Un début différent
by Sterek974
Summary: De nombreux meurtres en série où Heather a été la première victime et Stiles a peur qu'il soit le prochain, vu qu'il est toujours vierge. Il va donc demander de l'aide à la personne qu'il apprécie le moins, Derek Hale. Ce dernier va-t-il l'accepter ? Ce qui devait être l'affaire d'une nuit va-t-elle se transformer en histoire d'une vie ? Saison 3A
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à vous, mes louloups xD. Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle se déroule lors de la saison 3A ^^**

 **Alors, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :D**

 **P.S : La fic "D'une Nuit fiévreuse à un Amour sans limite" n'est pas fini et ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaille sur la suite ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé à cette soirée d'anniversaire, Stiles s'était retrouvé avec Heather, son amie d'enfance, dans la cave. L'adolescent hyperactif était sur le point d'avoir sa première fois, mais il n'avait pas de préservatif sur lui. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille l'envoya dans la salle de bain à l'étage pour en récupérer. A peine, avait-il eut le temps de faire l'aller-retour, qu'Heather avait tout simplement… disparu.

Il remonta donc à la fête, se disant que la jeune fille était allé se chercher un petit remontant, mais aucune trace d'elle. Déçu et vu que Scott s'ennuyait à cette soirée, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, à bord de la fidèle Roscoe.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles apprit une nouvelle qui le bouleversa : son amie d'enfance, Heather avait été retrouvée morte. Elle gisait dans son sang dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, avec d'étranges symboles sur le corps. L'hyperactif était triste après cette nouvelle et se sentait coupable. Peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas laissée seule une minute, elle serait encore vivante. Peut-être que s'il avait donné l'alerte face à la disparition de la jeune fille, elle n'aurait pas été retrouvée morte en pleine forêt. Il chassa ces horribles pensées de son esprit avant de rejoindre le terrain de crosse avec son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le jeune loup garou lui demanda.

\- Hey, ça va mon pote ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça. Je suis toujours un peu troublé par ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Heather…

\- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle était juste là au mauvais moment. Ça aurait pu être toi comme ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ouais, tu as raison Scotty. Merci de me remonter le moral.

Pour unique réponse, Scott lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos, accompagné d'un sourire sincère. Ces quelques échanges avec son frère de cœur lui firent un grand bien et Stiles se sentit d'attaque pour l'entraînement de Crosse, enfin, pas vraiment, car la Crosse et lui, ça fait deux, pour ne pas dire trente.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort d'Heather et de nouvelles personnes avaient été retrouvés mortes, avec les mêmes symboles sur chacun d'eux. Une réunion d'urgence avait eu lieu au loft et tous étaient présent Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Peter, Cora et Derek. Dès le début de la réunion, le sujet principal de la réunion concernait les meurtres similaires et à répétition ainsi que la meute d'Alpha. Scott prit la parole en premier.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire pour limiter les dégâts ? Il y a eu trop de meurtre en l'espace de quelques semaines. De plus, avec la meute d'alpha qui est dans les parages, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

\- Que proposes-tu, Scott ? Demanda Derek en croisant les bras.

Stiles répondit à sa place, une lueur de défi dans le regard qu'il lança au loup garou de naissance.

\- Écoute Sourwolf, je sais que ça ne te plaît pas qu'on soit là. Pour nous, c'est la même chose. Alors, arrête de faire ton grand méchant loup !

Pour unique réponse, les traits de Derek prirent ceux du loup garou et il grogna, faisant sursauter le reste du groupe, mais le principal concerné eut un sourire en coin, satisfait de sa petite pique. Intérieurement, le lycaon bouillonnait de rage, car l'hyperactif l'agaçait et le voir remuer ses jolies lèvres toutes roses, lui donnait des pensées pas très catholique qui lui indiquait comment il le ferait taire. Car oui, depuis quelques temps et à force de le plaquer contre n'importe quelle surface, Derek ressentait une attraction pas possible envers l'adolescent. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était le loup de Derek qui réclamait toujours plus. Le fait d'entendre la voix de l'hyperactif, le rendait plus docile et plus calme, même si le débit de paroles incessantes n'avait parfois, ni queue, ni tête. Dans ces moments-là, Derek avait du mal à comprendre la bête, ainsi que lui-même. Comment cela avait commencé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il désirait l'adolescent plus que tout et qu'il passait son temps à rêver de lui, où il le prenait (pour ne pas dire lui faire l'amour) et se mouvait en lui, avant de le remplir de son sperme. L'odeur de Stiles le rendait de plus en plus dingue, voire même accro, car elle était un subtil mélange de sucre couplé au gel douche agrumes de l'adolescent. Le tout rendait Derek tout chose et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Lorsqu'il voyait le cou de l'adolescent, il avait l'envie irrémédiable de le mordre et de le faire sien, de le revendiquer. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il savait que cela était impossible, car l'adolescent n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle Lydia. La manière dont Stiles la regardait, révulsait le loup de Derek qui se mettait à grogner sauvagement, prêt à sauter sur n'importe qui. Le loup garou de naissance, sortit de ses pensées, puis se calma, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Scott qui réprimandait l'hyperactif.

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi, Scotty ?

\- La ferme !

L'hyperactif rigola puis leva les mains en l'air, en signe de paix, puis il fit un geste à son frère de cœur, pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Donc, je pensais qu'on devrait faire des rondes tous les soirs, par groupe. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment.

\- On dirait qu'on n'a pas le choix. On aurait pu éviter cela, si vous aviez rejoint ma meute quand vous en aviez eu l'occasion !

Stiles se retint de lancer une nouvelle pique, lorsque Scott lui toucha le bras, tout en secouant la tête.

\- D'accord, on va faire ça, Derek. On fera des groupes de deux pour chaque soir. Ça te convient ?

L'Alpha hocha la tête, évitant de regarder dans la direction de Stiles. Ils décidèrent pour les groupes, puis la réunion toucha à sa fin, où tout le monde prit congé, sauf l'hyperactif qui avait deux mots à dire à Derek.

\- Sourwolf, que veux-tu dire par là ?! Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu nous aurais obligés à nous soumettre à toi, à t'obéir en abusant de ton aura d'Alpha. C'est bien ça ?! Bah non, on est bien comme ça. Sans être dans ta meute.

Derek grogna et attrapa l'adolescent par le col de sa chemise avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il grogna de nouveau puis lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait son temps à le provoquer ? Ce garçon devait être suicidaire pour aimer jouer avec le feu.

\- Écoute-moi bien, petit con ! J'utilise mon aura seulement en cas de force majeur…

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Tu crois que je vais vraiment gober un truc pareil ?

\- Stiles, la ferme ! Si vous étiez dans ma meute, j'aurai été plus fort et j'aurai pu mieux vous protéger. Plus une meute est grande, plus la force du leader est décuplée. Les bêtas sont aussi importants que l'Alpha. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire !

Le loup garou de naissance le relâcha et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, car il partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant l'adolescent planté au milieu du salon. Peter depuis sa chambre avait tout entendu, c'est pourquoi il décida d'aller voir directement Derek.

\- Quelle tension ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de courant entre vous. Même si ce n'est pas dans le bon sens.

\- Que veux-tu Peter ?!

\- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe entre toi et cet énergumène ?

\- Il a un nom et il s'appelle Stiles !

Peter ricana, puis avec un sourire carnassier, lui dit.

\- Je vois que tu le défends, ton petit protégé.

\- Tais-toi et il n'est pas mon petit protégé !

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Alors explique-moi une chose, sauf si j'ai plus du tout un bon flair. Pourquoi j'entends ton cœur s'emballer lorsque l'hyperactif est un peu trop près de toi ? Réponds, mon cher neveu.

\- Je…

\- C'est bien ce que je le pensais.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Peter qui laissa son neveu en plan, l'amenant à réfléchir sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les paroles qu'avaient prononcées Derek n'arrêtaient pas de résonner dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Même s'il n'était pas un loup garou, il avait compris que l'Alpha était sincère dans ce qu'il avait dit. Stiles était là planté dans son lit, alors que son réveil avait sonné depuis environ dix minutes. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les paroles de Derek. Et si c'était lui qui avait tout faux depuis le début ? Et si Derek se faisait passer pour une grosse brute, alors qu'au fond il était un mec bien ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son père qui l'interpella depuis le bas, dans la cuisine.

\- J'arrive P'pa. Je suis presque prêt.

L'hyperactif bondit de son lit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Il se changea en vitesse puis descendit rejoindre le shérif dans la cuisine. Arrivé en bas, il prépara son petit-déjeuner puis il prit place près de son père.

Ce matin-là, Noah avait une sale tête, c'est ce que remarqua son fils dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine. La nuit avait été longue pour le shérif et ils avaient encore trouvé un corps sans vie, avec les mêmes symboles étranges.

\- Dure soirée ?

\- Oh que oui, fils.

\- Raconte alors, j'ai encore du temps avant d'aller en cours.

\- Stiles !

\- Mais quoi ?!

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que l'adolescent était hilare face à la réaction de son paternel. Ce dernier répliqua.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais ?

\- Nope ! Allez, raconte, P'pa.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne.

Stiles jura intérieurement, se disant qu'il finirait certainement en enfer pour mentir à son propre père, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était une question de vie ou de mort et en même temps cela ne concernait pas seulement la meute, mais toute la ville de Beacon Hills.

\- Oui promis.

\- Nous avons encore trouvé un cadavre, avec les mêmes signes peints sur son corps.

\- Encore ? C'est la combientième victime ?

\- La quatrième victime en un mois, depuis ton amie.

\- Oh.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, cette jeune fille portait une bague de virginité…

\- Comme la troisième victime, enfin celle que Lydia a trouvé près de la piscine.

\- Exact ! Du coup…

\- Heather, elle aussi, elle était vierge. Elle me l'a dit quelques minutes avant de disparaître… Merde, désolé de te raconter ce genre de chose…

\- Non au contraire fils, tu viens de confirmer une chose dont je me doutais depuis quelques temps…

\- Toutes les victimes sont des personnes vierges !

L'adolescent déglutit après s'être exclamé à haute voix, car il pensait à sa condition. En effet, lui aussi était toujours vierge. Il devait perdre sa virginité avec son amie d'enfance, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle avait disparu, devenant ainsi la première victime. Et s'il était le prochain sur la liste ? Non, Stiles ne voulait pas mourir et surtout pas en étant encore puceau.

\- Stiles ? Stiles ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- Toutes les victimes sont vierges, donc l'auteur de ces crimes a choisi scrupuleusement ses victimes. Je n'en ai aucune idée du pourquoi, mais cette affaire semble avoir de plus en plus de mystère.

\- Ouais… c'est vrai, P'pa. Bon je vais y aller maintenant si je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Stiles se leva de table, emportant avec lui son bol qu'il déposa dans l'évier. Il fit la vaisselle rapidement puis monta récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il redescendit, le shérif remarqua l'air inquiet sur le visage de son fils.

\- Stiles ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sembles préoccupé.

\- Non, non, P'pa. Je me suis juste rappelé qu'il y avait entraînement de Crosse aujourd'hui. Le coach va encore nous faire mordre la poussière, mais bon, on n'a pas trop le choix avec lui.

\- Je comprends, fils. Courage à toi et bonne journée.

\- Toi de même.

L'hyperactif esquissa un sourire à son père puis sortit avant de prendre la route à bord de sa fidèle Roscoe.

Durant toute la journée, il n'avait pas trop l'esprit présent, n'arrêtant pas de se soucier de ce psychopathe ou tueur en série. Plusieurs fois, les professeurs durent le reprendre ou le tirer de ses pensées, ce qui lui coûta une heure de colle avec Harris.

En rejoignant le terrain, Scott le prit à part, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Il n'y a rien, Scotty, mais merci de t'en inquiéter.

\- Stiles ! Ne me mens pas, tu étais absent durant toute la journée.

\- Tiens, le coach nous appelle, alors allons-y.

\- Stiles !

\- On en parle après, promis.

\- D'accord.

Stiles avait besoin de se défouler, c'est pourquoi l'entraînement de Crosse se passa bien et il put marquer deux buts. C'était déjà beaucoup pour l'adolescent qui était assez fier de lui. Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui fit son plus beau sourire, également heureux pour lui. Le coach était resté bouche bée, car c'était rare que « Bilinski » comme il l'aimait l'appeler, arrivait à un tel résultat.

À la fin du cours, il rassembla toute l'équipe, puis il annonça le nom de ceux qui allait jouer durant le match de ce samedi. Lorsqu'il prononça le nom de l'hyperactif, celui-ci déglutit.

\- Coach, vous êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Oui Bilinski ! Si tu rejoues comme aujourd'hui, alors non ce n'est pas une blague. Tu intégreras le jeu après la mi-temps si ça te convient.

\- Parfait. Merci Coach.

Tous les joueurs de Crosse quittèrent le terrain afin de rejoindre les vestiaires. Stiles et Scott trainèrent un peu et furent parmi les derniers à aller prendre leur douche. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'habiller et vu que presque tout le monde était parti, Scott revint au taquet auprès de son frère de cœur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Scotty...

\- Ne me mens pas, je le sais quand tu le fais.

\- Mon père a encore trouvé un cadavre et on est arrivé à une conclusion ensemble.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Les victimes sont toutes des personnes vierges. Tu t'en rends compte, Scotty ?

\- Oui, mais je ne…

Stiles lui lança un regard de travers et le jeune loup garou le comprit de suite.

\- Oh…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

\- C'est problématique mais ça peut s'arranger.

\- Comment ?! C'est impossible, personne ne veut de moi ! La seule fille qui voulait le faire est morte juste avant qu'on ait le temps de le faire.

Danny passa près d'eux avec un léger sourire, puis récupéra ses affaires dans le casier situé juste à côté de celui de Stiles. Celui-ci l'appela.

\- Hey, Danny ! Accepterais-tu de coucher avec moi ? J'ai besoin de perdre ma virginité, car c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Euh… désolé, mais t'es pas du tout mon genre. Mais merci de la proposition.

Tandis que Danny s'en allait, Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami puis lui lança un regard désespéré.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Personne ne veut de moi, pourtant je ne suis pas si terrible que ça, non ?

\- Allez mon pote, il ne va rien t'arriver.

\- Tu accepterais, toi ?

\- Beurk !

\- Merci Scotty, c'est sympa.

Le jeune loup garou rigola puis lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Idiot ! Tu es mon frère et jamais je ferai ça avec toi.

\- Je le sais et heureusement que tu as refusé. Sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait pour te dire non.

\- T'es con, mec !

\- Soyons sérieux, je fais quoi, moi ? Trouve une solution, Scotty. Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ton meilleur ami mourir, non ?

\- Tu exagères. Mais si tu le veux vraiment, je pense avoir une idée en tête.

Trop enthousiaste par les paroles de Scott, l'hyperactif sauta du banc où il était. Le jeune loup garou l'observa avec un sourire en coin, attendant le bon moment pour lâcher la bombe.

\- Sérieux, mec ? Dis-moi tout et dépêche-toi, car je ne tiens plus en place.

\- Tu devrais demander à Derek, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait, vu toute la tension qu'il y a entre vous deux.

Il éclata de rire, tandis que le visage de Stiles se décomposa face à la blague de son frère de cœur.

\- Haha, trop drôle. Tes qu'un enfoiré et tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- Bah quoi ? Au moins tu résoudras ton problème et en même temps, ça pourrait arranger les choses entre lui et toi.

Stiles lui balança son sac en pleine figure, puis rigola à son tour. Ensemble, ils quittèrent les vestiaires avant de rejoindre le parking. En voyant l'air toujours un peu dépité de son frère de cœur, Scott le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, juste avant de monter à bord de sa moto. L'hyperactif le salua puis prit place à bord de sa Jeep. Il ne démarra pas de suite, les paroles dites dans le vestiaire n'arrêtant de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Et s'il faisait la proposition à Derek ? Et si cette plaisanterie qu'avait faite Scott était en réalité la solution à son problème ?

Stiles décida enfin de démarrer et se laissa guider par son instinct.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Stiles a peur de mourir et c'est compréhensible ? Que va-t-il faire selon vous ? Et si la blague de Scott n'en était pas une ? Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

A bientôt pour la suite


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les louloups, merci de l'accueil de ma nouvelle Fic, ça me fait chaud au cœur ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de ma fic. Alors bonne lecture à tous et remerciement à ma Bêta-Folle, même si elle est conne x)**

 **RAR en bas**

 **P.S : ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Ce chapitre contient un _Lemon_ , je répète, ce chapitre contient un _Citron_. Alors si les relations entre hommes vous dérange, passez votre chemin. **

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

L'adolescent hyperactif qu'était Stiles roula durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se garer sur un parking en bas d'un immeuble. Il resta assis dans sa Jeep, se demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour conduire et s'arrêter à cette destination. Scott avait de ces idées parfois ! Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage, puis essaya d'inspirer puis expirer. À plusieurs reprises, il voulait démarrer afin de rentrer chez lui, mais il ne le fit pas. Quelque chose dans son esprit, lui disait de rester et de sortir de son véhicule. C'est ce qu'il fit avant de monter les escaliers avec un peu de doute dans ce qu'il allait faire

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Derek faisait ses exercices habituels. Il commença par faire une centaine de pompe, puis continua en travaillant ses abdominaux. Par la suite, il fit des tractions sur la barre qu'il avait installée dans un coin du salon. Tous ces exercices, il avait l'habitude de les répartir sur différents jours de la semaine, afin que chaque muscle soit travaillé le plus possible. Mais aujourd'hui, il exécutait tous les exercices, tirant sur tous ses muscles. Pourquoi avait-il le besoin de se défouler ? La réponse était simple les deux dernières nuits qu'il avait passé étaient tourmentées et dures (possibilité qu'il y ait un double sens). Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de Stiles et il finissait par se réveiller, le corps brûlant et en sueur. Le seul moyen pour lui de se rendormir était de mettre la main dans son boxer et d'atteindre la jouissance en prononçant le nom de l'hyperactif.

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser les souvenirs de la veille de son esprit, mais soudain il entendit quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte du loft. Il pouvait entendre un cœur battre à une telle rapidité qu'il crut que la personne allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Au début il avait un doute à propos de l'identité de l'inconnu à l'extérieur du loft, lorsqu'il avait commencé à entendre ce cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné, mais plus il se rapprochait de la porte d'entrée et plus ses doutes se dissipèrent, le rendant de plus en plus confus.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il vit Stiles en ouvrant la porte à la dérober. Ce dernier semblait perdu et avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Le loup garou pouvait sentir différentes émotions émaner du corps de l'adolescent. D'abord, il sentait de la confusion et de l'incertitude car Stiles lui-même, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, debout devant l'entrée du loft. Puis, il sentait un soupçon de peur mêlé d'effroi et finalement Derek put déceler de l'excitation et une pointe de désir. Du désir ? Vraiment ?

Le lycan finissait de le dévisager avant d'hausser un sourcil et de lui demander.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je… ne… sais… pas Sour…wolf !

En voyant que Stiles n'était pas dans son état normal, le loup garou l'attrapa par le poignet puis l'attira à l'intérieur du loft. Il lui indiqua le canapé tandis qu'il récupéra une serviette afin de s'éponger le visage. Le lycaon était toujours troublé par la présence de l'hyperactif mais surtout le fait qu'il ne parlait presque pas. Peut-être qu'il avait la gorge sèche, pensa-t-il, c'est pour cela qu'il remplit un verre d'eau à la cuisine avant de le donner à l'adolescent. Celui-ci surprit ne savait pas quoi faire, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Prend le, j'y ai ajouté une bonne dose de poison.

Voilà que le loup garou se mettait au sarcasme. Ça commençait à bien faire. Stiles esquissa un sourire avant de prendre le verre et de boire une gorgée. Malheureusement pour Derek, un filet d'eau s'échappa de la bouche de l'hyperactif avant de s'écouler sur sa gorge et l'homme loup n'avait qu'une envie lécher cette eau qui l'appelait mais également mordre cette gorge qui remuait délicieusement. Il se contrôla en prenant sur lui et l'adolescent s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

\- N'essaie pas de te mettre au sarcasme, Sourwolf, car tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Le rire de Stiles s'évapora et il reprit de suite son air sérieux. Face à ce changement de comportement, Derek continua de l'observer et essaya de détecter ce qui n'allait pas juste en sentant l'odeur qui émanait du corps de l'adolescent. Il décela la même chose qu'au moment où il l'avait vu devant la porte. Il l'étudia plus attentivement et il vit de la sueur perler le long des tempes de Stiles. Ce dernier semblait de plus en plus mal, à force de se triturer les doigts et le lycaon se sentait impuissant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C'est pour cela qu'il lui posa de nouveau la question en haussant un sourcil.

Face au regard du loup garou de naissance, l'hyperactif prit une profonde inspiration puis se jeta à l'eau.

\- Écoute, mon père et moi, on a enfin découvert quelque chose à propos des différentes victimes. Il existe un lien entre eux. Ils sont tous euh… comment te dire ça ? Euh…

\- Parle bon sang !

\- Toutes les victimes étaient vierges… elles n'ont jamais eu de rapports sexuels quoi.

\- Oui Stiles, je sais encore ce que ça veut dire, merci.

\- J'ai préféré le préciser, au cas où, parce qu'avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

\- Donc tu es venu ici juste pour m'annoncer ça ?

Derek croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la réponse de l'adolescent. Celui-ci déglutit puis lui dit.

\- Non, non, pas que pour ça. C'est vraiment difficile à dire et je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer non plus. Mais il va falloir que je partage cela parce que je sens que je vais perdre la tête sinon. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Stiles ?

\- JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR DEREK !

Pour qu'il l'appelle par son nom et non _Sourwolf_ , Derek comprit que Stiles n'allait pas bien du tout. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer, mais c'était impossible.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Stiles.

\- Je risque d'être la prochaine victime, j'en suis absolument sûr et certain. Je ne veux pas mourir Sourwolf.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Stiles venait-il d'avouer en quelque sorte qu'il était toujours vierge ? Derek devait en avoir le cœur net avant de faire de conclusion hâtive.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as pas compris ? Soit t'es vraiment con ou soit tu le fais exprès. Je suis toujours vierge, voilà ! C'est pour ça que je te dis que je ne vais pas tarder à mourir.

\- Oh !

\- J'aurai pas dit mieux, Sourwolf…

Derek décroisa ses bras et se rapprocha de l'adolescent, tout en maintenant une distance entre Stiles et lui.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici me dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, euh… je me suis dit que euh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Vu qu'on passe son temps à se chamailler, je me disais que tu aurais pu remédier à mon problème et ainsi me sauver la vie.

Stiles venait-il de lui demander de coucher avec lui ? Le loup garou de naissance n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles et se mit à rire nerveusement, ce qui agaça l'hyperactif. Ce dernier se leva brusquement puis agita ses bras dans tous les sens.

\- Écoute Sourwolf, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de venir ici pour te faire cette demande assez spéciale. J'ai dû prendre une dose d'Aderall en trop, ça doit être ça. J'essaierai de trouver une solution ou sinon, bah adieu alors. Putain, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça, vu qu'on a du mal à se supporter. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part, c'est pourquoi je mets fin à la conversation. Bon bah salut.

Il partit en direction de la porte et tout se chamboula dans la tête du loup garou. Il avait une occasion en or de le faire sien et il pensa qu'une chance pareille ne se renouvellerait jamais. Le loup du jeune Hale n'arrêtait pas d'hurler à l'encontre de Derek, tout excité de cette proposition. Certes, il aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, qu'ils couchent ensemble tout en éprouvant quelque chose et non par nécessité, mais il était prêt à accepter la proposition de l'hyperactif pour l'épargner et ainsi lui sauver la vie. Derek lui attrapa donc le poignet, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Il ferma la lourde porte en fer puis retourna près de Stiles, se plaçant à quelques centimètres de lui.

L'adolescent déglutit en le voyant si proche et en sentant son souffle sur sa peau. Le loup garou inspira puis expira avant de se lancer.

\- J'accepte, Stiles.

\- QUOI ?!

\- C'est ok pour moi. Par contre, je dois prendre une douche avant. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux, c'est toi qui vois.

Le lycaon ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il partit en direction de la salle de bain de sa chambre. Debout dans le salon, Stiles n'en revenait pas de la situation. Derek Hale, le Sourwolf par excellence, l'homme qui parle avec ses sourcils avait accepté sa proposition. Il allait se livrer à ce bel homme et il commençait à l'appréhender. Oui, il était venu de lui-même, ayant le courage ou l'audace de lui faire la proposition, mais voilà qu'il avait peur. Les relations entre personne du même sexe sont différentes que celles entre un homme et une femme. Après avoir fait le vide dans son esprit, Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra à l'intérieur.

Derek était torse nu et s'apprêtait à retirer son pantalon lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de l'hyperactif. Il était heureux que Stiles ait accepté de partager sa douche avec lui et qu'il ne se soit pas enfui en courant. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, attendant qu'il réagisse enfin. En voyant le torse musclé et les abdominaux très bien dessinés de Derek, l'hyperactif déglutit bruyamment puis lui tourna le dos avant de se déshabiller. Il était rouge de honte, non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déshabiller devant les autres, mais le faire devant la personne avec qui il allait passer à l'acte, qui en plus avait un corps d'Apollon, le déstabilisait.

Pendant ce temps, le loup garou comprit la gêne de Stiles, c'est pourquoi il enleva rapidement ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. L'eau tiède lui fit du bien, détendant tous ses muscles. Derek mourrait d'envie de le voir se déshabiller, mais il avait senti la gêne et la réticence de l'hyperactif. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui avait permis de ne pas irriguer tout son sang dès maintenant vers une partie de son anatomie. Il attendait donc patiemment que Stiles le rejoigne sous l'eau.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, car en quelques secondes l'adolescent avait pris son courage à deux mains, entrant dans la cabine où Derek prenait sa douche. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au corps du jeune homme et il était très heureux de constater que son corps était comme il l'avait rêvé durant de nombreuses nuits. Ventre plat, fines hanches, peau laiteuse et surtout des grains de beautés éparpillés comme une constellation portant le doux nom de Stiles. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Derek l'aurait pris directement sous la douche, tellement son excitation augmentait de plus en plus vite à force de le fixer, mais il se retint.

L'hyperactif de son côté, n'osait pas baisser la tête et fixa un point derrière la tête de l'homme loup. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Derek haussa un sourcil puis lui dit.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger, Stiles.

L'adolescent rigola et lui remercia intérieurement de sa tentative pour le détendre.

\- Dit le grand méchant loup. Tu es un prédateur, Sourwolf, donc tu manges de tout haha.

\- Si tu le dis.

Avec un sourire en coin, Derek se pencha près de lui, puis récupéra du gel douche qu'il versa dans sa main. Il commença à se savonner, sous le regard gêné de l'adolescent qui déglutit. En prenant le temps de réfléchir, Stiles se décida enfin puis versa du gel douche dans ses mains qu'il frotta, puis se tourna vers le loup garou.

\- Je peux ?

Surpris, Derek cligna des yeux mais intérieurement son loup était l'animal le plus heureux, jappant joyeusement tout en chassant sa propre queue. Alors que des mains un peu hésitantes se posèrent sur ses pectoraux, Derek ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact charnel qui prenait forme petit à petit entre Stiles et lui. L'effleurement se transforma rapidement en caresses, qui firent gronder le lycaon. L'adolescent était surpris à la fois de son audace et aussi du corps de l'homme loup qui réagissait à ses caresses. La peau sous ses mains était à la fois ferme en raison de ses muscles, mais aussi douce. Stiles dessina des cercles avec ses mains puis les descendirent jusqu'aux abdominaux en béton de Derek. Un long frisson le prit alors que la main de l'hyperactif redessinait chacun de ses muscles. Ses grandes mains se posèrent d'abord sur les fines hanches de l'adolescent, avant de s'aventurer sur son dos où il lui rendit la pareille.

Stiles poussa un gémissement lorsque les mains de Derek vinrent sur son torse, effleurant ses tétons alors qu'il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Ils commencèrent tous les deux à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Le lycaon fit descendre ses mains le long du torse de l'adolescent, puis s'arrêta à son nombril, attendant l'approbation du plus jeune. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir puis hocha la tête et Derek ne se fit pas prier, terminant sa descente sur la verge devenue toute dure. Au moins, l'anatomie de Stiles était bien éveillée, tout comme la sienne. Il l'emprisonna dans sa main puis se mit à le branler et le loup garou était satisfait d'entendre les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de son futur amant.

Sans le prévenir et malgré la cabine de douche étroite, Derek se plaça et se colla derrière l'adolescent puis continua à le branler d'une main et Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule musclé du lycaon. Il pouvait sentir la virilité de ce dernier contre ses fesses et eut un petit sursaut avant de se reprendre rapidement. Il posa donc sa main droite sur celle de Derek et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, tandis que sa main gauche attrapa l'autre main inactive du lycaon avant de la serrer. Ce geste surpris l'homme loup mais en même temps réchauffa son cœur, tout comme celui de l'animal en lui. Il était également heureux que l'adolescent se laissait aller tout en lâchant prise.

Alors qu'il avait la nuque de Stiles au niveau de son nez, il se mit à inspirer le délicieux parfum qui s'y dégageait et cela le rendit tout chose. En effet, en plus de l'odeur naturellement sucrée de Stiles, il pouvait sentir sa propre odeur qui s'était mélangée à la sienne. Soudain l'adolescent pressa sa main, l'empêchant de continuer et il abdiqua. Il se détacha de l'emprise de Derek et se retourna vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas venir maintenant, Sourwolf.

Le lycaon hocha la tête et ensemble ils finirent de prendre leur douche. Derek sortit en premier de la douche puis attrapa une serviette et la tendit à l'adolescent qui le suivait. Ce dernier le remercia tout en ayant le rouge aux joues. Stiles s'essuya rapidement avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de sa taille, laissant Derek partir où il l'attendait sûrement dans sa chambre.

Même s'il avait passé un moment intense dans la douche avec le lycaon, la nervosité reprit rapidement le dessus sur l'adolescent. Il n'arrêtait pas de se triturer les doigts et de redouter le moment où ils passeraient à l'acte. Se peloter et se caresser étaient une chose, mais coucher ensemble en était une autre. Pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, Stiles posa ses mains sur le lavabo puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Okay, tu vas y arriver Stiles. Tu as survécu face à Scott, à l'attaque du Kanima et aussi face aux entraînements intensifs de Finstock. Putain, il vient faire quoi ici lui ? Je vais perdre la tête, putain ! Ressaisi toi, idiot ! Tu vas juste coucher avec Derek Hale et après on tire les rideaux et on en parle plus !

Il se mouilla le visage avant de s'éponger avec une serviette, puis se dirigea vers la chambre où Derek l'attendait. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit et il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer en le voyant arriver dans sa chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Stiles s'avança vers lui d'une démarche hésitante avant de s'asseoir juste à ses côtés. Il n'osait pas le regarder, appréhendant le moment où il allait voir le loup et lui ne faire qu'un. En sentant sa peur, Derek posa sa main sur son épaule puis lui dit avec un sourire en coin.

\- Calme-toi sinon je t'arrache la gorge et avec mes dents.

Cela détendit rapidement l'adolescent qui explosa de rire face à la blague de Derek. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répliquer.

\- Sourwolf, t'es sérieux là ? C'est le truc le plus pourri que t'ai dit et sache que je n'ai plus peur de toi depuis longtemps. Donc arrête de…

Derek ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, le renversant sur le lit.

\- Tu parles trop.

Surpris, le rouge colora de nouveau les joues de l'adolescent tandis qu'il recula jusqu'à ce que sa tête heurte un oreiller. Il esquissa un sourire tant bien que mal, tandis que Derek se rapprocha de lui dangereusement. Le loup garou plongea son regard vert-gris dans les yeux ambrés de l'hyperactif et il put y déceler du désir mais aussi de la peur.

\- Détends-toi, dit-il avant de se placer au-dessus de lui.

\- Attends, attends. Je ne l'ai jamais fait oui, mais est-ce que tu as des préservatifs au moins ?

\- Pas besoin de ça.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Stiles ! Je suis un loup et je suis immunisé, donc tu le seras aussi.

\- Pffffffff fichu loup ! On va dire que ça serait l'une des seules raisons qui me pousserait à devenir un loup. C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ? Quoique hyperactivité et lycanthropie ne font pas bon ménage…

\- Stiles !

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi et détends-toi ! Ce n'est pas avec un babillage incessant que tu vas y arriver.

Stiles hocha la tête, un peu surpris par les paroles de l'homme loup. Celui-ci commença par laisser glisser ses doigts sur le torse de l'adolescent, le faisant frissonner agréablement. Avec son accord, il se pencha vers lui, pressant délicatement ses lèvres sur le torse de l'hyperactif. Derek répandit des baisers à chaque endroit où il voyait un grain de beauté tellement il était fasciné par eux. À chaque baiser papillons qui se déposait sur son torse, Stiles sentit des millions d'électrochocs le submerger et il put enfin ressentir la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. C'était juste tout bonnement agréable pour une première.

De son côté, Derek savourait chaque seconde à goûter chaque parcelle du corps de l'adolescent et était satisfait de la manière dont réagissait ce dernier. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était réel. Il laissa donc sa langue glisser de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur l'un ses boutons de chair qu'il suçota puis mordilla. Le corps de Stiles s'arqua et il poussa un long soupir face à cette douce torture qui irriguait encore plus de sang vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

En sentant l'énorme bosse sous la serviette de son futur amant, Derek se mit à la regarder avec un regard plein de luxure, avant de défaire le tissu légèrement humide, tout en prenant son temps. Une fois défait, le loup garou arracha la serviette et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, surprenant Stiles. Ce dernier était entièrement nu, le pénis pointant fièrement vers Derek.

L'adolescent eut le souffle coupé et se crispa car le moment fatidique arrivait un peu rapidement à son goût. Le lycaon put sentir sa crainte et le caressa un peu pour le détendre, en vain. Il l'obligea à remonter ses jambes tout en les écartant légèrement.

\- Du calme, Stiles.

La main de Derek fut taquine, caressant l'entrée de Stiles, alors qu'il était encore tétanisé par la peur du moment fatidique. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le lycaon prit le pénis en bouche, faisant hoqueter l'adolescent.

\- Putain, Derek… !

Le susnommé ne l'écouta guère enfonçant la virilité de l'hyperactif au plus profond de sa bouche, lui arrachant des cris obscènes. Derek continua sa torture, suçotant le gland rougi et gonflé à bloc. Il arrêta subitement avant de se lever du lit.

\- Je reviens, ne bouge pas.

Stiles hocha la tête, tout en gardant les yeux fermés et attendant patiemment que son futur amant revienne à ses côtés. Cela lui permit de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration car ce que lui venait de faire Derek l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il ne pensait pas du tout que le loup garou allait le prendre en bouche et les sensations qu'il avait ressenti l'avait fait basculé dans une quatrième dimension tellement elles étaient extraordinaires.

Pendant ce temps, le lycaon se dirigea jusqu'à sa table de nuit et récupéra un tube de lubrifiant, puis se débarrassa de sa serviette qu'il laissa par terre. Il revint vers Stiles, reprenant sa place initiale, versant du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Derek reprit le membre toujours excité en bouche, le pompant avidement et la main de l'adolescent s'aventurant dans les cheveux noirs de jais du loup garou. Ils étaient extrêmement doux et Stiles prit un plaisir à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux. Le loup de Derek ronronnait presque sous les caresses de l'hyperactif.

La diversion de Derek lui permit d'enfoncer un premier doigt dans l'antre de l'adolescent. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris de l'intrusion mais se détendit rapidement face à la langue du loup garou qui lui donnait du plaisir en le léchant sur toute la longueur. Il fit des cercles avec son doigt avant d'en ajouter un second, puis d'effectuer des mouvements de ciseau pour mieux le préparer. Stiles se cambra lorsqu'un troisième doigt s'insinua en lui et il hurla de plaisir lorsque Derek toucha cette petite boule de nerf en lui.

Le jeune Hale retira le pénis de sa bouche, puis se mit à contempler son futur amant. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, faisant luire son corps pâle et chacun de ses grains de beautés avaient été grignoté, laissant une petite marque rouge tout autour. Il enduisit son pénis de lubrifiant puis en versa encore un peu sur l'antre de l'hyperactif avant de se placer au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? On peut encore tout arrêter si tu veux.

\- NON ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Cela fit mal au cœur de Derek ainsi qu'à son loup, mais il garda tant bien que mal un visage neutre et impassible. Cependant, Stiles avait bien senti la peine dans son regard, c'est pourquoi il ajouta.

\- Non, je veux dire qu'on ne va rien arrêter et qu'on va aller jusqu'au bout. Mais ne me fais pas mal, s'il te plaît, Sourwolf.

Touché par le regard suppliant de l'adolescent et l'odeur de peur qui s'émanait de son corps, Derek hocha la tête avant de poser délicatement sa main sur la hanche de l'hyperactif. De son autre main, il guida sa virilité vers l'antre de Stiles avant de le pénétrer lentement. Il entra progressivement en lui, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à l'adolescent lorsqu'il fut en lui jusqu'à la garde. Le loup garou le vit grimacer puis lui demanda.

\- Ça va ?

\- Une seconde, Sourwolf…

Lorsque l'adolescent fut enfin habitué à la présence de l'homme loup en lui, il fit un mouvement du bassin pour lui faire signe de bouger. Derek se pencha un peu plus vers lui, les mains accrochés aux hanches de Stiles, se retirant légèrement avant de donner un premier coup de bassin très lent qui les fit soupirer.

Une petite larme fit son apparition du coin de l'œil de l'adolescent et Derek approcha son visage du sien afin d'y déposer un chaste baiser. Ce geste si doux choqua Stiles car il n'était pas habitué à autant de tendresse venant de la part de l'homme loup. En effet, leur relation était assez chaotique, partagé entre grognements, sarcasmes et plaquages au mur. Mais les choses avaient changées, car ils étaient en train de passer un moment intime ensemble. Si pour Stiles, cela se résumait à coucher avec Derek, pour ce dernier, la définition était différente ; le loup garou lui faisait carrément l'amour de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Derek se montra très tendre avec l'adolescent, faisant passer son plaisir avant le sien. La peur et la crainte de Stiles avait laissé place à de l'excitation et du plaisir. L'hyperactif ne devait pas se mentir à lui-même, car oui il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ne former qu'un avec le loup garou.

Dehors la pluie commençait à tomber avant de se transformer en torrent. Mais aucun des deux n'avait remarqué ce changement climatique, car ils étaient bien trop occupés à soupirer de plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas entendus non plus, le vacarme en dehors de la chambre. L'antre de l'adolescent était tellement chaud, si étroit et tellement serré que Derek crut qu'il allait perdre la tête. C'était mieux que dans ses rêves et il était heureux de vivre ce moment magique avec l'adolescent. Son loup se mit à gronder de plaisir, car Derek ne faisait qu'un avec Stiles.

De son côté, l'hyperactif sentait ses entrailles s'échauffer et les coups de reins délicieux du loup garou lui faisait voir des étoiles, tandis que ses mains étaient fermement agrippés au drap. Il mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose de plus afin de faire augmenter leur plaisir, qui se transforma en nécessité, en un besoin vital. Il enroula donc ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek avant de lâcher subitement.

\- Embrasse-moi !

Tellement surpris, Derek stoppa ses mouvements, se demandant s'il avait bien compris la demande de Stiles.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non, rien désolé. Oublie, je me suis juste emballé. Allez, reprenons ce qu'on était en train de…

Des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent délicatement sur celle de l'adolescent, lui coupant le souffle. Stiles fut surpris à son tour et fut encore plus décontenancé lorsque Derek mit fin au baiser avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

\- Tu parles trop, Stiles.

Alors que l'homme loup reprit ses coups de bassin, Stiles avait les joues en feu puis se décida enfin à attraper Derek par la nuque et l'obliger à se rapprocher de lui. Le lycaon se laissa faire et lorsque l'adolescent captura ses lèvres des siennes, il put sentir son loup gronder de plaisir. Alors que les battements de son cœur devenaient erratiques, Derek répondit avec joie au baiser maladroit de l'hyperactif. Il décida de mener la danse, s'appliquant à l'embrasser langoureusement. C'était le baiser le plus intense que Stiles n'ait jamais vécu, même si celui échangé avec Heather ne lui avait pas laissé de marbre.

Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'adolescent contre ses lèvres, il comprit rapidement ses intentions. Il ouvrit donc sa bouche, permettant à leurs langues de se découvrir, se lier et de se caresser, tout en entamant un ballet endiablé.

Ils rompirent leur baiser passionné par le manque d'air et Derek en profita pour augmenter la cadence de leurs ébats.

Le lycaon attrapa la main de Stiles et y déposa un tendre baiser avant de l'aider à se redresser. Les jambes de l'adolescent étaient toujours nouées autour de la taille de son amant et il se laissa porter tandis que Derek le plaqua contre la tête de lit. En sentant les bourses du loup garou claquer contre ses fesses, Stiles enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, l'emprisonnant entre ses dents et cela excita encore plus le lycaon. Il était ravi que l'hyperactif soit entreprenant et créatif. Derek captura les lèvres de l'adolescent et l'embrassa fougueusement tandis que ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avec la même hargne. Le loup du jeune Hale n'arrêtait pas de japper, chassant sa propre queue tout en courant en cercle.

En sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rendre les armes, Derek le signala à Stiles et celui-ci voulait reprendre leur position initiale, une idée derrière la tête.

Une fois à nouveau au-dessus de l'adolescent, Derek continua de lui imposer le même rythme avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui mordiller le cou. Cette douce torture envoya des millions d'électrochocs dans tout le corps de Stiles et on pouvait voir un sourire béat sur son visage. Il attrapa la main du jeune Hale et entremêla ses doigts au sien, s'unissant à lui d'une autre manière.

Il stoppa Derek dans sa morsure puis décida de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui fit grogner le loup garou. Il lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- Jouis en moi, Sourwolf.

Cette demande alléchante fit froncer les sourcils de Derek qui ne s'attendait pas à ça et Stiles hocha la tête avant de lui mordiller une nouvelle fois le lobe de l'oreille. Dans un ultime coup de rein, un phénomène étrange se produisit car le pénis du loup garou se gonfla à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud de Stiles et ce dernier se mit à jouir bruyamment, son sperme se répandant sur leurss deux torses collés, tandis qu'il griffait le dos du lycaon.

\- Arrrrrggggghhhhhh, Der… rek…

Le loup garou poussa un hurlement bestial et le rejoignit, éjaculant une bonne quantité de sperme brûlant, inondant et remplissant l'antre de l'adolescent. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, repus de cette première fois mémorable et délicieuse.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? D'après vous, quel est ce vacarme en dehors de la chambre ? J'espère que le lemon vous a plus, même s'il est différent des anciens que j'ai écrit. C'était un peu compliqué à l'écrire mais je suis assez satisfait du résultat. Allez je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **Paulipopo :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Merci beaucoup mon p'tit chat. Haha, j'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont va se dérouler les choses ;). Tu as de très bonnes idées en tout cas. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu… Bisous ma Complice pas trop euh… ador… x)_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup de me suivre, ça me fait plaisir de te compter parmi mes fidèles lectrices. Haha, la blague de Scott s'est avérée bénéfique pour nos 2 têtes de mule x). Encore merci à toi et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Jeel :** Coucou, content que ça te plaise. Merci et à bientôt pour la suite :D_

 _ **Orionne hale potter stilinski :** Merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Les Guests :** J'espère que vous aimerez la suite :)_

 _ **Kurokofan :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les louloups, merci pour l'accueil du chapitre précèdent. Je vois que vous avez beaucoup appréciez le Lemon haha :P**

 **Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture.**

 **RAR en bas**

 **PS : Attention, ce chapitre contient un _LIME_. Alors ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations intimes entre hommes, passez votre chemin !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Quelques minutes avant que la pluie ne se transforme en torrent, Peter et Cora venaient d'arriver sur le parking en bas de l'immeuble de Derek. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Cora racontant à son oncle comment elle s'était bien battue contre la meute d'Alpha. De son côté, Peter écouta attentivement sa nièce avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose qui fit travailler ses méninges. Il se mit à sourire et espérait sincèrement que son pressentiment s'avérait juste. La plupart du temps, il avait toujours eu du flair pour remarquer certaines choses, alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

La jeune louve claqua des doigts, tirant son oncle qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu m'écoutes, Oncle Peter ?

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Bon, vu le temps, on ferait mieux de rentrer rapidement.

\- C'est vrai, alors allons-y.

Ensemble, ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers avant de se retrouver devant la lourde porte métallique. Peter la poussa et laissa sa nièce entrer la première. Dès qu'il entra à son tour, il se rendit compte que son pressentiment s'était avéré juste Derek était avec Stiles et s'apprêtait à faire des choses pas très catholiques. Il sourit grandement avant d'attraper le poignet de sa nièce. Celle-ci le foudroya du regard avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était bien une Hale car le langage des sourcils était leur marque de fabrique.

De son autre main, l'ancien psychopathe posa son doigt sur sa bouche, signe de se taire avant de lui chuchoter.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Cora. Tu vas prendre des affaires dans ta chambre et faire ton sac. Prends juste l'essentiel. On va s'absenter seulement pour cette nuit, vu que je tiens à ma santé mentale ainsi qu'à la tienne.

\- Mais pourquoi, putain ?!

\- Baisse d'un ton. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

\- Non, dis-moi maintenant car je ne bougerai pas d'ici sans explication.

\- Cora ! Baisse d'un ton.

\- J'attends.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut obligé d'abdiquer car sa nièce ne voulait pas lui obéir. Il soupira puis lui dit tout bas.

\- Ton cher frère a de la visite dans sa chambre après beaucoup trop longtemps. Ils ne font pas que parler, loin de là. Après si tu veux les entendre geindre et gémir durant toute la nuit, c'est toi qui…

\- M'en dit pas plus, je ne veux même pas y penser.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre, qu'elle se précipita vers sa chambre tout en marchant à pas de loup. Peter ricana avant de se diriger lui aussi vers sa chambre. Il fit son sac rapidement avant de revenir dans le salon. Il eut une idée machiavélique et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il constata que la chance était de son côté. En effet la carte bancaire de Derek ainsi que les clés de sa précieuse Camaro étaient posées sur la table de la cuisine. Derek et sa fâcheuse tendance à mettre ses objets personnels dans des lieux insolites. Le plus âgé des Hale les récupéra et commença à perdre patience car sa nièce ne revenait toujours pas.

Lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle était prête, elle revint dans le salon en traînant un peu des pieds. Cora remarqua les clés de la Camaro dans la main de Peter et eut un frisson d'horreur.

\- Je ne crois pas que Derek sera content s'il apprend que t'as conduit sa voiture.

\- Je sais, ma très chère nièce. Mais que dirais-tu de t'exercer un peu aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! Trop cool.

\- Moins fort. Allons-y maintenant

\- Désolé, désolé.

Ensemble ils sortirent du loft, fermant préalablement la lourde porte en métal. Une fois en bas, Cora lui dit.

\- Non mais il fait chier Derek. Il pouvait pas emmener sa pouf ailleurs et nous laisser le loft.

\- Hey, modère ton langage ma chère nièce et je te signale que ce n'est pas une pouf comme tu viens de le dire. C'est vraiment quelqu'un que Derek apprécie, pour ne pas dire « aimer ».

\- Quoi ?! Derek a quelqu'un dans sa vie et je n'étais même pas au courant.

\- Pas vraiment. Mon cher neveu l'aime même si ce dernier ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien. Il y a une forte tension certes, mais l'attirance réciproque, je ne sais pas.

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer face aux paroles de son oncle. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Derek avec un homme ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu mens, car c'est pas possible ce que tu viens de dire.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Cora ?

\- Derek ! Avec un homme ! Impossible !

Le plus âgé des Hale ricana avant de lui déclarer.

\- Ma pauvre nièce, si tu savais. Mais si tu doutes de ton vieil oncle, tu peux aller le vérifier si tu veux. Je ne te retiendrai pas.

\- Sans façon. On y va ?

\- Bien sûr.

Peter lui confia les clés pour le plus grand bonheur de Cora, tandis qu'il mit leurs sacs dans le coffre du véhicule. À peine avaient-ils tournés à l'angle que l'ancien psychopathe ordonna à sa nièce d'arrêter la voiture. Avec un sourire un coin, il lui dit de l'attendre, lui indiquant qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose d'important.

Le jeune frère de Thalia marcha d'une allure décontractée, la malice plein les yeux. Il retourna donc sur le parking avant de s'arrêter devant une Jeep bleue dont nous connaissons parfaitement le propriétaire. Peter sortit ses griffes avant de parler tout bas.

"J'espère que tu seras reconnaissant envers ton oncle, mon cher neveu."

Il planta ses griffes dans la roue avant droite, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent la jante. Avec plaisir, il vit la roue se dégonfler rapidement. Le vieux loup garou allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit pervers. S'il perçait une roue, Stiles devait sans doute avoir une roue de secours. C'est ainsi qu'il se décida à percer une autre roue, afin d'être plus sûr de la tournure des événements.

Peter retourna rapidement auprès de la Camaro, avant de se faire happer par la pluie diluvienne. Décidément, les cieux étaient du côté de Derek, pensa le frère de Thalia.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, bien au chaud au loft, deux corps unis se remettaient de leurs émotions. Derek était toujours en Stiles, ne voulant pas se retirer de suite, malgré le fait qu'il avait rendu les armes quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait la tête niché dans le cou de l'adolescent, inspirant sa délicieuse odeur sucrée qui le rendait fou ainsi que son loup. Derek se sentait parfaitement bien et complet, même si c'était la première fois qu'un phénomène étrange comme le gonflement de son sexe se produisait pendant une de ses relations sexuelles. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, mais décida de la conserver pour plus tard.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, le lycaon se serait fondu en l'adolescent afin qu'ils soient liés à tout jamais. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se retirer de l'antre de l'hyperactif, imprégné de sa semence encore chaude, car il savait que dès qu'il le ferait, leur moment magique disparaîtrait, emportant Stiles loin de lui. Le loup de Derek hurlait à la mort, le suppliant de chasser ses pensées négatives afin qu'il trouve une solution afin de le retenir, en vain.

De son côté, Stiles se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il avait passé un moment exquis dans les bras d'une personne dont il ne s'y attendait pas. Certes, au début il était réticent de coucher avec Derek, car il craignait surtout la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir lors d'un rapport sexuel avec une personne du même sexe. Mais le lycaon s'était montré extrêmement doux et patient, faisant réellement attention à lui.

Oui, l'adolescent devait se l'avouer à lui-même, car oui, il avait pris un très grand plaisir à partager ce moment intime avec le loup garou. Stiles décida de profiter des derniers instants qu'il lui restait avec le lycaon, car une fois qu'il aurait passé la porte, il savait qu'ils devraient passer à autre chose et garder cela secret. Il aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune idée, donc il se contenta de glisser sa main le long du dos musclé de Derek, lui prodiguant ainsi de douces caresses. Cela fit frissonner le loup garou qui se mit à soupirer de plaisir.

En se basant sur les battements de cœur de l'adolescent, il conclut que Stiles était dans le même état d'esprit que lui, qu'il voulait que ce moment s'éternise encore un peu. Derek redressa sa tête, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard miel de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier tenta un sourire timide avant de tendre son cou dans un but bien précis. Le lycaon comprit de suite ses intentions et s'empressa de capturer ses délicieuses lèvres qui le réclamaient. Le baiser fut doux, sensuel et d'une langueur qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Tandis que Derek avait la main posé derrière la nuque de l'adolescent, ce dernier plaça sa main libre sur la joue rugueuse de l'homme loup, la prenant en coupe. Même si cette barbe de trois jours piquait un peu, la sensation n'était pas désagréable pour Stiles, bien au contraire.

L'adolescent dans un élan de fougue, quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Derek qui lui céda avec grand plaisir. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et se goutèrent, appréciant cette fusion de l'une avec l'autre. Derek savoura chaque seconde, comme si c'était la dernière et il prit un malin plaisir à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent à chacun de leurs baisers.

Vint alors le moment fatidique où Derek décida de se retirer de l'adolescent, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur, mais c'était supportable. Sa semence commença à s'écouler de ses cuisses, mais le lycaon eut le réflexe de récupérer rapidement des serviettes dans le tiroir de la table de nuit afin de les nettoyer. Stiles lui en fut reconnaissant puis recouvrit sa nudité avec le drap du lit, avant de s'asseoir. Il se reconnecta à la réalité lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pluie se déversait par torrent à l'extérieur.

\- Oh putain !

Le loup garou se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil, se demandant ce que ressentait l'hyperactif à ce moment. Du regret ? Non, en aucun Stiles devait ressentir du regret d'avoir couché avec lui.

\- La pluie ! Je ferai mieux de rentrer maintenant, car il se fait tard.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de la chambre, tout en ayant le drap noué autour de la taille, tandis que Derek hocha la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer, son dos recouvert de grains de beauté, ses fesses qui se mouvaient sous le drap. Il se mit une claque mentalement, secouant la tête.

C'était fini, le moment magique que le loup garou avait tant rêvé venait de se terminer et jamais plus il n'aurait la chance de la revivre. Cela serra le cœur du jeune Hale, tandis que son loup hurla sa peine.

L'homme loup se ressaisit avant de prendre des vêtements dans son armoire et de s'habiller. Il revêtit son masque d'impassibilité puis rejoignit le salon. En y entrant, il remarqua que Stiles était tout habillé et l'attendait, un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent, tandis que ce dernier lui remit le drap avec lequel il s'était enroulé le temps d'un instant. Il lui fit un maigre sourire hésitant avant de lui dire.

\- Euh… bah merci pour euh… tout à l'heure.

Surpris, l'homme loup se contenta d'hocher la tête, même si cela lui faisait mal. L'hyperactif continua de lui sourire, avant de se diriger jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta puis se tourna vers le loup garou, fixant un point derrière celui-ci.

\- J'y vais… alors… salut !

\- Je te raccompagne.

À peine les mots lui sortirent de la bouche, que Derek fut surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire. Plus vite il le laisserait s'en aller et plus vite il pourrait se ressaisir et oublier qu'il ne pourra plus jamais l'avoir pour lui. Mais non, il fallait qu'il perde le contrôle, proposant à l'humain de l'accompagner, prolongeant le supplice qui lui remuait les tripes.

Stiles se figea en entendant les mots prononcés par l'homme loup, car il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se retint, en voyant le sérieux dans les yeux de Derek. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à lui, puis ouvrit la lourde porte en fer. Le lycaon lui fit signe et ensemble ils descendirent, un lourd silence s'immisçant entre eux.

Une fois en bas, ils se rendirent compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes et attendirent que le temps se calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, la pluie se calma légèrement et Stiles décida de braver le temps, car ce silence commencer à l'irriter. Il se dirigea donc jusqu'à sa fidèle Roscoe, suivi par le loup garou.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux roues avant de sa Jeep était entièrement dégonflé.

\- Merde, merde, merde. Comment je fais-moi maintenant ? Faut toujours que ça tombe sur toi. T'es vraiment pas chanceux, mec !

\- Stiles ?

En entendant le cœur de l'adolescent battre à un rythme effréné, Derek se rapprocha tout doucement de lui, lui touchant l'épaule de la sienne. Il constata de lui-même que les roues étaient carrément percées et il comprit que c'était un acte volontaire. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue pluie, il aurait pu découvrir qui était le malfrat rien qu'à l'odeur, hélas.

\- Mec, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Mes roues sont complètement dégonflées. Du coup je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour rentrer. Ça me fait chier, putain… désolé si je m'emporte contre toi. J'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir rentrer à pied, vu qu'aucun garagiste ne va pouvoir me dépanner à cette heure-là…

\- Je vais te déposer dans ce cas, attends.

Alors qu'il ne le laissa pas donner son avis, Derek rebroussa chemin afin de remonter au loft et récupérer les clés de sa Camaro, mais il fut vite interpellé par l'hyperactif. Il se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Merci Sourwolf, c'est sympa. Mais dis-moi, où est ta Batmobile ? Enfin, ta Camaro.

\- Elle est juste…

Derek se figea avant de se rendre compte que sa précieuse voiture avait tout simplement… disparu. La rage commença à changer les traits de son visage qui durcirent. Qui avait osé lui prendre sa Camaro ? Cette personne allait certainement périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le loup garou fouilla aux alentours de l'immeuble, mais aucune trace de sa Camaro.

Il revint vers Stiles encore énervé et ce dernier lui attrapa l'avant-bras, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ce contact brûla le lycaon, tout en lui envoyant une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps. Il leva enfin les yeux vers lui, ses mystérieux yeux vert gris scrutant le moindre mouvement de l'adolescent.

\- Écoute Sourwolf, je suis désolé pour ta bagnole mais je suis sûr que tu vas la retrouver car t'es l'un des seuls à posséder une voiture comme ça dans tout Beacon Hills. Moi, je vais rentrer à pieds car il se fait tard. Bon, bah sa…

La pluie reprit vigueur, trempant les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'aux os et empêchant l'hyperactif de finir sa phrase. Derek lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à lui, afin qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'entrée de l'immeuble et s'abritant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, Stiles passa une main sur sa tête, essayant de retirer le maximum d'eau de ses cheveux. De son côté, Derek ne put s'empêcher de le regarder faire et même si cette action était complètement banale, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à la plus belle personne du monde. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, dévoilant une fine musculature et ses tétons se dévoilaient à cause du froid, ce que remarqua Derek en le détaillant avidement. Ce dernier passa lui aussi une main dans ses cheveux, même s'il avait plutôt envie de le faire avec ceux de l'adolescent.

\- Tu restes dormir chez moi et il n'y a pas de mais !

\- Mais Der…

\- Stiles ! La ferme, sinon je t'arrache la gorge et avec mes dents ! Compris ?!

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel entendant cette énième menace qui ne lui faisait plus peur désormais. Cependant, intérieurement il remercia l'homme loup de lui accorder l'hospitalité pour cette nuit.

\- Fichu loup, tu me laisses pas le choix, mais merci quand même.

Derek se contenta d'hocher la tête puis de lui faire signe de le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur du loft, il se tourna vers Stiles puis lui demanda.

\- Tu as des vêtements dans ta Jeep ? Je peux aller les récupérer si tu veux.

\- Euh… oui, j'ai mes vêtements de crosse. Ils doivent puer la sueur, mais je vais faire avec.

\- Je te prêterai mes vêtements, ça sera plus simple.

L'adolescent était estomaqué et de plus en plus surpris par le loup garou. Il avait un peu de mal à le reconnaître et cela, même s'ils avaient couché ensemble quelques instants plus tôt. Pour lui, Derek avait accepté sa proposition pour lui sauver la vie, sans plus. Mais voilà qu'il se montrait prévenant et attentionné, ce qui avait le don de le dérouter. Alors que le lycaon avait fait quelques pas, il se retourna vers Stiles avant de lui dire.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te les apporter jusqu'ici ?

\- J'arrive.

Enfin, il le retrouvait, ce qui fit rigoler l'hyperactif, content de sa bêtise. Ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et l'odeur de sexe vint rapidement titiller les narines du loup garou. Cette fragrance subtile était un mélange de sperme couplé à leurs odeurs respectives et cela était suffisant pour agiter le loup de Derek.

Le lycaon était en guerre contre lui-même, car si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait jeté sur l'adolescent, le faisant sien à même le sol. Mais heureusement pour lui, il avait beaucoup de self control pour ne pas s'unir avec lui à nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles puis se décida enfin à ouvrir son armoire. L'idée que l'adolescent puisse porter ses vêtements le fit frissonner car leur odeur allait se mélanger encore une fois. Mais pas la peine de s'emballer ; il n'allait plus rien se passer entre eux, complètement et définitivement.

Il tendit un tee-shirt, un pantalon de jogging ainsi que l'un de ses boxers à l'adolescent. Il récupéra la même chose pour lui, avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, alors qu'il allait se changer, le portable de Derek sonna et il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit le nom de Peter. Il hésita à répondre car il savait à l'avance que son oncle pouvait se montrer agaçant, même au téléphone. Au bout de la 3ème sonnerie, le jeune Hale décrocha.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Enfin, tu réponds. Je croyais que tu étais encore occupé avec ton invité.

\- …

Derek s'était fait grillé par son oncle et il était dans de beaux draps. Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, Peter ne saurait pas qui était son invité, c'est ce qu'espérais le jeune Hale.

\- Ne me la fais pas à moi. N'oublie pas que je suis ton oncle et que je sais tout.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Non, pas encore mon cher neveu. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Si je t'appelle, c'est pour te dire que ta précieuse Camaro est avec moi.

\- QUOI ?! Répète un peu !

\- Du calme, du calme. Tu devrais me remercier au contraire. Cora et moi, on a pris ta voiture et ne nous attends pas ce soir. On dort à l'hôtel et merci pour ce séjour à tes frais.

Derek grogna, ce qui fit éclater de rire son oncle Peter.

\- Allez, mon cher neveu. Je te laisse quartier libre pour ce soir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Ah, ces jeunes.

\- T'as intérêt de me rembourser, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'arracher la gorge et avec tes dents ? Cette menace ne marche qu'avec ton amant d'aujourd'hui, Derek. Pas avec moi.

Le lycaon était stupéfait. Peter était au courant non seulement que Stiles était avec lui, mais également de ce qu'ils avaient fait en fin d'après-midi. Il expira bruyamment, agacé par son oncle. Ce dernier ricana puis ajouta.

\- Écoute, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir, surtout ta sœur Cora. Bref, je te dis à demain.

Peter raccrocha, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer et Derek se sentit bête à ce moment-là. Il avait savouré chaque seconde durant ce moment où il faisait l'amour à Stiles. Il n'avait même pas pensé que sa jeune sœur aurait pu débarquer au moment opportun et les surprendre tous les deux. Mais pour une fois la chance était de son côté et tout a pu être à l'ordre, enfin, pas vraiment.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut enfin changé après avoir fait un brin de toilette, Derek se dirigea vers le salon où Stiles était confortablement installé. Il était à fond sur son téléphone et le loup garou apprécia la vue, car l'adolescent portait ses vêtements à lui. Certes, ils étaient un peu grand pour lui, car ils n'avaient pas la même carrure mais cela le réjouit de le voir habillé de la sorte. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'hyperactif, ce dernier leva les yeux de son téléphone et lui sourit.

\- Hey Sourwolf, merci pour tes vêtements. Ils sont un peu grands mais ça va aller.

Derek se contenta d'hocher la tête puis lui demanda.

\- Tu veux manger un truc en particulier pour le dîner ?

\- Go à la cuisine. On va voir ce qu'il y a chez toi.

Avec beaucoup d'entrain, Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, talonné par l'homme loup. Alors qu'il posa sa main sur le réfrigérateur, il se tourna vers Derek.

\- Je peux ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Bon, il y a du lait, des œufs, des tomates, une salade dont je doute qu'elle soit encore mangeable.

Il referma la porte du bas et ouvrit celle du haut.

\- Miracle, il y a deux beaux morceaux de steak, dit-il en les sortants de réfrigérateur.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Tu ne vois pas, Sourwolf ? Je les sors du frigo pour les cuisiner.

\- Stiles, quand je t'ai parlé de dîner, je voulais dire ce que tu voulais commander à manger pour ce soir.

\- Ne te dérange pas. Je suis là et je vais cuisiner. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- Stiles…

\- D'ailleurs vous êtes trois à vivre ici, sans compter les fois où Isaac ou Boyd mangent ici. Vous faites comment ? C'est pas avec ce peu de provisions que vous pouvez faire tourner la maison. Merde, désolé, désolé. Ça ne me regarde pas. Tu sais, quand je me mets à parler, j'ai du mal à m'arrê…

\- On commande la plupart du temps dehors. Personne ne cuisine ici à part Peter, mais il n'est pas un cordon bleu.

\- Je comprends mieux alors. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi de manger dehors.

\- Comment ça ?

Stiles s'approcha de lui et lui tâta les biceps, ce qui fit grogner le loup de Derek, car il en voulait plus. Plus de contact avec l'hyperactif. Derek sentit tout son sang affluer en dessous de sa ceinture, car ce simple contact avec Stiles le consumait dans un terrible brasier. Il se retint de lui sauter dessus, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil. L'humain retira ses mains puis lui dit.

\- Désolé, désolé. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec une musculature comme la tienne, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu manges, sauf si tu prends des produits illégaux pour gonfler tout ça.

Derek éclata de rire et ce son fit sourire l'adolescent qui ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. C'était étrange pour lui, car il était habitué au visage colérique du loup garou et non à un visage détendu et joyeux. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur de l'entendre rire en même temps que cela lui envoya des décharges électriques sur tout le corps. Bizarre, pensa l'adolescent. C'était bizarre de ressentir cette sensation juste parce qu'il l'avait entendu rire. Il se calma puis rigola à son tour.

\- Non, Stiles. Je ne prends pas ce genre de produits. Ils n'auraient eu aucun effet de toute façon, à cause de mon métabolisme.

\- J'avais complètement oublié. Comme je suis bête. Bon je vais m'y mettre maintenant, sinon on risque de dîner à minuit.

Avec l'aide du lycaon, Stiles cuisina pour eux deux. C'était quelque chose de très simple, mais Derek savoura ce repas et l'adolescent avait même pensé à lui laisser son steak saignant, le narguant qu'il était un prédateur et qu'il avait besoin de sang.

La soirée se passa très bien, entre plaisanteries et discussions sérieuses où chacun apprit à mieux connaître l'autre.

Vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, où Stiles voulait absolument dormir sur le canapé, mais Derek le dissuada, le rassurant que ça ne le dérangeait pas de partager son lit avec lui et qu'il n'allait rien faire d'autres que dormir.

\- Avec ce qu'on a fait cet après-midi, tu crois que j'ai confiance en toi ? Tu te trompes, Sourwolf. Qui ne me dit pas que c'est un piège pour m'égorger ?

« Si tu savais, vraiment », pensa le lycaon. Face au mutisme du loup garou, Stiles éclata de rire puis accepta sa proposition.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Derek et chacun prit place à une extrémité du lit, se tournant le dos à l'un et à l'autre. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Ils étaient pourtant si proche quelques minutes avant, mais les choses semblaient différentes maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur de franchir de nouveau cette barrière, surtout Stiles, c'est ce qu'essaya de se persuader Derek.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, claquant des dents, tellement il avait froid.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai froid, putain ! Y'a pas de chauffage dans ta chambre ?

\- Non.

\- Comment je fais-moi ?

\- Prends la couverture, je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Merci, Derek.

Stiles prit la couverture et essaya de se réchauffer tant bien que mal, mais il avait toujours froid. Le lycaon l'ayant compris, retira son tee-shirt puis se rapprocha de lui, avant de lui dire avec sérieux.

\- Approche, je vais te réchauffer.

\- Derek, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je ne veux pas de ton cadavre dans ma chambre et encore moins dans mon lit, alors viens !

\- Mais…

\- Stiles !

\- Bon, d'accord.

Avec un peu de réticence, l'adolescent se rapprocha de l'homme loup et celui-ci se glissa sous la couette. Derek l'obligea à enlever son tee-shirt, lui indiquant qu'un contact corps à corps permettait de mieux l'aider à le réchauffer. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais abdiqua malgré tout, tandis que Derek se colla à lui, son torse musclé se plaquant contre le dos de l'hyperactif. Cela fit réagir le loup de Derek qui se mit à pousser des grognements de satisfaction.

En sentant que l'humain se détendait, Derek décida d'emmêler leurs jambes, tout en lui entourant la taille de ses bras. Stiles n'avait plus froid et tomba facilement dans les bras de Morphée rapidement, tout comme le loup garou.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'adolescent fut le premier à se réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était dans le lit de Derek. Le rouge colora ses joues, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le lycaon, la tête posé sur son torse près de son cœur. En effet, durant la nuit, ils avaient dû bouger, Derek dormant sur le dos, avec l'humain dans ses bras.

Stiles se dégagea de ses bras musclés, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Bizarrement, Derek resta profondément endormi, pour le plus grand soulagement de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de se mouiller le visage et de revenir dans la chambre. Il allait récupérer son tee-shirt, lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement, contemplant Derek, encore endormi. Sa barbe de trois jours lui mangeait le visage, ses traits étaient détendus tout comme ses sourcils, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux se soulevèrent sous sa respiration. Son regard descendit plus bas sur cette fine ligne de poil qui descendait dans son boxer et il remarqua la bosse du pantalon de Derek. Chose normal car on était le matin, mais les yeux de l'adolescent restèrent captivés par cette partie de son anatomie. Il se lécha les lèvres, une envie soudaine explosant en lui. Le lycaon l'avait pris en bouche la veille et Stiles, étant quelqu'un de très curieux avait envie de lui rendre la pareille. Il avait envie de le goûter, de connaître la sensation d'avoir sa virilité toute dure en bouche.

« Juste une dernière fois » Pensa-t-il avant de se rapprocher du lit. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de Derek, avant de se pencher et de lui attraper délicatement le pantalon et le boxer, les faisant descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses. Ce geste fit jaillir le pénis de l'homme loup qui pointait en direction de Stiles. Heureusement pour l'adolescent, Derek était toujours endormi, se contentant juste de pousser un long soupir.

Avec précaution, Stiles se pencha vers lui, attrapant la virilité lupine de sa main. Le membre était tout chaud et dur, faisant soupirer l'hyperactif. Ce dernier avait les joues en feu, tellement cette situation l'excitait. De son autre main, il soupesa les bourses du lycaon avant de les caresser et celui-ci grogna.

L'adolescent décida de se lancer, commençant par faire des va et viens avec sa main pendant que Derek commença à remuer dans son sommeil. Il laissa son souffle se déposer sur le membre viril, juste avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur. Cela fut bizarre au début, mais il s'habitua rapidement, aimant cette peau lisse et chaude contre sa langue.

De sa langue, il traça les veines gonflées sur le pénis et s'amusa à les enduire de salive. Intérieurement, Stiles était en feu et sa propre érection était à son maximum. Jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre autant son pied alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au début. Ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue remontèrent le long de la virilité, s'arrêtant au niveau du gland. Il commença à faire tournoyer sa langue autour et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le loup garou, il le vit hoqueter.

Pendant ce temps, Derek était en train de rêver, où se mêlait luxure et plaisir ardent. Dans le songe où il était perdu, Stiles lui faisait une fellation des plus exquises, le défiant de son regard noisette. Le loup garou avait le corps en combustion tellement l'hyperactif lui faisait un bien fou et son corps ruisselait de sueur.

L'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de gémir, à chaque fois qu'il enfonçait sa virilité toute dure dans la bouche de l'humain et Derek ne cessait de soupirer le nom de son amant. Si seulement son rêve était réel…

Il porta ses deux mains derrière la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux subitement, sentant une cavité chaude et humide emprisonner son membre. Qui était cette personne qui lui prodiguait une fellation dès le réveil ? Cela ne pouvait pas être Stiles… si ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses coudes, voyant la bouche de l'adolescent aspirer son membre entièrement.

\- STIIIIIIIIIIIILES !

L'hyperactif se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui, puis de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre sa douce torture. Dieu qu'il aimait le pénis de Derek dans sa bouche. C'était tout bonnement délicieux d'avoir un membre aussi chaud et dur rien que pour lui. Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de la verge, tandis que Derek laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, tellement la bouche de Stiles l'envoyait au Paradis. Même s'il prenait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir à subir l'assaut de la bouche de l'adolescent sur son membre, le loup garou essaya de lui parler.

\- Pour… quoi, Stiles ? Que… fais… tuuuuuu ?

L'adolescent tint le pénis de sa main, la retirant de sa bouche. Stiles reprit son souffle, tandis qu'il leva la tête vers le lycaon. Avec un sourire en coin, il lui dit.

\- Bonjour Sourwolf. Je ne pouvais pas te parler avant, car j'avais la bouche pleine et vu que je suis éduqué, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais envie de te remercier à ma façon.

\- Stiles !

Au fond, c'était surtout parce que l'humain avait envie de l'avoir en bouche, mais il décida de lui mentir, profitant que le loup garou avait les sens confus. Avec sa main, il effectua un va et viens sur le pénis de Derek et les yeux du lycaon se voilèrent. Stiles ricana puis lui demanda.

\- Que veux-tu Sourwolf ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Non…

\- D'accord, j'arrête si tu n'aimes pas.

\- Non, con… ti… nue…

Derek avait du mal à parler, tellement la main douce de l'hyperactif lui procurait le plus grand bien et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, reprenant de nouveau la verge en bouche. Il l'avala goulument, le prenant le plus profondément possible, ce qui fit voir des étoiles au loup garou. Celui-ci se sentait vulnérable mais il appréciait la manière dont la bouche de Stiles épousait à la perfection son pénis. Cette bouche était faite pour lui et seulement pour lui. Avec hésitation, Derek tendit sa main et lorsque l'adolescent croisa son regard, ce dernier comprit ses intentions, avant de cligner des yeux.

Le lycaon fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux indomptables de l'adolescent, gardant une poignée entre sa main, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Tout émoustillé, Stiles se laissa faire lorsque l'homme loup remua du bassin, pour enfoncer son pénis dans sa bouche. Cela dura quelques instants, avant que l'adolescent ne pose ses mains sur les hanches du lycaon. Il retira la virilité de sa bouche, avant de continuer sa torture en le branlant et sa langue léchant les bourses bien pleines.

Il les engloutissait avec plaisir, ce qui surprit Derek qui hoqueta. Ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement il se sentait tout chose face au traitement de Stiles. L'adolescent décida de reprendre la virilité lupine en bouche, sentant qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Il commença par suçoter le gland tout rose avant de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. C'est à ce moment-là que Derek sentit ses reins s'embraser, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il tira sur les cheveux de l'adolescent, lui faisant signe.

\- Arr… ête ! Je vais ve… nir…

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écouta pas, continuant de le prendre en bouche, sa langue tournoyant et caressant le pénis avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il agrippa fermement les hanches de Derek, l'obligeant à rester en position de faiblesse et le loup garou hurla, lorsqu'il ne tint plus, déversant une bonne quantité de sperme dans cette délicieuse bouche.

\- Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh… Stiiiiiiiles !

La curiosité le prenant de nouveau, Stiles avala cette semence incandescente. Il apprécia le goût qu'avait ce précieux liquide, tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'adolescent sourit à un Derek qui semblait perdu et déconcerté. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'adolescent aurait fait une chose pareille et ce dernier pensa la même chose avant de se lever subitement et de faire descendre son pantalon et boxer. Il se sentait tellement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, qu'il fut soulagé de se libérer de sa prison en tissus.

Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur son pénis, Derek le devança, en se levant rapidement et en le poussant sur le lit sans aucune douceur. Stiles poussa un cri pas très viril tellement il était surpris et il hoqueta lorsque Derek se jeta sur lui, le prenant en bouche. Le lycaon grogna de satisfaction lorsqu'il croisa le regard miel de l'adolescent et qu'il vit ses pupilles se dilater à son maximum. Stiles prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se faire agréablement torturé par le loup garou. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à plonger sa main dans les cheveux corbeaux du l'homme loup, ses doigts ravageant les mèches rebelles.

Vu que la fellation qu'il avait faite à Derek l'avait tellement excité, Stiles sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il voulut se retirer de la cavité du lycaon mais celui-ci l'obligea à ne pas le faire. Alors, il se cambra, donnant des coups de bassins pleins de vigueur et il rendit les armes, remplissant la bouche du loup garou. Plusieurs jets de sperme inondèrent sa bouche et Derek prit un malin plaisir à tout avaler.

Une goutte s'échoua sur le coin de ses lèvres et Derek la récupéra de son doigt, qu'il lécha avidement, adressant un regard plein de luxure à l'adolescent. Ce dernier déglutit, avant de lui dire.

\- Waow, c'était juste… waow ! Mais tu n'étais pas obliger de… euh… de…

\- Toi non plus !

Derek lui sourit avant de grimper et de s'affaler sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Son loup ronronnait presque, heureux d'avoir partagé un moment intense avec l'humain. Il remonta son pantalon et boxer, avant de laisser sa main se diriger vers Stiles, mais l'adolescent se leva soudainement. Il remonta ses vêtements en vitesse, en se rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était. Il se tourna vers le lycaon avec un sourire.

\- Euh… merci pour l'hospitalité, pour hier, pour tout. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Sourwolf et aussi, c'était génial. Je vais y aller, car il se fait tard.

Le loup garou ne savait pas quoi dire et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce moment magique prenait fin. Ne trouvant rien d'autres pour le retenir encore un peu, il lui dit.

\- Reste, je vais nous préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Merci Sourwolf, mais je dois vraiment me sauver.

Ne contrôlant plus son corps, Stiles se pencha vers lui déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Derek fut à la fois surpris et heureux, se contentant de fermer les yeux.

Ce fut étrange pour l'adolescent, car il l'avait fait sans rien comprendre. Confus, il marcha à reculons avant de s'excuser et de partir en courant, tandis que Derek retomba dans son lit, des milliers de pensées se bousculant dans son esprit.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Peter, sacré Peter xD et la relation Sterek, le lime surtout ? Dites moi tout, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mdrr, t'es voyante ? Merci pour ces beaux compliments. J'espère que j'ai pu transmettre leurs émotions à travers ce lemon. Encore merci et à bientôt ma Complice ;)_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Rien de grave haha. On verra bien s'il ressent quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore pour Jennyfer et encore merci à toi, à bientôt :D_

 _ **Akane :** Coucou, merci et oui mdr. Haha le « nœud » peut révéler beaucoup de choses. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **Lovers87 :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup et oui, cette première fois, waow. Mdrr, tu n'étais pas loin xD. Encore merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Guests :** Thank you so much. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite._

* * *

 _Annonce spécial : Je suis désolé, mais je vais faire une petite pause, car j'ai beaucoup de projets personnels en ce moment qui me prennent tout mon temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai de retour bientôt avec la suite de mes deux fics ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les louloups ^^ je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour x). Merci à tous pour vos reviews, favoris, follows, car ça me fait hyper plaisir et me motive pour la suite.**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Alors, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je ne mords pas xD**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Un peu plus tôt, Cora émergea subitement de son sommeil, recevant un verre d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux sur son oncle qui lui sourit innocemment.

\- Putain, t'es un enfoiré, oncle Peter ! C'était obligatoire de me faire ça ?

\- Cora, modère ton langage. Ça fait une dizaine de minutes que je t'appelle mais mademoiselle ne veut pas se réveiller, alors j'ai utilisé d'autres moyens plus efficace.

L'adolescente grogna tandis que Peter lui sourit narquoisement. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le téléphone posé près d'une des deux tables de nuit, avant de composer le numéro de l'accueil. Il passa une commande express pour deux personnes, avant de raccrocher. La jeune Hale l'interrogea du regard.

\- C'est pas plus cher de prendre le petit-déjeuner en chambre ?

\- Oui et ? On s'en fiche, c'est Derek qui paie.

\- Ouais si tu le dis. Je vais prendre ma douche et ne mange pas tout.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

\- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

Cora se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que Peter s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, attendant patiemment le service de chambre.

* * *

C'est un Stiles complètement confus qui se précipita dans les escaliers de l'immeuble. Une fois en bas, il ne se rendit pas compte que Peter et Cora venaient de le saluer. Il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine avant de s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, reprenant son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Oui, il avait couché avec Derek la veille. Oui et par gentillesse, le lycan avait accepté de l'héberger pour la nuit. Oui ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors pourquoi au réveil, ses hormones en ébullition l'avaient poussé à prendre la virilité de Derek en bouche ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le loup garou ne le repousse pas, semblant se perdre dans le plaisir ?

L'adolescent se sentait perdu, mais après avoir repris son souffle, continua sa route jusqu'à chez lui.

Heureusement qu'il y avait un double des clés caché sous le paillasson, car il avait oublié ses clés dans la jeep. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre avant de se précipiter et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa contre la porte, mettant la main sur son cœur. Il était complètement perdu et la situation était en train de le dépasser, tellement il était confus. Il commença à regretter d'avoir dormi au loft, mais en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin au réveil, cette idée disparut plutôt rapidement.

Avoir l'érection du lycaon en bouche, l'avait tout remué et jamais il n'aurait pensé être autant excité, prenant plaisir à lui prodiguer une fellation.

« Oh mon dieu » s'écria l'adolescent, il était redevenu tout dur en pensant à la bouche de Derek, engloutissant sa virilité. Il décida d'aller enfin prendre une bonne douche froide afin de calmer ses hormones et surtout son anatomie plus au Sud.

* * *

De son côté, l'homme loup était toujours allongé dans son lit, pas prêt à se lever après les dernières minutes qui s'étaient écoulés. Il était confus à propos de ce qu'il ressentait, mais surtout de ce que pouvait ressentir son jeune amant. En le voyant partir à reculons, il avait très bien ressenti la peur sur son visage. L'adolescent semblait totalement perdu et déconcerté tandis que Derek essayait de se persuader que c'était normal, surtout suite au dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. C'est ce baiser qui avait tout fait basculer. Même s'il avait adoré l'échanger avec Stiles, le loup garou de naissance s'était senti mal lorsque l'adolescent avait décidé de rentrer chez lui subitement, car il aurait aimé partager encore quelques moments avec lui, pas que du sexe. Ils auraient pu au moins prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, mais Stiles avait écourté leur moment et Derek savait qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autres.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de finalement se lever du lit. Alors qu'il ajustait son pantalon, le loup garou entendit le bruit de la porte métallique qui s'ouvrit. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre, l'espoir de le voir revenir, même s'il savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il fut vite désenchanté lorsqu'il vit Peter, qui lui sourit malicieusement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire revint un peu lorsqu'il vit sa sœur émerger derrière leur oncle.

\- Derek, on vient de croiser Stiles et il nous a même pas saluer… Attends, ne me dit pas que… ?

\- Cora ?

\- Je vais allez vomir.

La jeune fille laissa les deux hommes plantés dans le salon, se précipitant dans sa chambre.

\- Cora !

\- Laisse-là. Ça va lui passer, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que t'ai une relation avec Stiles.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ? Si j'accepte ça ? On va dire que je l'avais senti depuis quelque temps. Il était temps que vous fassiez quelque chose pour calmer toute cette tension.

Pour unique réponse, Derek fronça les sourcils, très surpris par les paroles de son oncle.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il faut être stupide pour ne pas le voir et le ressentir, surtout toi. C'est ça le pire ! En passant, merci pour le petit séjour à l'hôtel. Un cinq étoile, ça change vraiment par rapport au loft.

Derek grogna tout en montrant ses crocs à son oncle qui était hilare.

\- Oh ça va, LA FERME Peter !

\- Pitié qu'ai-je fais pour avoir mérité des neveux si malpolis ?

\- Si tu arrêtais de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, nous n'en serions pas là !

L'ancien psychopathe leva les yeux au ciel puis réfléchit rapidement avant de sourire diaboliquement.

\- Si je n'avais pas décidé d'emmener Cora à l'hôtel, tu serais dans de beaux draps, cher neveu. Heureusement que je suis celui qui a la meilleure ouïe de la meute, ce qui m'a permis d'éviter la catastrophe. Alors soit reconnaissant envers ton oncle.

Le jeune Hale fronça les sourcils en grognant.

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi Derek. Comment va la voiture de Stiles sinon ? J'espère que je l'ai pas trop abîmé ?

\- QUOI ?! C'ÉTAIT TOI ?

\- Oui et ? Si je n'avais pas fait ça, tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit non plus avec lui. Alors du calme.

\- T'as intérêt de payer les réparations !

\- Et je lui dirais quoi ? Que j'ai fait ça pour prolonger sa séance de sport intensif avec toi ? Vraiment Derek ?

Le lycaon aux sourcils épais ne tint plus et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise tandis que Peter ricanait, pas du tout effrayé par son neveu.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, désolé de te décevoir.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, Derek le relâcha avant de partir vers la cuisine. Le plus âgé des Hale soupira avant de dire pour lui-même.

« Tes enfants sont horribles, Thalia. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau de s'occuper d'eux ».

* * *

Le shérif venait à peine de rentrer et automatiquement il se dirigea vers la chambre de son unique fils. Bon sang qu'il lui donnait du fil à retordre, presque tout le temps en ce moment. Il cogna à la porte, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Noah décida d'entrer et vit que son fils était allongé sur son lit, l'air ailleurs.

\- Stiles ? Fils, t'es là ?

L'hyperactif sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son père était dans sa chambre. Il se redressa avant de s'asseoir, esquissant un sourire en direction de son paternel.

\- P'pa, t'es là. Cool que tu sois là.

\- Fils, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Noah le regarda d'un air suspect, tandis que Stiles se forçait à lui sourire.

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué par la nuit passé chez Scott.

\- Ah, en parlant de ça. Tu m'as raconté des salades !

\- Comment ça ? Après, ça dépend de comment tu définis le mot « salade ».

\- Je dirais que c'est un synonyme du mot mensonge. Et toi, c'est quoi ta définition ?

\- Euh… c'est un légume qu'on plante au niveau du sol au printemps, non ?

Le shérif commençait à perdre son sang-froid, fatigué d'entendre de telles bêtises sortir de la bouche de son fils. Il inspira puis expira bruyamment avant de lui dire.

\- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas drôle et ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues ! Tu m'as menti à propos de hier soir !

\- Comment ça ? Moi dire des mensonges ? Y'a vraiment erreur sur la personne, P'pa.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais chez Scott…

\- Bah c'est vrai ! J'ai dormi chez lui, vu que je voulais pas rester seul.

Ne croyant aucune parole de son fils, Noah leva les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser ses bras, bombant le torse.

\- Oh très bien, dans ce cas, dis-moi où est ta Jeep ? Vu qu'elle n'est pas là et hier soir non plus, lorsque je suis allé te voir chez Scott.

\- Je…

\- Réponds, Stiles !

\- Putain !

\- Stiles, langage !

\- Désolé, désolé. J'étais chez Derek, car je devais régler un truc urgent avec lui…

Les images du loup garou et lui, en train de coucher ensemble lui revinrent en tête. Puis il se ressaisit à temps, se donnant une énorme claque mentalement. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, surtout pas en face de son père. En voyant le regard suspicieux de ce dernier, Stiles déglutit puis continua.

\- Il y avait un vrai déluge et au moment de partir, je me suis rendu compte que les roues de la Jeep étaient percées. Du coup, Derek a proposé de m'héberger pour la nuit. Voilà.

\- Attends, on parle bien de Derek Hale ? Celui qui était accusé du meurtre de sa sœur aîné… ?

\- Et qui a été innocenté, P'pa. C'est moi qui étais juste stupide pour l'accuser.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais il ne pouvait pas te raccompagner à la maison tout simplement ? Il a une Camaro, si je m'en souviens bien.

\- Oui, mais sa voiture n'était pas là hier. J'ai juste dormi chez lui et il ne s'est rien passé, je te le jure.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu, fiston ? Tu me caches encore autre chose ?

\- Non, non. Rien. Je suis juste fatigué, voilà et puis je dois aller acheter deux roues pour ma voiture.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Bon d'accord, même si je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. Je serai patient et on en reparlera le moment voulu.

\- Il n'y a rien, Papa.

\- Oui, oui, je te crois.

Le Shérif lui tapota l'épaule avant de passer la porte et de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, laissant l'adolescent, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques minutes, à rester assis sur son lit, Stiles décida de se lever et de retourner sur le parking du loft, afin de mieux regarder les dégâts de sa voiture.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa maison, il reçut un message de son frère de cœur.

« Hey, mon pote ! Alors t'as trouvé une solution à ton pb ? Ne me dis pas que ton Sourwolf a accepté ? Hahahaha »

Surpris par son message, l'hyperactif se mit à rougir, les souvenirs de la veille revenant une fois de plus. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées très chaudes avant de répondre.

« Scotty, t'es vraiment dingue ! Continue de raconter des conneries et je mettrai de l'aconit dans ton repas à la cafét' ) »

Il marcha encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer une fois de plus. Encore un message de Scott.

« Haha, très drôle ! Mais tu vas faire quoi ? Tu as trouvé une solution ? »

« T'en fais pas, je m'en sortirai vivant de cette histoire ) »

« Je sens que tu me caches qque chose… »

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Bon je te laisse, A+ »

« Ouais c'est ça. A+ »

Stiles se mit à sourire bêtement, en lisant les derniers messages de Scott, cependant, il s'en voulait de cacher ce secret à son meilleur pote. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix car s'il avait eu sa première fois avec Derek, ce dernier l'avait sans doute fait pour lui rendre service et le sauver. L'hyperactif chassa ces pensées de son esprit et continua à marcher, afin d'atteindre sa destination. Pendant le reste du trajet, il espérait ne pas croiser l'homme loup, persuadé qu'il ne saurait pas comment réagir en face de son amant de la veille. Mais ce qui le déconcerta le plus était le dernier baiser échangé, avant qu'il ne décide de s'enfuir. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, non et non, c'était juste pas possible. Et puis quoi encore, à chaque fois qu'il coucherait avec une personne différente, allait-il tomber forcément amoureux de cette personne ? Attendez, avait-il bien pensé au mot « amoureux » ainsi qu'à Derek ? Non, son seul et unique amour est et restera Lydia Martin, la belle jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux blonds vénitiens. Voilà, il devait juste se ressaisir et ainsi chasser les souvenirs de Derek et lui en train de coucher ensemble.

L'adolescent arriva enfin sur le parking de l'immeuble du loup garou et s'approcha rapidement de sa Roscoe chérie. Qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Derek en débardeur, tenant une clé à molette et les mains recouvertes de suie.

\- Der… ? Derek ? Que fais-tu… ici ?

\- Je te rappelle que c'est mon immeuble. Je peux être où je veux, Stiles.

\- Hey, mec ! Du calme. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est ce que tu étais en train de faire et en plus à côté de ma Jeep…

\- J'ai changé les roues de ta voiture.

\- Merci, Sourwolf.

Lorsque Stiles se mit à réfléchir, assimilant mieux ce que venait de lui dire le lycaon, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce que tu m'as dit…

\- Que j'ai changé les roues de ta Jeep ?

\- Mais pourquoi, Derek ? Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu le sais.

\- En quelque sorte, c'est ma faute, car je t'ai retenu hier après-midi…

\- Oh…

L'hyperactif s'empourpra en entendant les paroles du lycaon et son cœur se mit à s'accélérer. Mais soudain, une vague de tristesse l'envahit et quelque chose commença à comprimer sa poitrine. Les différentes émotions que l'adolescent ressentait à ce moment, Derek put les sentir et il sut rapidement pourquoi Stiles était triste.

\- Je ne regrette rien !

\- Quoi ?!

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, hier.

\- Euh… ouais… moi aussi. Encore merci, euh… de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Derek se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que l'adolescent reprit.

\- Mais je reste sur ma position, tu n'aurais pas dû changer les roues de ma Jeep. Je te dois combien du coup ?

\- Rien.

\- Non, Derek ! C'est ma voiture et c'est à moi que revient la facture. Alors, ça fait combien ?

\- Stiles… ne me fais pas perdre patience.

\- J'attends, Sourwolf.

Agacé et excédé par son sourire innocent, le loup garou ne tint plus et le plaqua contre la Jeep. En temps normal, il aurait laissé exploser sa colère, cognant sa tête contre la surface auquel il l'avait poussé. Mais les dernières 24 heures avaient tout changé et ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se poser sur les lèvres tentatrices de l'adolescent, car oui, la seule chose qu'il avait envie maintenant, c'était de le faire taire en l'embrassant. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas le faire, car il était persuadé que l'adolescent ne l'aimait pas en retour. Après tout, il était venu le voir dans une mesure désespéré et lui, le grand méchant loup, avait accepté de prendre ce que Stiles avait à lui donner. Il lui avait fait l'amour de la plus belle des façons, mettant tout son cœur et son âme durant l'acte. Derek tenait absolument à ce que l'hyperactif ait une première fois mémorable et pour qu'il garde un bon souvenir de ce moment d'intimité avec lui.

Leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches que Derek de justesse, évita de commettre l'irréparable, en voyant l'air étonné de l'adolescent. Il recula, récupéra sa veste rapidement avant de monter à bord de sa Camaro et de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, laissant un Stiles complètement incrédule, adossé contre sa fidèle Roscoe.

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Stiles qui est totalement perdu, tout comme Derek. Peter, sacré oncle Peter xD mais surtout que va-t-il se passer pour la suite... Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Peter est génial et oui, le moment Sterek est très chaud haha. Tu verras si tu as raison ou pas, à bientôt :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour et oui, réveil très doux x). Je pense qu'on est tous content qu'il l'ait marqué :P. Sacré Peter haha. Merci bcp et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **caloug13 :** Oui, ils sont trop mignons. De rien et un gros merci à toi, à bientôt :D_

 _ **Orionne hale potter stilinski :** Oui haha et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Salut, oh mon dieu, la review de dingue, waow merci :D. Content que tu l'as adoré. Haha, Peter est trop marrant xD. Waow, tu me fais rougir mon ptit chat :3. Haha, je pense aussi mdr. Oui voilà, je voulais qu'ils prennent un peu leurs temps. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Oh merci, je suis vraiment très satisfait de ce baiser ^^. Encore un énorme merci pour toutes ces belles paroles et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Lucciole :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _**Invoges :** Haha, content que cela te plaise. Tu le sauras bientôt x). Merci et à bientôt :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les louloups, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Mince, c'est pas la bonne série xD. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, les nombreux follows et favoris, car ça me fait hyper plaisir ^^**

 **Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture.**

 **Attention! Petite scène intense à la fin, qu'on peut qualifier de léger _LIME_ ! Alors vous êtes prévenu, donc ce qui n'aime pas ce genre de scène, passez votre chemin !**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Après avoir largué l'adolescent en plan sur le parking, Derek roula durant de longues heures, à travers toute la ville de Beacon Hills. Il pestait contre lui-même, s'insultant de tous les noms pour avoir été si faible. Faible d'avoir succombé à la demande de l'hyperactif. Mais comment résister, quand l'objet de tout votre désir se présente à vous et cela de manière consentante ? Derek comme n'importe quelle autre personne, n'avait pas pu résister et avait accepté la proposition alléchante du plus jeune, acceptant ce que Stiles lui proposait, sa virginité. Le lycaon s'en était donné à cœur joie, faisant l'amour à l'hyperactif. Mais pourquoi était-il dans cet état à présent ? Il avait pu réaliser l'un des songes qui l'avait hanté durant de nombreux jours, mais à présent il était perdu et s'en voulait. Car oui, le grand méchant loup Derek, le « Sourwolf » par excellence se rendait compte qu'il y avait bien plus que du sexe entre Stiles et lui. Hélas, l'hyperactif était irrémédiablement amoureux de la belle Lydia Martin.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sur le parking, le loup garou était à deux doigts de l'embrasser, de poser ses lèvres contre celles si douces de l'adolescent. À ce souvenir, Derek sentit une vague de chaleur dans son bas-ventre, réchauffant délicieusement son cœur. Mais il avait dû résister à cette envie et s'était donc enfui. Stiles le rendait dingue et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu accro à cet adolescent qui avait un goût prononcé pour les problèmes. En parlant de problème, Derek était content d'avoir pu résoudre celui de l'hyperactif, car au moins il était à présent hors de danger.

Le lycaon se gara près de la forêt, avant de descendre de sa Camaro et d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il se promena durant des heures, alternant entre marche et courses, avant de finalement s'arrêter près du précipice. En s'asseyant, il repensa aux événements de la veille et un détail en particulier revint dans son esprit. Comment avait-il oublié ce détail si important et quelle en était la signification ? C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait lors d'un rapport sexuel. Pourquoi cela s'était-il produit et surtout pourquoi avec Stiles ?

Fatigué d'avoir l'esprit embrouillé, le loup garou poussa un puissant hurlement et les oiseaux furent tellement effrayés, qu'ils s'envolèrent le plus lointain possible.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stiles était chez lui, se torturant l'esprit une fois de plus, car il n'arrivait pas à écouter ce que voulait son cœur et son esprit. Un bruit près de la fenêtre le fit sursauter et il décida de se lever, son cœur s'emballant rapidement. Pourquoi ? Car l'adolescent bizarrement espérait une visite nocturne du loup garou de naissance.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre et en voyant Scott débouler dans sa chambre, ce dernier sentit sa déception.

\- L'accueil est très sympa.

\- Oh, désolé, mec. J'ai la tête un peu à l'ouest.

\- T'en fais pas.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Les deux meilleurs amis, s'assirent, l'un sur le lit et l'autre en face sur une chaise. Le jeune loup garou soupira, puis lui dit.

\- Ça va. Tout roule avec Allison, enfin.

\- Je vois ça, surtout avec le sourire idiot que tu as sur le visage.

\- Hey, mais je n'ai pas de sourire idiot moi.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu as le sourire le plus niais qui existe à Beacon Hills, mon vieux.

Scott se leva précipitamment avant de se planter devant le miroir de la chambre. Il scruta son visage en plusieurs fois puis ses yeux se mirent à luire, les plantant dans le regard noisette de son meilleur ami.

\- T'es qu'un idiot et tu vas me le payer Stiles.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, avant de balancer un oreiller sur la tête du loup garou. Ils se chamaillèrent durant de longues minutes avant de s'écrouler sur le lit de l'hyperactif, des douleurs aux côtes, à force d'avoir trop rit.

\- Dis, Stiles. Tu as pu trouver une solution pour euh… ton… problème ?!

Le cœur de l'hyperactif s'emballa rapidement et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, n'ayant ni queue ni tête.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Euh… ouais… donc je disais de ne pas t'en faire pour ça.

\- Donc t'as pu trouver quelqu'un ? Petit cachotier. Elle est comment la demoiselle ?

\- Nope ! Je vais garder ça secret.

\- Allez bro, tu peux me le dire à moi, s'il te plaît…

Pour accentuer sa demande, Scott lui fit ses fameux yeux de chiot battus, mais l'hyperactif l'envoya valser en lui donnant une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Hey, mais ça va pas ?

\- Pas avec moi, Scotty. Tiens j'y pense, je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu fais à Allison lorsqu'elle te dit _non_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est le loup garou qui lui donna une petite gifle avant de rigoler.

\- Désolé, désolé, mais je suis sûr que c'est vrai.

\- Tu m'énerves, Stiles !

\- Buuuuuuuuuut ! Youhou !

\- La ferme, idiot ! Je ferai mieux d'y aller, Maman doit sûrement m'attendre, pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas de garde.

Scott se leva suivi de son meilleur ami qui lui sourit. Ils se firent une accolade, accompagné de grandes tapes dans le dos, avant de se détacher.

\- Allez Scotty, passe une bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi et la prochaine fois tu me racontes tout, d'accord ?!

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Dans tes rêves oui.

\- Tu ne vas pas tenir une semaine, je te connais mon pote.

\- On verra, on verra.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire complice, avant que Scott ne s'évade par la fenêtre, tandis que Stiles s'allongeait de nouveau dans son lit, pensif.

* * *

Après être retourné auprès de sa splendide Camaro, Derek démarra, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses face à sa situation. Qui d'autres que Deaton pour pouvoir l'éclairer ? C'est pourquoi le loup garou appuya sur le champignon, s'en fichant complètement d'avoir un PV, car il voulait seulement arriver au plus vite et avoir un éclairage sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'hyperactif. Bien sûr, il avait quelques doutes face à la théorie de ce qu'était la chose, car oui, il avait déjà entendu parler de cette légende des compagnons, mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation, accompagné d'une explication.

En quelques minutes, le lycaon débarqua près du cabinet de vétérinaire de Deaton. Ce dernier était de dos, en train de verrouiller la porte de derrière, puis se mit à sourire en sentant la présence du jeune Hale.

\- Bonsoir Derek, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite tardive ?

\- J'ai besoin d'explications !

Avec un sourire narquois, le druide lui fit enfin face avant de lui faire signe d'approcher et de le suivre. Deaton poussa la porte avant d'entrer, suivi par le loup garou de naissance. Il le fit entrer dans la salle de consultation, avant de lui indiquer un siège qu'il accepta en soupirant. Le vétérinaire en s'asseyant en face de lui et face au mutisme de Derek, lui dit.

\- Voyons, voyons. Que se passe-t-il Derek ? C'est grave à quel point… ?

\- Que savez-vous sur l'histoire des compagnes ou compagnons des loups ?

\- Enfin. Voilà qui est mieux.

Alors qu'il se levait, le lycaon le coupa dans ses mouvements.

\- Vous avez une explication oui ou non ?

\- La patience est une vertu qui t'est totalement inconnu, Derek. Je vais juste récupérer de la documentation. Alors ne bouge pas.

Le loup garou de naissance leva les yeux au ciel et abdiqua, n'ayant clairement pas le choix de toute façon.

Après avoir récupérer un vieux grimoire, Deaton revint à sa place tout en conservant un air mystérieux.

\- Vous n'allez pas le feuilleter en entier quand même ? Je n'ai pas toute l'heure devant moi. Un danger court toujours à Beacon Hills.

\- Patience, patience, Derek ! Même si je l'ai lu il y a longtemps de cela, je me rappelle encore dans quel passage se trouve ce que tu recherches. Voyons voir…

Le druide se mit à feuilleter rapidement avant de trouver le sujet qui l'intéressait. Il se mit à lire rapidement murmurant des onomatopées, avant de soudainement fermer le livre dans un bruit sonore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pourquoi un intérêt soudain pour l'histoire des compagnons ?

\- Euh… je… j'arrête pas d'y penser en ce moment. Je voulais juste le savoir pour mes parents, réussit-il à mentir.

\- Tiens donc, Derek Hale qui devient curieux. Il me semble que Stiles a déteint sur toi.

Pour unique réponse, le loup garou de naissance se mit à grogner, mais hélas le rouge de ses joues n'avait pas échappé au druide. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de se lancer.

\- Bien. Une compagne ou un compagnon désigne l'âme sœur d'un loup. Je précise que seuls les loups garous de naissance en ont un, et non les loups qui ont été mordus puis transformés. La compagne ou compagnon peut être lui aussi un loup de naissance, un humain ou un loup mordu. Il n'y a pas vraiment de limite à cela.

Derek hocha la tête puis lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Comment les reconnaître ? L'odorat est le moyen le plus commun. L'âme sœur dégage un parfum doux, qui rend le loup vulnérable, sensible. Ce parfum a aussi le pouvoir de le rassurer, de le faire sentir plus fort.

\- C'est tout ? Il n'y a que ça comme moyen… ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas fini, Derek. Je disais donc que l'odorat est l'un des moyens de reconnaître son âme sœur. Parfois, le loup garou de naissance est tellement troublé par les autres odeurs autour de lui, qu'il n'arrive pas à le distinguer. Dans ce cas là, c'est son loup qui prend la relève. Il s'agitera constamment en le voyant à proximité, voulant s'unir à elle ou à lui. Bien sûr, le loup prendra le temps de bien connaître son âme sœur avant de se manifester. Ça dépend aussi si la personne concerné est réceptif ou pas, car jamais un loup garou de naissance ne forcerait sa compagne ou son compagnon à se lier avec lui. Il préférerait mourir que de s'imposer.

Le lycaon ne se sentait pas bien soudainement. Était-ce possible que Stiles soit son compagnon ? Et lui Derek, qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était uni avec l'adolescent, laissant son loup le guider mais aussi en prenant pour acquis la proposition de Stiles, sans se rendre compte de la vérité. Il se ressaisit, se rassurant que les choses n'étaient peut-être pas définitivement perdu.

De son côté, Deaton le regarda suspicieusement et même s'il n'était pas un loup garou, il sentait que l'homme en face de lui était troublé et qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il ne fit pas de commentaire et attendait une réaction de la part du lycaon, qui ne se fit pas prier.

\- Si jamais, les deux parties sont d'accord. Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

\- Comment te dire ça de manière claire ? Et bien, le loup garou de naissance et son âme sœur s'unissent intimement et c'est à ce moment qu'un « _nœud_ » se forme. Si l'âme sœur est humaine, le loup garou doit le mordre pour que la revendication soit complète. S'il est un loup garou, la morsure durant l'acte n'est pas nécessaire.

Les épaules de Derek se détendirent car par chance, il ne l'avait pas mordu. Certes, à un moment donné il avait envie de le mordre, mais il avait suffisamment de self contrôle pour se retenir et ne voulait surtout pas le transformer en loup garou. Mais il posa malgré tout sa question, juste pour savoir au cas où…

\- L'âme sœur humain se transforme-t-il en loup garou, après avoir été mordu ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas le même type de morsure, donc non, il ne se transforme pas en loup garou.

Derek hocha la tête, satisfait de cette réponse, car jamais il n'aurait accepté de mordre Stiles et le transformer. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient s'unir une autre fois… cette vérité brisa le cœur de l'homme loup qui soupira, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Finalement il se leva, remercia l'émissaire avant de quitter la salle de consultation. À peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas, que Deaton le rattrapa.

\- Derek !

En retournant, le loup garou de naissance fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que le druide lui voulait.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Voyons, Derek. Ta compagne ou ton compagnon. Tu l'as trouvé, sinon tu ne serais pas venu ici aussi tardivement…

Alors qu'il allait répondre, un hurlement brisa cette nuit si calme, prenant Derek aux tripes. Isaac. Il croisa le regard de Deaton qui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Le lycaon monta dans sa voiture et démarra, suivant son instinct qui le menait directement vers le lycée de Beacon Hills.

Le lycaon descendit rapidement de son véhicule avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Différents bruits arrivèrent à ses oreilles lupines et Derek en conclut qu'une bagarre faisait rage au sous-sol. Le lycée était vide par chance, hormis les présences surnaturelles qui se faisaient la guerre en bas. Derek espérait sincèrement que ses entraînements à la dure avaient été utiles à ses bêtas et qu'ils aient pu rendre coup pour coup à leurs adversaires. Pas encore une perte, pensa Derek, déjà qu'il avait dû en subir une, par la disparition d'Erica, alors perdre Boyd, Isaac ou pire encore, Cora il ne le supporterait pas.

En empruntant les marches qui menaient au sous-sol, Derek se rendit compte que Boyd et Isaac faisaient face à un seul adversaire, pas n'importe lequel, les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan qui avaient fusionné en un seul et même Alpha gigantesque. Ils tenaient bon mais n'allaient pas tarder à rendre les armes. Le loup garou de naissance se transforma puis poussa un puissant hurlement pour signaler sa présence et fit signe à ses bêtas de se mettre en retrait. Ils abdiquèrent, heureux de voir leur Alpha prendre la relève. Malgré la montagne de muscle en face de lui, Derek arriva à faire le poids et les coups s'enchaînèrent sans qu'aucun n'abandonne.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek réussit à donner le coup de grâce qui fit que l'énorme Alpha se divisa en deux, et les jumeaux revinrent à eux, avant de prendre la fuite et de lui lancer un dernier regard plein de colère. L'homme loup était salement amoché, mais ses blessures commencèrent à guérir. Il commença à rejoindre les escaliers, lorsqu'il sentit enfin la présence d'une autre personne au sous-sol. Elle dégageait une odeur indéchiffrable, ce qui troubla le lycaon. Il se rapprocha petit à petit d'elle, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle était cachée derrière une étagère et pour la rassurer, Derek décida de lui parler.

\- Ils sont partis ! Vous ne craignez plus rien. Venez !

La jeune femme le dévisagea à travers l'étagère et croisa ainsi le regard bienveillant de Derek. Malgré les blessures et le sang séché sur son visage, elle le trouva très beau, tellement à son goût, qu'elle sentit son corps s'échauffer. Avec quand même un peu de crainte, elle sortit de sa cachette et accepta la main que lui tendit Derek. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire timide et lorsque l'homme loup serra sa main, elle en profita pour se réfugier dans ses bras et le serrer. Derek fut d'abord surpris et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à utiliser ses sens, c'est comme si son esprit était brouillé. Il mit cela sur le fait qu'il devait être épuisé après cette violente bagarre, n'ayant aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se contenta de caresser le dos de la jeune femme, afin de la rassurer. Cette dernière le serra davantage, se mettant à humer son odeur très masculine, musquée.

L'homme loup n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'échange, surtout de la part d'une inconnue, car le seul qu'il voulait dans ses bras, c'est Stiles et seulement lui. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, Derek se détacha de la femme et lui fit indiqua les escaliers. Cette dernière lui fit son sourire enjôleur avant de le suivre. Une fois en haut, alors qu'elle allait le remercier, Derek la laissa, préférant s'enfuir et contacter ses bêtas, pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. Mais également car ce contact avec cette femme, l'avait en quelque sorte dérangé, non pas que cette femme ne soit pas belle, mais il avait encore en tête un adolescent au teint pâle qui envahissait son esprit. Tant pis, s'il passait pour un mal élevé, un rustre avec elle, il reviendrait la voir de toute façon, pour lui demander de ne rien dire à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Stiles était dans son lit, vêtu de son pyjama. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors qu'il était déjà très tard. Il avait tout fait, regarder la télé, avancer dans ses exercices pour le lycée, même faire des pompes pour s'épuiser. Ce qui s'avoua-t-il, était une très mauvaise idée, car en plus de ne pas être un grand sportif, il avait maintenant les bras qui lui faisaient un peu mal. Il poussa un profond soupir et décida de penser à quelque chose qu'il aimait bien. Avec un peu de chance, ça l'apaisera et il pourrait enfin dormir. Automatiquement, son esprit se focalisa sur Lydia, son grand amour de toujours. L'image de l'adolescente lui souriant, jouant avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds vénitiens fit fondre son cœur et il sentit un début de désir monter en lui, là, juste en dessous de la ceinture.

Soudain, elle disparut pendant quelques secondes avant qu'apparaisse un homme, dont Stiles n'arrivait pas à connaître l'identité. Il le voyait de manière floue et se demandait pourquoi cet homme avait pris la place de Lydia dans ses pensées. Tant pis, se dit-il, peut-être qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir s'il le regardait.

Plus l'hyperactif le regardait et plus il distinguait à quel point le mystérieux inconnu était très beau. Minute, depuis quand était-il attiré par les personnes du même sexe ?! Certes, il avait eu une relation très intime avec Derek, mais c'était un peu par obligation. Bon, il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir, lorsque l'homme loup était en lui et jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre un tel pied. Quoique ce matin même, sa curiosité l'avait poussé à le prendre en bouche et ça non plus ne l'avait pas dérangé, bien au contraire.

Stiles secoua la tête puis continua de regarder l'inconnu qui était dans ses pensées, aussi grand que lui, des bras très musclés, un tee-shirt qui laissait deviné des abdominaux en bétons, une belle barbe de trois jours qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage, une mâchoire bien carrés et joliment dessinée, voire sculptée. L'adolescent était à présent tout dur et lorsqu'il put enfin croiser le regard de l'inconnu, il comprit qu'il était fichu, car devant lui se tenait Derek Hale, son sauveur ou amant de la veille. Tellement surpris, Stiles ouvrit les yeux subitement, se demandant s'il était en train de devenir fou et lorsque son regard se dirigea en bas de la ceinture, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser des jurons, car il était bien au garde à vous en pensant au loup garou de naissance. En poussant un soupir, il referma les yeux, espérant que Lydia refasse son apparition, mais malheureusement Derek était toujours là. Lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de lui pour le toucher, Stiles se laissa faire face aux grandes mains expertes du lycaon. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'adolescent, traçant des lignes imaginaires sur sa douce peau, le faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, l'adolescent se mit à se caresser, ses doigts titillant et pinçant l'un de ses tétons, alors que dans ses pensées, c'était Derek qui le faisait tout en le voyant haleter sous cette douce torture.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le loup garou de naissance se mit à genou avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Il fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'à ses pieds, libérant son pénis gorgé de désir, de sa prison de tissus. Derek déposa de langoureux baiser au niveau de l'aine, ainsi qu'au niveau de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, juste pour jouer avec les nerfs de l'adolescent. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus et la barbe piquante de l'homme loup le faisait encore plus gémir lorsqu'elle se frotta sur sa fine peau.

Tout en haletant, Stiles avait placé sa main sur les cheveux de Derek pour l'inciter à le prendre en bouche, tout de suite. Celui-ci sourit contre sa peau et décida de lui obéir, commençant par le lécher sur toute la longueur et l'hyperactif se mit à soupirer de plaisir. Alors que Derek le prenait en bouche entièrement, Stiles emprisonna sa queue dans son poing, sa main imitant la délicieuse fellation que lui offrait le lycaon.

Dans ses pensées, il voyait le loup garou geindre alors que son pénis tapait le fond de sa gorge. Il le retira de sa bouche et avant que l'adolescent n'ait le temps de protester, Derek lui suçota le gland et Stiles se cambra et se tordit, tandis que ses reins s'enflammèrent, signe que sa fin était proche. Le lycaon le comprit de suite, car il le reprit rapidement dans sa cavité humide, le suçant avidement, voulant qu'il rendre les armes et qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche. Son vœu s'exauça car Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps, répandant plusieurs giclées de sperme que Derek prit soin d'avaler avec plaisir.

Lorsque l'adolescent ouvrit enfin les yeux, il remarqua que son ventre était immaculé de son sperme encore tout chaud et que sa main était humide. Il avait un peu honte. Honte de s'être masturbé en pensant à son amant de la veille, mais se promit que ça sera la dernière fois, pour éviter que la situation ne devienne gênante lors de leur prochaine réunion de meute. Il récupéra un mouchoir pour se nettoyer rapidement avant de mieux s'installer sur son lit. Malgré tout, c'est avec un sourire béat que l'adolescent, accepta volontiers de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, repu de ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Derek qui est perdu, tout comme Stiles, l'histoire des compagnons et du fameux nœud haha, l'apparition de la sale g*rc* de Jennifer et surtout les pensées de notre cher hyperactif :P. Je veux tout savoir, alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup et oui haha, ils sont complètement confus. Mdrr Peter, c'est vraiment le meilleur xD. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Jeel :** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments et de rien, content que ça te plaise. Le Sterek, c'est la vie haha. Mdrr, mais grave, Stiles c'est compréhensible tandis que Derek est vraiment confus par rapport à ce qu'il représente réellement pour lui. Bonne idée xD et à bientôt j'espère ;)_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour et oui, c'est vraiment compliqué… Haha, Stiles risque de se trahir lui-même xD. Scott, c'est Scott ! Merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Haha, heureux que tu l'aimes :D. Mdrr, comment ne pas inclure ce passage culte mdr ? Et oui, Peter c'est Peter xD. En espérant qu'il accepte son futur gendre haha. Tu aimes les tensions entre les gens xD. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt, ma Meill… euh… :P_

 _ **Lucciole :** Mdrr, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^_

 _ **Guest :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Micky54 :** Salut, merci beaucoup et je suis content que ça te plaise. A bientôt, mon vieux xD_

 _ **Sancanou :** De rien et merci à toi. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **GuiMe1997 :** Waow, merci du compliment et à bientôt j'espère :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous et merci pour vos reviews, ainsi que les nouveaux follows et favoris, car ça me touche beaucoup ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de l'aventure. Alors bonne lecture**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Stiles se réveilla aux aurores, pile quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne, ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il se tortilla sur son lit pour l'atteindre afin de le désactiver, puis reprit sa position initiale, les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait la veille pour s'endormir et se mit à rougir de honte. Il avait imaginé Derek en train de lui faire une gâterie et ça avait l'air tellement réel, que son érection matinale lui fit mal à force de durcir rien qu'en y pensant.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Bon toi, tu vas te calmer. Oui toi, en dessous de la ceinture !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles se leva avant d'entrer rapidement pour une bonne douche froide. Il en avait bien besoin pour calmer ses ardeurs derekiennes. Mais hélas, ses pensées de la veille l'envahirent une nouvelle fois.

Alors que l'eau fraîche se déversait sur lui, il imagina Derek qui se collait derrière lui, déposant de délicieux baisers au niveau de sa nuque. L'adolescent se mit à frissonner lorsqu'il sentit que les baisers imaginaires se firent plus insistant et qu'ils allaient sûrement marquer sa peau laiteuse.

Dire qu'il était déçu était un euphémisme, lorsqu'il passa sa main au niveau de son cou et qu'il n'y avait aucune marque. Il était là debout dans la cabine de douche, totalement seul sans la présence rassurante de Derek qui le serrait dans ses bras. L'hyperactif se ressaisit pour éviter de se laisser envahir par des pensées incohérentes, décida de terminer de prendre sa douche et d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Mais ce qu'il ignorait totalement, c'était qu'au loft, Derek était dans le même état que lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet adolescent au teint pâle. Il avait passé la nuit à rêver de Stiles, où il lui faisait l'amour, juste après avoir passé une journée ensemble, comme un vrai couple. Dans son rêve, Derek était allé le récupérer au lycée et l'hyperactif avait sauté de joie, juste parce que le loup garou de naissance lui avait laissé conduire sa Camaro, direction le loft du plus âgé. Dès qu'ils avaient passé les portes de l'appartement, Derek lui avait montré sa surprise un sachet de curly fries tout chaud et l'adolescent s'était alors empressé de le remercier à sa façon, leurs baisers ardents se transformant en caresses très intimes, avant d'être interrompu par une Cora hilare de voir son grand frère perdre ses moyens à cause de l'hyperactif. Elle l'avait taquiné jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il éclate de rire, son rire contaminant son compagnon qui était lui aussi plié, les larmes aux yeux.

Les choses étaient si simples et c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Derek. Hélas, elles ne l'étaient pas en réalité, car Cora ne lui avait toujours pas parlé depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité à propos de Stiles et lui. De plus, il savait que Stiles était son compagnon mais que ce dernier était follement amoureux de Lydia. Rien qu'en y pensant, son loup se mit à gronder de rage, se mettant à imaginer un plan pour exclure la jeune Martin de la vie de Stiles, voire la tuer. Le loup garou de naissance se ressaisit, se disant qu'il ne fallait quand même pas atteindre des extrêmes. Certes, il ne comprenait pas comment l'hyperactif faisait pour être amoureux de la jeune fille. Oui, elle était belle, il fallait se l'avouer, intelligente, mais elle était très prétentieuse, prenant parfois les gens de haut, dont Stiles, se foutant royalement de lui. Durant les réunions de meute, il voyait très bien comment l'adolescent la regardait, ses yeux et son rythme cardiaque le trahissant. Une fois de plus, cela révulsa Derek et son loup.

Il décida de prendre sa douche, ayant pour mission de se rendre au lycée de Beacon Hills. En quelques minutes, il arriva et pénétra dans le bâtiment, cherchant la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé la veille. Il la trouva enfin, alors qu'elle était en train d'effacer le tableau avec une éponge. Derek cogna à la porte, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Vous ? Désolé, je veux dire bonjour.

Le lycaon inclina la tête et de suite, il sentit son esprit embrouillé, ne sachant pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- Non merci, je ne serai pas long.

La jeune femme déposa l'éponge sur le support du tableau avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Pour hier soir, ne racontez à personne ce que vous avez vu.

\- Euh… vous êtes quoi exactement ? Désolé, j'ai juste besoin de savoir car c'est la première fois que j'aperçois ce genre de chose.

\- Je suis un loup garou !

Comme toujours, le lycaon ne passa pas par quatre chemins, au moins c'était clair net et précis. La jeune professeure fut d'abord surprise, puis se rappela rapidement de ce qu'elle avait vu la veille.

\- Oh ! Je… euh… comprends mieux pour le peu de ce j'ai vu hier. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien…

\- Très bien.

Derek hocha la tête puis fit volte-face, afin de partir, tandis que la jeune femme fouilla dans ses méninges pour essayer de retenir l'objet de ses désirs. Elle était prête à tout pour l'avoir, rien que pour elle. Elle trouva enfin quelque chose pour qu'il ne parte pas de suite.

\- Attendez, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier, de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- S'il vous plaît. Je souhaite au moins vous payer un verre. Acceptez, je vous en prie.

Voyant que la femme n'allait pas lâcher prise, le loup garou de naissance prit sa décision. Après tout, c'était juste un verre et cette femme avait promis de garder son secret, tandis que n'importe qui aurait pu le divulguer. Pire, vouloir l'enfermer dans un zoo. Il esquissa un sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- D'accord.

\- Vraiment ? Je vous dis vendredi 20h au bar tout près du centre commercial. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom…

\- Oui, je vois. Très bien.

Alors que le lycaon allait s'en aller, la jeune femme l'interrompit de nouveau.

\- En passant, je m'appelle Jennifer Blake.

Le loup garou de naissance eut un sourire en coin et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, pour lui répondre.

\- Derek. Derek Hale.

Puis il partit une bonne fois pour toute, ne laissant pas à Jennifer le temps de lui répondre. En arrivant sur le parking pour rejoindre sa Camaro, Derek se sentit mieux tout d'un coup. La jeune femme l'avait troublé et elle puait le désir. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait potentiellement accepté les avances de Jennifer, car elle était une belle femme, il fallait se l'avouer. Mais depuis qu'il ressentait des choses pour Stiles et qu'en plus, il avait découvert qu'il était son compagnon, c'était lui et personne d'autres. Son cœur et tout son être ne battait que pour l'hyperactif, même si les sentiments de ce dernier n'étaient pas réciproques. Il démarra enfin, direction le loft où il voulait à tout prix s'expliquer avec Cora, car ce silence le tuait à petit feu.

* * *

Une fois de retour, Derek alla directement se présenter à la chambre de sa jeune sœur. Alors qu'il allait cogner à la porte, Cora lui murmura un « entrez » et il pénétra dans sa chambre. Il attendit un signe de sa part pour commencer son explication, mais voyant qu'il ne venait pas et qu'il commençait à perdre patience, le lycaon se lança.

\- Cora, je dois te parler de hier…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, Derek ! Je m'en fiche de ce que vous faites tous les deux.

\- Tu mens et tu sais que je le sais !

L'adolescente se leva de son lit, faisant les cent pas avant de se pointer devant lui, pour le défier. Le lycaon put lire toute la déception sur le visage de sa jeune sœur et cela lui tirailla au plus profond de lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il que Stiles soit étroitement lié à lui ? Il secoua la tête, repensant au doux moment qu'il avait vécu avec l'adolescent, se disant que tant pis si les autres n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce qu'il ressentait. De toute façon, il allait devoir se consumer, car l'hyperactif ne l'aimait pas en retour.

\- Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je suis contente pour toi… ?

\- Non, mais je veux que tu PARLES !

\- C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? Parles bon sang !

Le lycaon commençait lui aussi à perdre patience, ne comprenant pas l'entêtement de sa jeune sœur.

\- Tu es mon frère et jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu étais de ce bord-là, Derek. Que tu sois intéressé par un homme et même coucher avec lui, coucher avec Stiles ! Bordel, tu as toujours fait tourner les têtes de tout le monde, les femmes surtout. Elles tombent toutes comme des mouches quand elles te voient, pour que finalement tu choisisses un mec comme lui…

\- Stiles est mon Compagnon !

Voilà, Derek avait préféré lâcher la bombe maintenant, avant qu'elle ne lui explose en pleine figure. De son côté, l'adolescente était resté figée, ne s'attendant pas à entendre une telle chose de la part de son frère. Elle préféra fermer les yeux, écoutant attentivement les battements de cœur de son grand frère. Lorsque Cora se rendit compte qu'il ne mentait pas, elle les ouvrit et le plus âgé put y lire de la tristesse, sans comprendre le sens. Était-elle déçue que ça soit Stiles, LA personne que Derek avait attendu tout ce temps ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, mais la jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larme.

\- Cora… ?!

\- Pardonne-moi, Derek. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis vraiment un monstre sans cœur…

Le lycaon se détacha d'elle et lui releva le visage, tandis qu'elle essuya maladroitement ses joues humides de ses larmes. Pour mieux lui parler calmement, Derek posa sa main sur son épaule puis fit un signe en direction du lit. Ils s'assirent, l'un à côté de l'autre, avant que Cora décide de se lancer pour mettre fin à ce silence terriblement gênant.

\- C'est vraiment lui ? Comment en es-tu sûr ?

\- Tu acceptes ?

\- Répond à ma question avant.

Le loup garou grogna pour la forme avant d'hocher tout simplement la tête, alors que l'adolescente se crispa, avant de se détendre.

\- D'accord, mais je veux savoir un truc. Tu me dis que c'est ton compagnon, donc tout ça, c'est chimique, enfin un truc de lié à la nature, etc… c'est ça ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Comment ça ?

Face à l'absence de réaction de la part de son frère, Cora devint perplexe, réfléchissant à ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle décida de le piéger pour qu'il abdique.

\- Si tu ne m'expliques pas, comment veux-tu que j'accepte ce qu'il y a entre vous deux…

\- J'étais attiré bien avant de le découvrir.

\- Oh mon dieu, t'es vraiment dingue ! On parle de Stiles, le mec qui est tout le temps agité, qui ne s'arrête jamais de parler. Il me donne mal à la tête à force de parler…

Pour la faire taire, Derek grogna et l'adolescente eut un rire nerveux, avant de lever les mains, pour lui faire signe de se calmer.

\- Okay, okay. C'est ton compagnon, je vais bien finir par m'y faire. Mais pourquoi, Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez lui ?

Ne voulant pas trop se dévoiler dans sa vie privée, Derek se leva subitement pour se diriger vers la porte, tandis que Cora leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'empêcher de quitter sa chambre.

\- D'accord, t'es pas obligé de me le dire. Mais tu lui as dit ? Qu'il est ton compagnon ?

\- NON ! ça ne sert à rien de toute façon. Il ne va jamais l'accepter car il aime Lydia !

\- Attends… quoi ?! Mais pourquoi vous avez couché ensemble alors ?

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Euh… d'accord. Je ne te retiens pas.

\- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Derek ne prenne la porte et que sa jeune sœur ne secoue la tête, préférant ne pas chercher le sens des histoires d'amour de son grand frère.

* * *

Quelques jours après un devoir de science économique catastrophique, le coach Finstock décida que le cours d'EPS allait se dérouler en pleine forêt. Alors, c'était sa façon de se venger, les pousser à bout jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Le coach divisa la classe en deux les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Puis il proposa des courses qui se feraient entre deux à trois élèves. Stiles tomba avec Boyd et lui fit un vague signe de la main. Scott allait courir avec un garçon du nom de Tom, tandis qu'Isaac se retrouva avec les jumeaux.

Les courses se passèrent bien et Boyd avait ralenti le rythme, permettant à Stiles et lui d'arriver en même temps. Cependant, les choses se passèrent mal pour Isaac, car dès qu'il s'élança, le bouclé se fit attaquer par les jumeaux. Ces derniers n'avaient pas fusionné et heureusement, mais malgré tout, Isaac avait du mal à tenir tête lors de ce combat non équitable. Par chance, Scott ainsi que Boyd arrivèrent à temps, évitant de justesse que les jumeaux n'en finissent avec le bêta de Derek.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, avant qu'il ne soit alerté par le cri strident d'une des filles de la classe. Le groupe d'ennemi se retrouva rapidement sur les lieux, où ils purent voir un jeune homme mort ayant d'étrange symbole sur le corps et attaché à un arbre. Scott rapidement rejoint par son frère de cœur, le reconnu de suite. La victime s'appelait Kyle et il était un des clients de Deaton. Le jeune loup garou décida d'en faire part à son professeur et celui-ci prévint rapidement les autorités, ainsi que le lycée, afin de mettre en place une cellule psychologique.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, Stiles ne tenait plus en place, car son père était en train d'interroger une élève, qui s'avérait être la petite amie de la victime. Il avait essayé d'écouter la conversation, en vain. Il devait avoir le cœur net, pour savoir si tout était relié.

Dès que le shérif sortit de la salle, accompagné de l'adolescente, il fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils adoré dans les parages. Automatiquement, il se dirigea vers lui tandis que Stiles fit semblant de regarder son téléphone.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Fiston ?

\- Euh… P'pa, bah je te signale que je suis élève dans ce lycée. Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ? Ça se voit que tu te fais vieux…

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, répondit le shérif en lui donnant une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Mais P'pa !

\- Réponds Stiles !

\- Je voulais savoir si ça avait un lien avec les meurtres à répétitions. Tu sais, pour les victimes qui sont vierges.

\- Oh je vois, mais je te signale que je suis le shérif et que c'est une enquête policière, pas la tienne.

\- Putain !

\- Stiles, langage !

\- Désolé, désolé. Tu sais bien que je fais ça pour t'aider...

L'adolescent lui fit son regard le plus innocent, tandis que le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement de son fils unique.

\- Ça ne marchera pas avec moi et retourne en cours !

\- Mais P'pa…

\- Tout de suite !

Pour lui montrer son mécontentement, Stiles lui fit sa pire grimace avant de repartir la queue entre les jambes, en empruntant le couloir. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il reconnut la petite amie de la victime de loin. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre avant de l'interpeller.

\- Hey, Ashley ! C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, qui es-tu ?

\- Euh… je suis Stiles. Désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé, mais je peux te poser une question ?!

\- Merci. Euh… oui…

\- Ton copain était toujours vierge ou pas ?

Horrifié par cette question, Ashley lui donna une claque monumentale qui résonna dans le couloir et tous les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de regarder dans leur direction. L'hyperactif se frotta la joue qui était devenue toute rouge, tout en grimaçant.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de venir me demander ça ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ashley. Mais c'est pour le bien de l'enquête de mon père. L'homme avec qui tu viens de parler, c'est mon père, le shérif Stilinski. Je ne dois pas te le dire, mais il semble que toutes les victimes récemment tués, étaient vierges. C'est pour ça que je te pose la question, pour savoir s'il y a potentiellement un lien avec les autres victimes.

\- Non.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Deuxième claque et cette fois-ci tous les élèves autour, éclatèrent de rire, tandis que l'hyperactif frotta sa joue avec entrain. Elle avait été tellement puissante, que Stiles se demanda si la demoiselle n'était pas un loup garou. Cette dernière le laissa planté là, préférant s'éloigné avant de perdre patience avec lui.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Entre nos héros préférés qui ont une forte attraction, Jennifer qui veut séduire Derek, Cora qui comprend enfin les sentiments de son grand frère et Stiles dans toute sa splendeur xD. Dites-moi tout, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup c'est gentil et oui, c'est son compagnon :D. Mdrr, tu découvriras très bientôt pour Jennifer haha. Je suis gentil, t'en fais pas xD à bientôt_

 _ **Lydie206 :** Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je la hais lol_

 _ **didinou :** Merci et à bientôt _

_**lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour et oui lol. Ils vont bien finir par le faire xD ne t'en fait pas. Merci et à bientôt_

 _ **Lucciole :** Haha et oui, ça se précise. Mdrr, tu as absolument raison, content d'avoir un werewolf parmi mes lecteurs xD à bientôt_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Content que tu l'aimes :D et merci de ton encouragement, ma Meilleure. A bientôt_

 _ **Guests :** Bonjour, merci et tu verras bien haha x) à bientôt j'espère_


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les louloups, merci pour tout et bienvenue aux nouveaux ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Le soir-même, la meute était au complet au loft de Derek, afin de discuter à propos de la nouvelle victime. Stiles arriva en dernier, les joues encore rougies par le traitement qu'il avait subi, et Derek fronça les sourcils en faisant la constatation.

\- Longue histoire, Sourwolf.

Même s'il essayait de contrôler ses sentiments, le loup garou de naissance ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son compagnon. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par la réalité, par le rire de Scott. Il le regarda, incrédule.

\- Pas un mot, Scotty !

\- Il a demandé à la petite amie de la victime si ce dernier était vierge ou pas, c'est pourquoi, il a reçu deux gifles.

Tous ici présents rigolèrent, tandis que Derek leva les yeux au ciel, même si intérieurement il riait comme un idiot il était tout de même soulagé que ça ne soit pas quelque chose de grave. Stiles, de son côté, s'empourpra avant de donner une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami. Le lycaon décida de calmer le jeu, en grognant pour ramener la meute à la réalité.

\- Bon, Scott, que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, on était en cours et on a découvert un cadavre. Je le connais, car il est déjà venu chez Deaton, pour soigner son chien. Il s'appelait Kyle. Ce qui en fait la quatrième victime.

\- Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi le rapport sur le fait de savoir s'il était vierge ou pas ? Demanda la Banshee.

Avant que Stiles n'intervienne pour lui répondre, le loup garou de naissance le fit à sa place.

\- Les trois précédentes victimes étaient vierges, selon Stiles et le shérif.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Scott. Comment le sais-tu ? Stiles me l'a seulement dit à moi.

L'hyperactif déglutit et il espérait sincèrement que Scott ne fasse pas le lien entre Derek et lui.

\- Ah, ça a dû m'échapper. Je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'étais persuadé que toute la meute était au courant. Si c'est non, bah maintenant vous l'êtes.

Lydia ainsi que sa meilleure amie regardèrent Stiles, puis Derek, avant de revenir vers l'hyperactif. Elles se firent un sourire avant de hocher la tête. Cora avait observé les filles en face d'elle, se disant que le secret de son grand frère n'allait pas faire long feu, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Mais j'y pense Stiles. Tu es en danger. Il faut qu'on assure ta sécurité maintenant, déclara Isaac en ricanant.

Ces paroles firent rougir l'hyperactif, tandis que certains présents levèrent les yeux au ciel, en rigolant. L'Alpha sentit ses oreilles rougir et ses mains se contractèrent, n'acceptant pas qu'on puisse humilier son compagnon, mais il se retint car sinon il aurait été obligé de dévoiler toute la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Boucle d'or ? Dis le fond de ta pensée.

\- Danny a laissé échapper que tu lui avais demandé de coucher avec toi, car tu voulais perdre ta virginité dans l'urgence. Je suppose que c'était à cause de ça.

\- Oh le con ! Pour ta gouverne, je t'informe que je ne suis plus en danger, tacla Stiles, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

Cela étonna tout le monde et Stiles bomba fièrement le torse, même si au fond ça le dérangeait un peu de parler de sa vie sexuelle devant toute la meute. Le loup de Derek gronda, signe qu'il était fier de s'être uni à l'hyperactif et de lui avoir également sauvé la vie. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs regards se captèrent et Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire à Derek, avant de détourner les yeux, craignant de rougir devant tout le monde. Cela n'échappa, malheureusement pas à Lydia qui donna un coup de coude à Allison pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles avaient vu juste. Maintenant, elles devraient juste coincer Stiles et lui faire cracher le morceau. Isaac, de son côté, ne sut quoi dire, inclinant la tête, comme un signe de soumission, il était dérouté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi envers l'hyperactif, qui non seulement n'était pas un loup garou et encore moins un alpha. Son alpha était Derek, alors pourquoi se soumettait-il à l'autre adolescent ? C'est pourquoi le bouclé décida de s'éloigner, se mettant au côté de Boyd.

Scott leva les pouces en l'air vers son meilleur ami, avant de reprendre le sujet de la discussion.

\- Bon, reprenons. La victime n'est pas vierge, comme on l'a tous compris. Mais comme les précédentes victimes, elle avait d'étrange symbole sur son corps…

\- Et la manière dont Kyle a été tué, se rapproche étrangement des précédentes victimes, comme la strangulation, coupa Stiles, son hyperactivité ayant parlé pour lui.

Derek analysa la situation, avant de reprendre parole, évitant scrupuleusement de croiser le regard de son compagnon, pour ne pas s'y perdre.

\- Donc, si je résume, nous avons toujours à faire au même meurtrier…

\- Et à la meute d'alpha aussi, Sourwolf. Tu as des problèmes de mémoire ? Tu es encore jeune pourtant.

L'Alpha Hale afin d'éviter les soupçons, décida d'agir comme d'habitude, plaquant Stiles contre le mur le plus proche et lui proférant des menaces.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de dire des conneries ?

\- Non, jamais, Sourwolf ! Le sarcasme est mon unique défense, tu devrais le graver dans ta petite tête, répondit Stiles en tapotant le front de Derek avec son index.

Pour unique réponse, le lycaon grogna rapprochant dangereusement son visage de l'humain, mais c'était une mauvaise idée, car l'odeur sucrée de Stiles lui explosa en plein nez, remuant le loup en lui, qui voulait sortir et le revendiquer devant tout le monde. Il voulait le mordre, le marquer et faire comprendre au monde entier que l'adolescent était en réalité son compagnon.

En serrant les poings, Derek put se ressaisir et il recula, reprenant sa place initiale avant que Stiles ne lui lance une pique.

\- On va garder le même plan d'attaque, des rondes chaque soir et on se contacte pour se tenir au courant. Il faudra bien qu'on tombe sur le meurtrier très bientôt. Faites également attention à la meute d'alpha. Okay ?! Ce soir, c'est au tour d'Isaac et Boyd.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Stiles eut un air satisfait, du fait que le lycaon ait parlé de la meute d'alpha, signe qu'il l'avait écouté. Les premiers à partir furent Boyd et Isaac, puis Scott s'approcha de sa petite amie, déposant sa main sur le bas de son dos.

\- Euh… Scott, ça te dérange si je pars avec Lydia ? Truc de filles, déclara-t-elle, face au froncement de sourcil de son petit ami.

\- Ouais.

La jolie brune l'embrassa puis lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit rougir et sourire. Les trois Hale se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, Derek pour sa part devait se changer pour aller boire un verre avec Jennifer. Il ne restait donc plus que Stiles, Lydia et Allison dans le salon du loft. Ensemble, ils sortirent, Stiles essayant de focaliser son esprit sur son premier amour de toujours, en vain.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de sa Roscoe chérie, il remarqua que les deux jeunes filles l'avaient suivi. Se raclant la gorge, il leur posa tout de même une question, pour comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient.

\- Euh… les filles, vous voulez que je vous dépose ? Ta voiture a un problème, Lydia ? Je peux peut-être regarder si tu veux, mais je ne promets rien, car je ne suis pas un grand garagiste. Le seul outil que j'ai, c'est du scotch, et j'avoue que ce n'est pas très efficace…

\- Stiles, respire. Le rassura la jeune brune, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

L'hyperactif lui sourit timidement, tandis que la Banshee leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On doit te parler d'un truc important.

\- Vraiment ? De quoi ?

Le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa rapidement. Si seulement Lydia pouvait lui dire qu'elle désirait sortir avec lui ! Les choses auraient pu s'arranger. Il oublierait le loup garou de naissance, car celui-ci continuer de hanter ses rêves les plus fous, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La Banshee était tellement belle, avec un fort caractère, que l'hyperactif oublierait Derek rapidement, même si cela serait égoïste d'utiliser Lydia dans ce but précis. Mais au fond, Stiles savait que ce n'était pas pour ça, vu que la jeune fille était accompagnée de sa meilleure amie.

\- Stiles, c'est vraiment important et puis, on ne voudrait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent ce que nous avons à dire, dit la chasseuse, se tournant vers le bâtiment des Hale.

\- Ouais, d'accord. Euh… maintenant, chez moi alors ?

\- Parfait, on te rejoint de suite.

La jolie brune hocha la tête, pour approuver sa meilleure amie. Stiles grimpa à bord de sa Jeep et quitta le parking pour se rendre chez lui, suivi de près par la voiture de Lydia, accompagnée d'Allison.

Stiles attendit devant l'entrée de la maison, tout en se triturant les doigts, ne comprenant pas ce que voulez ses deux amies. Peut-être qu'elles voulaient participer à un TD de groupe avec lui ? Après tout, il se débrouille quand même un peu en cours, même s'il passe la majeure partie de son temps à bavarder. Il essaya de se rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les deux jeunes filles sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers lui. L'hyperactif leur sourit puis ouvrit la porte, avant de les faire entrer par galanterie.

Il leur fit signe de prendre place dans le salon, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y récupérer des verres et une boisson. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, les bras chargés, Stiles leur proposa un verre, qu'elles acceptèrent poliment.

Alors qu'un silence pesant commençait à prendre place dans le salon, l'hyperactif ne tint plus.

\- Parlez bon sang, il se passe quoi ? Y'a un truc qui m'a échappé lors de la dernière réunion avec la meute ?

\- Stiles, calme-toi…

\- C'est qui la personne avec qui tu as couché ? Vu que tu as dit que tu es maintenant hors de danger.

\- Lydia, tu aurais pu être plus subtile que ça. On avait pourtant était d'accord sur le trajet. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Alli, ma chérie. Ce silence commençait vraiment à m'agacer, autant ne pas passer par quatre chemins.

\- Quoi ?!

L'exclamation de Stiles, ramena les deux jeunes filles dans la réalité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles s'intéressaient à ça, de savoir avec qui il avait couché. Il regretta presque d'avoir clamé haut et fort, qu'il était hors de danger, sous-entendant qu'il avait perdu sa virginité.

\- Alors ? On a tout notre temps, Stiles.

\- Euh… vous ne le connaissez pas de toute façon.

\- Tiens donc, tu as dit « le ». Donc, c'est un mec, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles s'empourpra, son hyperactivité ayant pris le dessus, il s'était trahi lui-même, sans le vouloir. Allison poussa un soupir, désespéré par le manque de tact de sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit à l'hyperactif pour le soutenir.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Je voulais dire « la », voilà.

\- Stiles, on n'a aucun souci à ce que tu l'aies fait avec un mec, loin de là. On veut juste savoir qui est cette personne. Et Lydia, arrête d'être trop directe.

\- J'ai rien fait de mal, je lui ai juste posé des questions, Alli.

\- Euh…

\- On t'écoute, Stiles.

L'hyperactif pesa le pour et le contre, se demandant s'il devait se confier à ses deux amies, dont une qui était censée être son grand amour de toujours. Après tout, il avait le grand besoin de se confier et il n'était vraiment pas prêt à se confier à Scott, par peur que celui-ci le regarde étrangement, choqué qu'il ait couché avec un mec. Il déglutit bruyamment, puis leur répondit.

\- Oui.

\- J'en étais sûre, je te l'avais bien dit, Alli. C'est Derek ? Dis-nous que c'est lui !

Face à cette question, Stiles s'étrangla avec la gorgée de sa boisson et Allison dut lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos pour qu'il puisse se reprendre. Il la remercia en hochant la tête.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Ce n'est pas lui, genre je vais coucher avec Derek. Il est bien trop beau et trop viril pour pouvoir le faire avec moi.

\- Alors comme ça, tu le trouves beau, hein ? Ne nous mens pas. On a bien vu vos échanges de regard, les sourires que vous avez… Ça ne peut donc être que lui.

\- Je…

\- Stiles, tu peux nous le dire, on ne le dira à personne, n'est-ce pas Lydia ?

La banshee leva les yeux au ciel, puis hocha la tête vigoureusement. L'hyperactif décida d'être honnête avec ses deux amies.

\- Oui…

\- Oui ? On en était sûre et puis ça ne pouvait être que Derek, vu toute la tension sexuelle qu'il y a toujours eu entre vous deux.

\- Mais comment ça ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué cela et même Scott m'a à peu près dit la même chose.

\- C'est vrai Stiles. Mais dis-moi, tu l'as dit à Scott ?

\- Euh… non. Je pense qu'il risque de mal le prendre. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne lui dites rien, enfin, pour le moment.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, face à la supplique de leur ami, promettant de garder cela secret.

\- Alors Stiles, maintenant on attend les détails. Je suppose que ça a dû être bestial, vu la manière dont Derek a l'habitude de te plaquer au mur.

\- Lydia !

\- J'ai bien le droit de demander, Alli. Les relations entre hommes ont l'air tellement excitantes.

\- Alors là, c'est dans vos rêves. J'en ai déjà assez dit, répondit l'hyperactif, le rouge aux joues.

\- Bon d'accord, mais si jamais tu souhaites en parler, tu sais où me trouver, appuya la banshee avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais, ouais, on verra.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent, signe qu'elles allaient partir et elles lui firent la promesse de garder cela secret. L'adolescent les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de Lydia, puis retourna dans sa maison, s'adossant contre la porte qu'il venait de verrouiller. Cette situation était étrange parler de sa première fois à son premier amour de toujours. Stiles était à la fois soulagé et perdu. Soulagé, car il avait pu se confier perdu, car dans son esprit, tout, était flou. Il ne comprenait plus rien sur ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi l'amour est-il un sentiment si complexe et si compliqué ?

* * *

Derek venait tout juste d'arriver au bar que lui avait indiqué Jennifer et remarqua qu'elle était au comptoir, l'attendant patiemment. Il se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence et dès que la jeune femme le remarqua, elle lui sourit avec convoitise, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Le lycaon hocha la tête, avant de prendre place juste à côté d'elle. Une fois de plus, en étant proche d'elle, Derek se sentit troublé, mais il ne se formalisa pas sur ce détail.

\- Content que vous ayez accepté l'invitation. Vous buvez quoi ?

\- Une bière, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de commander deux bières auprès du barman qui leur servit rapidement. Chacun but sa boisson silencieusement avant que Jennifer ne prenne la parole, ajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- J'espère que votre petite amie n'est pas fâchée que vous soyez avec moi ce soir.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie.

Après tout, c'était vrai, Derek était célibataire, même s'il aurait aimé avoir son compagnon à ses côtés. Cette pensée lui retourna le cerveau et son loup n'arrêtait pas de pousser des gémissements plaintifs, ne supportant pas l'idée que Derek n'avait toujours pas revendiqué l'adolescent aux milliers de grains de beauté. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et décida de discuter malgré tout avec la jeune femme, qui semblait un peu trop intéressée par lui.

\- Et vous ?

\- Euh… moi ? Non, je suis célibataire. Dites-moi, pour ce que vous m'avez dit, vous êtes né comme ça ou bien cela est arrivé à un moment donné de votre vie.

\- Je suis né comme ça. Pour Boyd et Isaac, c'est différent, car ils ont été mordus. Ils étaient des humains avant de devenir des loups garous. Cela aussi doit rester secret.

\- Oh, je vois. C'est impressionnant. Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez ma parole, Derek.

Le loup garou acquiesça puis continua de boire sa bière par gorgées. Il répondit à chacune des questions de la jeune femme sur son monde à lui, ne se doutant pas une seconde de la véritable identité de Jennifer. Cette dernière avait très bien senti que le loup garou de naissance n'était pas intéressé. Elle était très déçue du manque de réactivité de l'homme à côté d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, car elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle usa donc de sa magie, la concentrant en elle, pour se rendre plus attractive aux yeux du lycaon. En voyant que Derek restait insensible à ses charmes, elle laissa des effluves émaner d'elle, venant titiller les narines du loup. Ce dernier se sentait tout à coup bizarre, délaissant sa bière, se demandant ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, Jennifer lui sourit affectueusement, ses yeux brillant de désir pour lui. Pour être poli, il lui rendit son sourire, alors qu'au fond, il n'était en aucun cas intéressé. Son loup et lui se concentrèrent sur son compagnon, sur la voix de Stiles et de toute l'importance qu'il avait pour lui.

Jennifer commençait vraiment à perdre patience, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Derek ne l'écoutait même plus. Alors qu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, surprenant le loup garou de naissance, le téléphone de ce dernier sonna à ce moment. Sauvé par le gong, pensa Derek, avant de libérer sa main de Jennifer pour récupérer son téléphone dans sa veste en cuir. Il s'agissait d'un appel de Cora.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, ne remarquant pas que sa carte d'identité était tombée de sa poche, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jennifer qui la ramassa, une idée derrière la tête.

« Allô, Cora ?! »

« DEREK ! C'est la meute d'alpha, ils arrivent ! Viens vite ! »

L'adolescente raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de réagir. Il sentait la panique et la colère prendre possession de son corps. Il retourna près de Jennifer et prit congé d'elle, lui expliquant qu'il avait une urgence avant de se précipiter vers la sortie du bar, montant dans sa Camaro, direction le loft.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver. Derek grimpa les marches de l'escalier rapidement tout en ayant la boule au ventre. Ses traits prirent ceux du loup garou, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte avec violence. Peter était retenu par Aiden tandis que Cora était prise au piège dans les bras d'Ennis, un alpha monstrueux, l'une de ses griffes posées sur la gorge de la jeune fille. De là où il était, il put voir le sang se mettre à perler, ce qui le fit hurler de terreur.

Il avança dangereusement vers Ennis, avant que Kali et Ethan ne lui bloque le passage, prenant eux aussi leur forme de loup garou alors que Deucalion assistait à la scène, avec un sourire en coin. Ils grondèrent de rage, se jetant tous les deux sur Derek. Ce dernier put bloquer leurs attaques, répondant avec des coups puissants, déboitant l'épaule d'Ethan. Alors qu'il allait donner le coup de grâce à l'un des jumeaux, Kali le surprit, en le transperçant à l'aide d'une épaisse barre en fer. Le loup garou de naissance hurla de douleur, avant de tomber à terre, son sang formant une énorme flaque vermeil juste en-dessous de lui.

Il était impossible pour Derek d'enclencher le processus de guérison tant que la barre de fer lui transperçait le ventre. Il cracha du sang, tandis que Deucalion se rapprochait de lui.

\- Bonsoir Derek. Tu devrais apprendre les bonnes manières à ton oncle et à ta sœur, car ils nous ont tellement mal accueillis qu'on a dû les maîtriser.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Réussit à dire Derek, malgré la forte douleur.

\- Toi ! Je te veux dans ma meute.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre !

Le démon loup ricana avant de faire un signe à Kali qui tenait la barre de fer. Elle la bougea, ce qui fit perdre plus de sang à l'alpha Hale. Cora criait désespérément pour qu'on arrête de torturer son grand frère, ce qui fit éclater de rire la meute d'alpha.

\- Si tu souhaites rejoindre ma meute, tu dois tous les tuer. Tous tes bêtas, même ta charmante sœur. Quoique, je suis sûr qu'Ennis prendrait un malin plaisir à la croquer.

Le lycaon lutta afin de relever la tête et lancer un regard noir au démon loup, tout en grognant de rage.

\- Peu importe, tu as 24h pour prendre ta décision. Je t'attends donc demain soir au vieux centre commercial abandonné. J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Puis Deucalion fit signe à sa meute de relâcher toutes les victimes et Kali retira la barre de fer du corps de Derek, tandis que Cora se précipita vers son frère, l'empêchant de s'effondrer. Peter les rejoignit rapidement, saisissant Derek pour le remettre debout. Il le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit, alors que Cora récupéra un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse s'hydrater.

Après qu'il ait bu quelques gorgées et qu'il se remettait lentement de sa blessure à l'abdomen, Derek se leva du lit avant de faire face à son oncle et sa sœur.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda son oncle.

\- Je vais aller les voir demain soir.

\- Je suppose que tu comptes y aller seul. T'es vraiment dingue.

\- Cora…

\- Non Derek ! On va tous venir avec toi et demain matin, tu vas faire venir la meute au loft, afin qu'on ait un plan.

Peter acquiesça avant de se placer juste devant son neveu, tout en croisant les bras.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu m'as tué puis tu as construit ta propre meute, il est temps qu'elle soit utile.

\- Arrête de faire genre que la famille compte réellement pour toi, Peter. Je te rappelle que tu as tué Laura et ça, juste pour être l'alpha de Beacon Hills.

\- Oui, je ne vais pas le nier et jamais je ne pourrai arranger les choses, c'est trop tard. Mais laisse-moi t'apporter mon aide.

\- Peter a raison. Laissons-lui une chance, la dernière Derek. Si jamais il nous trahit, je t'aiderai pour enterrer son cadavre.

\- J'apprécie l'attention, mes chers neveux. Que décides-tu alors ?

L'alpha soupira bruyamment avant de hocher la tête alors que Peter esquissa un sourire, content que son neveu lui laisse une chance. Cora lui sourit avant de lui demander.

\- Du coup, on prévient qui ?

\- Tout le monde… sauf Stiles.

\- Tu as raison et on risque de le mettre en danger inutilement s'il venait.

Le plus âgé des Hale les regarda suspicieusement et se concentra, se rendant compte que le cœur de son neveu avait soudainement accéléré juste après avoir prononcé le nom de l'humain agaçant. Autre constat, Cora ne voulait pas mettre Stiles en danger. Étrange, pensa l'ancien alpha.

\- C'est moi ou vous me cachez quelque chose tous les deux ?

\- Non, d'ailleurs je pense qu'on devrait ne pas informer Lydia à propos de notre rencontre avec la meute d'alpha demain soir.

\- Bien essayé ma chère nièce, mais ça ne passe pas avec moi.

Lassé de cette discussion, Derek les congédia hors de sa chambre, précisant le fait qu'il voulait se reposer et qu'il discuterait de cela demain matin, lors de la réunion avec la meute.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était réuni au loft, excepté Stiles et Lydia. Le loup garou de naissance voulait surtout protéger son compagnon pour ne pas le perdre. Il préfèrerait se sacrifier, tant qu'on permettait à son âme sœur de vivre, même si c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il aimait sincèrement Stiles, alors qu'au début il pensait que c'était juste une attirance sexuelle, qu'il voulait juste partager un moment intime avec lui. Mais l'idée même de le perdre était juste impensable pour Derek. Il avait déjà perdu une grande partie de sa famille dans un incendie, alors s'il devait perdre son compagnon non revendiqué, c'est sûr qu'il se laisserait périr.

Le lycaon de naissance se reconnecta à la réalité, lorsque Scott appela son nom.

\- Derek, quand allons-nous commencer la réunion ? D'ailleurs, où sont Stiles et Lydia ?

\- Maintenant ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux et ils risqueraient de plus se mettre en danger qu'autre chose.

\- Mais…

\- Scott, l'un d'eux est un humain tandis que l'autre est une banshee. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils nous seraient utile à ce qui nous attend ce soir.

\- Je te rappelle que Stiles nous a sauvés la mise à plusieurs reprises, surtout toi Derek !

Même s'il savait que l'adolescent avec la mâchoire de travers avait raison, Derek campa sur sa position, ne voulant pas montrer au monde entier qu'en réalité il voulait assurer la sécurité de son compagnon. Alors que Scott allait lui faire une remarque de plus, Peter le coupa, fatigué d'entendre des disputes inutiles pour sa conscience

\- Trêve de bavardages, sinon nous en aurons jusqu'à demain matin.

\- Bon, si je vous ai réuni d'urgence ce matin, c'est que j'ai reçu la visite de Deucalion hier soir.

Toutes les personnes ici présentes poussèrent des exclamations, choquées d'apprendre que le démon loup était venu au loft la veille.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Il veut que je rejoigne sa meute et pour cela, je dois éliminer la mienne…

Le lycaon pouvait sentir la peur émaner de l'un de ses bêtas et pouvait le comprendre. Isaac avait tellement souffert à cause de son père qui le battait, qu'il redoutait certainement la décision de son alpha.

\- Quel est le plan ? Demanda Boyd, calmement.

\- Il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, pour lui donner ma décision. On va se rendre tous ensemble pour les affronter.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, attendant que l'alpha explique le plan de bataille contre la meute ennemie.

\- Je propose de nous répartir de la sorte. Isaac et Cora contre Kali. Peter et Boyd contre les jumeaux. Scott tu seras contre Ennis, si ça te convient. Je me chargerai de Deucalion.

\- Ça me semble convenable, mais Deucalion est du genre à laisser ses sbires agir avant eux, il me semble.

\- Dans ce cas, j'affronterai Ennis avec l'aide de Scott.

\- Et Allison aussi peut nous être utile. Je te rappelle qu'elle est une excellente chasseuse, fit remarquer Scott.

\- Très bien, mais tu te tiendras à distance pour les attaquer, répondit le loup garou de naissance en se tournant vers l'adolescente.

Elle acquiesça, adressant un sourire à son petit ami, pour avoir vanté ses qualités de chasseuse. Derek décida de tous les entraîner, afin qu'ils soient prêt contre la meute d'alpha, car il savait que ce soir ils jouaient gros.

* * *

Accompagné de tous les loups garous plus ou moins présent dans sa meute, l'alpha Hale mena la marche, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du vieux centre commercial abandonné. Il pouvait sentir leur présence au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient d'eux. La terrible meute d'alphas était au complet. Lorsque Deucalion les vit arriver ensemble, il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je vois que tu as fait ton choix. Tu me déçois, Derek.

Pour unique réponse, Derek prit les traits du loup garou, avant de pousser un hurlement, signe qu'ils allaient se battre. Avec l'aide de Scott, il commença à attaquer Ennis, enchaînant poings après poings. En tant qu'alpha, il arrivait à suivre la cadence et étrangement, il en fut de même pour l'adolescent.

Lorsque le plus âgé des Hale ainsi que Boyd se présentèrent face aux jumeaux, ces derniers les regardèrent de haut, avant de fusionner et de se transformer en loup garou gigantesque. Rapidement, les deux bêtas furent projetés contre le mur, brisant leurs os. Alors que l'alpha fusionné allait en finir avec Boyd, il reçut une flèche empoisonnée dans l'épaule. Cela permit aux deux bêtas de se relever et de se battre à nouveau contre leur adversaire.

De leur côté, Isaac et Cora avait du mal à combattre l'unique femme alpha tant elle était redoutable. Ensemble, ils avaient enchaîné les coups, les morsures, mais elle réussissait à les éviter. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'opter pour une autre tactique. Tourner autour de Kali, l'attaquant à tour de rôle, et cette fois-ci, ils purent atteindre leur cible.

Deucalion regarda la scène avec attention et dut reconnaître que Derek avait bien entraîné ses bêtas. Il était tout particulièrement impressionné par Scott qui dégageait une aura très puissante.

À chaque fois qu'il donnait des coups de poing à son adversaire, le lycaon le faisait en pensant à Stiles. Il se battait avec férocité, pour le protéger car il tenait à lui et l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Même s'il était presque sûr que son amour pour lui n'était pas réciproque, Derek se battait pour lui.

Voyant qu'il avait une occasion de mettre à terre son adversaire, Scott plongea sur Ennis, le mordant à la jambe, ce qui le fit vaciller près du rebord de l'étage. Malheureusement, la montagne de muscle qu'était Ennis attrapa fermement le bras de Derek, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté à ce moment précis, Derek ne vit pas sa vie défiler à cet instant, mais il vit plutôt l'image de son compagnon lui envoyant un sourire éblouissant. Alors que la mort l'accueillait à bras ouverts, Derek pensa à son compagnon, à ses sourires, à ses grains de beauté qui parsemaient son corps entier, ses yeux couleurs ambre, tout ce qui faisait Stiles. Il repensa à sa seule et unique nuit d'amour avec l'adolescent qui faisait battre son cœur. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait…

Il s'écrasa sur l'une des marches de l'escalator, ses os se brisant et ses organes faisant une hémorragie. Tous les loups garous présents stoppèrent leurs combats en constatant ce qui venait d'arriver. Seul Deucalion se mit à sourire, s'en fichant complètement d'avoir perdu un de ses bêtas. Il fit un geste à sa meute et ils partirent, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Tous s'avancèrent vers le bord, voulant voir de leurs propres yeux, la mort de leur ami et alpha. L'alpha Hale était bel et bien mort, son henley complètement déchiré et baignant dans une mare de sang. Ne supportant pas de voir cette image atroce, tous détournèrent la tête, Cora n'arrêtant pas de pleurer dans les bras de son oncle, tandis que Scott hurlait à plein poumons, se sentant responsable de la mort de Derek. N'arrêtant pas de trembler, Allison le rejoignit rapidement pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.

En essuyant une petite larme du coin de l'œil, Isaac décida de s'approcher à nouveau du rebord et se pencha, avant de constater que le corps de son alpha avait tout simplement… disparu.

* * *

 _Chapitre pleins de rebondissements avec la réunion de la meute, Stiles qui se confie ( un peu) par obligation, le RDV de Derek avec la garce de Jennifer, le combat et surtout la disparition de notre loup garou préféré... Vais-je le laisser survivre ou pas ? Haha, je veux tout savoir alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! XD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Moi aussi ça m'énerve, Derek a tellement eut de mauvaise relation dans le passé… Haha, tu le découvriras bientôt et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis très gentil, alors à bientôt_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Oui haha, bientôt ma simple amie ;) xD_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, c'est Stiles haha et Derek, n'en parlons pas xD. Merci et à bientôt_

 _ **Invoges :** Oh, ça me fait plaisir :D. Haha, j'espère que ça a répondu à tes attentes, à bientôt_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut les louloups, merci pour les reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux.**

 **Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Pendant ce temps, Stiles était en train de patienter au loft en compagnie de Lydia. Ils avaient trouvé étrange qu'ils n'aient aucune nouvelle de la journée de la part de la meute. Même pas de Scott pour l'hyperactif, ce qui était très étrange pour lui.

C'est pourquoi durant l'après-midi, il était allé rendre visite à Lydia pour savoir si elle était au courant de quelque chose. Ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils avaient été mis de côté par la meute. Ils avaient donc passé la journée ensemble et ce fut là que l'adolescent commença à se rendre compte que l'ancien Stiles aurait tout fait pour passer un après-midi avec la jolie rousse, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il se sentait perdu, confus sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il réussit tant bien que mal à le cacher à son amie et ensemble ils avaient décidé d'une chose : s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de la meute avant 20 heures, ils se rendraient ensemble au loft pour tous les confronter.

Il était maintenant 22 heures passé et les deux adolescents commençaient à perdre patience. Où pouvaient-ils bien être à cette heure-là ? Pendant que Lydia était presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas. Dire que de base, il était venu ici pour tous les engueuler, Scott en premier, à présent il était inquiet pour tous les membres de la meute. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter entre la meute d'alphas et le mystérieux tueur en série.

Quelques minutes de plus venaient de s'écouler lorsque la lourde porte métallique s'ouvrit lentement. Il les laissa entrer un par un, avant d'exploser, ne laissant pas à Lydia une minute pour en placer une.

\- Putain, mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous nous avez mis à l'écart ? Où étiez-vous ? J'espère avoir une bonne excuse de votre part, sinon je ne répondrai plus de moi-même.

Tellement emporté par la colère, Stiles leur tourna le dos, ne remarquant même pas leurs états pitoyables ainsi que l'absence d'une personne, pensant qu'il allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. En leur faisant face de nouveau à cause de leur silence, il fut effaré. Leurs vêtements étaient poussiéreux, recouverts de sang et de sueur. Le pire était leurs expressions faciales.

\- Bordel, il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous dans cet état ? Qui est le responsable ? Où est Derek ?

Nouveau silence où tout le monde baissa la tête. L'hyperactif s'approcha d'eux avant de s'arrêter devant Cora qui sanglotait.

\- MAIS BORDEL, PARLEZ ! Pourquoi je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose ?!

\- Stiles, c'est Derek… il… commença Scott.

\- Quoi Derek ?

\- Derek est… est…

\- PARLES PUTAIN !

\- Il est mort, déclara Peter.

Une pierre tomba dans le cœur de l'hyperactif. Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il. Derek… mort ? Non, non et non. Il dut s'accrocher au canapé pour ne pas vaciller. Puis sous l'étonnement de tous, Stiles éclata de rire.

\- C'est une blague, merde. Le pire c'est que ce n'est même pas drôle. Sourwolf ne peut pas être mort !

\- Stiles, il est mort. Mon frère est… mort. Nous l'avons vu, répondit Cora.

\- Ouais, mais dans ce cas où est son corps ?!

\- Il… Derek… il… réussit à dire Isaac.

\- Parles !

\- Il a disparu. On ne sait pas où est son corps… déclara Boyd.

\- Donc il n'est pas mort alors…

Lydia qui était restée muette depuis le retour de la meute dans le loft, s'approcha de son ami et lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé, mais je pense que Derek n'est plus…

\- Non Lydia, il ne peut pas être mort. On parle de Derek là.

L'hyperactif qui sentait ses larmes menacer de dévaler ses joues, décida de s'enfuir, laissant la meute qui était partagé entre le désespoir et la tristesse.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Derek avait disparu et l'hyperactif était inconsolable. Lorsqu'il était au lycée, il faisait comme si la mort du lycaon ne l'affectait pas, mais dès qu'il traversait la porte de chez lui, il tenait à peine debout, étouffant des sanglots. À chaque fois, il peinait à monter dans sa chambre, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, inondant son oreiller de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même. Il se sentait comme incomplet, alors qu'il n'était même pas amoureux de Derek. La seule personne qu'il était censé aimé était Lydia, alors pourquoi était-il dans cet état catastrophique ?

* * *

C'est pourquoi un matin, il décida d'aller se rendre au loft, sachant qu'il serait désert, étant donné que Peter et Cora logeait dans un motel, pour leur propre sécurité. Il grimpa donc à bord de sa jeep, prenant la direction du loft, pensant que ça serait l'une des dernières fois où il irait là.

Une fois garé sur le parking, il sortit de son véhicule, avant de monter rapidement les marches qui menaient à son but. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration puis décida de se jeter à l'eau, en ouvrant la lourde porte métallique.

Il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer, car il était dans le loft de Derek et il avait l'impression de salir cet endroit, car le propriétaire des lieux n'était plus. S'il était venu ici, c'était surtout pour essayer de faire son deuil, pour arrêter de penser au loup garou, même si une infime partie de lui essayait de le convaincre que Derek était toujours vivant quelque part. L'hyperactif frotta ses yeux qui menaçaient de faire couler ses larmes pour la énième fois. Il décida de faire un tour du propriétaire, même s'il connaissait cet endroit parfaitement. En se promenant dans la cuisine, l'adolescent frôla le plan de travail de ses doigts, se rappelant du jour où il avait fait la cuisine avec le loup garou. C'était vraiment un moment exceptionnel et durant le dîner, il avait pu apprendre beaucoup de chose sur Derek, car oui ce dernier n'était pas vraiment un grand méchant comme il le laissait prétendre.

Il continua sa visite en allant même jusqu'à la salle de bain et lorsqu'il regarda la cabine de douche, Stiles sentit ses joues s'embraser, en repensant aux premiers contacts physiques qu'il avait eu avec son premier et unique amant. Derek s'était montré vraiment doux et patient avec lui, laissant l'adolescent inexpérimenté faire le premier pas vers lui.

En entrant dans la chambre de Derek, le cœur de Stiles fit plusieurs bonds dans sa poitrine et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le lit du lycaon, l'adolescent sentit son corps se réchauffer et des frissons se propagèrent sur son échine. Ce putain de lit où il avait eu sa première fois avec le loup garou de naissance. Avec un peu de réticence, l'hyperactif s'approcha du lit puis décida de s'allonger, posant sa tête contre l'oreiller de Derek. Il avait toujours le parfum du lycaon et Stiles prit de grandes bouffées de cette senteur si exquise, si musquée. C'est alors que les souvenirs de sa première fois lui revinrent : la patience dont Derek avait fait preuve envers lui, leurs baisers enflammés, leurs caresses, leurs corps s'unissant et ne faisant qu'un. Tout cela le fit sourire mais en même temps lui brisa le cœur, car Derek était parti pour toujours.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles tomba dans les bras de Morphée, serrant fermement l'oreiller du loup garou de naissance contre sa poitrine.

C'est au bout de deux heures plus tard que Stiles se réveilla en entendant le bruit de la porte métallique du loft. Il sauta du lit, prenant la lampe de chevet de Derek comme arme pour se défendre. Il se déplaça à pas de loup avant de foncer dans le salon, brandissant son arme de fortune. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était que Cora et Peter.

\- Stiles, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Euh… je… j'étais dans le coin.

\- Tu es un très mauvais menteur, Stilinski. Je me demande ce que Der…

Mais Peter ne put terminer sa phrase, coupé par sa nièce qui le regarda furieusement.

\- Écoute, Stiles. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas trop, mais tu ne dois pas rester là. C'est trop dangereux. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Mais avant de partir, je voudrais savoir une chose qui m'a toujours intrigué. Vous avez les yeux jaunes, Peter et toi. Mais pourquoi Derek avait les yeux bleus, avant de devenir l'alpha. Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps et je n'ai jamais osé le lui demander et maintenant qu'il est mort, je…

L'adolescent se frotta le nez avant d'éclater de rire et le cœur de Cora se serra en le voyant ainsi. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle se demandait si Stiles n'éprouvait pas quelque chose pour Derek. Elle se ressaisit, se disant que son frère ne s'était pas trompé, sans aucun doute, car l'adolescent en face de lui n'aimait que Lydia et cela tout le monde était au courant. Cora regarda Peter et celui-ci acquiesça.

\- C'est une longue histoire, tu veux vraiment l'écouter ?

\- Oui, j'ai encore du temps devant moi.

\- Lorsque Derek avait 16 ans, il a rencontré Paige et ils sont tombés amoureux fous l'un de l'autre. Il lui a même parlé de sa lycanthropie et elle l'a accepté. Malheureusement,…

L'adolescente ne put poursuivre son histoire, tellement l'émotion était forte. C'est pourquoi Peter décida de raconter la suite à Stiles.

\- Malheureusement, un gros connard a proposé à Derek de transformer Paige en loup garou. Mon neveu lui a demandé et elle a été d'accord. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait appel à Ennis qui s'en est chargé et Paige n'a pas pu le supporter.

\- Que s'est-il passé par la suite ? Qui est cette personne qui a proposé cette idée à Derek ? Attends, ne me dis pas que…

\- C'était moi ! Elle était en train de mourir, donc Derek a dû lui ôter la vie.

Tellement choqué par l'histoire de Paige, Stiles se leva brusquement et s'insurgea.

\- C'est horrible ! Tu es un monstre, Peter ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Derek était comme ça, renfermé sur lui-même…

\- Je le regrette, okay ?! J'ai fait une énorme connerie et je le regrette tous les jours.

\- Du calme, Stiles. Mon oncle Peter dit la vérité, il le regrette vraiment.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je pense que je ferai mieux d'y aller.

\- Stiles, attends…

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai un match demain après-midi et on doit prendre le bus avec l'équipe, car c'est hors de la ville.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi.

L'adolescent hocha la tête avant de sortir et de prendre sa jeep, direction chez lui afin de récupérer son sac et ses affaires de crosse, car ce soir il ne dormait pas chez lui. Une fois tout mis dans sa jeep, Stiles se dirigea vers le lycée de Beacon Hills. Dès qu'il sortit de Roscoe, l'hyperactif se mit à sourire, faisant comme si rien ne l'affectait alors qu'en réalité, il était brisé. Les révélations de Cora et Peter n'avaient pas aidé et avaient même empiré la situation.

Il salua son meilleur ami et pour la énième fois, il le trouva étrange, même si Scott prétendait qu'il allait bien. Même s'il l'avait rassuré, Stiles se doutait que son frère de cœur s'en voulait toujours de la mort de Derek, persuadé qu'il était le seul responsable de cette tragédie. Le coach Finstock fit l'appel et fut heureux de voir que tous ses joueurs étaient présents. Une fois que cela fut effectué, il ordonna à tous ses joueurs de monter dans le bus, exagérant en disant que même sa grand-mère était plus rapide qu'eux.

Stiles trouva une place pour Scott et lui, mais lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami grimacer en s'asseyant, il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Derek était mort, c'était un fait, mais maintenant Scott semblait réellement mal en point et il pensa qu'il serait dévasté s'il devait perdre son frère.

\- Hey vieux, tu es sûr que ça va ? Je sais que je suis aussi blanc que la neige, mais là tu es encore plus pâle que moi…

\- Ça va, ça va. Ce n'est rien, Stiles.

\- Scotty, ne mens pas. Bon je n'arrive pas à entendre tes battements de cœur, comme le font les loups garous, mais je sais que tu mens. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es. Scott, Scott… Tu m'écoutes ?!

Le loup garou s'était assoupi et entrouvrit les yeux avant de hocher la tête avec un mince sourire. Même s'il n'était pas convaincu, Stiles décida de laisser couler pour le moment. Il tourna la tête et fut content que Lydia et Allison les aient suivies en voiture. Puis il vit Boyd qui se levait, alors qu'Isaac essayait de le retenir, en vain. Instinctivement, Stiles se leva et se précipita vers eux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Boyd et celui-ci se retourna vers lui avant de se détendre soudainement. Étrange, pensa le bêta de Derek. Le seul qui était capable de le ramener au calme était Derek, mais alors pourquoi Stiles arrivait à en faire de même avec lui, sachant qu'il n'était même pas un loup garou et encore moins un alpha ?

\- Il se passe quoi les gars ? Boyd, tu comptais faire quoi ?

\- Il voulait allait se battre avec les jumeaux et j'essayais de l'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas comment tu y es arrivé, mais il me semble que tu as réussi à le calmer. Alors merci.

\- Euh… je dois avoir un fort pouvoir de persuasion, répondit Stiles en rigolant. Les gars, faites attention, car il y a beaucoup de personnes autour. Ne faites rien qui pourrait révéler votre vraie nature, d'accord ?

Les deux bêtas hochèrent la tête, ne comprenant pas comment ils étaient passés de « Stiles est un crétin » à « Stiles est génial et donne de bons conseils ». L'adolescent leur sourit et retourna à sa place près de Scott. L'hyperactif constata que Scott s'était endormi et en profita pour envoyer un message à Allison, trop inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

« Comment tu trouves Scott ? Je ne sais pas, mais il a l'air mal depuis, tu sais quoi… »

« Moi aussi, j'ai remarqué ça. Il est distant et il semble souffrir physiquement aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Dès le prochain arrêt, on le prend à part et on l'oblige à cracher le morceau, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, bonne idée »

Comme convenu, le bus s'arrêta près d'une station-service et Stiles, à l'aide de Lydia et Allison, entraînèrent Scott dans les toilettes, pour lui parler, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits adéquats.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Scott, non. C'est à nous de te demander ça. Tu n'arrêtes pas de grimacer à chaque fois, tu es de plus en plus pâle. Alors, dis-nous ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je…

\- Tu peux tout nous dire Scotty…

Le loup garou soupira et se laissa tomber au sol, avant de remonter son tee-shirt, sous les yeux effarés de ses amis.

\- Wow, mec. Ça remonte à quand ces blessures ?

\- Depuis la bataille contre la meute d'alpha. J'arrive pas à cicatriser…

\- Scott, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Deaton dès que tu en avais l'occasion ?

\- C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute si Derek est mort !

Avant que Stiles ait le temps de réagir, Allison s'agenouilla à côté de son petit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il comptait sur nous tous pour qu'on en finisse avec la meute d'alphas et c'est moi qui l'ai achevé…

\- Arrête Scott, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! S'exclama Lydia.

Stiles sentit son cœur se compresser et était au bord de la crise de panique. Il n'aimait pas parler de ce sujet, de Derek, car cela lui faisait trop mal. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait s'il existait un moyen de changer les choses, hélas. Il essuya donc ses yeux qui menaçaient de s'inonder de larmes avant de s'approcher de son meilleur ami.

\- Écoute vieux, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est arrivé et on n'y peut rien. Par contre, il faut que toi, oui toi, tu te relèves et que tu te battes. On a besoin de toi contre cette foutue meute et aussi pour résoudre ce mystère contre les meurtres en série. Alors relève-toi et bats-toi.

\- Stiles, je…

\- Tu peux le faire, je crois en toi. Nous croyons tous en toi.

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Allison se pencha vers son petit ami avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui eut pour effet de couper sa respiration le temps d'un baiser. Étrangement, le jeune loup garou sentit des picotements au niveau de son abdomen et lorsqu'il rompit le baiser avec sa petite amie, il se rendit compte que ses blessures s'étaient résorbées. Il se leva tout en entraînant Allison à en faire de même. Il leur sourit avant de leur montrer son torse qui avait repris son apparence normale. Ils furent tous surpris de cela, surtout Stiles.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? Ne me dites pas qu'on est dans un putain de conte de fées où le prince embrasse la princesse et la guérit par magie.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, Stiles ! Je pense qu'Alli en l'embrassant, lui a juste coupé la respiration, ce qui a obligé le métabolisme de Scott à réagir, c'est pourquoi il a pu cicatriser.

\- Bon bah tant mieux alors.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, alors allons-y.

\- Je vous rejoins, je dois aller euh… toilettes, répondit Stiles.

Les trois amis de l'hyperactif sortirent de la salle, tandis que Stiles s'adossa au mur, fermant les yeux et laissant les larmes inonder ses joues.

\- Pourquoi Derek ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissés ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, à te sortir de ma tête ?

Il essuya ses joues avec la paume de sa main avant de poursuivre.

\- Sourwolf, où que tu sois, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu seras heureux, car ici ça craint. Jamais je ne saurai te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Derek, et cela sans me poser de questions. Putain et arrête de hanter mon esprit ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as pris ma virginité que je dois continuer de penser à toi comme une fillette amourachée.

\- QUOI ?!

Surpris, Stiles ouvrit soudainement les yeux avant de se rendre compte que Scott était à ses côtés, choqué et en colère par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Toi et Derek… ?

\- Scotty, je peux tout t'expliquer…

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Quand je t'ai dit de demander à Derek de résoudre ton problème, j'avais dit ça pour rigoler. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu irais jusqu'au bout.

\- Scott…

\- Il t'a forcé à le faire ? C'est la seule chose qui est possible. Putain, s'il était encore vivant, je lui aurais cassé la gueule !

\- Non ! Tais-toi et écoute-moi. C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé et il a accepté. Personne ne m'a obligé et c'était consenti.

\- On parle de Derek là ! Vous vous détestez depuis toujours, Stiles ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais mal pris sa mort, ce soir-là.

\- Cela fait un moment qu'on ne se déteste plus et puis ce n'est pas tes affaires. Les choses ont été faites et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. D'ailleurs, je te trouve bien hypocrite pour quelqu'un qui s'en voulait pour la mort de Derek !

\- Pas avant de savoir qu'il a profité de mon meilleur ami, de ta situation.

\- Tu sais quoi, Scott ? Va te faire foutre, car je ne supporte pas que tu salisses la mémoire de Derek ! Je préfère en rester là car sinon je risque de dire quelque chose que je regretterai !

En ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Stiles bouscula son meilleur ami avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

Il rejoignit le groupe d'élèves près du bus qui attendait le coach. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Lydia et Allison, l'hyperactif s'avança vers elles, faisant mine de sourire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être le plus loin de Scott.

\- Dites, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

\- Oui bien sûr, mais il faut le demander au coach. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est juste que le trajet en bus m'a un peu épuisé.

\- D'accord. Tiens, voilà Finstock. Demande-lui.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers le coach tandis que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de brailler, de proférer des menaces si ses joueurs rataient le match.

\- Euh… coach. Je peux faire le reste du trajet avec Lydia et Allison, s'il vous plaît ? Elles sont venues en voiture.

\- Bilinski, tu es sérieux là ?

\- Oui coach. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir assuré lors du dernier match, allez vas-y. Je suppose que McCall te suit…

\- Non, seulement moi. Merci.

\- Bon, bon, vas-y. Tout le monde, montez ! Il est l'heure de partir !

Le coach lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'il rejoignit ses amies de nouveau. Il grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture, tandis qu'Allison démarra juste après le bus, Lydia à ses côtés.

\- Alors Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien…

\- Tu peux nous le dire, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais où est Scott ? Demanda Allison. Je croyais qu'il allait venir avec nous.

\- Plus il est loin de moi, mieux c'est…

\- Donc tu t'es fâché avec lui. Que s'est-il passé ?

Stiles déglutit bruyamment, s'en voulant d'avoir laissé échapper qu'il s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami. De toute façon, elles allaient le remarquer tôt ou tard. Il décida donc de se confier.

\- Il a découvert pour Derek et moi, à propos de vous savez quoi.

\- Oh. Et donc je suppose qu'il l'a mal pris ?

\- Il m'a sermonné et il en veut à Derek d'avoir profité de la situation.

\- Non, mais quel con ! S'exclama Lydia. Désolée Alli, je sais que c'est ton copain, mais là, il n'assure pas du tout.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi Stiles, tu veux que je lui en parle, pour qu'il essaie de comprendre ?

\- Non, non. Je préfère laisser la situation comme ça. On en reparlera quand il sera enfin calmé, mais merci quand même.

À travers le rétroviseur, Allison lui sourit avant que Lydia ne lui demande.

\- Stiles, je sais que ce n'est certainement pas le moment, mais comment te sens-tu ?

\- Par rapport à quoi ? Par rapport à Scott ? Si c'est ça, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser… Mais si c'est pour autre chose, alors je ne te suis pas du tout.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Je te parle par rapport à la disparition de Derek. Comment te sens-tu par rapport à ça ?

\- Lydia…

\- Vas-y, Stiles. Tu peux tout nous dire, renchérit Allison.

\- Je ne sais pas… je suis complètement perdu car une partie de moi me dit qu'il est encore vivant quelque part alors que je sais que c'est faux, que c'est impossible.

\- On est vraiment désolées pour ça.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Pourrait-on ne plus en parler pour le moment ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement pour l'hyperactif, tandis que les deux filles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent le bus se garer près du motel et Allison en fit de même. Stiles sortit en premier du véhicule, avant d'aller récupérer son sac dans le bus qu'il avait oublié. Il croisa Scott et l'ignora, puis décida de se mêler aux autres élèves pour écouter le coach. Ce dernier alla à la réception et récupéra plusieurs clés qu'il distribua aux élèves. Malheureusement pour Stiles, le coach le mit avec Scott, ignorant l'embrouille qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

* * *

Durant la nuit, plusieurs événements étranges se déroulèrent. Ils touchèrent surtout les loups garous présents au motel. Ils étaient comme possédés, tenant par tous les moyens à mettre fin à leur vie. Heureusement que Stiles, Lydia et Allison purent leur venir en aide et ainsi leur empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Alors qu'ils se pensaient tirer d'affaire, les trois adolescents virent quelque chose d'anormal près du bus. En effet, une énorme flaque s'était formée au sol et lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent, l'odeur vint leur titiller les narines c'était de l'essence. Ils s'approchèrent suffisamment, pour voir un Scott trempé d'essence, tenant une fusée d'urgence allumée, dans sa main. C'était un cauchemar pensa l'hyperactif, il pensait que son meilleur ami avait été épargné par cette folie destructrice. Mais non, il avait tort. Il s'approcha de lui à petits pas, jusqu'à ce que le loup garou le remarque enfin.

\- Scott ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je dois faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

\- Scott…

\- Non, Stiles. Je ne mérite pas d'être là. Je vois ma mère que très rarement. Elle me dit que c'est à cause de son métier, mais je sais que c'est parce que je ne suis pas le fils qu'elle voulait que je sois. Mon père m'a abandonné alors que j'étais encore un gamin. Je suis un piètre petit ami et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis le pire meilleur ami qui puisse exister.

\- Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

\- Je ne dis que la vérité. Tu voulais juste trouver une solution pour ton problème et Derek t'a sauvé. Comme une merde, au lieu d'accepter ce que vous avez fait, je t'ai accusé et j'en ai voulu à Derek. Je dois partir et ne jamais revenir, car je ne suis rien.

Plus il parlait et plus Scott rapprochait la flamme de la fusée vers lui-même, tandis que Lydia et Allison étaient tétanisés par la peur. Heureusement que Stiles était présent pour essayer de gérer l'affaire du mieux qu'il pouvait, car elles en étaient incapables à ce moment-là. L'hyperactif devait prendre une décision, mais laquelle ?

* * *

 _Chapitre remplis d'émotions, avec la tristesse de Stiles, la découverte qu'il fait sur le passé de Derek, le comportement de Scott, le Motel California et quelle décision notre hyperactif va-t-il prendre ? Derek est-il toujours vivant... ou pas ? Haha, dites-moi tout, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, haha, pour une fois que je fais du cliffhanger xD. Pauvre de Stiles… Merci et à bientôt _

_**LilieCdle :** Mais grave xD. Oui et tant mieux s'il se rend compte qu'il aime Derek et personne d'autre :3. C'est le Spaz chéri de Sourwolf, donc pas touche xD. Haha, qu'on abat cette Jennifer ! Oui Sterek et cela jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire *yeux brillant d'étoiles*… Pauvre de Stiles, c'est sûr qu'il est triste, c'est comme si une partie de lui avait disparuL. T'as pas le droit de me bouder, sinon je t'arrache la gorge et avec mes dents ! Ouuuuuiiiiiii, I need Lem… non c'est faux xD. Merci pour cette longue review et à bientôt, ma Sim… Amie x)_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup et oui, Lydia est très directe lol. On verra bien si Jennifer arrive à ses fins ou pas haha. Je te laisse le découvrir bientôt et en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu par moi xD. Encore merci et à bientôt_


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut les louloups, merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.**

 **RAR en bas**

 _P.S : Attention, ce chapitre contient un **LEMON** ! Je répète, ce chapitre contient un **CITRON** ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations MxM peuvent passer leur chemin._

 _Spécialement pour ce chapitre, je vous invite à écouter la chanson " **Reignite ~ Knox Brown** " durant la partie avec le lemon, je l'indiquerai à quel moment lancé la musique ;)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Touché par toutes ces paroles, Stiles se rendit compte que la dispute qu'ils avaient eue ne représentait rien face à toutes ces années d'amitié. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha du jeune loup garou, avant de lui toucher l'avant-bras.

\- Scott, tu vas m'écouter, d'accord ? T'es pas rien. T'es quelqu'un, t'es pas personne. Scott t'es mon meilleur pote, et j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi, t'es... Scott, t'es mon frère. On oublie tout ce qui a été dit car je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Et tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Si tu comptes faire ça... si tu comptes en finir pour de bon... alors il va falloir que tu m'emmènes avec toi.

Sous ces dernières paroles, Stiles lui arracha la fusée des mains avant d'entraîner son meilleur ami vers Lydia et Allison. Cette dernière prit son petit ami dans ses bras tandis que Scott reprenait ses esprits petit à petit.

Une fois que la fusée fut complètement éteinte, l'hyperactif la jeta au sol. Le groupe d'amis se firent un câlin de groupe, heureux d'avoir échappé au pire.

* * *

C'est en montant les escaliers vers leur chambre que le loup garou interpella son meilleur ami.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la sorte et encore moins salir la mémoire de Derek.

\- Mec on oublie, c'est du passé maintenant.

\- Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, chacun prenant place sur leur lit respectif, en face de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Merci de m'avoir pardonné, vieux. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire à propos de ?

\- Oh mon dieu, t'es dingue, Scotty. Jamais j'oserai te parler de ça ! Je te rappelle que c'était une relation entre mecs. Et puis je ne pense pas que tes petites oreilles de loup garou soient capables d'entendre ça.

\- Ouais, mauvaise idée. Tu as raison… pour une fois.

\- Connard ! s'exclama Stiles en lui balançant son oreiller.

\- Hey !

\- Tu l'as bien cherché, car j'ai toujours raison je te signale. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te doucher parce que tu pues l'essence. Je serai bien tenté de craquer une allumette si tu n'arrêtes pas, compris ?!

\- Oui, monsieur !

L'hyperactif lui fit une horrible grimace et Scott éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le lendemain après-midi, le match s'est terminé par une victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Beacon Hills face à leurs adversaires. Le coach n'arrêtait pas de faire les louanges de l'hyperactif car il avait marqué le dernier but décisif, important pour la suite des qualifications. C'est en se changeant dans les vestiaires que Stiles se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé partager ce genre de moment, sa victoire dans un match avec quelqu'un. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Derek, pensant à une possible relation avec le lycaon. « Idiot, c'est impossible. Déjà, il ne t'aime pas et il a accepté de coucher avec toi pour x raison. Puis il est mort. Donc change de disque, mec ! »

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Stiles prit le bus avec toute l'équipe pour le chemin du retour. Une fois arrivé, il salua ses amis avant de rejoindre sa fidèle Roscoe qui l'attendait patiemment sur le parking du lycée. Alors qu'il récupérait ses clés dans sa poche, son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était son père et l'adolescent décrocha.

\- Salut P'pa !

\- Bonjour fils, tu es déjà rentré ?

\- Non, on arrive à peine au lycée. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- D'accord. C'est pour t'informer qu'il n'y a plus de courant à la maison pour le moment, c'est notre quartier qui est touché. Et ne m'attends pas ce soir ! Je risque de passer la nuit au bureau.

\- Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je verrai ce que je peux faire en attendant.

\- Okay fils, et ne rentre pas trop tard. Je ne veux pas que tu traînes dehors jusqu'à tard, compris ?

\- Oui P'pa, t'en fais pas. A plus.

\- A plus tard.

Il raccrocha puis décida d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque du lycée, n'ayant pas de courant chez lui et étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de Wi-Fi. Cela lui permettrait également d'avancer dans ses recherches pour la meute, surtout sur l'affaire du mystérieux tueur en série. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était sur un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque, il tapait frénétiquement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête tout en ouvrant une dizaine d'onglets. Puis il tomba sur une page à propos des loups garous. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment avancé, Stiles décida de lire le contenu de cette page. Cela lui parla d'après tout ce qu'il savait déjà à propos de la pleine lune, des capacités de guérison des loups garous, etc… puis il buta sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais lu : les compagnes ou compagnons des loups.

Alors qu'il allait commencer sa lecture sur ce passage, il entendit un bruit pas très encourageant à rester seul au lycée. C'était un bruit métallique, comme si on traînait quelque chose contre les casiers du lycée. Plus le bruit se rapprochait et plus l'adolescent reconnu le bruit de pas lourd sur le sol. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et ramassa ses affaires rapidement, avant de se saisir d'un gros dictionnaire comme seul et unique arme. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à faire à la meute d'alpha, car son arme de fortune ne le sauverait certainement pas. Stiles ajusta son sac sur son épaule avant de se rapprocher vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, prêt à assommer son assaillant, Derek apparut devant lui.

\- Der… Derek, c'est toi ?!

Tellement choqué par cette apparition, l'hyperactif laissa tomber le dictionnaire et récupéra le lycaon de justesse avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras. Stiles le tint du mieux qu'il put, car c'était un peu difficile de supporter une montagne de muscles alors que lui était tout fin. Il le serra de toutes ses forces et lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte que le loup garou de naissance était vivant, l'hyperactif ne put empêcher ses larmes d'inonder ses yeux. Lui qui était persuadé qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Derek et qui n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui faire ses adieux, voilà qu'il se pointait devant lui.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il recula la tête et put voir que Derek était dans un piteux état, ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

\- Je te tiens, Sourwolf. Je vais prendre soin de toi, ne t'en fais pas.

En écoutant la voix de Stiles, le loup garou de naissance reprit peu à peu connaissance, mais il avait besoin de l'aide de l'hyperactif pour ne pas flancher. Ce dernier l'aida à se remettre debout puis passa l'un des bras de Derek sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée.

Une fois près de la Jeep, il l'aida à monter et s'installer à ses côtés sur le siège passager, avant de lui-même s'asseoir derrière le volant. Voyant que Derek était toujours faible, l'adolescent se pencha et récupéra son sac à l'arrière. Par chance, il restait encore de l'eau dans sa bouteille et il la tendit à Derek. Il lui conseilla de boire par petites gorgées, afin que son corps se réhabitue il n'avait aucune idée si le lycaon avait pu boire ou manger depuis sa disparition. En avalant sa première gorgée, Derek se tourna vers lui puis hocha la tête.

Pendant qu'il buvait son eau, Stiles décida de le détailler pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir. Le loup garou de naissance avait du sang séché sur le visage, qui avait sans doute dégouliné depuis le haut de son crâne. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux et déchirés par endroits, également recouverts par son sang. Ses avant-bras avaient de grosses entailles, tout comme une partie de son abdomen, dévoilé par un trou de son tee-shirt. Le cœur de l'adolescent se brisa une nouvelle fois, puis il réalisa soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avec des trémolos dans la voix, il lui demanda :

\- Derek… pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas ! réussit à dire le lycaon.

\- Du calme, on va trouver une solution. Je vais t'amener chez Deaton !

\- Non, ce serait trop dangereux.

\- Chez moi alors ? Mon père travaille toute la soirée, donc pas de souci…

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il me découvre chez toi !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, on va aller chez toi. Cora et Peter ne sont pas là, vu qu'ils sont partis dans un motel pour leur sécurité.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, le loup garou de naissance soupira avant d'acquiescer.

\- Par contre, on va passer vite fait chez moi pour que je puisse récupérer des trucs avant d'aller au loft.

L'adolescent ne prit pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de Derek et démarra, en direction de sa maison. Pendant qu'il conduisait, le lycaon ferma les yeux et malgré la douleur qui le prenait aux tripes, il sourit car son compagnon avait promis de prendre soin de lui. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de suivre son instinct qui l'avait poussé à venir au lycée à cet instant précis.

* * *

Une fois sur place, Stiles récupéra son sac et entra chez lui, laissant Derek dans la Jeep. Il prit les escaliers et entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Après avoir jeté son sac sur son lit, l'hyperactif fit une petite danse de la victoire, heureux que Derek soit vivant. Dès le début, une petite partie de lui-même était persuadé que le lycaon était vivant quelque part et il avait raison. Il se sentait revivre, après avoir passé des nuits entières à pleurer la disparition du loup garou de naissance. « Sourwolf », comme il aimait l'appeler, était bel et bien vivant, attendant sagement dans sa précieuse Roscoe. Le dicton qu'il avait entendu une fois prenait tout son sens on ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdue. C'était ce qu'il vivait à ce moment précis. Il avait cru perdre Derek mais voilà qu'il était de retour dans le monde des vivants et Stiles était prêt à tout pour le garder en vie, même si ses sentiments n'allaient que dans un sens. Car oui, l'adolescent hyperactif était tombé amoureux du loup garou de naissance.

En sentant ses joues chauffaient, Stiles se ressaisit avant de vider son sac sur son lit et de récupérer des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Lorsqu'il fouilla son tiroir à sous-vêtement, il trouva la bouteille de lubrifiant et se mit à rougir. Il avait acheté cette bouteille, peu de temps après avoir perdu sa virginité avec Derek. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis décida de la mettre dans son sac. « On ne sait jamais » pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin fini de préparer son sac, Stiles décida de passer une commande de pizzas pour Derek et lui, pensant qu'il n'y aurait rien à dîner au loft. Il donna l'adresse du lycaon, leur demandant de livrer dans environ une heure de temps. Il laissa un mot sur le réfrigérateur pour que son père ne s'inquiète pas, même s'il mentait en disant qu'il passait la nuit chez Scott. Il verrouilla la porte d'entrée puis rejoignit la Jeep où Derek l'attendait. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et Stiles dut se retenir de lui caresser sa joue tuméfiée. Intérieurement, il se fit la promesse de prendre soin du lycaon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'immeuble de Derek, l'adolescent aida le blessé à marcher et à monter les escaliers. Avec un bras soutenant le loup garou de naissance, Stiles réussit à ouvrir la lourde porte métallique, avant d'y entrer et de la refermer.

Tant bien que mal, il installa le loup garou de naissance sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il fouilla dans le réfrigérateur et par chance il trouva une bouteille de jus d'orange. L'adolescent en remplit un verre avant de l'apporter à Derek, pour qu'il puisse reprendre des couleurs et se désaltérer.

En prenant place à côté du lycaon, Stiles était ravi de voir que Derek allait un peu mieux, même s'il s'inquiétait toujours à propos de ses blessures.

\- Sourwolf, on va faire quoi pour tes blessures ?

\- J'en sais rien ! grogna le plus âgé.

\- Oh du calme, je veux juste t'aider. Ne fais pas ton loup mal léché.

\- Tu poses des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Je ne serai pas dans cet état si j'avais su quoi faire.

\- Wow du calme, ce n'est pas bien pour ta tension de trop parler. Bon pour commencer, je pense que tu devrais prendre une douche. Au moins, ça enlèvera tout ce sang sur toi. Go !

Le loup garou de naissance roula des yeux avant de hocher la tête. Il tituba jusqu'à sa chambre, refusant l'aide de l'adolescent, même si ce dernier le suivait, prêt à le rattraper au cas où.

Lorsque Derek entra dans la salle de bain, il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce que l'hyperactif le suive.

\- Je dois prendre ma douche. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul une seconde alors que tu tiens à peine debout ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître, Sourwolf.

\- Stiles, sors ! Je peux me débrouiller.

\- Hors de question ! Je reste et puis c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu, je te rappelle que nous…

\- D'accord, mais tais-toi !

Pendant que le loup garou se déshabillait, Stiles décida de remplir la baignoire à moitié. Ainsi, il pourrait l'aider, au cas où, en évitant d'être mouillé par la même occasion, s'il avait opté pour la cabine de douche.

Lorsque Derek se pointa devant lui entièrement nu, l'adolescent évita de baisser les yeux, craignant pour sa santé mentale et surtout ne sachant pas comment réagirait le lycaon.

\- Euh… tu peux y aller… l'eau est à bonne température, bredouilla-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête tandis que l'hyperactif se mit à rougir en détaillant le corps présenté devant lui. Il n'avait pas passé une nuit sans rêver du corps musclé de Derek pressé contre le sien, ne faisant qu'un avec lui. Il se ressaisit en voyant le lycaon allongé dans la baignoire, grimaçant toujours à cause de la douleur. Il avait du mal avec le tuyau de la douche pour atteindre certaines parties de son corps, c'est pourquoi Stiles s'accroupit près de lui et le lui arracha des mains. L'adolescent lui sourit tendrement avant de lui arroser les cheveux, les brossant de son autre main. Il était heureux que Derek ne le repousse pas et continua en versant du shampoing sur les cheveux du loup garou, les faisant mousser entre ses doigts. Il s'appliqua dans son travail, ayant toute l'attention du lycaon qui ne le perdait pas des yeux. Ce dernier était ravi que son compagnon prenne soin de lui et son loup commençait à émerger de son inconscience mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il se réveille et guérisse de ses blessures.

L'eau de la baignoire était devenue sale à cause du sang et de la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur Derek. Maintenant que le corps du loup garou était plus propre, le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa en voyant les vilaines plaies sur son torse. Il glissa sa main le long des pectoraux, avant de descendre vers les abdominaux, envoyant des milliers de frissons dans le corps du lycaon. Un jeu de regards se mit en place, les yeux ambrés affrontant ceux vert gris de Derek où aucun des deux ne flanchèrent.

Se sentant audacieux, Stiles se mordit les lèvres et laissa sa main descendre plus bas, mais le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter et il la retira donc du corps de Derek. Ce dernier allait se lever, surpris d'avoir de la visite à cette heure-ci, mais Stiles secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de rester dans la baignoire.

\- Ça doit être le livreur de pizza.

\- Quand l'as-tu appelé ? Demanda le lycaon, incrédule.

\- Je l'ai fait avant de venir ici et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris ta préférée. Je reviens vite, ne bouge pas, Sourwolf.

Le loup garou de naissance hocha la tête, ravi que son compagnon ait pris les devants pour eux deux, tandis que Stiles sortit de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il prit les pizzas et les boissons des mains du livreur puis les déposa sur la table basse du salon. Il paya le livreur avec l'argent qu'il avait amené avant de fermer la porte. Il soupira puis se tourna vers la pièce centrale, sursautant en voyant Derek, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, une main appuyée contre une poutre.

\- Je te dois combien ?

\- Sourwolf, tu m'as fait peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien. Je vais payer.

\- Stiles…

\- Tais-toi. Et pourquoi tu es là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger.

\- Je suis assez grand pour prendre une douche !

\- Okay, okay, Sourwolf. Retournons dans ta chambre, je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour euh… tes blessures.

Voyant le sérieux dans le regard de l'adolescent, Derek se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il fut rapidement suivi par l'hyperactif qui était fasciné par son dos musclé qui, par miracle, n'avait que quelques égratignures.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, il grimaça en s'asseyant sur son lit, posant une main sur sa hanche endolorie. Il regardait Stiles faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, un débit de paroles incessantes s'échappant de sa bouche que Derek voulait malmener pour le faire taire.

\- Donc si je résume bien, tu t'es enfui après avoir chuté ? Bon sang, Derek et pourquoi tu as pris tout ce temps pour réapparaître. J'ai été très affecté par, euh… je veux dire, on a été tous très affectés par ta disparition.

\- Oui, j'ai merdé Stiles. J'aurai dû revenir plus tôt…

\- Bon ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là en vie. Dis-moi, il y a une trousse de premier secours ici ?

\- Non, on en a jamais eu besoin. Nous sommes des loups je te rappelle.

\- Putain ! J'aurai dû ramener la mienne. Et tu n'as pas pensé que moi en tant qu'humain j'aurais pu en avoir besoin ? Ou même Allison et Lydia ? Oh, j'oubliais qu'on ne fait pas parti de ta meute. Désolé Monsieur le loup.

L'adolescent commençait à s'emporter contre Derek, même s'il n'était pas vraiment fâché contre lui, mais contre le fait de n'avoir rien pour soigner le lycaon.

\- Stiles…

\- Je ne sais même pas comment faire pour soigner tes putains de blessures et pour couronner le tout, il n'y a même pas de matériel médical ici.

\- Stiles, je vais m'en remettre.

\- Non Sourwolf, tes blessures sont toujours ouvertes et je ne sais pas comment…

Soudain l'hyperactif se rappela de ce qu'avait fait Allison pour Scott. Cela pourrait-il marcher avec Derek ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, même si ses joues commençaient à rougir à l'idée de le faire pour soigner le lycaon. Il se rapprocha de ce dernier, puis le força à se mettre debout. Le loup garou de naissance abdiqua, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'allait faire l'adolescent. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et ils étaient tellement proches, que Derek pouvait sentir le souffle de l'adolescent contre sa peau.

\- Ferme les yeux, Derek.

Surpris, les yeux du lycaon s'ouvrirent encore plus, tandis que l'adolescent secoua la tête.

\- S'il te plaît, Sourwolf. Je veux essayer un truc pour te guérir. Je ne sais pas si ça va changer quelque chose, mais je dois le faire.

Le loup garou de naissance avait une confiance totale en son compagnon, c'est pourquoi il hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, Stiles posa sa main sur la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou du lycaon, se rapprocha puis inclina la tête, capturant les lèvres de Derek dans un baiser. Le lycaon fut d'abord surpris, mais lui rendit son baiser, posant sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescent. Il appréciait la douceur des lèvres pressées contre les siennes, tellement cela lui avait manqué. Il profitait de ce moment magique, tandis que son loup intérieur se réveilla, ouvrant des yeux carmins pour ensuite gronder de plaisir. Ensemble, ils étaient ravis de leur compagnon et de ce baiser qui lui permettait d'entamer le processus de guérison.

De son côté, Stiles savourait lui aussi ce baiser mais aussi le fait que Derek le lui rendait avec autant de ferveur, déplaçant sa main sur le torse du lycaon. Il se mit à sourire en se rendant compte que cela avait marché. Il aurait pu rompre le baiser de suite, mais il voulait en profiter, se mettant à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Derek, leur arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Ensemble, ils se sentaient revivre, comme s'ils étaient enfin complets après une longue période de solitude Stiles après avoir été séparé du lycaon depuis sa disparition et Derek depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'hyperactif.

Alors que la main du lycaon descendait pour soulever le tee-shirt de son partenaire, le téléphone de Stiles sonna, les interrompant. Celui-ci recula subitement, puis plongea la main dans sa poche pour répondre à cet appel.

\- Allo, Papa ?

\- Fils, c'est pour savoir si tu allais bien à la maison.

\- Oui, oui et finalement je vais rester chez Scott, mentit l'adolescent. Pas envie de rester à la maison.

\- Très bien, peux-tu me le passer ?

\- Quoi ?! Euh… je veux dire pourquoi tu veux parler à Scotty ?

Derek rigola en voyant l'étonnement et la peur sur le visage de l'hyperactif.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler ?! Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que je sens que tu me caches quelque chose…

\- Non, non, P'pa. Tu te fais un film.

\- Très bien, passe le moi.

\- Euh… je t'aurai bien passé Scott, mais il prend sa douche.

\- Stiles !

\- Au revoir, Papa. Je t'aime !

Tellement stressé que son père découvre son mensonge, Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, préférant lui raccrocher à la figure. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Derek, l'adolescent put y voir de l'amusement.

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais que je lui dise que j'étais chez toi et que finalement tu es vivant ?

\- Rien, je n'ai rien dit, Stiles !

\- Je connais ce regard, Sourwolf. Alors attention.

Il s'approcha du lycaon puis se pencha vers lui, posant sa main sur les abdominaux de Derek. Celui-ci se mit à soupirer, en sentant les mains chaudes de l'adolescent sur sa peau nue.

\- Stiles… que fais-tu ?

\- Tu es guéri, Sourwolf. Les blessures se sont enfin résorbées.

\- Quoi ?!

Derek se pencha et se rendit compte que oui, les grosses entailles qui étaient sur son torse avaient bel et bien disparues. Il avait été tellement captivé par le baiser et la voix de Stiles au téléphone qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé sur lui-même. Il sourit puis glissa sa main sur ses abdominaux, rejoignant celle de l'adolescent, qui la retira à son contact.

\- Lydia avait raison et je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

\- Lydia ? demanda le lycaon d'un ton amer.

\- Oui, Scott avait un peu le même problème que toi et sans s'en rendre compte, Allison l'a embrassé et il a pu guérir de ses blessures. Lydia nous a expliqué que cela a coupé la respiration de Scott, forçant son corps à guérir de ses blessures.

Le loup garou de naissance hocha la tête, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Lui qui pensait que Stiles l'avait embrassé pour une autre raison il avait eu tort. Son loup hurlait sa peine, essayant de lui faire comprendre des choses, mais Derek ne voulait plus rien entendre. L'hyperactif lui sourit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Et si on allait manger, Sourwolf ? J'ai vraiment une faim de loup, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de pizza.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce principale du loft, Derek à ses talons. Ils prirent place dans le salon, les boîtes de pizzas posées sur la table basse. La curiosité le démangeant, Stiles lui demanda des explications détaillées sur ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours et le lycaon décida de mettre sa peine de côté, lui racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu aurais pu te manifester plus tôt, Derek ! J'ai été tellement, euh… je veux dire, on était tellement tristes de ta mort et Cora était dévastée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il était préférable de rester dans l'ombre le temps que les choses se calment…

\- Et si tu avais tardé, tu serais certainement mort ! Ne nous refais plus jamais ça, Sourwolf, pour le bien de la meute.

Malgré tout, Derek lui sourit et son loup était heureux que Stiles s'inquiétait autant pour eux. Quelques instants plus tard, l'hyperactif se leva et s'étira. Le loup garou de naissance ne le perdait pas du regard, s'humidifiant les lèvres en voyant le bas du tee-shirt de l'adolescent se relever, dévoilant son ventre plat et ses poils qui descendaient dans son pantalon. Derek aimerait tellement le faire sien une fois de plus, lui faire l'amour pour lui prouver à quel point il tenait à lui. Hélas, il savait très bien que Stiles était éperdument amoureux de Lydia et il avait bien vu le sourire qu'il avait en parlant d'elle un peu plus tôt. Le lycaon était donc résigné, n'acceptant que ce que l'adolescent avait à lui offrir c'est-à-dire, trois fois rien.

\- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche, Sourwolf et après direct au dodo.

Il hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner, son sac à dos sur une épaule, prenant la direction de la salle de bain. Derek se leva lui aussi, avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Il soupira et constata que même s'il avait enfin pu guérir de ses blessures physiques, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé entièrement ses sens développés de loup garou. Cela prendrait certainement plus de temps, mais l'important était le fait d'être en vie et cela grâce à son compagnon. Car oui, Stiles était le seul qui avait hanté ses pensées durant ces derniers jours, apparaissant dans son esprit comme une lueur d'espoir, pour qu'il lutte pour sa survie.

* * *

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le lycaon ne remarqua pas que Stiles était sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui avec un sourire puis lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Euh… je vais aller dormir sur le canapé dans le salon, alors… euh… bonne nuit.

En voyant le peu de réaction de la part de Derek, l'hyperactif lui tourna le dos, s'avançant lentement vers la sortie. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et son cœur se serra, lui qui espérait que le lycaon le retienne…

\- Stiles, tu peux dormir ici avec moi. Le canapé est peu confortable et cela ne me dérange pas de partager mon lit.

Tout excité, l'adolescent se retourna rapidement, un grand sourire lui tordant le visage, tandis que Derek se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça, sachant très bien qu'il allait devoir se contrôler pour ne pas le faire sien.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, Sourwolf…

\- Vu que je te le propose, tu ne me déranges pas. Dépêche-toi, avant que je change d'avis !

L'hyperactif rigola puis se rapprocha du lit, le remerciant par un hochement de tête. Ils prirent chacun place à l'opposé de l'un et de l'autre, se tournant le dos. Alors que Stiles enleva son short pour être à l'aise, Derek en fit de même avec son pantalon, restant seulement vêtu de son boxer. Ils s'allongèrent puis se souhaitèrent une « bonne nuit » avant de se glisser sous la couette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek se retourna dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil et ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme endormie de son compagnon, qui lui aussi s'était retourné vers lui. Il le trouvait tellement beau, si désirable et aurait souhaité partager son lit quotidiennement avec lui, s'engageant dans une vraie relation.

De son côté, Stiles commençait à avoir froid, se mettant à trembloter légèrement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de braise du lycaon et se mit à rougir.

\- Euh… j'ai un peu froid… désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

Le loup garou de naissance secoua la tête puis lui fit signe de s'approcher et l'hyperactif obéit. Son instinct lupin l'obligea à renverser Stiles, l'obligeant à se mettre dos à lui, tandis qu'il collait son torse musclé contre l'adolescent, le serrant fort dans ses bras où ils purent enfin s'endormir.

* * *

 _0o0o0o0 Musique 0o0o0o0_

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Stiles commençait à avoir terriblement chaud à cause de son tee-shirt, mais aussi à cause de la chaleur corporelle du lycaon. Il réussit à se défaire de la prise de Derek, sans qu'il ne se réveille, puis se débarrassa de son vêtement qui l'étouffait. Alors qu'il reprenait sa position initiale avec succès, l'adolescent pouvait bien sentir l'érection du lycaon contre ses fesses. Il était à présent rassuré qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être de marbre, car tout son corps réclamait celui de Derek. Lentement il fit descendre son boxer jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis commença à remuer ses hanches, frottant ses fesses contre la hampe dressée du lycaon. Il se mordit les lèvres, pour étouffer les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, tellement cela l'excitait. Alors qu'il continuait de se déhancher, soudain il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse.

\- Stiles ! Que… fais-tu ?

\- Der… je…

Il se retourna vers Derek, ses yeux dérivant vers les lèvres du lycaon qui semblaient l'appeler.

\- Stiles…

\- J'ai envie de toi, Sour…wolf…

\- Stiles…

Voyant l'étonnement du loup garou de naissance, il se rapprocha, déposant un tendre baiser dans son cou, ce qui le fit frémir. Persuadé que Derek allait le rejeter, Stiles se releva et tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Juste une dernière fois, Derek. Je sais que toi aussi tu le veux, en sentant ce qu'il y a contre ma cuisse. Je veux te sentir _vivant_ en moi. S'il te plaît…

Derek n'hésita pas une seconde et l'embrassa, le coupant dans ses paroles. Il accepta donc ce que son compagnon avait à lui offrir, même si c'était pour la dernière fois. Le baiser fut d'abord lent, où personne ne cherchait à le dominer. L'adolescent prit en coupe la joue rugueuse du loup garou avec sa main et sa langue essaya de se frayer un chemin dans la bouche de Derek. Ce dernier en comprenant les intentions de son amant, lui accorda l'accès et leurs langues se retrouvèrent après une longue séparation, se caressèrent délicieusement, entamant l'un des plus beaux ballets jamais entamés. Le loup intérieur grondait face à la passion qui se dégageait du baiser partagé entre son compagnon et Derek.

En brisant leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, Stiles mordit la lèvre inférieure du lycaon pour étouffer un gémissement. Dieu qu'il aimait embrasser Derek et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir ! Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard embué de désir du loup garou, l'hyperactif lui sourit tendrement, puis recula et retira son boxer avant de grimper à califourchon sur l'homme loup.

Il admira le torse musclé au teint halé du lycaon, puis se pencha vers lui, déposant des baisers papillons sur son front, son nez, sa joue qui lui piquait, avant de capturer les lèvres qui réclamaient les siennes. Il soupira de plaisir, non seulement à cause de ce langoureux baiser mais aussi face aux grandes mains de Derek qui le caressaient délicieusement, passant de ses cuisses à son dos. Le toucher se fit de plus en plus doux et Stiles put sentir des frissons parcourir son échine et le fit soupirer de plaisir.

L'adolescent continua sa douce torture, voulant profiter au maximum de sa dernière fois avec son amant. Il commença par mordiller les biceps du lycaon, puis les calma en y déposant de doux baisers. Stiles s'attaqua ensuite aux larges épaules puis aux pectoraux où il trouva deux pointes de chairs qui n'attendaient que ses lèvres. Il ne se fit pas prier et se mit à les pincer de ses doigts devenus experts avant de les mordiller et de les lécher avidement. De son côté, la respiration de l'homme loup devint laborieuse face au traitement que lui faisait Stiles, l'emmenant directement au paradis. De sa large poitrine grondait son loup, ravi et prêt à ne former qu'un avec leur compagnon.

Impatient, l'hyperactif fit glisser le boxer de Derek le long de ses jambes musclées pour le lui enlever avant de le jeter par terre. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en regardant le pénis qui pointait fièrement vers lui, puis il se pencha, mais Derek l'en empêcha.

\- Stiles, on n'est pas obligés, tu le sais…

\- J'en ai envie et je sais que toi aussi, alors laisse toi faire… Sourwolf.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, plongeant sur la hampe et la prenant en bouche. Cette cavité humide qui lui procurait une douce torture emmena Derek dans un autre monde. Il plaça ses mains sur sa tête, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir et le lycaon se cambra lorsque Stiles fit tournoyer sa langue autour de son pénis.

L'hyperactif fit sortir la hampe de sa bouche dans un _pop_ humide avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur, retraçant les veines de sa langue. De son autre main, l'adolescent caressa les abdominaux en béton de son amant et il était heureux de les voir se contracter sous sa paume, signe du plaisir du loup garou de naissance.

Alors qu'il s'attaquait aux bourses du lycaon, il sentit la main de Derek sur sa tête, jouant avec ses longues mèches de cheveux. L'adolescent les prit en bouche l'une après l'autre, les humidifiant de sa langue, tandis que l'homme loup se tortillait sous lui. Ce dernier le saisit par les épaules, pour ramener son visage près du sien pour qu'ils échangent un baiser passionné plein de dents et de morsures. Derek pouvait sentir son propre goût sur les lèvres de Stiles, mais il s'en fichait complètement, bien occupé à le faire vibrer grâce à ses caresses et ses baisers.

\- Retourne-toi, lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

\- Pourquoi, Sourwolf ?

\- Je veux aussi m'occuper de toi.

Le pénis de l'adolescent tressauta en entendant les paroles du lycaon et il jura un « putain ! » avant de se positionner tête bêche, leur entrejambe au-dessus du visage de l'autre. Derek ne perdit pas une seconde, engloutissant le membre gorgé de désir dans sa bouche, ce qui surprit l'hyperactif.

\- Wow, Der…

L'hyperactif avait la bouche grande ouverte, tellement cela le faisait décoller loin dans le ciel tandis que le loup garou de naissance s'appliquait à lui donner la meilleure fellation de sa vie, le prenant plus profondément dans sa bouche. Les cris gutturaux de son amant sonnèrent comme une mélodie à ses oreilles et son loup satisfait, gronda de plaisir.

Pour retourner à la réalité, Stiles planta ses ongles dans les épaisses cuisses de son amant, avant de reprendre son souffle et la virilité lupine en bouche.

Ensemble, ils se procurèrent du plaisir grâce à leurs bouches, cherchant à se satisfaire l'un et l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles retira le pénis du lycaon de sa cavité humide, mourant d'envie de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Der… ?

\- Oui, Stiles ? demanda le lycaon dans un _pop_ humide.

\- Euh… peux-tu… euh… me préparer… ?

\- Bien sûr.

Alors que l'adolescent se levait pour récupérer un tube de lubrifiant dans son sac, Derek le retint en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- J'en ai dans la table de chevet, je vais le récupérer, ajouta le lycaon.

\- Quoi ?! demanda l'adolescent, surpris. Euh… je suppose que tu as dû en racheter depuis la dernière fois…

\- Non ! C'est le même que notre première fois.

\- Oh… Je croyais que tu avais eu d'autres partenaires depuis le temps.

Le lycaon grogna pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait erreur. Cela fit sursauter Stiles qui ne s'y attendait pas mais l'excita en même temps. En se tortillant un peu, Derek réussit à récupérer le précieux sésame dans la table de chevet, se redressa et s'adossa contre la tête de lit, puis fit signe à son amant de prendre place sur ses genoux. Ce dernier, tout en rougissant, abdiqua, se mettant à califourchon sur Derek. Le loup garou de naissance versa du liquide sur sa main, écarta les deux globes de chair, pour accéder à l'antre de son compagnon.

Il l'entendit gémir d'anticipation, puis enfonça un doigt en lui, ce qui arracha un cri à l'adolescent.

\- Seulement toi, Stiles… seulement toi…

Derek fit un va-et-vient à l'aide de son doigt à l'intérieur de l'adolescent, tandis que celui-ci s'accrocha aux solides épaules du lycaon. L'homme loup y ajouta un second doigt tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseau pour le préparer, rapidement suivi d'un troisième, il pouvait sentir son amant se tordre au-dessus de lui. De son autre main, il lui prodigua de douces caresses sur son dos et se mit à lui mordiller le cou, pour qu'il oublie la douleur. Cela marcha car Stiles se mit à soupirer, la douleur ayant laissé place au plaisir.

L'adolescent avec le visage rougi regarda son amant, plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux vert gris de Derek, avant de hocher la tête, signe qu'il était prêt. Stiles récupéra donc la bouteille de lubrifiant abandonné sur le lit, en versa sur sa main puis saisit la queue de son amant, tout en y répandant le liquide. Il vit Derek rouler des yeux et se mit à sourire bêtement en le voyant faire. Se sentant prêt, l'hyperactif tint la virilité de son amant d'une main, l'autre écartant l'une des fesses, puis il se releva et lorsqu'il sentit la pointe sur son entrée, il descendit lentement sur le pénis qui gorgeait de désir rien que pour lui. Ils gémirent ensemble lorsqu'ils ne formèrent qu'un entièrement Derek en sentant l'étau serré et chaud autour de lui, Stiles en sentant son corps s'étirer et s'adapter à la virilité de son amant.

Émerveillé par les rougeurs sur les joues de son compagnon, Derek l'attrapa par la nuque pour le rapprocher avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Stiles fut d'abord surpris, puis se mit à gémir encore plus contre les lèvres si douces du lycaon. Le baiser était rempli d'amour, de passion et de désir débordant l'un pour l'autre. En rompant leur baiser, ce dernier laissa son souffle s'entremêler avec celui de l'hyperactif, avant de lui demander d'une voix rauque.

\- Stiles… ça va ?

\- Une minute, Sourwolf…

Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin prêt, Stiles posa ses deux mains sur les pectoraux de son amant, avant d'onduler des hanches et d'arracher des gémissements de pur plaisir à Derek. Ensemble, ils se sentaient en harmonie, leurs corps brûlants ne formant qu'une seule et même entité. Le loup du jeune Hale poussa un puissant hurlement, heureux que Derek s'unisse avec son compagnon.

L'homme loup fit glisser ses doigts sur les cuisses de l'adolescent, avant de les accrocher sur ses fines hanches, tandis que Stiles continuait ses mouvements de bassin. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'offrir à Derek et lui faire voir à quel point il était devenu fou de lui, même s'il était persuadé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Pour lui, le lycaon avait accepté juste pour avoir une nuit de plaisir avec un partenaire, le temps d'un instant. Alors qu'il avait tout faux, Derek était vraiment amoureux de lui et était prêt à lui offrir cette dernière nuit, convaincu que l'adolescent voulait une expérience de plus avant de continuer à baver devant Lydia.

Stiles attrapa l'une des mains du loup garou de naissance et la guida sur son torse plat. En comprenant son message, Derek se mit à le caresser lentement, envoyant des millions de frissons sur la peau opaline et en sueur de l'adolescent. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière, haletant de plaisir, tout en continuant sa chevauchée sensuelle, qui leur procurait du plaisir autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Tout en se penchant et en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, Stiles lui dit.

\- J'ai cru que… on a cru que tu étais mort, Derek. Ne refais plus jamais ça…

Le cœur du lycaon se brisa en entendant les paroles de son amant. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, tout en lui prodiguant de douces caresses sur son dos.

\- Shhhhh… Je te tiens, je suis là, Stiles.

Le loup garou de naissance prit le contrôle de leur union, augmentant le rythme de leurs ébats. Ses coups de bassins les firent haleter tous les deux et Stiles se sentait revivre dans les bras de l'homme musclé. Il se mit à lui mordiller le cou, laissant des marques violettes sur son amant et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour croiser le regard embué devant lui, l'hyperactif se pressa de joindre ses lèvres à celles du lycaon. Tout en posant sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescent, Derek répondit à son baiser avec joie, savourant les lèvres si douces de l'hyperactif pressées contre les siennes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le lycaon les fit basculer sur le côté, obligeant Stiles à se mettre dos à lui. Derek se pressa de retrouver l'antre chaude de son amant, soulevant sa jambe, lui permettant un meilleur accès et l'adolescent enroula un de ses bras autour du cou du loup garou de naissance, prenant du plaisir à s'unir avec lui.

Le rythme imposé par le loup garou de naissance ralentit, mais se fit plus langoureux. À chaque coup de bassin, l'adolescent se mit à gémir le nom de Derek et le loup intérieur se mit à japper joyeusement en l'entendant.

Lorsque Derek s'enfonça encore plus dans l'antre serré de son compagnon, Stiles planta ses ongles dans l'épaule de l'homme loup, voyant des étoiles en le sentant cogner contre sa prostate.

\- Oh… Der…. Là… c'est si bon…

Derek ainsi que son loup était heureux de savoir qu'il procurait beaucoup de plaisir à leur amant. Il continua donc à toucher cette boule de nerf qui rendait la respiration de l'adolescent encore plus difficile. Le lycaon se sentait tellement bien à ce moment précis, enfoui dans l'antre si chaude et si accueillante de l'hyperactif. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, comprenant enfin la signification du mot « compagnon ». C'était lui et personne d'autre. Même si l'adolescent ne l'aimait pas en retour, alors il le laisserait partir, que ce soit avec Lydia ou une autre personne.

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit que Stiles tirait agréablement sur ses cheveux, le faisant grogner de plaisir.

\- Der… je ne vais… pas tarder à venir…

\- Moi… aussi, répondit-il en gémissant.

Il décida de changer de position, voulant absolument ne rien manquer lorsqu'ils viendraient tous les deux où il laisserait son compagnon dessiner un tableau sur son dos, à l'aide de ses ongles. Il plaça ses mains à l'arrière des cuisses de l'hyperactif pour le soulever et l'allonger sur le dos. Stiles lui fit son plus beau sourire et cela fit battre son cœur encore plus vite, lorsqu'ils ne firent qu'un à nouveau. Il lui sourit en retour avant de lui attraper les mains et d'entremêler leurs doigts.

En voyant l'adolescent se mordre les lèvres tout en décollant sa tête de l'oreiller, Derek comprit son intention et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant dans un baiser rempli de passion. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, voulant rendre ce moment unique et inoubliable. L'hyperactif se mit à lui lécher un peu les lèvres et le lycaon entrouvrit sa bouche, permettant à leurs langues de se caresser et de se lier merveilleusement. Aucun des deux ne cherchait à dominer le baiser, prenant plutôt le temps de savourer le goût de l'autre et surtout l'instant présent.

Par manque d'air, ils rompirent leurs baisers, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger. Tout en continuant de remuer des hanches, Derek migra ses lèvres vers le cou opalin de l'adolescent qu'il mordilla avec beaucoup d'attention. Il put y laisser plusieurs marques rouges les siennes et son loup gronda de bonheur, satisfait des suçons qui ornaient le cou de l'adolescent. Stiles enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de son amant et celui-ci continua de lui faire l'amour délicieusement, ses coups de bassin langoureux les faisant gémir de plus en fort et c'est à ce moment-là que Derek le sentit : son nœud commençait à se former, étirant encore plus l'antre serrée de Stiles. Ce dernier se mit à haleter, se sentant dans un monde paradisiaque qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Il lâcha une des mains qui le reliait à Derek afin de lui griffer le dos, tellement cette passion le consumait entièrement.

Lorsqu'il toucha une fois de plus le point sensible de son compagnon, il entendit ce dernier gémir son nom, tout en éjaculant de longs jets de spermes sur leurs deux torses en sueur. C'est en sentant ce délicieux parfum qu'ils avaient créé ensemble, que Derek se sentit au bord du gouffre.

\- Aaaaaaarrrggghhh… Stiles… !

Derek rendit les armes, tirant de puissants jets de sperme incandescents qui inondèrent l'antre de son compagnon. Ils étaient tous les deux repus de cette dernière fois, profitant de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre, la tête du lycaon posée contre l'épaule de l'adolescent, humant son parfum qui le rendait fou et celui-ci dessinant des dessins imaginaires sur le dos musclé de son amant.

Le nœud avait diminué de taille, permettant à Derek de se retirer, mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulait encore profiter de la chaleur de son compagnon et de leurs corps unis. Stiles de son côté, ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine, c'est pourquoi il tira le loup garou de naissance par les cheveux pour que leurs regards se croisent. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. L'homme loup posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent puis répondit à son baiser avec joie, lui mordillant les lippes avec passion. Il sentit la main de l'hyperactif sur sa nuque, puis sur ses cheveux et ils approfondirent leurs baisers qui devint de plus en plus fougueux. S'ils avaient la possibilité de rester dans cette position toute leur vie, en étant unis avec leurs lèvres scellées, ils l'auraient certainement fait. Derek quémanda la bouche de son compagnon qui la lui accorda et c'est avec plaisir qu'il laissa sa langue entrer dans cette cavité humide pour qu'elle aille se lier avec sa jumelle. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, se caressèrent, laissant à chacune le temps de se redécouvrir pour mieux se réunir. Ensemble, elles ne firent qu'une, faisant vibrer leurs peaux et envoyant des millions d'électrochocs dans tous leurs corps. Dieu qu'ils aimaient s'embrasser et ne faire qu'un.

C'est à contrecœur qu'ils rompirent leurs baisers passionnés. Derek décida enfin de se retirer, arrachant une petite grimace à son compagnon qui se sentit vide. Pour éviter que son sperme ne s'écoule de l'antre de l'adolescent, le lycaon eut le réflexe de récupérer une serviette pour les nettoyer et éviter les dégâts. Stiles le remercia silencieusement et lorsque Derek s'allongea sur le dos confortablement, l'adolescent enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, puis se servit de la poitrine chaude et musclé du lycaon comme un oreiller. Il sentit le grondement qui émanait de ce torse si parfait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'adolescent préféra lui caresser les abdominaux, ravi d'entendre les doux soupirs du loup garou de naissance.

En sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes, Stiles lui murmura un « bonne nuit » avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. De son côté, Derek était heureux d'avoir l'hyperactif dans ses bras pour la dernière fois et récupéra le drap pour les couvrir jusqu'à la taille. Avec un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant la chamade, le lycaon déposa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux de son compagnon et au lieu de lui répondre en retour, il lui murmura un « je t'aime » plein de sincérité et plongea lui aussi dans le sommeil, un sourire qui en disait long sur son état, se dessinant sur son visage.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Stiles qui sauve son meilleur ami et le pardonne, le retour de Derek et ses retrouvailles avec compagnon et surtout leur nuit d'amour ? Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt _

_**julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup et oui, sans s'en rendre compte, il est bel et bien le compagnon de Derek. Oui haha, obligé de changer l'histoire. Oh c'est très gentil de ta part, on verra bien si Derek se met avec elle ou pas xD. Encore merci et à bientôt_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci et content que tu aimes. A bientôt_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mais grave, ça m'a brisé le cœur ce passage… Et oui, cette fic' va rectifier le tir, pour qu'on ait le Sterek qu'on mérite d'avoir haha. Non, mais Scott… Comme tu le dis, ils s'aiment, même s'il y a de gros malentendus entre eux xD. Ouiiiiii et vive Sterek :3 merci pour cette review et à bientôt_

 _ **Cam :** Waow, merci et j'espère te revoir bientôt _

_**paty27 :** Merci beaucoup et ne t'en fais pas, à bientôt_

 _ **WizardyWitchy :** Hello, omg ! Thank you so much for your review. Hope you will like the next parts ;) XOXO_


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut les louloups xD merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux ^^**

 **J'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plu :3. Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

En sentant les rayons du soleil se poser délicatement sur son visage, Stiles se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement avant de sentir les bras musclés de Derek, encercler sa taille, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis en tenue d'Adam et pouvait sentir quelque chose de dur pressé contre ses fesses. « Relax, mec ! C'est le matin, c'est tout à fait naturel qu'il soit comme ça, tout comme toi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'aimait et te désirait… » pensa l'hyperactif.

En voyant l'heure sur le réveil de la table de nuit, il décida de se lever à contrecœur, car il n'y avait rien à manger pour le petit déjeuner, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait que Derek puisse se reposer encore un peu. L'adolescent se détacha de la forte emprise du lycaon sur lui et pour son plus grand bonheur, le jeune Hale était toujours endormi.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et s'habiller rapidement. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Stiles remarqua que son amant de la veille avait bougé dans son sommeil, empiétant pile à l'endroit où il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pouvait détailler les jambes athlétiques du lycaon à travers le drap et son regard remonta sur son magnifique torse musclé, puis sur ses énormes bras qui l'avaient tenu durant toute la nuit. Ensuite, il se décida à se rapprocher du lit pour admirer le visage de Derek de plus près. Son air détendu, ses sourcils qui n'étaient pas froncés comme la plupart du temps, sa barbe qu'il avait adoré caressé et sentir contre sa peau nue, mais surtout ses lèvres roses qui, collées aux siennes, le calmaient et l'envoyaient au paradis. En faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, Stiles se pencha vers Derek pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. L'adolescent aurait pu donner tout ce qu'il avait au monde pour être en couple avec le lycaon et partager sa vie à ses côtés. Hélas, il savait que c'était impossible et qu'une fois de plus son amour était à sens unique.

Il se ressaisit et sortit de la chambre pour récupérer les clés de la jeep afin de partir en direction de la boulangerie la plus proche. S'il était resté quelques secondes de plus, il aurait pu voir le petit sourire qu'arborait le visage de Derek.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour trouver une boulangerie. Il se gara devant l'enseigne puis resta dans la voiture, perdu dans ses pensées. L'adolescent avait passé une très bonne nuit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et il était ravi d'avoir partagé un moment intime avec le lycaon. Il était convaincu que c'était la dernière fois et était ravi que le loup garou ait accepté sa requête.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je l'aime, je suis complètement fou amoureux de Derek Hale, bordel ! » Il se cogna la tête contre le volant de sa Jeep puis continua. « Tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un de plus accessible, putain ! Et puis pourquoi a-t-il accepté de coucher avec toi hier soir ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il ressente quelque chose… ? Et pourquoi a-t-il grogné quand j'ai cru qu'il a eu quelqu'un d'autre après moi ? Non, tu es dingue, Stiles ! Jamais il ne pourrait accepter de sortir avec toi, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Tout fin, presque pas de formes et tous ces grains de beauté éparpillés sur toi alors que lui à côté, est un véritable dieu grec, un apollon quoi ! S'il a couché avec toi, c'est sûrement car il n'a pas eu de partenaires depuis un long moment et donc tu es arrivé au bon moment. Il voulait sûrement se vider les c… »

Stiles ne termina pas sa phrase, pour ne pas s'automutiler et essuya rapidement ses yeux où ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Il sauta du véhicule avant d'entrer dans la boulangerie. Il prit diverses viennoiseries pour Derek et lui, juste avant de prendre deux grandes timbales de café bien chaudes. Une fois après avoir payé la vendeuse, il prit le chemin du retour vers le loft.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Derek se réveilla petit à petit avec un sourire qui en disait long sur la délicieuse nuit qu'il avait eu. Il se mit à caresser la place à côté de la sienne, s'attendant à trouver un Stiles endormi, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce côté du lit était froid. Le lycaon ouvrit les yeux brusquement, perdu. Où était passé son amant ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Le loup intérieur du jeune Hale se mit à hurler de désespoir et Derek était désemparé. Après tout, Stiles et lui n'étaient pas en couple. L'adolescent voulait seulement passer une dernière nuit avec lui et rien d'autre, pensa le loup garou, amèrement. Le lycaon était persuadé que l'hyperactif voulait avoir une expérience de plus, avant de continuer à baver et espérer quelque chose de la part de Lydia. Cette simple pensée l'énerva et le mit de mauvaise humeur.

Après avoir ruminé encore quelques minutes dans son lit, Derek se leva enfin puis enfila un pantalon avant de se débarbouiller le visage et se brosser les dents. Alors qu'il épongeait son visage avec une serviette, le loup garou se regarda à travers le miroir. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé de leur éclat d'antan, à l'époque où il était tombé amoureux de Paige. Il se perdit dans son propre regard avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. « Je suis complètement foutu » se plaint-il à haute voix.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, puis se rappela qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien à manger, hormis des boîtes de conserve et une brique de lait. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la boîte par dépit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Stiles au visage un peu triste.

Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui et dès qu'il remarqua la présence du lycaon, se mit à lui sourire. Derek, quant à lui, était surpris.

\- Stiles ?

\- Hey, Sourwolf ! Désolé du retard, j'aurais dû te laisser un mot pour te prévenir. Il y avait des embouteillages dès que je suis sorti de la boulangerie. Bon sang, ça m'a soulé. Bref, je suis sorti pour aller nous prendre un truc pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors, vu que je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu aimes, j'ai pris un peu de tout : des pains au chocolat, des croissants, des chaussons aux pommes et aussi des donuts. Oh, on dirait que je me suis emporté, mais bon si tu n'arrives pas à finir, je m'en chargerai haha…

\- Stiles…

\- Oui, Sourwolf ?

\- Respire.

L'adolescent se mit à rire bêtement avant de s'approcher de la cuisine et de déposer ce qu'il avait acheté. En voyant la boîte dans la main du lycaon, Stiles le regarda étrangement.

\- Derek, tu faisais quoi avec cette boîte de conserve ? Non, ne me dis pas que tu allais… ?

\- La ferme ! s'emporta le loup garou. Il n'y avait rien à manger et je croyais que tu étais parti.

\- Idiot ! répondit Stiles en éclatant de rire. Tu es sérieux là ?! Je n'allais tout de même pas partir comme un voleur, surtout après hier soir…

Stiles se tut sous ses dernières paroles, gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire tandis que Derek avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se mit à dévisager l'adolescent et lorsqu'il eut un aperçu de son cou, son loup ainsi que lui se mirent à gronder de bonheur intérieurement. Les marques qu'ils lui avaient faites par amour étaient bien présentes et contrastaient magnifiquement bien avec le teint opalin de son cou. Même s'il n'était pas en couple avec son compagnon et ne l'avait pas encore revendiqué, il en était très fier et essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

L'adolescent se racla la gorge pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant, ce qui ramena le lycaon à la réalité.

\- Euh, Sourwolf, allons prendre le petit-déjeuner, car j'ai vraiment une faim de loup, déclara l'adolescent en rigolant.

Le loup garou roula des yeux avant de hocher la tête. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner, discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, la conversation se résuma surtout par un babillage incessant de la part de l'hyperactif, tandis que Derek se contenta de secouer la tête à chaque instant. Auparavant il aurait été agacé par ce comportement, mais maintenant il s'en fichait complètement. Il était plutôt content d'entendre la voix enthousiaste de Stiles. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cette information ? Que l'adolescent était en réalité son compagnon ? Peu importait, ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon.

\- Derek ? Derek ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Ouais, tu disais ?

\- Donc, comment vas-tu faire du coup ?

\- Pour ?

\- Bah pour ton retour, pour annoncer à la meute que tu es vivant, Sourwolf !

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Bon, je vais te proposer un truc. Je contacte la meute et leur dis de venir au loft cet après-midi. Puis tu feras ton apparition pour leur dire que tu es en vie. Ça te convient, Derek ?

Le lycaon acquiesça tandis que l'adolescent lui souriait avant de terminer son donuts. En voyant tout le chocolat autour de sa bouche, Derek se mit à froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait se salir autant.

\- Quoi, Sourwolf ? Pourquoi ce regard ?

\- Rien, répondit Derek en ricanant.

L'adolescent s'essuya la main avec une serviette avant de lisser les sourcils froncés du loup garou. Ce dernier fut surpris et ressentit une chaleur s'insinuait dans son bas ventre. Son loup intérieur grondait de plaisir, réclamant plus de la part de l'hyperactif.

\- Et arrête avec ces froncements de sourcils, car ils sont plus beaux quand ils sont détendus. Quand tu les fronces, tu ressembles plutôt à un homme des cavernes, alors fais-moi plaisir et arrête.

Malgré sa surprise, Derek grogna puis obéit à l'adolescent. Ce dernier retira sa main puis lui sourit timidement, tandis que le loup garou continua de le fixer.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Le lycaon leva les yeux au ciel avant de hocher la tête, un sourire en coin.

\- Putain, t'aurais pu me le dire quoi ! répondit Stiles en s'essuyant la bouche.

Il avait encore du chocolat sur la joue, c'est pourquoi Derek se pencha vers lui et l'essuya de son doigt. Durant le toucher, Stiles ferma les yeux et sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Il était tout rouge face à ce geste si intime qu'il se mit à former des hypothèses dans son esprit. « Et si… ? Non impossible, tu te fais un film, idiot ! »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Derek mettre son doigt à sa bouche, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Tellement décontenancé par la situation qui lui échappait, Stiles se leva précipitamment avant d'aller dans la chambre du loup garou pour y récupérer ses affaires. Derek ne comprenait pas le comportement de l'adolescent et décida de ne rien dire.

Une fois de retour au salon avec son sac en main, l'hyperactif but une dernière gorgée de son café avant de remercier le loup garou pour son hospitalité et ce dernier était toujours perdu par les agissements soudains de son amant de la veille.

\- Stiles, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Oh non, Sourwolf. C'est juste qu'il se fait tard et que je dois rentrer chez moi si je ne veux pas que mon père me passe un sacré savon. J'y vais, je te retrouve cet après-midi au loft, d'accord ? A toute à l'heure.

Pendant sa longue tirade, Derek put entendre le martèlement du cœur de l'hyperactif et se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Stiles. « Il regrette la nuit dernière, c'est certain. » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Derek décida de mettre son masque de grand méchant loup de côté et d'agir. Il attrapa l'avant-bras de l'adolescent pour le forcer à se retourner. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et fut surpris lorsque le loup garou le prit dans ses bras. Il se mit à rougir furieusement et sentit des papillons virevolter dans son ventre, simplement en sentant la chaleur du corps de Derek contre le sien.

\- Merci, Stiles. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans toi, je serai sans doute mort.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, Sourwolf. Tu as fait la même chose pour moi, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix rauque.

Au moment de rompre leur étreinte, leurs visages ainsi que leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches que leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent pour ne faire qu'un. Derek, tout comme Stiles, mourait d'envie de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser. Mais aucun des deux ne le fit, ayant peur de trouver ce geste déplacé. L'adolescent fut le premier à réagir, reculant avant de tapoter l'épaule du lycaon.

\- Allez, à plus mec.

Il prit la porte puis descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le parking où Roscoe l'attendait sagement. Derek ferma la lourde porte métallique avant de s'adosser contre elle. Le jeune Hale avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, se demandant comment il allait faire à l'avenir lorsqu'il le reverrait, Stiles étant si proche et à la fois si loin de lui.

* * *

Stiles entra rapidement dans son véhicule, derrière le volant avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, idiot ? Arrête de t'accrocher à lui ! Il ne t'aime pas et ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques ! Tu as cru quoi ? Que parce qu'il a essuyé le chocolat sur ta bouche il pouvait ressentir un truc ? Qu'il t'a serré dans ses bras car il t'aimait ? Non gros con, il l'a seulement fait pour te remercier, point barre ! »

L'adolescent s'arracha presque les cheveux, ne voulant pas continuer son monologue, car il savait qu'il risquerait de craquer. Il démarra enfin, prenant la route la plus rapide menant chez lui. Lorsqu'il se gara, il soupira car son père n'était pas présent, ne voulant pas subir un interrogatoire immédiatement alors qu'il avait le moral à zéro.

Avec son sac sur les épaules, il entra dans sa maison prenant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre rapidement. Il décida de prendre une douche de suite afin de se vider l'esprit, car sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Mais malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'il fut déshabillé et que l'eau chaude se déversa sur son corps, il repensa automatiquement à la nuit dans les bras de Derek. L'eau chaude lui rappelant la chaleur du corps du lycaon pressé contre le sien. Il se mit à haleter en se remémorant les douces caresses et les petites morsures que lui avait fait le loup garou, tout en ne faisant qu'un avec lui. « Non, non, non, arrête ! » se lamenta l'adolescent en versant du gel douche dans sa main.

Dès que ses mains entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, cela fut pire car il imagina Derek sous l'eau avec lui, ses grandes mains le caressant lentement et envoyant des millions d'électrochocs dans tout son être.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit des coups à sa porte.

\- Stiles ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui P'pa. J'arrive dans une minute.

\- Okay, je t'attends en bas.

\- D'accord.

Il se doucha rapidement avant de se sécher et de s'habiller. Pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, il remarqua enfin les marques autour de son cou. Il écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant que son père l'attendait en bas. « Putain ! Comment je vais cacher ça ? Si je mets une écharpe, il va comprendre de suite… »

Par dépit, il décida de ne rien cacher, prêt à affronter son père malgré tout. Il espérait juste que son père n'allait pas lui faire subir un interrogatoire où il craquerait en donnant le nom de Derek.

Dès qu'il arriva au salon pour parler à son père, ce dernier venait de terminer son café. Le shérif lui fit signe de s'asseoir et l'adolescent obéit, déglutissant bruyamment.

\- Hey, P'pa !

\- Où étais-tu hier soir ? Je te signale que tu m'as quasiment raccroché au nez ! J'attends tes explications, jeune homme !

\- Moi ? Vraiment ?

Noah lui lança un regard noir et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de faire un une grimace, horrifié et craignant pour ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

\- J'attends, fils.

\- J'ai dormi chez Scott, je te l'ai dit pourtant.

\- Bizarrement j'ai un peu de mal à te croire et les marques sur ton cou me prouvent le contraire.

\- Je… réussit à dire l'hyperactif en se couvrant le cou.

\- Stiles, j'ai été jeune moi aussi. Je comprends qu'à ton âge tu veuilles t'amuser. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir. Tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour toi avec ce danger qui rôde à Beacon Hills.

\- Je suis désolé. J'osais pas te le dire.

\- J'accepte tes excuses mais ne refais plus jamais ça. Okay ?

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit Stiles avec un sourire moqueur.

Le shérif en se levant lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui dire en rigolant :

\- J'espère que tu as pris tes précautions, car il est trop tôt pour moi de devenir grand-père.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr. Pas de soucis avec ça.

\- Bonne journée à toi, fils.

\- Merci à toi aussi, P'pa.

Lorsque le shérif franchit la porte, Stiles soupira, soulagé que ça ne se soit pas transformé en carnage. « Impossible que tu deviennes grand-père, si tu savais ! » Il rigola de sa propre bêtise avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il contacta toute la meute, leur donnant rendez-vous sur le parking en bas de l'immeuble de Derek à 12h, leur disant qu'il devait discuter d'un sujet important. Tous les membres de la meute étaient dubitatifs, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de faire une réunion alors que le danger rodait toujours à Beacon Hills, mais approuvèrent tout de même à la requête de l'hyperactif.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au loft, Derek s'efforça de se ressaisir en faisant de la musculation. Il commença par une série de tractions sur la barre du salon, enchaînant avec des pompes à n'en plus finir. Au fur et à mesure de son entraînement, le lycaon se rendit compte qu'il était complètement guéri de ses blessures et cela était entièrement grâce à son compagnon. Cela l'amena à repenser à ce « baiser magique » qu'il avait partagé avec l'adolescent et cela fit gronder son loup de bonheur. « Non ! Je dois l'oublier et me résoudre ! » pensa le lycaon amèrement avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur en face de lui. Les jointures de sa main étaient ensanglantées, mais sa blessure se referma instantanément. Le lycaon soupira de désespoir puis décida qu'il était enfin tant d'aller prendre une douche.

Dès qu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, l'homme loup se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Avec tous ces exercices physiques, Derek décida de faire un shampooing. C'est pourquoi il en versa une bonne quantité dans sa main avant de les faire mousser dans ses cheveux. Tout en se massant le cuir chevelu, il ferma les yeux et repensa aux mains de Stiles dans ses cheveux. Ses gestes étaient tellement doux et remplis de tendresse que cela fit accélérer le cœur du lycaon. Derek sentit également des frissons se répandre sur son échine, ce qui le fit soupirer. Le fait d'être dans la douche lui rappela sa première fois avec son compagnon où Stiles avait entamé le premier pas timidement. L'adolescent était tellement gêné et cela avait amusé le lycaon de le voir si réservé, alors qu'en temps normal, Stiles était le roi du babillage incessant.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé de prendre sa douche, Derek soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'habiller et de s'allonger dans son lit, le cœur un peu en compote.

* * *

Aux alentours de 12h, tout le monde était présent sur le parking de l'immeuble de Derek, se demandant pourquoi l'hyperactif leur avait ordonné de venir à ce lieu précis.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est pour une bonne raison, râla Isaac.

\- Oui, oui. Croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas regretter d'être venus. Maintenant, suivez-moi ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

Un peu dérouté par l'enthousiasme de Stiles, le groupe accepta de le suivre. Ils grimpèrent les marches rapidement avant de finalement attendre devant l'entrée du loft.

\- Stiles, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? interrogea Scott.

\- Vous allez voir.

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte et invita les autres à le suivre. Peter ainsi que sa nièce fut les premiers à réagir. Ils scrutèrent les alentours avec curiosité à la recherche de quelque chose mais surtout, quelqu'un.

\- Ce parfum, commença Peter. Il appartient à…

\- Impossible ! s'exclama Cora, les larmes au bord des yeux. Nous l'avons vu tomber et son corps…

\- Ce n'est pas impossible…

Ils se retournèrent tous, sans exception, vers la source d'où provenait cette voix. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Derek, tandis que Stiles eut un sourire idiot, ravi de sa surprise. Cora fut la première à réagir, se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

\- Der… Derek, je te… te croyais mort.

\- Shhhhh, je suis là et je ne vais pas te quitter. N'oublie pas que je suis l'alpha.

\- Oui, on le sait tous, Sourwolf ! Arrête de te la péter !

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique pour le taquiner tandis que son amant se contenta de grogner en sa direction. Tout le reste du groupe était ravi de son retour, surtout ses deux bêtas qui s'étaient sentis perdus après sa longue absence. Même Peter était ravi du retour de son neveu, même s'il le montrait à peine.

\- Comment t'as fait, Derek ? demanda Scott. Tu sembles au meilleur de ta forme alors que tu étais quasiment mort.

\- C'est grâce à Stiles, répondit le lycaon en regardant droit dans les yeux de l'hyperactif.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama la banshee, soupçonnant quelque chose. Comment t'as fait ?

\- Euh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, répondit l'adolescent en rougissant. N'importe qui l'aurait fait.

Tout en leur répondant, l'adolescent pouvait sentir le regard intense de son amant de la veille sur lui et cela accéléra les battements de son cœur. La banshee de son côté avait remarqué le regard de braise de Derek sur son ami et en fit la remarque à Allison. Elles se mirent à glousser toutes les deux, sentant que c'était beaucoup plus que ça, beaucoup plus que du sexe entre eux.

\- Stiles, tu peux venir ?

\- Bien sûr, Lydia.

En voyant le sourire idiot qu'avait son compagnon en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille, le loup de Derek se mit à gronder de colère et celui-ci avait mal au cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir aussi mal. Il devait être maudit, pour ne pas avoir droit au bonheur. Devoir tuer sa petite amie pour abréger ses souffrances, perdre plus de la moitié de sa famille dans un incendie à cause d'une salope de chasseuse, retrouver le cadavre de l'un de ses bêtas et maintenant voir son compagnon en pincer pour une autre. Oui, il était certainement maudit.

Le loup garou décida de chasser ses pensées obscures en se réintégrant à la conversation avec ses bêtas et sa sœur.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Les deux idiots qui sont confus et le retour de Derek dans la meute. Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci et à bientôt_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Content que ça t'a plu. Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de Sterek, même si Jennifer est coriace. Oui, ils sont agaçants ces deux là, espérons que la situation s'arrange et qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments. A bientôt_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Oui haha, content que tu l'as aimé. A bientôt_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour et oui, toujours. Ah ce lemon haha. Merci et à bientôt_

 _ **Paty27 :** Merci et non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. A bientôt_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mdrr Scott risque de mourir car Stiles ne saura pas fermer sa bouche, en racontant tout les détails jpp. Ouiiiiiii, il vient voir son compagnon, son chérie ehe. Haha, faudra que j'essaie d'écrire un passage dans une baignoire xD. Oh merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'adore cette belle relation père-fils. Lemon ! On l'a enfin eut après l'avoir repoussé xD content que tu aimes ce que je fais. A bientôt Juju haha_

 _ **Orionne :** Oui haha_

 _ **Hiimeekaa :** Il est fou d'amour de Derek et ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Oui et ne t'en fais pas pour ça. A bientôt_


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut les louloups xD désolé pour cette longue absence, mais c'était pour raison personnelle.**

 **Maintenant me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD. Alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Stiles rejoignit enfin Lydia qui était auprès d'Allison. Elles lui sourirent avant de le prendre par un bras et l'entraîner dans une des chambres, qui s'avéra être celle de Cora. Dès que Lydia considéra qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés du groupe, elle libéra Stiles de son emprise, puis ferma la porte.

\- Alors ? Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Allison.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda l'hyperactif innocemment.

\- Stiles, on te parle de Derek et toi.

\- Y'a toujours rien. Je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai sauvé, fin de l'histoire.

\- Et donc qui est-ce qui t'a fait ces suçons sur le cou ? Un fantôme ? Et à travers le débardeur de Derek, on peut voir des griffures. Il y a trop de coïncidences, Stiles !

Choqué par la tournure de la situation, l'hyperactif se couvrit le cou de ses mains tandis que ses deux amies gloussèrent. Il entrouvrit la porte puis regarda ensuite la silhouette de Derek de loin et effectivement, il y avait des marques sur son dos celle qu'il lui avait fait pendant que le lycaon et lui ne formaient qu'un. «Normalement, elles auraient dû disparaître vu que Sourwolf est un loup. C'est étrange » pensa l'adolescent. Il referma la porte puis se tourna vers ses amies.

\- Euh…

\- Ça ne peut être que Derek, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

\- OUI ! C'est lui, et alors ? C'était juste une dernière fois, d'accord ?

\- Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je sens qu'il y a vraiment un truc entre vous deux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Plus que du sexe. Tu ne sens pas le regard brûlant qu'a Derek sur toi ? Il te dévore carrément des yeux…

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble.

\- Bon d'accord, si tu le dis. Et la manière dont il t'a regardé lorsqu'il a déclaré que c'est toi qui l'as sauvé ?

\- Je suppose que c'est juste de la reconnaissance, rien d'autre.

La banshee roula royalement des yeux, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Alli, retiens-moi ! Sinon je vais refaire la tronche de cet imbécile d'aveugle.

\- Lydia ?!

\- Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il ressent un truc pour toi, espèce d'idiot !

\- Ne te fatigue pas, je sais que c'est faux.

\- Tu vas me rendre chèvre. Je pense que je ferai mieux de me calmer et de changer de sujet, répondit la banshee en se tournant vers son amie avec un clin d'œil. Alors Stiles, c'était comment ?

\- Euh… de quoi ?

\- Allez, tu dois nous le raconter, argumenta la brune. Nous raconter ta nuit avec Derek.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes folles ! Jamais je ne vous raconterai ça ! Il en est hors de question !

\- Tu me déçois Stiles, en plus d'être une tête de mule, tu refuses de nous livrer des détails croustillants sur ta vie sexuelle.

\- Lydia !

\- Bon d'accord, mais tu n'y perds rien pour attendre.

Ensemble, les trois amis éclatèrent de rire avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Dès que Derek l'aperçut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il contracta ses poings et essaya tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Sa jeune sœur, en le voyant dans cet état, lui attrapa l'avant-bras avant de l'interroger du regard, mais il secoua la tête. Cora tourna la tête et dès qu'elle vu Stiles aux côtés de Lydia et Allison, elle comprit de suite. Elle aurait aimé dire deux mots à l'hyperactif, mais elle préféra ne pas se mêler de la relation de son frère. La jeune fille espérait que Derek savait ce qu'il faisait, elle souhaitait qu'il soit heureux, car lui aussi avait droit au bonheur et cela, bien plus que quiconque ici présent.

La petite réunion improvisée se termina quelques instants plus tard et ils décidèrent que Derek devait faire son apparition aux abords du lycée, pour que les jumeaux puissent raconter la nouvelle à Deucalion. Tout le monde était parti, Peter et Cora également, puisqu'ils devaient récupérer leurs affaires afin de retourner au loft.

Pour ne pas changer, Stiles était le dernier à s'en aller. Il traînait un peu, car il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Derek, craignant de le perdre. Pour essayer de paraître le plus naturel possible, il prétexta qu'il voulait seulement l'aider à faire un peu de rangement après la petite réunion de meute.

\- Sourwolf, tu vas bien ? Tu es entièrement guéri, rassure-moi ?

\- Oui, Stiles. J'ai récupéré tous mes sens peu de temps avant l'arrivée de la meute.

\- Cool, ça me rassure. Enfin, je dis ça dans le sens où la meute d'alphas pourrait venir te tuer. C'est ce que Deucalion comptera sûrement faire dès qu'il découvrira que tu es vivant. S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu feras attention. Je ne veux pas que… euh… je veux dire, on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Derek…

\- Je ferai attention, promis.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un long regard où l'ambre affrontait l'émeraude, Derek put entendre le cœur de l'adolescent rater des battements et sentir une odeur de peur qui émanait du corps de son compagnon. Le lycaon décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, faisant quelques pas en direction de l'hyperactif afin de le consoler et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était sur le point de le faire, mais la porte métallique s'ouvrit sur Cora et Peter, qui revenaient avec leurs affaires sous les bras. Le plus âgé des Hale les regarda suspicieusement et décida de se montrer taquin.

\- On vous dérange peut-être ? Vous semblez très occupés tous les deux, faisant je ne sais quoi.

\- Peter, la ferme ! S'exclama l'alpha.

\- Euh… je ferai mieux d'y aller. A plus.

L'hyperactif adressa un regard vague à Derek avant de se précipiter hors du loft. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa Jeep. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Pourquoi Derek s'était-il approché de lui ? Qu'allait-il faire si Peter et Cora ne les avait pas surpris ? Lydia avait-elle raison ? Derek pouvait-il potentiellement ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?

Non, impossible ! Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers chez lui.

Pendant ce temps au loft, Derek préféra s'enfermer dans sa chambre, car il savait que s'il restait dans le salon, il serait tenté d'étriper son oncle à vif. Cora, après avoir terminé de défaire son sac, décida d'aller discuter avec son frère. Elle frappa la porte et au bout de quelques secondes, Derek vint lui ouvrir avec un air contrarié sur le visage.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Sympa l'accueil. Je peux entrer ?

Le lycaon hocha la tête et tandis que sa sœur alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, il referma la porte et prit place sur son lit. La jeune fille décida de briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il se passe quoi avec Stiles ?

\- Rien…

\- Oh allez, Derek ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu une évolution dans votre relation depuis la dernière fois.

\- Tu te fais des films !

\- Tu peux faire semblant de t'emporter, mais j'ai eu le temps d'entendre ton cœur s'emballer.

Le loup garou ne répondit pas et se contenta de froncer les sourcils, surpris de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

\- J'avais l'impression que tu allais l'embrasser ou le prendre dans tes bras en entrant. Désolé d'avoir interrompu ce moment, ricana-t-elle.

\- La ferme !

\- Parle-moi, Derek. Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Y'a rien à dire !

\- Arrête de faire ton loup mal léché. Très bien, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je le ferai à ta place.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, alors tu vas m'écouter. Tu sais, le jour où tu as disparu. On était dans tous nos états et, quand nous sommes arrivés au loft, c'était la catastrophe. Tu sais pourquoi ?

L'homme loup haussa un sourcil, intrigué par les paroles de sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci, en voyant l'intérêt de Derek, poursuivit :

\- Stiles était dans tous ses états, déjà parce qu'il n'était pas au courant de la bataille contre la meute d'alpha, mais lorsqu'il a découvert pour toi, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier, il sanglotait. Limite, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ! Il ne l'a pas fait, mais je suis prête à parier qu'il s'est effondré en larme en rentrant chez lui.

\- Cora, pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ?

\- Car tu comptes énormément pour lui…

\- Il me considère comme son ami. Il est amoureux de Lydia et ça a toujours été ça.

L'adolescente commençait à perdre patience et se leva brusquement. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, avant de se mettre à genou devant l'alpha.

\- Tu es un putain d'aveugle, Derek. Tu es peut-être l'alpha, mais tu es vraiment un idiot. S'il ne t'aimait pas un minimum, il n'aurait pas passé la nuit avec toi.

\- Cora…

\- Oui, vous avez couché ensemble et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tout le monde a dû le remarquer, même tes bêtas, avec toutes ces marques, griffures, odeurs et j'en passe. Enfin, peut-être pas Scott, vu que lui, c'est un idiot, ajouta la jeune fille en ricanant. Bref, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait couché avec toi, encore une fois, s'il ne ressentait pas un minimum de choses pour toi ? Réponds à ma question !

\- Je…

\- Tu vois, même toi tu es confus. Si je peux te donner un conseil, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te bouger si tu ne veux pas le perdre et qu'il tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, sachant qu'il est également ton compagnon.

L'adolescente lui tapota l'épaule avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, laissant un Derek perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Peu de temps plus tard et comme convenu, Derek fit une apparition au lycée, en venant récupérer Boyd et Isaac en Camaro. Dès que Stiles le vit adossé à sa voiture noire, avec ses lunettes sombres sur les yeux, le cœur de l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques embardés. Il le trouvait tellement beau dans son pantalon qui mettait en valeur ses jambes musclés, son éternelle veste en cuir qui lui donnait un air de bad boy, alors qu'en réalité Derek avait bon fond. Dès que le lycaon croisa le regard de son compagnon, il le salua avec un hochement de tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'aborder.

Heureux du geste du loup garou, Stiles lui sourit et le salua avec la main. Puis, en quelques minutes, Boyd et Isaac surgirent de nulle part avant de rejoindre Derek et d'entrer dans la Camaro. Le bouclé remarqua l'intense échange de regards entre son alpha et l'hyperactif, et se mit à ricaner tandis que son ami lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

Stiles, de son côté, fut rejoint par son meilleur ami et Allison, suivi par Lydia qui embrassa son petit-ami Aiden. Ce dernier fut très surpris de voir Derek en vie et lui lança un regard plein de mystère.

L'alpha Hale lança un dernier regard vers son compagnon avant de monter dans la Camaro et de démarrer. Au loin, Jennifer était contente du retour de l'homme loup ; elle qui croyait qu'il avait disparu de la circulation. En revanche, elle remarqua que Derek n'avait même pas daigné lui jeter un regard. Elle se fit donc la promesse de tout faire pour l'avoir rien que pour elle.

* * *

Un matin, Derek se réveilla soudainement à cause d'un bruit qu'il avait cru entendre. Il se leva de son lit avant de se diriger vers le salon où il trouva sa petite sœur et Peter.

\- Tu as entendu le même bruit que moi ?

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi je suis là, répondit Derek.

\- Là, regarde !

Cora pointa l'une des vitres où l'on pouvait voir le symbole de la meute d'alphas. L'alpha s'approcha de plus près puis se mit à grogner de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ils reviennent ! Je ne sais pas quand, mais ils vont revenir !

\- Derek, qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Je vais les affronter avec mes bêtas, tandis que toi et Peter, vous irez vous cacher. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je compte sur Peter pour te protéger.

\- Je sais me défendre toute seule ! S'emporta la plus jeune des Hale.

\- Je le sais très bien ma chère nièce, répondit Peter. Mais étant donné que tu es toujours mineure, tu dois te soumettre à l'autorité de Derek, qui est en plus ton alpha, mais aussi la mienne en tant qu'oncle.

\- N'abuse pas trop non plus ! Je veux rester ici !

\- CORA ! J'ai dit non ! Va chercher tes affaires et va avec Peter, sinon je serai obligé d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Ne me force pas !

Dépitée et sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Cora poussa un profond soupir avant d'aller préparer ses affaires. Peter lui adressa un signe de tête avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter et Cora quittèrent le loft une nouvelle fois, laissant Derek seul au loft. Ce dernier contacta ses deux bêtas par téléphone et lui fit part de la menace. Isaac et Boyd lui firent la promesse de venir au plus vite et de monter un plan contre la meute de Deucalion.

L'homme loup raccrocha et fit le vide dans son esprit, repensant aux paroles qu'il avait dites à sa sœur. « Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… ». Non, il allait et devait s'en sortir, car il était l'alpha. Ses bêtas et sa sœur qu'il venait de retrouver avaient besoin de lui. Son compagnon qui n'était autre que l'hyperactif serait certainement triste si jamais il mourrait. Derek décida d'en faire sa force et de lutter jusqu'au bout, car lui aussi avait droit à sa part de bonheur et il la trouvait en la personne de Stiles. Le lycaon fit donc rougeoyer ses yeux avant de repenser à sa source de motivation : son compagnon.

Isaac et Boyd arrivèrent rapidement au loft et ils discutèrent avec leur alpha autour de la table.

\- Bon, quel est le plan ? Commença Isaac.

\- Nous entraîner puis les battre.

\- J'ai ramené ça, répondit Boyd. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile et nous faire une avance sur eux.

Boyd vida le contenu de son sac sur la table et son alpha fut surpris de trouver plusieurs câbles électriques. Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je propose qu'on recouvre le sol de câbles électriques et qu'on inonde la partie principale du loft avec de l'eau. En faisant ça, nos ennemis seront électrocutés.

\- Oui Boyd, mais on fait comment nous ? Idiot, va ! S'exclama Isaac.

\- Nous resterons en hauteur, sur la table ou l'escalier.

\- Ça ne va pas marcher.

Tandis que ses bêtas s'étaient lancés dans un débat, Derek prit le temps de réfléchir à propos du plan de Boyd. Au bout de quelques minutes, il leur demanda le silence avant de s'exprimer.

\- Ça pourrait le faire si on se met bien à l'abri. Ça pourra éliminer Kali, ce qui nous laisse les jumeaux. Bien joué, Boyd.

Le bêta se contenta de hocher la tête et ils décidèrent de mettre le plan en action dès maintenant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stiles était à la bibliothèque afin d'effectuer des recherches sur le mystérieux tueur en série. En effet, on venait de découvrir un nouveau cadavre, un ancien collègue du shérif. Plus il avançait dans ses recherches et plus Stiles commençait à élaborer des théories. Il y en avait une qui revenait souvent, que le meurtrier faisait en réalité des sacrifices.

Effectivement, parmi les victimes, les premières étaient des personnes vierges, suivi par des personnes qualifiées de guérisseurs, puis des victimes considérées comme des guerriers ainsi que des philosophes.

La théorie de l'hyperactif tenait la route et il prit le temps de tout rédiger au propre afin d'en faire part à Deaton et à la meute. Mais ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter le plus était le fait que la prochaine victime pouvait être n'importe qui. Ça pourrait être un enfant quelconque tout comme cela pouvait être un loup garou. Et si la prochaine victime était un membre de la meute ? Scott, son meilleur ami ? Isaac, le garçon avec un passé torturé ? Derek ? Derek…

L'adolescent contracta ses poings, une fureur s'insinuant en lui. Pas Derek, pas l'homme dont il était amoureux. Derek avait assez souffert dans le passé à cause de cette salope de Kate et il commençait à peine à remonter la pente et avoir confiance aux gens de nouveau. Tout cela pour finir sacrifier par un tueur en série ? Non, hors de question ! Stiles se fit la promesse de tout faire pour sauver Derek. Face à cette menace, il se fichait complètement que les sentiments du lycaon n'était pas réciproque, car ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était le protéger et l'épargner.

Il continua ses recherches encore une bonne heure, avant de plier bagage et de faire part de ses craintes à son amie Lydia.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les préparatifs au loft étaient correctement réalisés. Derek se tenait en hauteur sur une table, tandis que Boyd et Isaac étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce principale, sur les marches de l'escalier. Ils attendaient patiemment que la meute d'alphas se pointe au loft, sinon leur préparation n'aurait servi à rien.

En quelques instants à peine, la lourde porte métallique s'ouvrit sauvagement, faisant apparaître Kali, suivi des jumeaux. Ils avaient déjà leurs apparences de loups garous redoutables et se mirent à grogner. Ils avancèrent et leurs pieds furent trempés par l'eau du loft, sans que rien ne se passe, ce qui étonna Derek.

\- Tu croyais qu'on allait tomber dans le panneau ? C'est vraiment mal nous connaître.

Kali se mit en position de combat, tout comme les jumeaux. Derek et ses bêtas sautèrent de leurs emplacements, prenant leur forme de loup garou. L'alpha Hale se chargea de la redoutable femme aux pieds nus, tandis qu'Isaac et Boyd affrontèrent les jumeaux.

Les coups de griffes et les poings n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir, Derek étant de force égale avec Kali. Ils étaient dans un combat sans merci où chacun essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. De leur côté, les jumeaux avaient l'avantage. Les bêtas étaient affaiblis et avaient du mal à tenir debout. Lorsque Derek tourna la tête vers eux, il gronda de colère et hurla pour les remotiver. Il s'éloigna de Kali avant de mettre une raclée aux jumeaux. Ces derniers furent sonnés par la fureur de Derek et battirent en retraite, préférant se battre contre Isaac et Boyd.

Kali revint à la charge et par quelques coups rapides, elle réussit à prendre l'avantage sur l'alpha Hale. Tout en enchaînant plusieurs prises, on put y voir de la folie prendre place sur son visage qui arborait un sourire machiavélique. Elle avait Derek à sa merci, ce qui fut le cas également pour les jumeaux. Il était temps de poursuivre le plan prévu.

Alors qu'Ethan avait rendu Isaac inconscient, Aiden attrapa un Boyd très affaibli et le souleva du sol. La femme alpha avec l'aide du jumeau restant tenait Derek et le fit s'agenouiller, le bloquant de tout mouvement. Ensemble, ils le forcèrent à mettre ses griffes vers l'avant avant que Boyd y soit empalé. Au même moment, la lourde porte métallique s'ouvrit sur un Stiles horrifié, suivi de Cora et Peter.

Alors que tout le monde était terriblement choqué par cette scène et que le souffle quittait le corps de Boyd, les meilleurs moments de sa vie auprès d'Erica, défilant devant lui, Aiden retira le cadavre avant de le jeter comme un vulgaire sac.

Les deux autres alphas relâchèrent Derek avant de ficher le camp avec Aiden. Ils avaient eu leur vengeance, car ils considéraient l'alpha Hale comme responsable de la mort d'Ennis.

Cora était totalement pétrifiée et pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de son oncle. L'hyperactif de son côté, évita de regarder le cadavre de Boyd qui gisait dans son propre sang, colorant l'eau de rouge. Il ne s'attarda pas non plus sur Isaac qui reprenait à peine conscience. Non, son regard était rivé sur l'homme dont il était amoureux qui était à genoux, au sol, complètement désemparé. Il détestait le voir dans cet état et cela lui brisa énormément le cœur. Avec tout le sang-froid dont il disposait, Stiles s'avança lentement en direction du lycaon, l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses tennis, mais cela n'était qu'un simple détail pour lui. Lorsqu'il fut derrière lui, il hésita longuement par peur du rejet de Derek, mais posa tout de même une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'homme, pour lui montrer son soutien et qu'il n'était pas seul.

En voyant que le loup garou ne le repoussait pas, l'adolescent prit son courage à deux mains et s'asseyait derrière Derek avant de le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras. Il reposa sa tête sur ce dos musclé et il pouvait le sentir en train de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur le côté, il croisa le regard de Cora, Peter et Isaac. Ils semblaient confus de le voir dans cette posture, avec Derek dans ses bras, mais ne dirent rien. En prenant une forte inspiration, il leur fit signe de partir avant de hocher la tête, leur faisant comprendre qu'il prendrait soin de Derek. Isaac et Cora allaient protester, mais en croisant le regard plein de détermination de l'hyperactif, ils ne purent qu'incliner la tête en signe de soumission, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils réagissaient de la sorte, surtout envers un adolescent quelconque.

Les trois personnes franchirent la porte avant de la refermer, emportant avec eux le cadavre de Boyd afin de le ramener à ses proches.

Au loft, il ne restait que Derek qui avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar, perdant un bêta de plus, un membre de sa meute. Après Paige, il avait été forcé d'en finir avec la vie de Boyd, il devait être maudit pour avoir un tel karma. Deux innocents qui avaient encore la vie devant eux, et lui, il n'était qu'un criminel. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Stiles s'accrochait à lui pour le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes, le lycaon ferma les yeux et se ressaisit. Il avait l'impression que Stiles avait pitié de lui et se mit à le repousser.

\- Va-t'en, Stiles !

\- Non !

Derek se releva subitement, ce qui fit tomber l'adolescent à la renverse. Ce dernier se mit debout à son tour avant de faire face au terrible regard du loup garou. Non, il était hors de question de faiblir, car le lycaon avait besoin d'une épaule et Stiles au fond de lui, voulait être cette personne sur qui Derek pouvait compter, même si celui-ci voulait affronter le problème seul.

\- Pars ! Fous le camp, avant que je perde patience !

\- Non, Derek ! Je reste, que tu le veuilles ou non !

\- Stiles, je détruis tout ce que je touche. Boyd est mort par ma faute ! Si tu ne veux pas être la prochaine victime, tu ferais mieux de partir ! VA-T'EN !

\- Hors de question.

L'adolescent fit un pas de plus vers le loup garou avant de lui attraper le visage de ses deux mains, l'obligeant à le regarder. Les joues du lycaon étaient recouvertes d'une barbe de trois jours qui lui picotaient les mains, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Les magnifiques yeux verts qu'il avait l'habitude d'admirer en cachette et qui le fascinaient, étaient à présent ternes, ayant perdu tout leur éclat. L'eau ruisselait des cheveux de Derek, et Stiles fut tellement près de lui qu'il pouvait voir les larmes inonder ses joues.

\- Écoute-moi, Derek. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Boyd, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il s'agit juste d'un malheureux concours de circonstances.

\- Stiles…

\- C'est la vérité et au fond, tu sais que j'ai raison. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ?

\- Je suis un mauvais alpha, c'est pour ça qu'Erica et Boyd sont morts…

\- Non, Sourwolf. Tu as fait de ton mieux et ils le savent, j'en suis certain. Tu leur as offert la morsure et ils ont pu évolués dans leurs vies. Erica avait arrêté de souffrir de ses crises d'épilepsie et Boyd a pu se faire des amis. Tout cela grâce à toi. Maintenant, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, car tes bêtas et le reste de la bande, nous avons besoin de toi. Promets-le-moi, Derek…

À chacune des paroles prononcées par son compagnon, le lycaon sentit de l'espoir renaître en lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis. Il hocha la tête tout en clignant des yeux, ce qui fit couler une dernière larme sur sa joue. Avec beaucoup de douceur, Stiles la balaya du pouce, avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

Ils étaient tellement proches que l'humain pouvait sentir le souffle de Derek s'emmêlait avec le sien. Il suffisait juste qu'il se rapproche encore un peu pour l'embrasser et le réconforter, mais il ne le fit pas. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il aurait l'impression d'être un salaud, un de ceux qui profite de la vulnérabilité d'une personne pendant qu'elle est faible. Stiles n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Pour le consoler, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Le loup garou était vraiment surpris et avait les bras ballants, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il lui rendit son étreinte. Il se sentait en paix et malgré toute cette douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, il était heureux d'avoir son compagnon dans ses bras.

Sans qu'il n'éprouve de dégoût, l'adolescent prit la main ensanglantée de Derek afin de le guider vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'approcha du lavabo et ouvrit le robinet. Lorsque l'eau fut un peu tiède, il y plongea les mains de Derek avant d'y appliquer du savon qu'il fit mousser. Il les nettoya, prenant soin de lui et enlevan chaque goutte de sang. Une fois qu'elles furent propres, Stiles attrapa une serviette et se mit à la frotter contre sa peau, enlevant l'excédent d'eau. Le loup garou lui en fut reconnaissant.

Puis l'hyperactif sortit de la salle de bain, avant que Derek ne l'interpelle.

\- Ne me laisse pas…

Tout en se tournant vers lui, Stiles fut d'abord choqué, puis lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, Sourwolf. Je voulais juste faire un peu de nettoyage, pour enlever toute l'eau du salon.

\- Reste…

\- D'accord, je le ferai plus tard.

L'adolescent prit une autre serviette dans un placard, puis lui attrapa le poignet avant de l'amener dans sa chambre et de l'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Après cette soirée forte en émotions, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller au lit au plus vite.

\- « on » ?

\- Bien sûr, Derek. Je reste ici cette nuit et j'ai déjà trouvé une excuse pour mon père.

\- Merci.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Maintenant au lit. Mais on va d'abord te débarrasser de tes vêtements trempés.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Stiles attrapa le bas du tee-shirt du lycaon avant de le remonter, l'obligeant à lever les bras en l'air pour qu'il puisse enlever le vêtement. Le loup garou se sentait vraiment vulnérable mais en même temps son loup était ravi que l'adolescent prenait autant soin d'eux. L'adolescent se mit à genoux pour défaire les lacets de ses chaussures, pour les lui retirer et les placer plus loin. Il se mit à déboutonner son jean et Derek se souleva de sa chaise pour que Stiles puisse le déshabiller. Il était à présent en sous-vêtement tandis que l'hyperactif récupéra la serviette qu'il avait délaissée sur le lit. Pendant que son compagnon lui essuya le corps avec la serviette, faisant frissonner sa peau, Derek ne le perdait pas du regard. A travers les yeux ambrés de l'adolescent, il put voir de la détermination, de la compassion et… de l'amour ? « C'est impossible » pensa-t-il. Peut-être parce qu'il avait le cerveau tout retourné, qu'il avait cette drôle d'impression. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, Derek devait faire sa déclaration et le plus vite possible.

Il espérait renaître de ses cendres comme un majestueux phénix, après un horrible événement comme la mort de son bêta, puis se ressaisir et trouver le courage nécessaire pour tout avouer à son compagnon. Absolument tout.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Stiles lui indiqua le lit et le lycaon se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui obéir. Alors qu'il se mettait à l'aise sur son matelas, l'adolescent lui tourna le dos, avant de se déshabiller rapidement et de le rejoindre. Tout comme le lycaon il resta en boxer, conservant tout de même son tee-shirt.

Avec un grand sourire, Stiles le rejoignit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard interminable, où aucun ne voulait dévier les yeux. Puis, avant que ce silence ne devienne gênant, l'adolescent prit la parole.

\- Euh… Sourwolf, tu pourrais te retourner s'il te plaît ?

Le lycaon fut vraiment choqué et en même temps il était blessé. Lui qui pensait que son compagnon ressentait un petit quelque chose pour lui il faisait fausse route. Il abdiqua tout de même et se mit dos à l'adolescent, tandis que son loup hurlait de désespoir, triste d'être rejeté.

Alors que Derek essayait malgré tout de s'endormir, il sentit la chaleur d'un corps pressé contre son dos. C'était Stiles qui s'était collé à lui et qui jouait le rôle de la grande cuiller. Le loup garou sentit le torse de l'adolescent contre son dos, ce qui réchauffa son cœur, envoyant des milliers de frissons dans tout son être. C'est pour cela que l'adolescent avait insisté pour qu'il se retourne, car il voulait le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras. Tellement heureux de cette étreinte chaleureuse, Derek laissa les jambes de son compagnon s'emmêlaient aux siennes, puis lui attrapa les mains pour les serrer tendrement. Il lui murmura un « merci » plein de sincérité avant de se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, avec audace, déposa un tendre baiser sur la nuque du lycaon, puis lui répondit :

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Sourwolf. Toujours, n'en doute pas.

Malgré une soirée chargée en émotion, les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent le sommeil, un sourire se dessinant sur leurs visages, avec l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Les filles qui essaient d'ouvrir les yeux de Stiles, Cora qui en fait de même avec son frère, le retour de la meute d'alpha, mais surtout la mort de Boyd avec un Derek désemparé. Heureusement que son compagnon est là pour lui. A mes yeux, c'est comme ça que cette scène aurait dû se dérouler dans la série :'(... Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _Alex : Merci ça me fait trop plaisir :D. Mdrr les choses vont évoluer, ne t'en fais pas et ces deux idiots vont pouvoir s'aimer à la folie haha._


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut les louloups, je suis enfin de retour haha. Merci pour vos reviews, favoris et follows. Je m'excuse du retard, car entre temps, mon ordi m'a lâché... ce qui m'a beaucoup déprimé :/ par chance, j'ai pu m'en procurer un nouveau, ouf ^^**

 **J'arrête de vous soûler et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

 _Du sang, beaucoup de sang avait maculé le sol du loft. Au centre de la pièce principale se tenait un loup garou et ses griffes étaient plantées dans le corps sans vie d'un adolescent. Derek était choqué par ce qu'il voyait et décida de s'approcher plus près, voulant savoir qui étaient ces deux personnes. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit une version de lui-même qui avait planté ses griffes dans le corps de Stiles, son compagnon. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Non, non et non, pas Stiles…_

 _Il se mit à trembler et tout en fermant les yeux, il se mit à hurler à pleins poumons._

Le loup garou se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un hurlement, tout en sueur et ayant du mal à respirer. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais cela avait l'air tellement réel. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit que son lit était vide. Et si… ? « Non, Stiles est vivant, il est sans doute allé prendre une douche ou il est rentré chez lui… »

Mais Derek était tellement choqué par son cauchemar et par l'absence de Stiles, qu'il devait être sûr qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

\- Stiles ?

Au même moment, l'hyperactif apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le cœur battant très vite. Il remarqua que le lycaon était vraiment mal, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et c'est pourquoi il s'empressa de le rejoindre. Son instinct le guida et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'installer sur les genoux de Derek et de le serrer dans ses bras. Le lycaon lui rendit son étreinte et commençait déjà à se sentir mieux en sentant l'odeur sucrée de son compagnon. Petit à petit, il reprenait une respiration normale.

\- Je suis là, Sourwolf, ne t'en fais pas.

L'adolescent lui prodigua de douces caresses sur le dos pour le réconforter, avant de déposer un bisou sur sa tempe. Cela permit à Derek de relâcher la pression et il ferma les yeux, appréciant le réconfort que lui apportait Stiles.

\- Mauvais rêve ?

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête et son compagnon le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Derek oublie ses vieux démons et qu'il aille de l'avant. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, avant que le ventre du lycaon ne se mette à gronder. Le loup garou avait un peu honte, mais entendre l'éclat de rire de Stiles, sonna comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Cela le fit sourire tandis que son loup grondait de bonheur. Même s'il aimait être en contact avec le lycaon, Stiles se leva du lit puis lui dit.

\- Écoute, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner et toi, tu vas prendre une douche, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain tandis que Stiles retournait dans la cuisine. Pendant que Derek prenait une bonne douche bien méritée, l'adolescent décida de faire des crêpes. Rapidement il prépara la pâte et il en était à sa 5ème crêpe lorsque Derek arriva dans la cuisine. Il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et Stiles faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder le torse bien musclé du loup garou. Ce dernier avait bien senti l'odeur d'excitation de son compagnon mais aussi ses propres vêtements que Stiles portait, mais décida de ne faire aucune remarque. Au contraire, il était ravi de le voir porter ses vêtements, même s'ils étaient un peu lâches sur le corps fin de l'adolescent. En croisant son regard, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en sa direction.

\- Hey Derek, t'es déjà là ?

\- Des crêpes ? Demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, Sourwolf. Mince, je ne sais même pas si c'est ce que tu aurais aimé manger au petit-déjeuner. Vu que tout le monde aime ça, j'ai pensé que ça aurait été sympa pour ce matin. Je peux faire autre chose si tu…

\- Stiles.

\- Oui ?

\- Respire…

L'adolescent rit avant d'inspirer et d'expirer bruyamment. Il se calma, puis Derek reprit.

\- Écoute, ça me va et j'aime vraiment les crêpes. Alors, merci.

\- Avec plaisir, Sourwolf. Si tu le souhaites, je reviendrai en faire. Enfin, si tu le veux.

Derek se contenta de cligner des yeux en guise de réponse et son compagnon lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant, ce qui accéléra les battements de son cœur. Il décida de mettre la table, tandis que Stiles continuait la cuisson des crêpes. En prenant place sur l'une des chaises et attendant que l'adolescent termine, Derek se mit à admirer sa silhouette et remarqua à quel point il semblait si à l'aise dans sa cuisine. Il se mit à rêver, souhaitant que ce genre de situation se reproduise durant de nombreuses années et que les sentiments de Stiles soient réciproques à son égard. C'était son rêve le plus cher et il voulait y croire, malgré toutes les merdes qui lui étaient tombées dessus.

L'adolescent tira le lycaon de sa rêverie, en posant une assiette remplie de crêpes sur la table. Il déposa une première crêpe dans l'assiette de Derek puis une dans la sienne, avant de dire en rigolant.

\- Allez Sourwolf, à l'attaque !

Le rire de Stiles était tellement contagieux, que le loup garou rit à son tour et ensemble, ils dévorèrent les crêpes, accompagnées de chocolat, de sucre ou de confiture, ainsi que d'un grand verre de lait. En tournant la tête vers le salon, Derek remarqua enfin que la pièce était propre, qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau au sol.

\- Stiles, le salon… ?

\- Euh, j'ai fait de mon mieux, Derek. Je ne voulais pas te faire revivre cette horrible soirée, mais te débarrasser de ce fardeau…

\- Merci, répondit tout simplement le loup garou.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de terminer leurs crêpes. Ensuite, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Pendant qu'il essuyait les couverts, Stiles à son tour, se rendit compte qu'il aimait beaucoup passer du temps auprès du lycaon. Il savourait chaque moment passé à ses côtés et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que d'autres moments comme cela se reproduisent à l'avenir. Il rêvait secrètement qu'un jour Derek et lui se mettraient en couple, faisant ce genre de choses qui étaient vraiment banales, comme laver la vaisselle ensemble. En même temps, il souhaitait prendre soin du loup garou, surtout après l'avoir vu si abattu la veille. Car oui, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, Derek ou l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux, méritait plus que quiconque d'être heureux. Si seulement ses sentiments pouvaient être réciproques…

Alors qu'il venait de terminer d'essuyer la vaisselle, Stiles décida d'aller dans la chambre de Derek. À peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'il glissa, ne remarquant pas la flaque d'eau au sol. Par chance et grâce à ses réflexes lupins, Derek put lui éviter une violente chute, le maintenant dans ses bras. L'adolescent s'accrocha fortement aux bras musclés du loup garou, haletant et ses yeux couleur miel, fixant ceux du lycaon. Son regard descendit plus bas, s'attardant sur la bouche de Derek. Il se mit à se lécher les lèvres, désirant les presser contre celles de l'homme loup. Derek de son côté, contempla le beau visage de son compagnon et lui aussi son regard s'attarda sur les délicieuses lèvres de l'adolescent.

Leurs visages étaient suffisamment proches, pour que leurs souffles s'emmêlent et il suffirait qu'il se rapproche encore plus, pensa l'adolescent, pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser… Il était sur le point de le faire, mais c'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone sonna. « Saleté de portable » jura l'hyperactif, intérieurement.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent, échangeant un sourire et Stiles lui murmura un « merci » avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche et de décrocher.

« Salut P'pa, ça roule pour toi ? »

« Bonjour oui et toi, fils ? C'est pour prendre de tes nouvelles, car je m'inquiète pour toi, avec tout ce danger qui rôde. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises et que tu n'as pas passé ta soirée à rôder dans les bois…

« Papa ! » S'exclama l'adolescent en le coupant. « Tu exagères, bon sang. Ça se voit que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ça me brise le cœur. »

« Pas à moi, fils. Je te rappelle que je suis ton père et que je te connais plus que quiconque. Alors ? »

« Oh d'accord… Non j'étais en sécurité chez mon ami, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Très bien. N'abuse pas trop de son hospitalité et rentre à la maison, d'accord ? N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de lessive. »

« Oui, Papa. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je te vois plus tard, je t'aime. »

« Bien. Je t'aime aussi, fils. »

L'adolescent raccrocha tout en poussant un soupire alors que Derek était perdu dans ses pensées. Les paroles qu'avait prononcées son compagnon, ces trois mots magiques… Serait-il capable de les déclarer à Stiles ? Dans le passé, il les avait facilement prononcés pour Paige, puis Kate… Non, ce n'est absolument pas le moment de penser à cette sale chienne.

Une chose est sûre Stiles n'a rien à voir avec elle. La comparaison est impossible Stiles est complètement différent de cette meurtrière. Il est la personne la plus gentille que connait Derek, il a bon cœur et il est également son compagnon. Le lycaon sortit de ses pensées en sentant le regard intense qu'avait Stiles sur lui. Il secoua la tête lorsque l'adolescent l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois rentrer chez moi.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et lorsque l'adolescent se dirigea vers la chambre de Derek, il lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir. Ce dernier se retourna et attendit ce que l'alpha avait à lui dire.

\- Merci, s'exclama Derek.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende l'adolescent le prit dans ses bras puis lui tapota l'épaule.

\- De rien Sourwolf, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu le sais ça.

Le lycaon savoura sa délicieuse odeur sucrée puis lui rendit son étreinte. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras. S'il avait la possibilité de rester ainsi il l'aurait certainement fait. Finalement l'adolescent rompit leur étreinte et récupéra ses affaires dans la chambre de Derek. Avant de quitter le loft, il se retourna vers le loup-garou et lui dit.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas à m'appeler tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, Sourwolf.

Le lycaon lui fit son plus beau sourire et cela était suffisant pour faire fondre le cœur de Stiles. Toucher cet homme le rendait complètement dingue et accro à lui.

* * *

En quelques minutes, Stiles rentra chez lui et décida d'envoyer un message à son père pour le prévenir. Puis alors qu'il était sur le point de préparer une lessive il entendit son téléphone sonner. C'était un appel de son meilleur ami, il décrocha.

« Hey Scotty comment ça va ? »

« Je vais bien et toi ? Comment va Derek ? J'ai appris pour ce qu'il s'est passé au loft… »

« Il va mieux maintenant. Je suis resté avec lui hier soir. »

« Content de le savoir mais Stiles, dis-moi, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

L'adolescent soupira, cherchant quelque-chose à répondre à son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier découvre ses sentiments à l'égard de Derek.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal Scott. Il était mal en point c'est pourquoi je suis resté avec lui, pour lui tenir compagnie. J'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise par désespoir… »

« Je l'ai bien compris mais j'ai l'impression que tu te rapproches un peu trop de lui. Tu n'as pas peur de revivre ce que tu as vécu avec Lydia ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non il n'y a rien entre nous. Et puis je ne ressens rien pour lui. »

« Tu sais que je suis un loup garou et je sais que tu es en train de me mentir.

« C'est juste une relation platonique. Bon c'est vrai qu'on a couché ensemble une fois mais c'était pour me sauver. » Répondit-il en riant.

« Une fois seulement ? Vraiment ?

« Bon on va changer de sujet. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle piste concernant le tueur. Faudra qu'on se voit chez Deaton. On se retrouve là-bas dans deux heures ? »

« D'accord et fais attention à toi, Stiles. Promets-le-moi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas et à tout à l'heure. »

Après avoir raccroché, l'hyperactif décida de faire un peu le ménage en faisant une lessive et en faisant un peu les poussières, car la maison en avait bien besoin. En même temps, son père en rentrant de son service, ne pourra pas dire qu'il s'est tourné les pouces.

Une fois fait, l'adolescent se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient en sueur. Il les enleva, ne restant qu'en boxer devant la glace. Il se mit à contempler le t-shirt dans ses mains, puis le serra contre sa poitrine, essayant de se rappeler la chaleur du corps du lycaon contre le sien. Il repensa à la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il avait pris l'initiative de déshabiller Derek et de prendre soin de lui. Il était heureux que le lycaon l'ait laissé faire. Il aimait passer du temps avec cet homme au cœur meurtri et voulait vraiment être avec lui, être son petit ami. L'adolescent se sourit à lui-même, lorsqu'il se rappela que hier soir Derek avait joué le rôle de la petite cuillère, car d'habitude c'était l'inverse. Il l'avait trouvé vraiment détendu et le fait que le loup garou se soit collé encore plus à lui, lui réchauffa le cœur en y repensant. Si seulement, pensa-t-il.

Finalement il secoua la tête avant de prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire et de se vêtir. Une fois prêt, Stiles récupéra les notes qu'il avait faites lors de ses recherches concernant le meurtrier en question, avant de prendre les clés de sa jeep, direction le cabinet de Deaton. En quelques minutes, il arriva et se gara juste à côté de la moto de son meilleur ami qui l'attendait sur le parking. Ils se saluèrent avant d'entrer par la porte de derrière. Le vétérinaire venait de terminer avec l'un de ses patients, il les rejoignit.

\- Bonjour Stiles, que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Euh… bonjour. Eh bien, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelques indices concernant ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans la ville. Vous savez, le meurtrier qui court les rues.

\- Bien, je t'écoute.

Stiles hocha la tête et pour mieux illustrer ses propos, il prit son téléphone dans sa poche puis fit défiler les images des victimes qu'il avait subtilisées sur l'ordinateur de son père.

\- Eh bien, comme vous le voyez, les victimes ont les mêmes marques sur le corps. Je suis persuadé que ce sont des symboles ou un truc du genre. De plus, si on suit la ligne directrice, on remarque que chaque victime fait partie d'une même catégorie de personnes. D'abord, nous avons eu des personnes vierges, puis des personnes que je mets dans la catégorie de guérisseur, des guerriers, et aussi des personnes que nous pouvons appeler des philosophes. Je pense donc que le meurtrier effectue une sorte de sacrifice humain.

Pendant que l'adolescent attendait une réponse de la part du druide, ce dernier ne dit rien, le fixant comme s'il analysait toutes les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Puis il se leva, leur tournant le dos et cherchant quelque chose dans son armoire. Alors que Stiles et Scott s'interrogeaient du regard, Deaton revint vers eux, déposant un vieux livre sur la table. Il leur indiqua de se rapprocher, puis leur montra une page du livre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais depuis quelques temps. Ce meurtrier en série est en réalité un Darach, un druide maléfique.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Demanda Scott.

Le druide regarda les deux adolescents, puis poussa un soupir, avant de déclarer.

\- Ma connaissance sur eux est vraiment minime. Je sais qu'ils ont vraiment une grosse part de négativité en eux. Ils effectuent des sacrifices, généralement dans un but précis qui les concerne. Les sacrifices sont offerts en offrande au Nemeton, la souche sacrée qui est invisible aux yeux de tous.

\- Comment cette souche peut-elle être invisible ? Se demanda l'hyperactif

\- Je l'ignore, elle n'est visible que lorsqu'on ouvre son esprit à elle.

\- Bon d'accord. Avez-vous déjà eu affaire à un Darach ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je sais qu'une Darach était dans la meute de Kali. Elle s'appelait Julia Baccari. Kali pour rejoindre la meute de Deucalion, a dû tuer tous les membres de sa meute, ainsi que sa druide. Mais les choses se sont mal passées apparemment. Du coup, nous ignorons ce qu'est devenue cette femme.

Stiles se mit à réfléchir quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germe dans son esprit.

\- Écoutez, peut-être que je fais preuve de trop d'imagination. Mais imaginez que cette Darach soit de retour à Beacon Hills. Peut-être que c'est elle qui est en train de semer le chaos actuellement. Je pense donc que nous devrions mener l'enquête sur cette Julia Baccari.

\- C'est la chose à faire, effectivement, déclara Deaton.

\- Ça marche.

Les deux amis sortirent du cabinet du druide, avant de se saluer et de monter chacun, à bord de leur véhicule respectif. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, Stiles se rappela qu'il y avait un récital ce soir au lycée et que tout le monde avait l'obligation de venir. En même temps, s'il ne venait pas, Lydia viendrait personnellement faire un scandale devant sa maison. Donc, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

* * *

Le soir, comme convenu, Stiles se rendit au lycée et y retrouva tous ses amis de lycée. Le proviseur et surtout le professeur de musique, ne voulaient pas annuler cette soirée à cause des récents événements, c'est pourquoi ils ont demandé un renfort de la police au lycée.

Alors que Lydia venait de terminer sa partie au piano, Stiles ainsi que Scott et Allison allèrent vers elle pour la féliciter. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis soudain, Stiles se sentit mal. Il était pris de maux de tête, sans doute à cause de la musique qui était très forte durant la soirée. L'hyperactif décida de prendre congé auprès de ses amis et de rentrer chez lui, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui allait arriver dès son départ.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de sa maison, l'adolescent avala un comprimé avant de grimper dans sa chambre pour s'allonger un peu. Son mal de tête s'atténua un peu et Stiles repensa à Derek, qui devait se sentir bien seul au loft. Il aurait pu lui rendre visite, mais il n'avait aucun prétexte pour le faire. « Hey Derek, je suis venu pour savoir si tu allais bien, car je m'inquiète pour toi et aussi parce que je crève d'amour pour toi… » Il rigola à cette pensée avant de se donner une gifle mentalement.

Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'appeler le lycaon. Avec le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, il composa le numéro de Derek et on répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allo, Sourwolf ? Salut, euh… c'est moi, Stiles. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et toi, Stiles ? » Répondit Derek, son cœur ratant un battement.

« Oh… euh, je vais bien moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que j'appelle au mauvais moment. Tu dois être occupé, je vais raccrocher du coup… »

« Non ! Je suis juste étonné par ton appel… »

« Aaaaah, non, non, c'est juste que j'étais en train de penser à toi et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, par rapport euh… à hier soir… »

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu disais quoi ? Que tu pensais à moi ? » Demanda le loup garou pour le taquiner.

« Oh, mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Ton ouïe perd en finesse, tu devrais consulter, Sourwolf » Répondit Stiles en rigolant.

Le lycaon grogna, puis au plus grand étonnement de son compagnon, il éclata de rire.

« Attends, tu étais en train de te moquer de moi ? Tu me vexes là, Derek ? »

« Le Roi du sarcasme se vexe ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! »

« Et Derek qui rigole et qui fait des blagues pourries, on en parle ? » Osa Stiles.

« La ferme ! »

« Voilà, je le retrouve ce bon vieux Sourwolf bien grincheux et grognon »

« Je vais raccrocher dans ce cas » Déclara le lycaon, même s'il espérait que son compagnon le retienne.

« Non, reste. Je rigole, tu sais bien que je t'ai… euh que j'aime t'embêter… »

Le cœur de Derek rata plusieurs battements et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se demanda si sa sœur n'avait pas raison. La chose qu'il désirait le plus était que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour son compagnon soient réciproques. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ce sujet avec Stiles, car il était endeuillé par la mort de Boyd mais aussi car il y a toujours un grand danger dehors. Il se contenta de lui répondre normalement.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

L'adolescent rit puis poussa un gros bâillement, ce qui fit sourire le loup garou.

« Il se fait tard, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Sourwolf. »

« Toi aussi, Stiles. »

Alors qu'il allait raccrocher, l'hyperactif décida de le retenir.

« Derek ? »

« Oui ? »

« Euh… prends soin de toi et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de euh… parler. »

« Merci, toi aussi. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Stiles raccrocha, plaçant sa main sur son cœur et se rendit compte qu'il battait vraiment vite. Le lycaon lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit et cela était suffisant pour le faire sourire comme un idiot dans son lit. Rapidement, il sombra et s'endormit, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au lycée, alors que Lydia venait de sortir des toilettes des filles et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis, elle entendit un drôle de bruit qui l'intrigua. Au lieu de ne pas en tenir compte comme toute personne sensée, la jeune femme décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Le bruit venait de l'autre bout du couloir.

Plus elle avançait et plus elle sentait la sueur froide qui coulait de son échine. En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle saisit la poignée de la porte et entra dans la salle de classe

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le bruit qui émanait de cette salle semblait venir d'ailleurs et cela commençait à l'effrayer. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour rebrousser chemin, Lydia vit une silhouette devant le tableau, qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Lydia, c'est moi. Celle qui hante Beacon Hills depuis des mois. Je suis le Darach.

Effrayée et marchant à reculons, Lydia était apeurée, se demandant si son heure avait sonné.

\- Je… comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Parlez !

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres, petite Banshee !

La silhouette encapuchonnée se tourna enfin et révéla son horrible visage à Lydia. La peau semblait difforme et visqueuse et on avait l'impression que les yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Tellement effrayée, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, les larmes menaçant d'inonder son visage.

\- Assise !

L'adolescente obéit, craignant pour sa vie. Le Darach la contourna, inspirant l'odeur de peur qui émanait du corps de la jeune fille. Puis il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir et crier. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Vas-y !

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Lydia poussa son puissant hurlement, ce qui alerta Scott et sa petite amie, qui partirent à sa recherche.

En quelques minutes, le shérif débarqua et plaqua le Darach au sol. Le druide maléfique ricana, car son plan se déroulait à merveille.

\- Lydia, écoute-moi. Va-t'en et rentre chez-toi !

\- Et vous shérif ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis armé et le renfort ne va pas tarder pas à arriver. Vas-y !

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de s'enfuir rapidement. Alors que le shérif allait sortir une paire de menottes, le Darach se redressa brusquement, faisant perdre son équilibre au père de Stiles. Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le druide maléfique souffla une étrange poudre en direction du shérif, ce qui le rendit inconscient immédiatement.

« Encore quelques-uns et les choses sérieuses pourront commencer » Déclara le Darach avant de se volatiliser, emportant le corps de Noah avec lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles arriva au lycée, ne se doutant pas du tout de ce qui s'était passé la veille. C'est lorsqu'il vit les quelques voitures de police sur le parking, ainsi que celle de son père, qu'il se rendit compte que quelque-chose clochait. Il entra dans le hall du lycée et en quelques enjambées, il trouva son amie Lydia en train de parler avec une policière. Cette dernière était une collègue de son père. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air tendu.

\- Hey, que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère.

\- Stiles, je dois te parler de quelque-chose d'assez important.

\- Je suis innocent, je vous le dit tout de suite, plaisanta-t-il, même s'il craignait le pire.

Lydia le regarda et essaya tant bien que mal de lui sourire. En se raclant la gorge, la policière décida de se lancer, car pour elle aussi c'était difficile, Noah étant son supérieur mais également son ami.

\- Cela concerne ton père, il a disparu. Il y a des chances qu'il ait été enlevé…

\- Non, non, non… ce n'est… pas possible ! Pas lui…

Il s'éloigna en titubant, bouleversé, alors que la policière l'interpella. Lydia se tourna vers elle, l'informant qu'elle allait rester avec lui et qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. La femme acquiesça et s'en alla, tandis que la banshee suivit son ami.

Stiles marcha de longues minutes et lorsqu'il arriva en bas des escaliers qu'il avait empruntés, il entra dans les vestiaires des garçons qui étaient vides. Il balança son sac à l'autre bout de la salle, puis se mit à donner des coups de poing contre les casiers. Lydia arriva derrière lui et lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant de se faire mal.

\- Stiles ?

Il éclata en sanglots et s'écroula sur un banc, s'adossant au mur. Touché par ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune fille s'accroupit et lui pressa l'épaule.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Je le croyais sain et sauf hier soir lorsque je l'ai vu. J'aurais dû faire attention et te prévenir. Pardonne-moi, Stiles.

\- Ce… n'est pas de… ta faute, Lydia, réussit-il à articuler.

Les larmes continuèrent d'inonder ses joues et à force d'avoir la gorge nouée, l'hyperactif avait du mal à respirer et la banshee ne savait pas quoi faire dans l'affolement. Elle décida de prendre son portable et composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit. On décrocha rapidement.

"Allo, Derek ? C'est Lydia. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…"

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda le lycaon, ayant un mauvais pressentiment au ton de la voix.

"C'est Stiles, il… ne va pas bien…"

"Où êtes-vous ?"

"En bas, dans les vestiaires des garçons."

"J'arrive !"

Le loup garou raccrocha et vu qu'il n'était pas trop loin du lycée, il arriva rapidement. Le lycaon entra dans l'établissement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, espérant qu'il n'était rien arrivé de mal à son compagnon. Il déboula dans les escaliers et trouva rapidement les vestiaires des garçons, pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lydia en sentant sa présence, lui sourit et se leva, avant d'attendre en dehors, les laissant seuls.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, Derek s'approcha de son compagnon et ce dernier leva la tête, en sentant la présence autre que celle de son amie. Il avait les larmes qui coulaient encore et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le loup garou était en face de lui, Stiles essuya rapidement ses joues humides. Il détestait se sentir vulnérable, surtout devant l'homme dont il était épris.

\- De… rek ? Que… fais-tu… ici ?

\- Stiles… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je… euh…

En l'absence de réponse, Derek s'agenouilla devant lui et avec courage, il prit le visage de son compagnon en coupe. L'adolescent baissa les yeux, n'osant pas affronter l'intense regard vert-gris du lycaon.

\- Regarde-moi et parle, bon sang !

\- Je… mon père… il a… disparu… réussit-il à articuler.

\- On va le retrouver ! Le shérif est quelqu'un de coriace, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Les larmes inondèrent à nouveau ses joues et cela brisa encore plus le cœur de Derek et de son loup qui se mit à hurler de désespoir. Soudain, l'adolescent se mit à trembler, ayant du mal à respirer.

\- Tu… ne me comprends… pas. Il est… le… der… nier parent qu'il me… reste…

\- Stiles, respire et prends ton temps.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et essaya tant bien que mal de respirer, en vain. En le voyant en difficulté, il attrapa l'une de ses mains et la plaça sur son propre cœur, persuadé que cela pourrait l'aider.

\- Calque-toi sur ma respiration, d'accord ?

Il essaya de nouveau, mais son état empira car il était en train de faire une crise de panique. Derek se mit à réfléchir et repensa au soir où son compagnon l'avait aidé pour guérir de ses blessures. « Et si… ? » Pensa-t-il, mais ce n'était pas le moment car il devait faire vite. Pour que Stiles puisse se calmer, le loup garou était prêt à tout, même s'il aurait aimé le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Alors que le regard de l'adolescent était vitreux, Derek s'approcha de lui tout en fermant les yeux et l'embrassa. C'était un chaste baiser, où seulement leurs lèvres étaient jointes, sans aucun mouvement. L'hyperactif était tellement surpris qu'il prit quelques secondes à réaliser que Derek était en train de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux puis sentit qu'il se calmait grâce à ce baiser.

Cela dura encore quelques secondes supplémentaires puis le loup garou décida de rompre cet échange, réalisant que son plan avait marché. Alors qu'il allait reculer en ouvrant ses yeux lentement, il sentit soudainement la main de son compagnon sur son épaule et cette fois-ci c'est Stiles qui l'embrassa. C'est avec joie qu'il répondit au baiser de l'adolescent, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, oubliant tous les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient en ce moment. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, puis Stiles laissa sa langue franchir ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à la bouche du lycaon. Ce dernier fut ravi et le lui accorda, laissant leurs langues se lier comme jamais. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux et le lycaon put sentir son loup en train de japper joyeusement. Il décida de s'agripper à la nuque du plus jeune tout en le laissant les guider.

Au bout de quelques minutes et par manque d'air, ils furent obligés de rompre à contrecœur ce baiser et chacun reprit peu à peu sa respiration, tout en ayant leur front collés l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils échangèrent un petit sourire et Stiles fut le premier à parler.

\- Merci Sourwolf, j'en avais besoin…

Et il serra Derek de toutes ses forces, reposant sa tête contre l'épaule du lycaon. Celui-ci savoura ce moment, tout en lui caressant le dos. Il était heureux d'avoir pu le consoler et l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda le loup garou.

\- Plus qu'à quiconque.

\- Bien. Je suis sûr que ton père ira mieux et on va le retrouver, je te le promets.

L'adolescent recula, plongeant ses iris caramel dans ceux de Derek. Il avait retrouvé un peu de couleur et cela grâce à l'alpha.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui répondre et l'hyperactif le remercia. Alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux, Lydia revint dans les vestiaires, les prévenant qu'il était l'heure de partir. Ils acquiescèrent et ensemble, le petit groupe rejoignit le hall principal. L'hyperactif les rassura, leur disant qu'il était en capacité d'aller en cours et que cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Ils acceptèrent sa décision, puis Derek partit le premier. La banshee utilisa un prétexte et Stiles rejoignit les salles de cours.

* * *

Au lieu d'aller se repoudrer le nez comme elle le prétendait, Lydia suivit le loup garou avant de l'interpeller. Ce dernier se retourna, fronçant les sourcils pour l'interroger.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu délires complètement !

La jeune fille rit, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux alors que cela commençait à énerver Derek.

\- Écoute, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur vous pendant que j'étais dans le couloir. J'ai vu que tu l'avais embrassé.

\- Je l'ai fait pour l'aider, c'est tout.

La banshee roula royalement des yeux avant de ricaner. Au fond, elle se dit que son ami avait beaucoup de similitudes avec le loup garou.

\- Bon, imaginons que t'ais raison. Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé lorsqu'il t'a embrassé en retour ? Réponds-moi et sois franc !

\- Je…

Derek était perdu, car il ne voulait en aucun cas se déclarer devant la banshee, qui s'avérait être le grand amour de l'hyperactif. C'était une véritable torture pour lui. En voyant l'absence de réponse de l'homme loup, Lydia essaya une autre tactique.

E- h bien, je n'aurai pas dû t'appeler, comme ça c'est moi qui l'aurai embrassé pour le calmer !

L'effet fut immédiat, car Derek fit sortir ses crocs et grogna, montrant qu'il était jaloux de la jeune fille. Il était absolument hors de question pour lui que Lydia embrasse son compagnon. Son loup de son côté, était en train d'imaginer plusieurs moyens pour torturer la banshee, afin qu'elle comprenne de ne pas toucher à ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Même-si évidemment, l'adolescent n'appartenait pas à Derek. C'était juste l'instinct lupin qui s'exprimait et qui prenait le dessus.

Lydia était satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait et était très fière d'elle, car elle avait eu raison depuis le début. Elle leva donc les mains en signe de protection, puis lui sourit tendrement.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Maintenant calme-toi, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et te voit dans cet état.

Malgré tout, Derek abdiqua et ferma les yeux, reprenant forme humaine et rétractant ses crocs aiguisés, ses yeux retrouvant également leur couleur naturelle.

\- Derek ?

\- QUOI ?! Demanda Derek presque en hurlant.

\- Du calme, je t'ai dit. Quand comptes-tu le lui avouer ?

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- Je comprends et ça ne le sera sans doute jamais, mais ne tarde pas trop à le lui dire. Tu risquerais d'être surpris par sa réponse.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos, tandis que Derek rejoignit sa voiture, prenant la direction de son loft, l'esprit embrouillé.

* * *

Vers 18h, Stiles rentra enfin chez-lui. Il claqua la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci, soupirant de désespoir. L'unique parent qu'il lui restait, Noah Stilinski, le vaillant shérif de Beacon Hills avait disparu. L'adolescent serra les poings jusqu'à se faire mal, mais soudain il entendit un bruit qui venait de la cuisine. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur, Stiles récupéra sa batte de baseball dans le placard de l'entrée avant de se ruer dans la cuisine en criant.

Il fut surprit lorsqu'il remarqua que Derek était dans la cuisine, en train de faire cuire à manger.

\- Wow Sourwolf, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda l'adolescent, choqué.

\- Je me disais que tu ne voudrais pas rester seul ce soir…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, guettant une réaction de la part de son compagnon. Ce dernier était toujours surpris, mais au bout de quelques secondes, un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il cligna des yeux, puis se rapprocha de lui, avant de lui faire une étreinte, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Derek.

Le repas qu'avait préparé le loup garou était vraiment simple, mais était vraiment bon selon Stiles, car pour lui Derek l'avait fait juste pour lui faire plaisir. Ils discutèrent durant toute la nuit, parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout en évitant le sujet douloureux la disparition de Noah.

Puis vint l'heure où Derek décida de s'en aller car il se faisait tard, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire. Il sentit de nouveau la tristesse qui émanait du corps de l'hyperactif et cela lui fit mal au cœur, tandis que son loup grimaçait de douleur. De son côté, Stiles décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Derek… reste s'il te plaît… je ne veux pas être seul… ce soir…

C'est ainsi que Derek accepta la proposition de l'hyperactif, non seulement pour lui faire plaisir, mais aussi car il voulait prendre soin de lui. Lorsque Stiles s'allongea sur son lit et lui tourna le dos, le loup garou le prit comme une invitation et se colla à lui, le serrant dans ses bras protecteurs et ensemble ils s'endormirent, souhaitant des jours meilleurs.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Stiles qui prends soin de Derek, on en sait un peu plus sur le Darach, Noah qui se fait enlever, le baiser magique de Derek à son compagnon et pleins d'autre choses... Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **Les Guests :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut les loulous, me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD. Désolé pour le retour, mais je manque vraiment de temps pour écrire.**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

Quelques heures plus tard à l'aube, Lydia était en plein cauchemar, ses pouvoirs de banshee lui montrant quelque-chose d'important. Dans sa vision, elle semblait être un spectateur extérieur où elle pouvait voir Chris Argent se faire enlever par une silhouette encapuchonnée. Mais alors que le kidnappeur emmenait le chasseur dans un lieu obscur, Lydia put enfin voir le visage sous la capuche. Un visage qu'elle connaissait très bien, ce qui l'horrifia encore plus. La Banshee se réveilla donc en sursaut avant de pousser son puissant hurlement.

* * *

De son côté, Stiles se réveilla en ouvrant les yeux lentement. Il espérait juste qu'il était en train de vivre un horrible cauchemar, que son père n'avait pas disparu. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, il se fit rattraper par la réalité, en sentant la présence chaleureuse de Derek derrière son dos. Ce dernier dans son sommeil, le serra encore plus dans ses bras protecteurs, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'adolescent. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose ; il avait le soutien inconditionnel du lycaon et qu'ensemble, ils retrouveront Noah.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, l'hyperactif se retourna pour faire face à Derek et il se mit à le contempler, le trouvant très beau avec ses cheveux en désordre. Il réussit à dégager l'un de ses bras et commença à redessiner chaque courbe qui formait le visage du lycaon à l'aide de ses doigts. Tout en restant endormi, Derek fit quelques grimaces face aux douces caresses de l'adolescent sur sa peau et celui-ci se retint d'exploser de rire. Finalement, il plongea sa main dans les cheveux sombres du loup garou, jouant avec les mèches qui étaient aussi douce que de la soie. Cela fit gronder le lycaon qui se mit à sourire, appréciant les mains de l'adolescent dans ses cheveux. Il était satisfait, tout comme son loup, qui poussa des petits grognements de bonheur, tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Lorsque soudainement Derek ouvrit les yeux, l'hyperactif eut le temps de retirer sa main de justesse. Il ne voulait pas que le loup garou le découvre ainsi, en train de le caresser à son insu. Même-si en réalité, le lycaon avait conscience de tout cela, mais préférant garder cette histoire sous silence. L'adolescent lui fit un sourire gêné avant de se lever et de récupérer ses vêtements, filant rapidement dans sa salle de bain. Derek de son côté semblait perplexe face au comportement de son compagnon. Pourtant ce dernier était dans ses bras, en train de le caresser, mais une fois qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac, il avait préféré se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Le lycaon s'en voulait un peu, se disant qu'il l'avait peut-être pris au dépourvu en le serrant encore plus dans ses bras. Mais il ne fallait pas le blâmer, car Stiles bien au contraire, ne l'avait pas repoussé. C'est pour cela que Derek semblait perdu. En même temps, il sentait que Stiles avait des doutes aussi et il ne voulait en aucun cas le brusquer.

Dès que l'hyperactif sortit de sa chambre, Derek était prêt, vêtu de ses vêtements de la veille. Stiles lui sourit timidement puis lui dit :

\- Sourwolf, tu aurais dû m'attendre et je t'aurai prêté des vêtements.

Le lycaon se contenta de secouer la tête, avant de lui dire qu'il prenait congé puis, sans que Stiles ne s'y attende, il partit en empruntant la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'adolescent s'en voulait un peu à cause de son comportement, mais décida que c'était pour le mieux, à l'instant. Lui aussi de son côté, commençait à croire que Derek pouvait potentiellement ressentir quelque-chose pour lui. Mais c'était tellement dingue et incroyable que cet amour soit réel, qu'il était impossible pour l'adolescent d'y croire.

C'est en descendant les escaliers pour prendre le petit-déjeuner que le téléphone de Stiles, sonna. C'était un appel de Lydia et il décrocha.

\- Stiles, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, mais réunion de la meute maintenant chez Deaton. J'ai des informations sur le Darach.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas le dire par téléphone ?

\- Stiles, je n'ai pas le temps. Alors grouille-toi ! Les autres sont en route.

\- D'accord.

Il raccrocha et s'empressa de prendre des bonbons et une briquette de jus, qu'il avalerait en route. Rapidement, il arriva devant le cabinet de Deaton, en même temps qu'Allison qui le salua avec un grand sourire. Ils entrèrent ensemble, où Scott et Isaac les accueillirent avec Deaton, tandis que la banshee semblait à bout de nerfs.

\- Lydia, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Où est Derek ? J'essaie de le joindre, mais je n'y arrive pas, bordel !

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a plus de batterie, car hier il a passé la nuit chez-moi, déclara l'hyperactif avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Tous ici présents le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, étonnés par ce qu'il venait de dire et cela colora les joues de l'hyperactif. Scott fut le premier à réagir et décida de briser ce silence gênant.

\- Bon ce n'est pas grave, dès que tu nous annonceras la nouvelle, j'irai au loft pour lui parler. Tu viens avec moi, Stiles ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et Lydia se lança enfin, tout en ayant beaucoup d'appréhension.

\- Si je vous ai fait venir d'urgence ici, c'est parce que j'ai une piste concrète sur le Darach. Mais avant toute chose, je dois te poser une question, Alli ?

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Lydia ? Tu commences vraiment à nous faire peur…

\- Ton père… il est où… ?

\- Euh… eh bien, je suppose qu'il est à son boulot. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un congrès hors de la ville. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

Scott tout comme Stiles comprirent de suite et s'approchèrent de la jeune fille, se plaçant à ses côtés pour lui montrer leur soutien. La Banshee, quant à elle, se précipita pour serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Allison… je ne maîtrise pas encore mes pouvoirs, mais dans ma vision ou mon rêve, j'ai vu ton père se faire enlever par le Darach. Je suis vraiment désolée, car j'ai été spectatrice et je n'ai rien pu faire…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit la jeune femme, ses larmes menaçant d'inonder ses joues. Tu… as une piste ?

\- Oui, dans ma vision j'ai pu apercevoir son visage et c'est celui de Mlle Blake. C'est elle le Darach.

Deaton fut surpris par cette révélation et décida d'intervenir.

\- Attendez, qui est Mlle Blake ?

\- C'est notre professeure, au lycée, Jennifer Blake, répondit Stiles. Bordel, j'en reviens pas. Si je la trouve, elle va me le payer. J'espère pour elle que mon père et Chris sont vivants, sinon je ne répondrai plus de moi-même.

\- Stiles, on va le retrouver ainsi que Chris. J'en suis sûre, répondit Lydia calmement.

\- J'en conclus que Julia Baccari a juste changé d'identité. Cela coïncide parfaitement, car on n'a jamais pu retrouver son corps, répondit Deaton.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis Scott demanda s'ils avaient un plan.

\- Pour le moment, non, mais restez sur vos gardes et prévenez les autres. De mon côté, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen, dans mes livres, si je peux localiser vos parents.

Tous quittèrent le cabinet de Deaton tandis que Stiles et son meilleur ami prirent la jeep. Durant le trajet, l'hyperactif décida de briser la glace avec Scott, car lui aussi vivait à présent la même situation que lui, par rapport à sa petite amie.

\- Scott, ça va aller pour Allison ?

\- Oui, elle va bien, merci. Allison est forte, je sais qu'elle va tenir le coup.

\- Ça tu l'as dit, répondit Stiles avec un sourire confiant.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire, puis regardèrent de nouveau la route. Scott se lança à son tour, car il devait connaître le fin fond de l'histoire.

\- Changeons de sujet. Derek !

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer.

\- Oh que si, en tant que ton frère, il est de mon devoir de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre lui et toi. Alors ?

\- Rien. Je me sentais seul, hier, avec la disparition de mon père et il est venu de lui-même, pour me remonter le moral. Ne voulant pas être seul, je lui ai demandé de rester pour la nuit et Derek a accepté.

\- Bon et je suppose que tu as dormi sur ton lit et lui dans le salon, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… Pas tout à fait, répondit l'hyperactif en rougissant, se rappelant des bras musclés de l'homme loup.

\- Stiles !

\- Mais quoi ? On n'a rien fait, bordel. Juste partagé un lit, d'accord ?

\- Bon sang, je sens que cette histoire va mal se finir et qu'il y aura encore un blessé dans l'histoire.

\- Merci du soutien, c'est très encourageant.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, Stiles. Ton histoire avec Derek ressemble à une version Lydia 2.0. Tu n'as pas peur de ça ?

\- Horriblement, mais je ne peux contrôler la situation. Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance, même-si des fois une petite voix au fond de moi, me dit que c'est possible. Je sais, que je suis en train de me faire mal, mais bon, c'est trop tard.

\- Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Mais je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras pour ce que tu es.

\- Merci mon pote. Bon, arrêtons le sentimental, nous avons un Darach à traquer.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tôt au loft, Derek qui venait de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller, entendit son téléphone sonner. C'était un numéro inconnu et il décida de décrocher malgré tout.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour, Derek. C'est moi, Jennifer Blake. Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Vaguement » Répondit l'alpha en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se rappelait un peu trop bien et se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait encore.

« Eh bien, lors de notre dernier rendez-vous, vous avez oublié votre carte d'identité. Je ne m'en suis rappelée qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Merci de l'avoir récupérée » répondit le loup garou un peu froidement.

« Et vu que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je pouvais passer et vous la ramener. Alors, pouvez-vous me donner votre adresse ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! »

« J'insiste et puis imaginons que vous en ayez besoin prochainement. Alors ? » Demanda Jennifer d'une voix douce.

Sous l'insistance de la femme qui le répugnait, Derek se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait se débarrasser de Jennifer. À contrecœur, il lui donna son adresse, espérant juste que plus vite elle viendrait, plus vite elle s'en irait.

En quelques instants, le lycaon entendit cogner et se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la lourde porte métallique. Il trouva la jeune femme sur le seuil de sa porte, lui faisant un sourire éblouissant et celle-ci, sans se faire inviter, entra à l'intérieur du loft, ce qui agaça le loup garou.

Jennifer avait la démarche d'une lionne et poussa une exclamation en regardant l'intérieur du loft.

\- Waow, c'est impressionnant. J'aime beaucoup.

L'alpha se contenta de hocher la tête, plus agacé qu'autre-chose. Et comme toujours, il se sentait l'esprit embrouillé, en présence de la professeure.

\- Vous avez ramené la carte ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ? Répondit-elle en fouillant dans son sac. La voici.

Elle lui tendit la carte et Derek la récupéra avec un hochement de tête. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait partir d'ici, Jennifer s'approcha dangereusement du lycaon, conservant une main derrière son dos. Elle faisait des moulinés avec sa main cachée, tout en prononçant des incantations pour attirer le loup garou dans ses filets, car elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Étrangement, les yeux de Derek se voilèrent et sa lutte contre cette emprise magique fut vaine. Il laissa le visage de Jennifer se rapprocher encore plus et alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, il entendit la voix de son compagnon qui le ramena à la réalité.

Stiles, accompagné de son meilleur ami, fit irruption dans le loft. Il interpella l'homme loup, tout en étant choqué de le trouver dans une position compromettante avec Jennifer.

\- Derek !

Le jeune Hale cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se reconnecta enfin à la réalité, se rendant compte qu'il allait faire une bêtise. Il s'éloigna brusquement de la jeune femme, puis s'approcha de son compagnon qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Stiles…

\- De… rek…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Sourwolf… c'est elle… le Darach. C'est elle qui a enlevé mon père… répondit l'hyperactif en s'essuyant les yeux.

Sous le choc, les yeux de Derek naviguèrent entre son compagnon et Jennifer, choqué de cette nouvelle.

\- Pardon ? Derek, il ment et puis je ne sais même pas ce qu'il vient de dire, affirma la professeure, tout en continuant de jeter un sort au lycaon.

Le loup garou était sur le point de replonger, mais la voix désespérée de son compagnon le ramena à la réalité. En se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'emprise sur l'homme qu'elle voulait soumettre, Jennifer entra dans une colère folle.

\- Tu préfères croire ce gamin pubère à moi ? Vous allez tous me le payer et dites adieu à vos parents.

Elle ricana avant de disparaître dans une fumée qui les aveugla et les fit tousser. Lorsque la fumée fut enfin évaporée, Scott prétexta qu'il allait la rechercher dans le bâtiment, laissant les deux amants dans un silence pesant. Derek décida de briser la glace, se rapprochant de son compagnon.

\- Alors, c'est elle ? On va retrouver ton père, Stiles. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci, Sourwolf, répondit l'hyperactif.

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'adolescent le remerciait.

\- Pour m'avoir cru dès le début et non elle.

\- C'est normal, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi, Stiles. Ne l'oublie pas.

Malgré la situation, l'hyperactif lui fit un petit sourire et Derek était sur le point de s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, quand Scott les interrompit, surgissant de nulle part.

\- Les gars, elle n'est pas là. Elle s'est complètement volatilisée. Oh… euh… désolé si j'ai interrompu quelque-chose.

\- Euh non, rien du tout, Scotty. Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin vers le parking en bas de l'immeuble. Puis, Derek leur posa une question, se rappelant des paroles de la Darach.

\- Que voulait-elle dire, en parlant de vos parents ?

\- Jennifer a... commença Scott.

\- Laisse, je vais le lui dire. Sourwolf, Jennifer a aussi enlevé Chris, le père d'Allison.

Choqué, le loup garou de naissance écarquilla les yeux, puis les deux autres hommes lui racontèrent tout, jusqu'à leur arrivée en bas du parking. Ils décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous l'après-midi, au cabinet de Deaton. Scott entra dans la jeep et l'hyperactif allait en faire de même, mais Derek l'interpella. Stiles l'interrogea du regard tandis que le lycaon s'approchait de son compagnon puis, avec appréhension, il lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que je reste chez-toi, ce soir ?

Cela colora les joues de l'adolescent, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle demande de l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Il bégaya, ayant du mal à parler.

\- Euh… Sour… euh… Der… t'es vraiment pas obli… gé.

En voyant l'hésitation sur le visage de son compagnon, Derek décida de ne pas insister. Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner, prêt à remonter au loft. Puis, il sentit une main chaude qui lui attrapa l'avant-bras, incendiant son bas du ventre par ce simple contact. Il se retourna et fut accueilli par un sourire timide de l'adolescent.

\- Oui, Derek. Avec plaisir, si l'offre est toujours d'actualité. Je serai plus rassuré si tu es à mes côtés, comme ça je pourrai mieux dormir.

Le loup garou se contenta de hocher la tête, réprimant un sourire qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez. Finalement, Stiles lui lâcha l'avant-bras, tout en conservant des rougeurs sur les joues avant de saluer Derek et de monter dans la jeep.

* * *

Comme convenu, une réunion se fit au cabinet du Deaton où toute la meute fut réunie. Le druide les informa qu'il était en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de localiser le shérif et Chris Argent, mais que ça risquait de prendre du temps. Ce qui apporta une lueur d'espoir à Stiles et à Allison. Alors qu'il avait eu toute la matinée pour y réfléchir, Derek décida de leur faire part de son plan.

\- Je veux procéder à un échange. C'est la seule solution pour retrouver le shérif et Chris Argent.

\- Un échange ? Sois plus explicite, Derek, répondit Scott.

\- Moi, contre vos parents.

Lorsqu'il assimila le plan, l'hyperactif explosa, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Derek pour proposer cela. Il s'en fichait complètement de ceux qui étaient présents, il ne voulait pas que l'homme dont il était amoureux se mette en danger inutilement.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question, Sourwolf ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Stiles, nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit le jeune Hale en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

S'il faisait cela, c'était surtout car il était prêt à tout pour ramener la paix dans le cœur de son compagnon, quitte à se sacrifier, s'il le fallait et c'est ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

\- Bon d'accord, imagine qu'un truc se passe mal et que je te per… euh qu'on te perde aussi. Comment allons-nous faire ?

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Non, cette femme est complètement barge et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle semble obsédée par toi. Elle est juste répugnante.

De son côté, Deaton les observait attentivement et remarqua le comportement des jeunes hommes, surtout celui de Derek. Il trouva qu'il avait un peu changé, qu'il était moins grincheux, se préoccupant des autres et surtout vis-à-vis de Stiles. Il tira une conclusion et cela le fit sourire, même-si cela ne semblait pas l'étonner, car c'était plutôt une évidence.

\- Je vais l'appeler.

\- Et en plus de ça tu as son numéro ? C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais, répondit Stiles, un peu jaloux.

Isaac ainsi que Scott remarquèrent cela grâce à leur sens lupin et les filles grâce à leur super intuition féminine.

\- Elle m'a appelé aujourd'hui, essaya de se justifier Derek mais Stiles se contenta de rouler des yeux et secouer la tête.

Le lycaon mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur, attendant qu'elle décroche. Le darach répondit au bout de la première sonnerie.

" Derek chérie, que veux-tu ? "

" Je veux conclure un accord ce soir ! "

" Un accord ? Je t'écoute. "

" On va procéder à un échange, ma vie contre celle du shérif et de Chris Argent. À prendre ou à laisser ! "

" Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Attends, je sais… je propose qu'on fasse l'échange dans un lieu public. "

" Où ? Parle ! "

" L'hôpital de Beacon Hills ! Un endroit public au cas où vous essaieriez de me piéger. "

" J'accepte. "

" J'ai hâte de t'avoir rien que pour moi, à ce soir 22h, Derek ! "

Et elle raccrocha, tandis que Stiles sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cette garce en avait vraiment après Derek et cela le mettait hors de lui. Pourtant il ne devrait pas, pensa-t-il, car le lycaon et lui n'était même pas en couple. Et puis, rien ne confirmait (pour l'instant) que ses sentiments étaient partagés. De son côté, même-si Allison savait pertinemment que Derek faisait ce sacrifice pour Stiles, elle décida tout de même de lui parler et s'approcha donc de lui. Dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle le remercia et le lycaon se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis, Isaac décida de leur demander, comment allait se dérouler l'échange.

\- J'y vais seul ce soir, annonça l'alpha Hale.

\- Non, mais c'est une putain de blague ?! J'espère que tu rigoles, Sourwolf ?! S'énerva encore plus l'hyperactif.

\- Non !

\- Du calme, les gars, tenta Scott. Je propose qu'on t'accompagne, tous. Je serai là, à tes côtés, au cas où si elle essaie de nous piéger. Allison, Lydia, Isaac et Stiles attendront en dehors de l'hôpital et ils agiront en conséquence.

\- Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Pas question !

\- Je ne rigole pas, je peux aussi me battre et je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon père.

Le loup garou poussa un profond soupir, se rendant compte que son compagnon pouvait vraiment être borné, des fois, mais il ne put qu'admettre qu'il était très courageux, ce qui fit gronder son loup de fierté. Il regarda l'hyperactif, puis croisa le regard de Scott qui hocha la tête, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Et Cora ? Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous être utile dehors, elle semble vraiment tenace, ajouta Isaac, d'un air rêveur.

\- N'y pense surtout pas ! Grogna l'alpha Hale, en entendant le rythme cardiaque de son bêta.

\- Pfff… Je n'ai rien dit quand toi et Sti…

\- ISAAC ! Je ne le redirais pas deux fois !

Pour le faire taire, le loup garou de naissance n'eut aucun autre choix que de faire rougeoyer ses yeux et le bouclé baissa la tête en signe de soumission. L'hyperactif eut de la peine pour Isaac, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer devant lui.

\- Rendez-vous quelques temps avant 22h à l'hôpital, lâcha Derek avant de partir.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et rentrèrent chez-eux, se préparant au pire, pour le soir-même.

* * *

Quelques minutes avant 22h, la meute se réunit sur le parking de l'hôpital et discutèrent du plan avant de se séparer en deux groupes. Le premier fut composé de Derek, Stiles et Scott, qui entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Le deuxième groupe, avec Allison, Lydia et Isaac, resta en dehors, comme convenu.

Les trois jeunes hommes arrivèrent près de l'accueil avant que Scott reconnaisse sa mère.

\- Bonsoir, que fais-tu ici, mon fils ?

\- Une affaire urgente, Maman. Ça concerne la meute. Tu ferais mieux de partir dès que tu peux.

\- Très bien, mon chéri. De toute façon, il y a un orage qui se prépare et on va faire évacuer l'hôpital. Faites attention à vous.

Elle les salua avec un sourire avant de hocher la tête pour Derek. Le petit groupe emprunta l'ascenseur et décida de s'arrêter au 3ème étage, le lycaon ayant reçu un message de Jennifer, un peu plus tôt.

Il n'y avait personne, à cet étage, et le groupe douta de la sincérité du Darach. En quelques minutes, Jennifer surgit de l'ombre s'approchant des trois hommes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, même-si elle s'attendait à ne pas voir Derek seul. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis lui caressa la joue avant que le lycaon ait un mouvement de recul. Stiles, vraiment furieux, essaya de contenir sa rage.

\- Derek, dit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse. Mes chers élèves.

\- Sale garce, où est mon père ? Hurla l'hyperactif

\- Du calme et un peu de respect pour ton professeur.

Il était prêt à sauter sur elle, pour la frapper avec sa batte de baseball, mais Derek se plaça devant lui, l'en empêchant.

\- Le shérif va bien, tout comme le père d'Allison. Maintenant…

Elle fut coupée en entendant de puissants grognements venant d'en bas. La meute d'Alphas, pensa le groupe de personnes. Ils décidèrent d'aller se cacher dans une des salles et de s'enfermer, barricadant une des deux portes, le temps de trouver un plan B. Cette salle était remplie de produits médicaux, telle que de la morphine, des seringues, etc…

Puis, alors qu'ils essayaient tous de trouver une solution pour échapper à la meute d'Alphas, Stiles craqua et explosa.

\- Non mais et puis que fait-elle avec nous ?! On devrait la livrer, je suis sûr qu'ils veulent l'attraper aussi, vu qu'elle faisait partie de la meute de Kali.

\- Stiles… commença Scott pour calmer les choses.

Mais l'hyperactif était bien décidé et continua de cracher tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Et toi, Derek ? Tu faisais quoi avec elle quand on est arrivé ? Elle te plaît, c'est ça ? Comment t'as pu te laisser embobiner par cette salope ? Je préfère ne même pas savoir ce que vous auriez fait si on n'était pas arrivés…

Même-si Derek se sentait un peu honteux en entendant cela, intérieurement, son loup et lui jubilaient, car ils avaient eu la confirmation de ce qu'ils voulaient le plus au monde. Stiles l'aimait et sa crise de jalousie en était la preuve. Il aurait très bien pu laisser éclater sa joie, mais il décida de se la jouer en mode « Sourwolf » même s'il savait qu'il se ferait trahir par Scott. Il s'approcha donc de l'hyperactif et lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Espèce d'idiot, la ferme !

\- Attends, tu viens vraiment de…

\- Oui, et si tu continues, je trouverai un moyen de te faire taire !

Scott, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise à cause de cette forte tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là, décida de calmer le jeu.

\- Les gars, calmez-vous Nous avons une meute d'Alphas à repousser et nous n'avons toujours pas de plan.

\- Besoin de renfort ? Demanda Isaac en surgissant de nulle part.

Le groupe fut ravi de voir qu'Isaac les avait rejoints, puis Stiles lui demanda :

\- Où sont les filles ?

\- En bas et elles sont en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas.

Au même moment, la deuxième porte qu'ils avaient réussie à bloquer s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître l'alpha fusionné qui gronda horriblement. Alors que les autres décidèrent de s'enfuir par l'autre porte, l'hyperactif n'eut pas du tout peur. Il devait prendre une décision, son regard naviguant entre l'homme dont il était amoureux et l'horrible alpha gigantesque. Puis, il décida de charger, par amour pour Derek, ne voulant pas qu'il soit touché, même s'il avait entendu la voix de ce dernier qui essayait de le retenir. Il donna un violent coup de batte de baseball à l'alpha fusionné, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle se brisa en deux. Sous le choc, l'alpha ne ressentit rien et grogna en direction de l'hyperactif.

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour et ses traits prirent ceux du loup garou, en voyant son compagnon se faire menacer. Il se précipita vers lui et le poussa, pour le mettre à l'abri et qu'il recule avant de donner un violent coup de griffes à l'abdomen de l'alpha. Ce dernier rugit et les deux hommes en profitèrent pour s'enfuir.

Isaac, qui avait pris une seringue dans cette salle, décida de se l'injecter, se rappelant un des cours au lycée. L'effet fut immédiat et il se sentit plus fort. Scott décida d'en faire de même et il était à présent prêt à faire face à la meute d'Alphas.

En voyant une telle occasion et sachant que si la meute adverse l'attrapait, s'en était fini pour elle, Jennifer décida de s'enfuir, courant droit vers les ascenseurs. Mais Stiles la remarqua et il fit signe à Derek.

\- Vas-y, Derek !

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul.

\- Vas-y, Sourwolf ! Tu es le seul qui puisse la retenir et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ferai attention.

\- Stiles…

\- Vas-y ! Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit !

Le lycaon courut à vive allure et de justesse, il put pénétrer dans l'ascenseur où était Jennifer. Celle-ci fut surprise, mais décida une fois de plus de le manipuler pour l'avoir rien que pour elle. Derek qui était sur le point de plonger, fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par son loup intérieur mais surtout en pensant également à son compagnon, qui était sa force. Avec fureur, il empoigna le Darach par le cou avant de la soulever et de la plaquer contre le mur. Il grogna, montrant ses canines proéminentes à la jeune femme, pour lui montrer qu'il était vraiment décidé à en finir avec elle.

\- Der… arrê… te… ne… fais pas… ça…

Il la relâcha et la laissa tomber au sol, tandis que Jennifer tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Derek la foudroya du regard, puis lui balança.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Encore moins maintenant que je sais que vous êtes une psychopathe !

La jeune femme joua l'indignée, puis se rapprocha de lui, s'apprêtant à lui attraper le visage, mais le lycaon l'en empêcha.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, car ensemble, nous aurions pu être très puissants et même dominer le monde.

\- Où sont le shérif et Chris Argent ?

\- Je te le dirai, mais avant, tu vas devoir écouter mon histoire.

Au même moment, il y eut une coupure de courant et le lycaon préféra lui tourner le dos, alors qu'elle commençait son récit. Elle lui raconta qu'elle faisait partie de la meute de Kali, en tant que druide. Mais l'alpha voulant plus de pouvoir et sur ordre de Deucalion, décida de décimer sa meute en entier. Kali l'avait massacrée et défigurée, avant de rejoindre Deucalion. L'alpha la laissa pour morte, en pleine forêt, mais elle voulait vivre. Elle puisa toute son énergie pour marcher, ramper, même, et s'enfuir d'ici. Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de s'évanouir contre une souche mystérieuse le Néméton. La puissante magie dont faisait preuve cette souche lui permit de vivre et lui donna un regain d'énergie, avant qu'elle ne soit trouvée par des randonneurs, qui l'amenèrent à l'hôpital. Par un grand miracle, elle a survécu et a décidé de partir loin d'ici pour se reconstruire. Mais elle fut rappelée récemment, fortement attirée par les pouvoirs du Néméton. Et en même temps, elle voulait également sa revanche sur ses ennemis.

À la fin de son récit, elle s'approcha de Derek et lui révéla son vrai visage. Le lycaon, toujours de dos, put le voir à travers le miroir de l'ascenseur et eut presque un haut le cœur. Le visage de Jennifer était en réalité, balafré et méconnaissable. Elle devait sans doute utiliser sa magie pour donner une meilleure apparence à sa tête et pour passer inaperçue auprès des gens. Sous le choc, le loup garou préféra détourner le regard, ne souhaitant pas affronter cette réalité.

\- Regarde-moi, je sais que t'en a envie.

Le lycaon préféra faire comme si elle n'était pas là, l'ignorant totalement. Agacée, Jennifer utilisa sa magie pour qu'il abdique et Derek fût obligé d'agir contre sa volonté.

\- Ça, c'est le résultat de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! Durant toutes ces années, j'ai préparé ma vengeance contre eux et je suis retournée ici, à Beacon Hills. J'ai commencé avec ces sacrifices et je dois continuer à le faire, pour atteindre mon but.

\- Non ! Tu dois libérer le shérif et Chris Argent ! C'était notre marché ! S'exclama le lycaon en se tournant vers elle.

\- Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis, Derek. Je vois bien que je te répugne, que tu préfères cet imbécile de Stiles. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un homme comme toi, soit de ce bord. Tu me déçois, en craquant pour un tel idiot comme lui.

En sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, et ne supportant pas qu'on rabaisse son compagnon, Derek allait se jeter sur elle, mais avec ses pouvoirs, Jennifer réussit à l'en empêcher. Elle l'immobilisa dans les airs, puis empêcha l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons. Le loup garou commençait à pâlir, ayant beaucoup de mal à respirer.

Soudainement, le courant reprit et Jennifer attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent pour le relâcher. Le Darach le laissa tomber par terre sans ménagement, se fichant complètement qu'il soit vivant ou pas.

* * *

De leur côté, Stiles, Scott et Isaac, avec beaucoup de mal, ont résisté face aux attaques de l'alpha gigantesque. Ce dernier avait également été rappelé par Deucalion et décida déguerpir.

Alors que les deux loups garous se remettaient de leurs blessures, Stiles décida de partir à la recherche de Derek. Il appuya sur le bouton pour faire venir l'ascenseur, mais remarqua qu'il était bloqué. À contrecœur, l'adolescent prit les escaliers, vraiment décidé à retrouver le loup garou, même s'il lui fallait fouiller tout l'hôpital. En arrivant au 5ème étage, il vit au loin un corps inerte, au sol, dans l'ascenseur. Stiles avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. L'hyperactif se mit à courir et plus il se rapprochait et plus, il avait du mal à respirer. Lorsqu'il ne fût plus qu'à quelques pas, il se stoppa net, bouche bée et espérant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Derek était au sol, complètement inconscient, peut-être même mort.

L'adolescent serra les poings, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Il s'approcha du lycaon, puis se mit à genou près de lui.

\- Non, non, non… pas lui, mon dieu. Pas Derek !

Il avait perdu son père, ne sachant même pas s'il était encore vivant ou pas. Alors, s'il perdait Derek, il serait anéanti.

Avec tristesse, il se mit à le regarder, espérant qu'il se réveille et qu'il puisse à nouveau admirer ses magnifiques yeux verts. Stiles lui prit le visage en coupe d'une main et de l'autre, la posa au niveau de son cou, tout en se concentrant. Par un grand miracle, il trouva un pouls et cela raviva la lueur d'espoir qui était en lui. Il se mit d'abord par le secouer, mais le loup garou ne réagissait pas.

\- S'il te plaît, Derek… réveille toi. J'ai besoin de toi…

Puis, il se mit à lui donner des gifles, sans aucun résultat. Rapidement, les gifles se transformèrent en coups de poing, mais toujours rien Derek était toujours inconscient. L'adolescent commençait vraiment à perdre espoir et les larmes commencèrent à inonder ses joues avant de s'écraser sur le t-shirt du lycaon.

\- Bordel, réveille-toi, Sourwolf. Tu ne peux pas être mort et me laisser…

Il lui donna encore plusieurs coups au visage puis ajouta :

\- Non, tu dois vivre Derek ! Tu ne peux pas être… mort… car j'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime Derek !

C'était ce dont avaient besoin le lycaon et son loup intérieur, pour sortir de son inconscience. L'adolescent allait lui asséner un énième coup de poing, mais fut intercepté par Derek, qui lui attrapa le poignet. L'adolescent était tellement surpris, qu'il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, en croisant les orbes vertes qui le fixaient avec stupeur. Il ne put se retenir et se précipita sur le lycaon, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Putain, tu m'as fait peur… dit-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu encore une fois.

\- Stiles…

Le loup garou prit du temps à réagir, en se rappelant des événements, puis contre toute attente, il lui rendit son étreinte, se mettant à lui caresser le dos. En même temps, cela le soulageait de le voir en vie et lui permettait de se gorger de son odeur si sucrée et apaisante. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'adolescent recula et essuya son visage rapidement, un peu honteux.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Derek. Je ne le supporterai… pas, s'il…

\- Shhhhh… je suis là, Stiles. Calme-toi… répondit le lycaon en dessinant des cercles dans son dos.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui le serra dans ses bras et l'adolescent fut ravi de s'y réfugier et de répondre à son étreinte en retour. Stiles se sentait vraiment bien à ce moment précis, dans les bras de l'homme dont il était amoureux, oubliant les problèmes qu'il rencontrait en ce moment. Il serait prêt à vendre tout et n'importe quoi, pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

De son côté, Derek se rendit compte une nouvelle fois de l'étendue des sentiments de son compagnon à son égard, ce qui lui fit sourire. Le moment n'était pas adéquat malheureusement, pour lui avouer ses sentiments, car le shérif était toujours introuvable. Il décida donc de savourer ce moment, appréciant la chaleur du corps de l'adolescent contre le sien.

Au bout de quelques minutes et un peu par honte, Stiles se leva et aida le loup garou à en faire de même. Avec courage, il passa une de ses mains autour de sa taille et en voyant qu'il n'était pas repoussé, l'adolescent lui dit.

\- Allons-y, rentrons à la maison, Sourwolf.

Le lycaon se contenta de hocher la tête, appréciant cette main chaude pressée à sa taille. Alors, ils quittèrent l'hôpital, personne ne se doutant qu'un malheur venait encore d'arriver, à quelques mètres d'eux. Dans la pénombre, Jennifer en avait profité pour enlever Melissa, la mère de Scott. Elle avait enfin le dernier élément pour effectuer sa vengeance, maintenant plus qu'à sacrifier ces personnes innocentes pour que tout soit réussi.

* * *

 _Chapitre plutôt riche en émotion, entre le réveil de nos deux idiots, l'enlèvement de Chris, la découverte de l'identité du Darach par tous, mais surtout Derek qui nous a fait une belle frayeur... Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **Guests :** Merci pour les reviews et oui, espérons qu'elle meurt. Toujours à mettre des bâtons, dans notre couple préféré lol_


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à vous les louloups, désolé pour l'attente, je manque cruellement de temps pour mes fics. Encore merci pour les reviews, favs et follows. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Alors bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

En rentrant chez lui, Stiles n'était pas seul. En effet, Derek l'avait suivi en voiture depuis l'hôpital. À présent, il était en train d'attendre sur le perron de sa maison, le temps que le lycaon gare sa voiture. Dès que cela fut fait, le loup garou sortit de sa voiture avec un sac et adressa un léger sourire à l'hyperactif. Ce dernier le lui rendit avec joie avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Derek le suivit jusque dans la cuisine, y déposa son sac sur une chaise et lorsque l'adolescent lui proposa un verre d'eau, il accepta volontiers. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent droits dans les yeux, où le doux caramel affronta l'intense lac d'émeraude durant de longues minutes. Il y avait vraiment une forte connexion et attirance entre ces deux-là. Une vraie tension sexuelle entre eux, où même tous les membres de la meute l'avaient remarqué et cela, dès le début de leur rencontre.

Alors que Stiles reposa son verre d'eau sur la table de la cuisine, le loup garou ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il l'observa attentivement, remarquant une petite goutte d'eau sur le coin des lèvres de son compagnon. Il eut soudainement l'envie de s'approcher de lui et de capturer ses lèvres tentatrices. Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et cela était suffisant pour faire rater un battement au cœur du lycaon. Maintenant ce dernier était sûr et certain ; l'adolescent allait le rendre dingue.

En prenant son courage à deux mains, Derek décida de s'approcher de lui, prêt à faire ce que lui dictait son cœur. Il voulait l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Derek était si près de lui, s'apprêtant à se pencher vers lui, pour le plus grand étonnement de l'hyperactif, mais fut interrompu par le téléphone de Stiles. « Saleté de portable » pensa le lycaon.

L'adolescent lui fit un mince sourire avant de répondre à son téléphone.

« Allo, Stiles ? C'est Deaton. »

« Avez-vous trouvé une piste ? S'il vous plaît, dites le moi. »

« Techniquement oui, j'ai trouvé un moyen de localiser vos parents, mais cela nécessite une grande préparation. »

« C'est génial, quand cela pourra se réaliser ? » Demanda l'adolescent, avec espoir.

« Demain soir, ça devrait le faire. J'aurai juste besoin que tu apportes un objet appartenant au shérif. »

« D'accord, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Demain soir en début de soirée et n'oublie pas cet objet, car c'est vraiment important. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent, puis Stiles raccrocha. Il se tourna vers le lycaon qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation grâce à ses sens lupins, puis se jeta dans ses bras, ravi de cette nouvelle. Derek fut surpris, mais c'est avec joie qu'il le réceptionna dans ses bras. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, les trouvant très doux, puis en profita pour humer son odeur si sucrée.

\- Même si on n'a pas pu mettre la main sur Jennifer, je suis plutôt satisfait de la soirée. On va pouvoir retrouver mon père et toi, Derek, euh… tu es toujours en vie. Dieu soit loué.

Stiles le serra encore plus dans ses bras, lui montrant à quel point il était important pour lui. De son côté, Derek et son loup furent ravis, se contentant d'acquiescer et de répondre à cette étreinte. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, appréciant la chaleur du corps de l'autre, avant que Stiles ne rompe leur étreinte. Il se décolla lentement du lycaon, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci disparaisse en brisant leur contact, puis esquissa un sourire en sa direction.

\- Euh… on monte, Sourwolf ?

Derek hocha la tête puis le suivit, prenant la direction de la chambre de l'hyperactif, à l'étage. Puis, se rappelant de la mission que lui avait confiée le druide, Stiles se tourna vers lui.

\- Vas-y, tu peux entrer dans ma chambre. Je reviens.

\- Stiles… ?

\- Je reviens, je dois juste récupérer quelque chose dans la chambre de mon père.

Alors qu'il entra dans la chambre et que Stiles prenait une autre direction, le lycaon se rappela de la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il avait son compagnon dans ses bras. Il espérait que cela allait se reproduire une fois de plus, car cela lui avait fait un grand bien. En même temps, il avait hâte de lui déclarer ses sentiments, espérant se mettre en couple avec l'adolescent au plus vite, vu qu'il avait eu la confirmation des sentiments de ce dernier à son égard. Il prit place sur le matelas, avant de se rendre compte que l'hyperactif n'avait pas fait son lit. Leurs odeurs qui s'étaient mêlé l'une à l'autre la veille, explosèrent dans les narines du lycaon qui en prit plusieurs bouffées, sentant son cœur qui allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Cette fragrance sentait terriblement bon et il avait juste hâte de se mettre au lit avec son compagnon, pour en recréer d'autres.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, car en quelques minutes Stiles arriva enfin, tenant un objet dans sa main. Il fit un sourire à Derek puis s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui montra l'objet en question : c'était l'étoile de shérif de Noah. Lorsque l'adolescent la lui tendit, le lycaon la prit avec le plus grand soin, l'observant sous tous les angles. Il était également ravi de la confiance inconditionnelle de Stiles envers lui.

\- Elle appartient à mon père, j'espère que cela conviendra à Deaton et que ça va marcher…

\- Stiles, on va le retrouver. Je te le promets.

L'adolescent lui sourit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se retourna vers lui, puis lui dit.

\- Euh… je vais prendre une douche, après je te laisserai la place. Euh… mets-toi à l'aise en attendant.

Le lycaon hocha la tête même si au fond, son loup voulait qu'il rejoigne l'adolescent sous la douche, pressant son corps contre le sien. Derek dut lutter pour ne pas le faire, même s'il était vraiment tenté.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées et sans s'en rendre compte, le loup garou mit le badge du shérif dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, avant qu'il ne la dépose sur la chaise.

Rapidement, l'hyperactif sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de son pyjama. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis fit signe à Derek d'aller prendre sa douche s'il le voulait. Le loup garou esquissa un sourire avant de récupérer des affaires et de prendre une douche rapide. Il enfila un boxer avec un bas de survêtement, voulant se mettre à l'aise.

Dès qu'il retourna dans la chambre auprès de son compagnon, celui-ci eut le souffle coupé et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte vermeille. Cela fit gonfler l'ego du lycaon, heureux de savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet à l'adolescent. Avec la grâce d'un lion, il s'approcha de l'hyperactif et était à présent à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Il serait temps d'aller au lit, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Stiles ferma et ouvrit la bouche en plusieurs fois, n'arrivant à produire aucun son. Il était tellement subjugué par la beauté de l'homme devant lui, qu'il avait perdu sa capacité à parler. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et Derek eut un sourire satisfait, avant d'aller éteindre la lumière. Lorsqu'il revint près du lit, Stiles n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant patiemment son retour. Il lui fit signe et l'hyperactif en se reconnectant à la réalité, prit place sur un côté du lit, tandis que le loup garou en fit de même. L'adolescent lui souhaita une « bonne nuit » et Derek lui répondit la même chose. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il fallait se coller à son compagnon comme la veille, n'ayant reçu aucun signe de sa part. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'hyperactif ouvrit les yeux, se préoccupant de quelque chose.

\- Euh… Derek ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Lorsque j'irai chez Deaton demain soir, tu… euh… ?

\- Je viendrais avec toi. Maintenant, dors !

Stiles lui fit un énorme sourire et en voyant leur position, se rapprocha du lycaon, avant de finalement lui tourner le dos. Il inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté, lui faisant signe et attendant patiemment qu'il réagisse. En comprenant le changement de position de son compagnon, Derek ainsi que son loup furent ravis. Il s'empressa donc de coller son torse au dos de Stiles, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer. De son côté, l'adolescent sourit avant de soupirer de bonheur, puis décida de poser sa main sur celle du lycaon. En voyant qu'il n'était pas repousser, il eut l'audace de la prendre dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, collés l'un à l'autre avec leurs jambes entremêlés, tel un couple. Mais bon, cela semblait être une question de jour, avant que cela ne se réalise pour de vrai.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en pleine forêt, Jennifer emmena sa nouvelle victime dans un lieu caché aux yeux de tous. Elle jeta le corps inconscient de Melissa auprès des deux autres victimes qui s'étaient endormies.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le shérif en voyant le visage couvert de la personne inconsciente.

\- Tu vas le découvrir de suite, répondit le Darach avec un terrible sourire.

Elle souleva la toile et c'est avec horreur que Noah et Chris, découvrirent que Melissa s'était faite capturé.

\- Melissa ? Melissa ? Réveille-toi !

\- Oh ça va, elle est juste inconsciente. Pas morte !

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Demanda Chris. Nous tuer ? Faites le maintenant, qu'on en finisse !

\- Patience, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment ! Fut la seule chose qu'elle répondit avant de repartir et de les laisser en pleine forêt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla à l'aube. Il voulut s'étirer mais en ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras du lycaon. Cette fois-ci, Derek était allongé sur le dos et l'adolescent avait la tête qui reposait sur son puissant torse, une partie de son corps empiétant sur celui du loup garou. En se rendant compte de sa position, Stiles se mit à rougir comme pas possible. Il était quasiment affalé sur l'homme dont il était amoureux et il était persuadé que Derek pouvait sentir son érection matinale contre sa cuisse.

Avec beaucoup de honte, il essaya de s'extirper des bras du lycaon, mais ce dernier grogna et raffermit sa prise, le serrant encore plus dans ses bras. Stiles soupira, vaincu et décida de se rendormir, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le torse de l'homme loup, le sentant frémir sous le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau nue.

De son côté, Derek sentit son loup s'agiter puis se rendit compte que Stiles venait de presser ses lèvres contre sa poitrine. Cela le fit sourire et à son tour, il se rendormit, heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Vers 8 heures, Derek se réveilla et par instinct, il se mit à caresser le dos de son compagnon. Il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir et cela fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il remonta sa main et lorsqu'il trouva la tête de Stiles, il se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux en bataille, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Puis en sentant que l'adolescent était en train de se réveiller, il laissa sa main se reposer contre sa chute de rein, appréciant la chaleur du corps du plus jeune. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux lentement et en voyant la position dans laquelle il était, il rougit. Il leva la tête vers Derek, puis lui fit un sourire timide.

\- Euh désolé de m'être euh… endor…

\- Ça ne m'a pas gêné, le coupa Derek à son plus grand étonnement.

L'hyperactif était vraiment surpris et maintenant, il commençait à être de plus en plus sûr des sentiments que pourrait ressentir le lycaon à son égard, même s'il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Malgré que c'était le matin, Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres puis approcha son visage dangereusement de celui de Derek et celui-ci en fit de même, voulant la même chose, mais furent interrompu par le téléphone de l'adolescent. Ce dernier grimaça car cet objet de malheur venait de casser son moment. Il esquissa un sourire puis sortit de son lit afin de récupérer son téléphone sur son bureau.

« Allo ? »

« Stiles ! C'est moi, Scott ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, bro ? Un souci ? »

« Le Darach a enlevé ma… »

« Scott, dis-moi. Tu me fais flipper ! »

« Le Darach a enlevé ma mère… »

« Putain ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Melissa ! »

Derek en entendant le cœur de l'adolescent s'accélérer, se leva et se plaça à ses côtés, sa main pressant son épaule, en signe de soutien. En réponse à l'homme loup, Stiles cligna des yeux en sa direction.

« Scott, t'es encore là ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que… »

« Je ressens la même chose, mais on va la retrouver. Préviens Deaton, car il a trouvé une solution. Il pourra t'en dire plus. »

« Merci, bro. »

« Y'a pas de quoi. On se tient au courant de toute façon. »

En raccrochant, Stiles relâcha la pression qu'il avait accumulée. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible pour son meilleur ami, car lui aussi n'en revenait pas que Melissa avait été enlevé. Après tout, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour cette femme qui avait pris soin de lui, lorsqu'il était petit. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite et Derek put le sentir, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Elle va bien, Stiles. Tout comme ton père.

\- Tu en es sûr, Derek ? Elle est presque comme une mère pour moi… je ne veux pas la per…

\- Je suis là, Stiles. Du calme.

Tout en lui parlant, le lycaon lui caressa le dos, pour essayer de le calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit enfin et l'adolescent put respirer normalement. Stiles reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du loup garou et se sentit vraiment bien dans cette position, savourant le fait d'être dans les bras protecteurs de l'homme loup. Il s'était même demandé ce qu'il serait devenu, sans la présence de Derek durant cette épreuve.

Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, l'adolescent décolla sa tête lentement de cette épaule avant d'inviter le lycaon à prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier accepta avec joie, hochant la tête.

* * *

Plus tard aux alentours de 18h, Stiles ainsi que Scott, Lydia, Allison et Isaac étaient au cabinet du druide. Deaton commença son explication, même si Stiles avait un peu la tête ailleurs. En effet, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte, craignant que Derek lui ait fait faux bond. Scott en sentant l'air préoccupé de son meilleur ami, l'interrogea du regard mais l'hyperactif secoua la tête avec un sourire qu'il voulait convainquant, en vain. Quelques minutes après, on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture qui se garait et le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa. Dès que Derek passa la porte, Stiles se sentit soudainement mieux, soulagé que le lycaon soit finalement venu. Scott en entendant le rythme endiablé du cœur de son meilleur ami, comprit de suite qu'il était vraiment amoureux de l'alpha Hale.

D'une démarche assurée, Derek se plaça à côté de son compagnon avant de hocher la tête en sa direction. Ce dernier souffla puis lui demanda avec un petit ton de reproche.

\- Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir…

En sentant tous les regards en leur direction, Derek décida de se la jouer comme d'habitude, ne voulant surtout pas se montrer devant eux et encore moins devant son bêta. Il lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne puis lui répondit.

\- Espèce d'idiot, il y avait des embouteillages jusqu'ici !

\- Attends, tu viens vraiment de me frapper ? Questionna l'adolescent, indigné.

\- Oui et je le recommencerai si tu n'arrêtes pas de dire des conneries.

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Isaac, amusé. On peut vous laisser en tête à tête s'il le faut.

\- Isaac ! La ferme !

Le bouclé rigola et les autres en firent de même, tout comme Deaton. Celui-ci se dit qu'il voulait demander à Derek des explications, pour en savoir un peu plus de son histoire avec l'hyperactif, se doutant qu'il pouvait être potentiellement le compagnon de l'alpha.

\- Bon revenons-en au rituel que nous allons faire, enfin le sacrifice. C'est quelque chose de vraiment lourd à porter, qui aura d'énormes conséquences à l'avenir. En effet, vous allez vous offrir en sacrifice au Néméton, afin d'échanger votre place contre celle de vos parents. De plus, en le faisant, vous allez lui rendre tous ses pouvoirs, ce qui va attirer encore plus de surnaturel à Beacon Hills.

\- Plus que maintenant, je ne crois pas, déclara l'hyperactif en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu serais surpris, Stiles. Êtes-vous bien sûrs de faire ce sacrifice ?

Les trois adolescents n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant d'hocher vivement la tête, tandis qu'Isaac, Lydia et Derek étaient en retrait. Ce dernier serra les poings, plutôt inquiet par rapport à ce que venait de dire le druide. Il avait peur de perdre son compagnon, même s'il savait que ce qu'allait faire Stiles était très noble. Il s'agissait tout de même de la vie de son père.

Le druide les observa tous, puis leur fit signe de les suivre à l'arrière de son cabinet. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils virent trois baignoires en métal avec de l'eau rempli à moitié. Les trois adolescents qui étaient sur le point de faire le sacrifice, se placèrent chacun à côté d'une baignoire, tandis que Deaton et les autres récupérèrent d'énormes sacs de glaçons, avant de les vider dans chacune des baignoires.

En voyant de l'appréhension sur leurs visages, le vétérinaire les rassura en leur disant qu'il sera là pour les ramener. Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent, tout en poussant un soupir.

\- Maintenant, j'ai besoin que chaque personne soit accompagnée. L'idéal, serait une personne avec qui vous avez une affinité, un lien, car elle sera en charge de vous ramener le plus rapidement possible, une fois que vos parents seront localisés. Donc je propose qu'Isaac se place avec Allison, Scott avec moi, ce qui nous laisse Lydia avec Stiles, répondit-il-en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'alpha Hale.

Derek se tendit en entendant les instructions du druide, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lydia avait été choisi pour être aux côtés de son compagnon et pas lui. Son loup intérieur n'arrêtait pas de grogner, voulant exprimer son mécontentement. Après réflexion, le druide n'était sans doute pas au courant de l'évolution de leur relation. Il savait pour leurs chamailleries, mais pas le reste.

Tous se placèrent aux côtés de chaque personne qui allait se sacrifier, à l'exception de Derek.

\- Bien, maintenant, prenez l'objet que je vous ai demandé de ramener et garder là dans votre main.

Scott avait la montre de sa mère, Allison tenait la première balle que son père avait fabriquée tandis que Stiles n'arrêtait pas de fouiller dans ses poches, cherchant l'objet qui appartenait au shérif.

\- Merde, je pensais que je l'avais emmené avec moi.

\- Stiles ? Demanda la rouquine.

\- Je ne trouve pas sa plaque, celle de mon père !

\- Calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'elle est là. Elle doit bien être quelque part.

\- Et si je ne la trouve pas ? Et si on ne retrouve pas mon père ?

Derek avait senti la peur qui émanait de son compagnon et se rapprocha de lui. Il pouvait sentir également la sueur froide qui coulait sur sa peau, signe qu'il était vraiment au bord d'une crise de panique. Puis il se rappela des événements de la veille, de la plaque du shérif qu'il avait mis dans sa poche par mégarde.

\- Stiles... appela-t-il.

\- Oui, Sourwolf ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et lui attrapa la main, avant d'y déposer le précieux objet. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent et il allait faire une remarque au lycaon, mais se retint en voyant l'air contrit sur le visage de Derek. Il comprit de suite et le rassura.

\- Ça arrive, Derek. Le nombre de fois où je fais des choses sans m'en rendre compte, tu serais étonné.

Le lycaon cligna des yeux, tout cela sous les regards de Deaton et de Lydia. Cette dernière décida de réagir, afin que les deux jeunes hommes puissent être ensemble pour cette épreuve. Après tout, elle savait que Derek était la personne la mieux placée pour être aux côtés de Stiles à ce moment précis.

\- Finalement, je pense que Derek devrait prendre ma place. Comme ça, je pourrais être aux côtés de ma meilleure amie. Ça ne te dérange pas Isaac ?

En se tournant vers le bouclé, elle le regarda d'un air où il ne devait pas dire non, sinon il risquerait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Euh… ouais.

\- Lydia ? Demanda l'hyperactif.

Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un sache ses intentions, elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de prendre la place d'Isaac, tandis que l'alpha Hale se plaça derrière son compagnon. Ce dernier lui sourit avant d'attendre les instructions du druide.

\- C'est l'heure ! Entrez donc dans cette baignoire, je sais que ça doit être terrible, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et faites vite, car ce soir il y a une éclipse lunaire, donc faites attention, surtout toi Scott.

Stiles entra dans la baignoire et l'eau glaciale lui arriva jusqu'à la moitié de ses jambes. Il trembla de froid et instinctivement, le loup garou lui attrapa la main, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Touché, l'hyperactif le remercia silencieusement avant de s'y asseoir entièrement dans la baignoire. Il allait s'immerger entièrement, avant de se rendre compte que Derek s'était accroupi, tout en continuant de lui tenir la main.

\- Sourwolf ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Ma main. Il faut que je sois totalement immergé sous l'eau pour que ça marche.

Avec un peu de honte, il le relâcha avant de prendre son courage à deux.

\- Lorsque tout sera fini, promet-moi qu'on discutera. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

\- Je…

En voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage du loup garou, l'hyperactif se rattrapa.

\- Bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer et je serai de retour pour t'emmerder à nouveau.

\- Espèce d'idiot, répondit-il plus amusé qu'agacé.

Le druide ainsi que Lydia n'avait rien manqué de cet échange et était surpris pour l'un et heureuse pour l'autre.

Les trois adolescents s'immergèrent entièrement sous l'eau glacée alors que les autres attendaient patiemment qu'ils retournent.

En quelques secondes à peine, ils émergèrent, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le cabinet du vétérinaire, mais plutôt dans une immense salle blanche, du sol au plafond. C'était assez aveuglant, tellement c'était lumineux et qu'ils venaient à peine de reprendre vie. En même temps, ils sortirent de la baignoire avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient à présent séparés, totalement seul au monde.

Stiles se mit à courir plusieurs minutes, puis il vit que cela ne servit à rien, car plus il courait et plus la salle semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il s'arrêta donc et se mit à réfléchir en fermant les yeux. Il se rappela de l'étoile du shérif et la plaça près de son cœur, avant de se focaliser sur l'image de son père et du Néméton.

Dans le cabinet du druide, les quatre personnes attendirent patiemment le retour des trois autres. Deaton décida de profiter de ce moment pour interroger Derek, sa curiosité l'ayant vaincu.

\- Lydia, Isaac, pouvez-vous jeter un coup d'œil sur eux ? Je dois m'entretenir avec Derek un moment.

\- Et s'ils se réveillent subitement ? Demanda Isaac un peu inquiet.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne sera pas long. Après toi, Derek, déclara-t-il en lui faisant signe.

L'alpha le regarda suspicieusement, se demandant ce que le druide avait à lui dire, puis décida de le suivre malgré tout. Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui ressemblait à un petit bureau avec une grande étagère où était entreposé toute sorte d'objets étranges ainsi que des vieux livres. Sans doute, des livres pour ses recherches sur les créatures surnaturelles, pensa le lycaon. Deaton lui désigna une chaise et chacun prit place, en face de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Alors, tu l'as trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le druide, sans perdre de temps.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ta compagne, enfin, ton compagnon, dans ton cas.

Derek ne savait plus quoi dire, tellement le druide l'avait pris de court. Il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ce que Deaton lui fasse une telle affirmation.

\- Comment… ?

\- Je le sais et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'avais interrogé à ce sujet, il y a quelques semaines de ça. Stiles est-il au courant ?

\- Non…

En même temps, si Derek prenait son temps pour dire la vérité à l'adolescent, c'est aussi car il craignait que Stiles ne l'accepte pas. Être le compagnon d'un loup était quelque chose de sérieux, aussi concret qu'une alliance, un mariage. Si le lycaon était prêt à sauter le pas, qu'en était-il de Stiles ? Derek avait eu tellement de malchance en amour, qu'il avait peur que l'adolescent vu son jeune âge, voulait encore profiter de sa jeunesse et non de se caser dès maintenant. C'est pourquoi il avait beaucoup d'appréhension sur ce sujet.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour le faire ? Il est en droit de le savoir, déclara Deaton.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il a perdu son père.

\- Je comprends ta réaction et je la trouve très sage, mais avec ce genre de sujet plutôt délicat, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Avez-vous… ?

\- Oui ! Le coupa Derek, ne voulant pas trop dévoiler sa vie sexuelle avec le vétérinaire.

\- D'accord, ce qui veut dire que la revendication n'est pas complète. S'il t'accepte, toi et ton loup, tu devras le mordre lors d'un rapport pour que la revendication soit complète. Et vu ton statut d'alpha, il rejoindra ta meute tout en étant ton égal.

Derek avait certains doutes sur ce sujet mais maintenant que Deaton lui ait donné des détails de vive voix, il comprenait que cette situation n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Je m'en doutais. Avant sa mort, Boyd m'avait raconté que Stiles l'avait apaisé juste en lui parlant, alors qu'il était prêt à en finir avec les jumeaux alphas.

\- Intéressant. Des compagnons du même sexe sont un phénomène plutôt rare. Ta mère aurait été fière, Derek.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, le cœur se serrant.

J'en suis certain. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme compagnon, car Stiles est une bonne personne, très généreuse et toujours prête à aider son prochain. Tout comme l'était Talia.

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête, car il était à la fois ému et gêné d'exprimer ses émotions, surtout devant quelqu'un qui avait connu sa mère de son vivant.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles se sentit transporté dans une clairière, constata-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Il se mit à courir, comme s'il connaissait où était sa destination. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ralentit puis s'arrêta devant une énorme souche et il le sut de suite c'était le Néméton.

Rapidement, il chercha un moyen de revenir auprès de ses amis et surtout auprès de l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le cabinet du vétérinaire et lorsqu'il émergea de l'eau de la baignoire, il fut ravi de croiser les yeux émeraude du lycaon. Il sortit de la baignoire, titubant par le froid et avant qu'il ne tombe, Derek le réceptionna dans ses bras, avant de l'entourer d'une serviette. L'adolescent le remercia avec un sourire avant de lui dire en plaisantant.

\- Merci pour la serviette, car il fait un froid de canard et j'ai les couilles gelés.

\- Stiles… répondit le lycaon en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vrai, je te laisse essayer et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Le lycaon secoua la tête, puis Deaton les interrompit.

\- Alors, avez-vous pu localiser le Néméton ?

\- Oui, répondirent les trois adolescents trempés jusqu'aux os.

Puis avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, ils entendirent un énorme vacarme, ce qui transforma Derek, Isaac et Scott sous leur forme de loup garou. C'était la meute d'alpha.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Les moments entre Stiles et Derek sont tellement magiques *o*, Deaton qui a comprit de suite pour eux, le sacrifice des trois ados qui vont enfin retrouver leurs parents. Allez, je veux tout savoir. Alors, à vos claviers, vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour les louloups haha. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les favs et les follows, car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait trop plaisir. N'hésitez pas à partager avec vos proches ou amis qui sont fans de Sterek ^^**

 **Je m'excuse (une fois de plus) pour mon retard, mais je suis toujours occupé tous les jours.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, car ça ne coûte rien :D**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Après avoir entendu ce bruit assourdissant, Derek tout comme Scott décidèrent d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'avant du cabinet du vétérinaire, Isaac restant à l'arrière pour protéger les autres, au cas où.

Les deux loups garous avancèrent prudemment puis virent le symbole de la meute d'alpha, peint sur l'un des murs, ce qui fit grogner Derek. Ce dernier voulait absolument mettre son compagnon à l'abri de tout danger, car pour lui il était hors de question qu'on le touche. Alors qu'il allait retourner auprès de Stiles, il fut interpellé par Scott.

\- Derek, regarde !

Il s'approcha du jeune loup puis prit la feuille qu'il lui tendit. C'était un message de la meute d'alpha. « Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute ! RDV au vieil hangar à 20h » C'est ce qu'il put lire sur la feuille, juste avant d'entendre un autre bruit assourdissant, comme si quelque chose venait de se renverser à l'extérieur. Les deux loups se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer et de prendre la porte pour regarder aux alentours. Ils virent plusieurs poubelles renversés au sol puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur les corps inconscients d'Ethan et d'Aiden. Avec sa bonté, Scott se précipita vers eux, pour voir les dégâts, tandis que Derek resta en retrait, surtout en se rappelant les événements du loft. Cet événement traumatisant étant encore trop récent pour lui.

Le jeune McCall les ausculta rapidement et était content qu'ils ne soient pas morts. En revanche, ils semblaient avoir perdu beaucoup de sang et leurs blessures n'étaient vraiment pas jolies à voir.

\- Ethan ? Aiden ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui vous a fait ça ?

\- Deu… essaya d'articuler Aiden. Deu… Calion…

Scott fut choqué et se tourna vers l'alpha Hale, l'interpellant. Il le regarda avec des yeux surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il restait en retrait alors que deux personnes avaient besoin d'être secouru.

\- Derek ? Derek ? Viens m'aider.

\- Hors de question !

\- Je sais qu'ils ont fait d'horribles choses dans le passé, mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça.

\- Boyd est mort par leur faute !

\- Je le sais, mais si on les laisse mourir, nous ne vallons pas mieux qu'eux.

Derek resta silencieux un moment, puis ferma les yeux et en une fraction de seconde, tout son être se concentra sur la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, son compagnon, Stiles. Il le sut de suite car jamais l'adolescent ne les aurait laissés dans un tel état, préférant oublier le passé et aider son prochain. Le lycaon secoua la tête et finalement décida de les aider, pensant aussi que Stiles ne lui aurait jamais pardonné, s'il les laissait périr. Il mit donc sa rage de côté et tout comme Scott, escorta l'un des jumeaux jusqu'au cabinet du druide.

En entrant, Lydia fut choqué de voir son petit ami dans cet état et se précipita vers lui. Derek fut heureux de lui laisser le relais. La banshee aida Aiden à s'installer sur une chaise et celui-ci se mit à gémir de douleur. Deaton après avoir récupérer une mallette remplie de matériel médical, s'approcha enfin des deux blessés, commençant par les ausculter.

\- Comment vont-ils ? Demanda Lydia au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Leurs blessures sont assez profondes, mais je pense qu'avec du temps et des remèdes naturels, je pourrai les remettre sur pieds.

Elle poussa un soupir, soulagé, puis remercia le druide silencieusement. De son côté, Stiles avait bien remarqué l'air crispé de Derek et décida de s'approcher de lui, profitant que les autres étaient occupés à regarder les blessures des jumeaux. Avec courage, il lui attrapa la main et cela surpris le lycaon qui sursauta. Derek se tourna vers lui et se détendit en se rendant que la main un peu froide de Stiles venait d'envelopper la sienne. Il était touché de l'attention que lui portait son compagnon, car c'était une preuve qu'il se souciait de lui. Il se tourna entièrement vers l'adolescent, avant de lui attraper ses mains et de les envelopper dans les siennes pour les réchauffer, ce qui colora les joues de Stiles.

\- Tu as les mains froides, dit-il tout simplement.

\- Je… euh… merci. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

Le lycaon se contenta d'hocher la tête, évitant de croiser son regard, mais l'hyperactif n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi le loup garou réagissait de la sorte.

\- Hey, regarde-moi, Sourwolf !

\- Stiles… fut la seule chose qu'il dit, avant d'abdiquer.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis d'eux et je le comprends parfaitement, car j'aurai eu la même réaction si j'étais à ta place. Mais je pense que si tu veux aller de l'avant, tu dois laisser tes vieux démons de côté. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé au loft est impardonnable, mais écoutons ce qu'ils ont à dire. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'on les trouve dans cet état.

\- Merci.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour m'avoir dit toutes ces choses, pour me permettre de redevenir humain quand il le faut.

\- Euh… de rien, répondit-il en sentant ses joues se réchauffer encore plus.

L'adolescent décida de retirer ses mains de celles de Derek, pour le plus grand étonnement de celui-ci qui se sentit rejeté mais finalement Stiles entremêla ses doigts aux siens, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était de son côté, pour toujours. Le loup de Derek était aux anges et se roula par terre, montrant même son ventre tellement il était heureux du geste doux de l'adolescent. Cela surpris l'alpha Hale, car des fois il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de son loup, vu qu'en temps normal, il n'était jamais aussi docile mais avec Stiles, les choses étaient différentes.

Au loin, lorsqu'Isaac détourna la tête quelques secondes, il aperçut son alpha qui tenait toujours les mains de Stiles dans les siennes. Cela lui fit d'abord un léger choc, mais après il fut ravi pour lui, se disant que ces deux-là se compléter. En croisant le regard de Derek, il lui fit un mouvement drôle avec ses sourcils pour se moquer de lui, tandis que les oreilles de l'alpha devinrent rouges.

Après que Deaton ait donné un breuvage qui avait l'air infect aux jumeaux, ces derniers commencèrent à aller mieux, même si chaque mouvement qu'ils tentaient, les faisaient blêmir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Se lança Scott.

\- Deucalion nous a… attaqué… commença Ethan.

\- Car on voulait fuir et… quitter la… meute…

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama la banshee. Tu ne m'avais rien dit Aiden. Tu aurais dû me prévenir et tout ça aurait pu être évité !

\- Je… On n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis quelques temps. C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. C'était depuis l'attaque du loft…

En évoquant ce lieu, Derek se tendit une nouvelle fois et Stiles relâcha sa main, avant de finalement la poser sur son dos, ce qui fit plaisir à Derek ainsi qu'à son loup, qui se mit à gronder de bonheur.

\- Derek ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux en le cherchant du regard.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda l'intéressé d'une voix un peu grave.

\- Pardonne-nous, s'il te plaît. Nous l'avons regretté au moment même où cela s'est passé.

\- Boyd… commença Derek.

Mais il s'arrêta, lorsqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon qui se déplaçait sur son dos, dans de douces caresses de réconforts.

\- Je vais passer sur ce sujet, mais je ne l'oublie pas ! S'exclama Derek.

\- Merci, répondirent les frères d'une même voix

\- Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

\- Je… nous voulons vous demander votre protection et si vous l'acceptez, nous souhaitons…

Ethan regarda son jumeau qui hocha la tête et Aiden termina.

\- Nous souhaitons aussi intégrer votre meute…

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Derek.

\- On va y réfléchir, intervint Stiles. Reposez-vous maintenant et on en discutera plus tard.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les jumeaux inclinèrent la tête, en direction de Stiles, pour approuver ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela fit gronder le loup de Derek, qui était ravi du la force de conviction de l'adolescent et qui le considérait comme son égal, en tant qu'alpha.

Derek et Scott se rappelèrent du mot qu'ils avaient trouvé et en firent part à toutes les personnes présentes. Tous étaient inquiets et Stiles l'était encore plus, surtout pour l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il avait vraiment peur pour lui, peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous comptez vraiment y aller ? Demanda l'hyperactif avec appréhension. C'est vraiment dangereux…

\- Oui, il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Nous ferons attention, promit Scott.

\- Faites bien attention alors, Deucalion semble très fort, tout comme Kali.

Tout en disant cela, le regard de l'adolescent était surtout tourné vers Derek et celui-ci hocha la tête, esquissant un petit sourire qui lui était réservé, à lui seul. L'alpha se dirigea vers Scott et Isaac, afin qu'ils mettent en place une stratégie pour combattre la meute d'alphas. Tout en leur parlant, il jeta des coups d'œil discret vers son compagnon. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec Allison et Deaton. Les deux adolescents décidèrent d'y aller dès maintenant pour retrouver leurs parents, afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Ils en parlèrent à Scott et celui-ci leur fit promettre de bien prendre soin de sa mère. Ils acquiescèrent.

Le cœur de Derek se serra, car lui aussi de son côté, s'inquiétait pour Stiles. Il craignait que s'ils tombaient sur Jennifer, que celle-ci s'en prenne à lui, car elle était au courant des sentiments de Derek pour l'hyperactif.

Mettant sa fierté de côté, le lycaon s'approcha donc de son compagnon, sous les regards étonnés de tous, puis enleva sa veste en cuir et la lui tendit.

\- Derek ?

\- Prend-là. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le Nemeton est en pleine forêt. Tu risques de prendre froid, alors mets-la !

\- Euh… tu n'es pas obligé, Der… répondit l'adolescent en s'empourprant.

\- Stiles !

\- D'accord, je l'accepte. Merci, Sourwolf.

Il prit la veste et l'enfila sur lui. Cette veste était un peu grande pour lui, vu leur différence de carrure, mais Stiles était heureux de la porter. Elle sentait terriblement l'odeur de Derek et l'adolescent en prit plusieurs bouffées en inspirant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il la garderait rien que pour lui, afin de s'endormir avec et se gorger de ce parfum si agréable.

Derek avait très bien sentit l'excitation de son compagnon ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés, tout cela car il portait sa veste. Il était très heureux et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer sa joie. Le jeune Hale était complètement dingue de l'hyperactif et son loup l'était tout autant.

Deux groupes s'étaient formés, l'un étaient composés de Derek, Scott et Isaac tandis que l'autre étaient formés de Stiles, Lydia et Allison. Ils se saluèrent et se promirent de rester en contact avant de se séparer. Alors que chaque groupe prenait une direction différente, l'hyperactif se retourna une dernière fois et croisa le regard de Derek qui avait choisi ce moment pour en faire de même. Le lycaon hocha la tête et Stiles lui fit un sourire, signe d'espoir de le revoir très rapidement, sain et sauf.

* * *

Allison, Lydia et Stiles entrèrent dans la jeep de ce dernier et il démarra, en direction de la forêt. Pendant que l'hyperactif conduisait, Lydia décida de parler car cette atmosphère pesante commençait à lui fatiguer. Elle lança les hostilités en taquinant son ami.

\- Dis-donc Stiles, cette veste te va bien je trouve. Un peu grande, mais ça va. Tu ne trouves pas, Alli ?

\- Les filles… Commença Stiles, gêné d'être pris au dépourvu.

Les deux adolescentes ricanèrent tandis que Stiles souhaitait se cacher dans un trou de souris si c'était possible. Allison en riant, lui répondit :

\- Écoute, Stiles. Tu aurais dû être à notre place pour voir la scène de l'extérieur. La manière dont Derek est venu près de toi pour te donner sa veste, c'était comme dans un film.

\- Oh arrêtez, sinon je vous dépose en plein milieu de la route !

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? S'offusqua la Banshee.

\- Ne me tentez pas, les filles !

\- D'accord, d'accord. On va arrêter.

\- Merci.

L'hyperactif fit quelques virages, puis Lydia recommença de plus bel, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

\- Sinon, comment s'est passé votre nuit ? J'ai cru comprendre que Derek a passé la nuit chez toi. Allez, on veut tous les détails !

Stiles était tellement surpris, qu'il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, se demandant ce qu'il avait dû faire dans sa vie antérieure, pour mériter des amies aussi machiavéliques qu'elles.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Vous m'avez promis d'arrêter !

\- Ce sujet est tellement intéressant, pas vrai Alli ?

\- Absolument, approuva la chasseuse. On te taquine Stiles, parce que c'est drôle. Mais plus sérieusement, tu ne penses pas qu'à l'heure actuelle, Derek ressent vraiment quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Je…

\- Regarde comment il s'est comporté avec toi. Il est là pour te soutenir, plus que quiconque ne l'aurait fait. Il s'inquiète pour toi, vraiment.

\- Si tu voyais comment il te regardait pendant que tu étais inconscient, il te couvait du regard et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet pour toi, ajouta Lydia. Et lorsque tu as fait une crise de panique dans les vestiaires, il n'a pas hésité une seconde lorsque je l'ai appelé et il s'est précipité pour te venir en aide, car il tient à toi.

Le fait que ses amies venaient de dire toutes ces paroles, donna une raison de plus à Stiles de croire que le lycaon tenait à lui.

\- Je commence à ressentir cela, qu'il puisse éprouver quelque chose, mais…

\- Mais quoi encore ? S'emballa la banshee.

\- Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute…

\- Bon sang, tu es vraiment chiant. C'est simple comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il t'aime ! Point barre.

\- Lydia…

\- Écoute, désolé de dire cela et j'ai honte de l'admettre, mais Derek n'est pas comme moi. Je reconnais avoir été infecte avec toi, à t'ignorer et te donner des râteaux à la moindre occasion, mais lui, non…

\- Merci de le reconnaître, répondit l'hyperactif avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Il tient à toi et tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Alors arrête de te faire un film, car tu te fais du mal pour rien.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lydia Martin ?

Allison et Stiles éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Lydia roula des yeux, avant de lui pincer le bras, plutôt amusé.

\- La ferme, idiot ! Regarde la route au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Oui, oui !

\- Stiles ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité comme ça durant toutes ces années, mais d'un côté, ça me rassure de l'avoir fait, car cela t'as permis de te réunir avec Derek.

\- Lydia… Merci, mais on n'est même pas en couple !

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, j'en suis certaine. Répondit Allison.

Les trois amis se sourirent puis en voyant le lieu où ils venaient de pénétrer, reprirent leurs sérieux, avant que Stiles n'arrête son véhicule. Ils sortirent de la jeep Stiles s'armant d'une batte de baseball en métal tandis qu'Allison avait tout son attirail de chasseuse. Ensemble, ils avancèrent dans la forêt, plus décidé que jamais, pendant qu'une tempête commençait à faire rage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Derek, son bêta ainsi que Scott venaient d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Le vieil hangar était désert et faisait plutôt froid dans le dos, tellement il semblait avoir vu de nombreuses scènes atroces. Derek se rappelait de cet endroit, y venant jouer avec Laura plus jeune, même si sa mère lui avait interdit l'accès. C'était bien différent par rapport à cette vieille époque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Deucalion ainsi que Kali débarquèrent. Ils arboraient un sourire narquois tous les deux. Tandis que Kali s'était déjà changé sous sa forme de lupine, le démon loup était toujours le même, les jaugeant malgré tout avec ses lunettes.

\- C'est bien, tu as amené ton bêta. Je me ferai un plaisir de le tuer, vu que tu as refusé de le faire dans le passé.

\- On vous tuera avant, grogna Derek.

\- Dis-moi, Derek. En tant que loup garou de naissance, je parie que tu l'as trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Répondit le lycaon en essayant de rester calme.

Malheureusement pour lui, les battements de son cœur l'avaient trahi. Isaac tout comme Scott, qui ne comprenaient pas ce que venait de dire le démon loup, échangèrent un regard plein d'interrogation.

\- Pas avec moi, Derek. Et vu que tu ne l'as pas dit à ceux de ta meute, je vais le faire. Voyez-vous, tous les loups garous de naissance ont une compagne ou un compagnon. C'est son âme sœur et il représente tout pour lui. Allez Derek, je suis sûr que tu l'as trouvé. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi, je le traquerai et je le tuerai !

\- Tu vas le regretter, Deucalion !

Pour Derek, c'était trop car il était inconcevable pour lui que le démon loup mette la main sur son compagnon. Il jura sur sa propre vie qu'il ferait tout pour protéger son compagnon, quitte à en payer le prix. L'alpha Hale se transforma donc, chargea Deucalion et lui donna plusieurs coups de griffes à l'abdomen. Ce dernier se transforma, sa peau prenant des teintes grises. Il jeta sa canne au sol ainsi que ses lunettes puis il fit briller ses yeux rubis pour le plus grand étonnement de tous, car sous cette forme il pouvait voir. Il s'approcha de Scott et l'empoigna par les cheveux avant de le balancer contre une poutre. Le coup était tellement violent, qu'on pouvait croire que les vertèbres du jeune McCall s'étaient brisées.

Le démon loup s'approcha de Derek et allait en faire de même, mais celui-ci esquiva le coup, lui donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe.

De son côté, le combat faisait rage entre Isaac et Kali, l'alpha aux pieds nus ayant bien évidemment un avantage de force dû à son statut. En quelques coups bien placés, elle réussit à le mettre K.O. Kali était sur le point de l'achever lorsqu'elle aperçut Jennifer au loin. Elle grogna de rage, avant de se précipiter vers elle. Le Darach usa de sa magie pour repousser la terrible alpha, la soulevant dans les airs avant de lui tordre le cou. Kali était définitivement morte et Jennifer en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus d'eux.

À travers un des trous du plafond, le Darach sourit en voyant le début de l'éclipse lunaire. Elle avait exactement 30 minutes pour en finir avec eux. Alors que Scott venait à peine de récupérer, elle le souleva dans les airs et l'envoya valser contre un mur, tout comme Derek. Elle s'approcha de Deucalion et voulut en faire de même, mais le démon loup résista quelques secondes avant de tomber au sol, hurlant de douleur.

Jennifer en profita de ce moment pour les enfermer chacun dans un cercle de sorbier afin de les neutraliser et pour mieux les abattre. Elle se tourna vers Derek et lui dit :

\- Écoute Derek, c'est ta dernière chance. Rejoins-moi et avec ta puissance d'alpha, nous pourrons changer le monde. Je serai honorée d'être ta femme et ensemble nous serons surpuissants…

\- Jamais ! Hurla le lycaon. Plutôt mourir !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas. Je vais en finir avec vous tous, je vais commencer par McCall et lorsque vous serez tous morts, je prendrai un malin plaisir à en finir avec ton compagnon.

L'alpha Hale se leva, ayant un regain d'énergie, l'idée de perdre son compagnon étant insupportable et grogna terriblement. Il essaya de passer à travers la barrière de sorbier, en vain. En le voyant faire, le Darach ricana avant de se diriger vers Scott. Ce dernier essaya de forcer le barrage de sorbier lui aussi et hurla de douleur. Soudain ses iris se mirent à briller, changeant de couleurs toutes les secondes, avant de finalement devenir rouges, pour le plus grand étonnement de tous. Il grogna et par sa rage, il réussit à briser la barrière de sorbier, ce qui surprit Jennifer. Celle-ci leva les yeux au plafond, se rendant également compte que l'éclipse lunaire venait de se terminer.

\- Comment est-ce… ?

\- Je suis un alpha maintenant, répondit Scott. Alors déguerpissez avant qu'on décide de vous achever.

\- Je…

De son côté, Derek en profita de l'interaction entre les deux pour essayer de se libérer. Il ferma les yeux, concentrant tout son être sur celui qui représentait tout pour lui Stiles. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses iris se mirent à rougeoyer et lui aussi réussit à se libérer. Il n'eut pas la même attitude pacifique de Scott et se rapprocha rapidement de Jennifer, l'empoignant par le cou.

\- Dépêche-toi de faire ton choix, avant que je ne perde patience et que je te tue.

\- Der… rek… ne fait pas ça… essaya d'articuler le Darach.

\- Tu n'es pas un tueur, Derek. Arrête ! S'exclama le nouvel alpha.

Il se tourna vers le jeune McCall avec rage, puis finalement décida de relâcher Jennifer qui se mit à tousser.

\- Comment tu… as fait ?

\- Tu as menacé mon compagnon ! Ose le refaire et je ne répondrai plus de moi-même.

En l'entendant parler, Scott se rendit compte d'une chose le compagnon de Derek ne pouvait être que son meilleur ami, Stiles. Il était surpris et se promit d'avoir une discussion rapidement avec le jeune Hale, dès que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

Les trois adolescents de leur côté trouvèrent l'énorme souche et rapidement, Stiles trouva un passage secret et s'y engouffra à l'intérieur, suivi de ses amies. L'endroit était sale, avec beaucoup de terre, mais l'hyperactif ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails. Malgré l'obscurité et le peu d'éclairage, l'adolescent chercha son père du regard et commença à perdre espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un corps recroquevillé contre une poutre c'était son père. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se précipita vers le shérif pour le libérer. Ce dernier en ouvrant les yeux fut ravi de voir son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Papa, j'ai cru… t'avoir perdu…

\- Mon fils, tu nous as retrouvé… je suis si fier de toi.

Les retrouvailles entre Allison et son père furent aussi émouvantes, tandis que Melissa demandait des nouvelles de son fils.

\- Il va bien, répondit l'hyperactif. Il est allé en finir avec Deucalion une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu me fais peur, Stiles… nous parlons de Deucalion, l'horrible loup garou qui ne cherche que le pouvoir.

\- Je sais, mais Scott n'est pas seul. J'ai confiance et puis Isaac est avec lui et il y a aussi Sour… euh non Derek.

En disant cela, ses joues s'empourprèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas au shérif qui avait aussi remarqué la nouvelle veste un peu trop grande de son fils, malgré l'obscurité présente. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler et le plafond commença à s'effondrer. Tous essayèrent de sortir de cette cave au plus vite, mais le plafond descendait à une vitesse folle. Puis Stiles en regardant l'objet dans sa main, eut un déclic et plaça sa batte en aluminium au sol, leur permettant de retrouver la surface de justesse.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent à la jeep, empruntant le chemin du retour où Stiles espérait que tout allait bien, particulièrement inquiet pour l'homme dont il était follement amoureux.

* * *

Pendant que Derek surveillait Jennifer, Scott avec son accord, décida de libérer Deucalion. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin et il les surprit tous en griffant l'abdomen du Darach. Jennifer hurla de douleur, avant de tituber et de s'enfuir vers la forêt.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Deucalion, un visage partagé entre l'énervement et l'incompréhension. Ce à quoi le démon loup répondit :

\- Elle l'a cherché !

\- On voulait juste lui faire peur et non la blesser, répondit Scott.

\- Croyez-moi, avec ce que je lui ai fait, elle va périr. Arrêtez de vous en faire pour elle. Maintenant, rejoignez-moi et formons la meute la plus puissante au monde.

Scott échangea un regard avec l'alpha Hale puis ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Non merci, commença Derek. Comme avec Jennifer, on va vous laisser le choix. Partez, fuyez Beacon Hills ou sinon vous mourrez entre nos mains.

\- Vous êtes des incapables ! S'exclama le démon loup. Trop faible pour ôter la vie…

\- Ne doutez pas de nous, vous êtes seul, Deucalion ! Tandis que nous, nous formons une meute avec plusieurs alphas. Et oui, les jumeaux nous ont rejoints, ne prenez pas cet air surpris, ajouta Scott avec sérieux.

\- Beacon Hills est ma terre, celle de mes ancêtres et je la partage avec ma meute ! Cette ville n'a plus rien à vous offrir, alors partez !

Deucalion sut qu'ils ne mentaient pas et après leur avoir jeter un dernier regard, il prit l'ultime décision de quitter la ville.

Dès qu'ils étaient certains que le démon loup était vraiment parti, les deux alphas se précipitèrent vers Isaac afin de l'aider. Derek prit la douleur de son bêta qui reprit enfin conscience. Ils l'aidèrent à s'installer dans la camaro et alors que l'alpha Hale allait entrer dans sa voiture, Scott l'interpella et ils s'éloignèrent un peu, afin qu'Isaac n'écoute pas leur conversation.

\- C'est vrai cette histoire de compagnon ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

\- Oh que si, surtout si je pense savoir l'identité de ton compagnon. C'est Stiles, c'est ça ?

Derek ne répondit pas et préféra lui tourner le dos, commençant à rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre son véhicule. Mais Scott lui barra la route.

\- Ton absence de réponse veut tout dire et j'ai bien entendu ton cœur s'emballer. Répond, Derek !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si c'est vraiment lui, je ne vais pas m'interposer entre vous, mais sache que si tu le fais souffrir, tu auras à faire à moi. Compris ?

L'alpha Hale roula royalement des yeux avant de finalement acquiescer. Au moins le meilleur ami de son compagnon n'allait pas lui interdire de le voir.

Dans la forêt, on put voir une Jennifer ensanglantée qui rampait au sol, arrivant enfin près du Nemeton. Elle supplia la souche magique de l'aider une fois de plus, en vain. Le Nemeton lui reprit tous ses pouvoirs et la laissa se transformer en poussière où plus jamais on n'entendit parler d'elle.

* * *

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Entre les moments sterek, la scène des jumeaux et le combat final, etc... je veux tout savoir. Alors, à vos claviers, à vos smarthones,... commentez ! xD_


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut les louloups xD. Merci infiniment d'être toujours présent, de me follow et de mettre ma fic en favori, car ça me fait trop plaisir ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite avec CE moment que vous avez tant attendu :D. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et des changements avaient eu lieu au sein de la meute. Tout d'abord, les jumeaux avaient renoncé à leur pouvoir d'alpha, les léguant à Derek et à Scott. Les deux alphas avaient décidé de ne former qu'une seule et même meute, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. On a ainsi appris que Scott était en réalité un « vrai alpha » car il avait obtenu son pouvoir de lui-même, sans avoir à le voler ou à tuer quelqu'un.

En revanche, un seul point noir persistait toujours ; Derek n'avait toujours rien avoué à Stiles. Le lycaon voulait lui laisser du temps, pour rattraper celui qu'il avait perdu avec son père, repoussant ainsi le moment fatidique. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek avait peur, peur d'être rejeté, car Stiles n'était pas n'importe qui comme un potentiel petit-ami. Il était le compagnon de Derek, celui qui lui était destiné. Il était certain des sentiments de l'adolescent à son égard, mais le loup garou avait peur qu'il n'accepte pas le lien spécial qu'il y avait entre eux.

* * *

C'est un samedi soir que Cora décida d'agir. Elle commençait à en avoir marre des regards échangés entre son frère et Stiles durant les réunions de meute, sans qu'aucun n'agisse. Pendant que l'alpha lisait tranquillement un roman policier dans son lit, la plus jeune des Hale lui arracha le livre des mains et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- T'es dingue ou quoi ?

\- Oui, je le suis et c'est de ta faute !

Derek ne comprenant pas ce que venait de dire Cora, fronça les sourcils pour ne pas changer tandis que sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Oh et tu vas arrêter de communiquer avec tes sourcils, s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que j'en ai ras le bol de te voir ici, à ne pas te bouger le cul pour aller tout avouer à Stiles ! S'exclama l'adolescente.

\- Cora, je…

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Alors maintenant, tu vas te lever, te changer et aller tout lui dire !

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il a besoin de passer du temps avec son père…

\- La bonne blague, dis plutôt que t'as la frousse ! Répondit Cora pour le provoquer.

\- JE N'AI PAS LA FROUSSE !

\- Prouve-le, mon frère. Va, ce soir même, tout lui révéler.

\- Je…

La jeune fille décida de s'approcher de son frère et lui attrapa la main, surprise de le voir dans cet état. L'alpha se laissa faire, lorsque Cora lui pressa l'épaule.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à le lui dire. J'ai tellement eut de mauvaises expériences dans le passé. Kate…

\- Stiles n'est pas cette salope ! Jamais il ne te fera de mal, j'en suis certaine.

\- Je le sais, mais je…

\- Tu as besoin d'encouragement et d'une bonne douche. Allez, file dans la salle de bain.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'alpha, répondit Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, oui mais des fois tu as besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place.

Le loup garou décida de suivre les conseils de sa sœur et lorsqu'il revint de sa douche, vêtu d'un jean, avec une serviette autour du cou, il remarqua que tous ses tee-shirts avaient été étalés sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Bordel, tu n'as que ça comme vêtement ? Des tee-shirts et des henleys ? Même pas une chemise ? On va devoir faire avec pour que Stiles tombe dans tes bras dès qu'il te verra.

Derek grogna, agacé que sa sœur se moque de son style vestimentaire. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Après tout, les femmes se retournaient toujours sur son passage, peu importe la tenue qu'il portait.

\- Voilà, mets celui-là. Il te va bien au teint et fera ressortir tes muscles. Stiles va l'adorer, j'en suis certaine.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je fais ça pour t'aider, mais aussi car quasiment toute la meute parle. Enfin, ceux qui savent pour Stiles et toi. Ils ont hâte que vous éclaircissiez votre situation.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « la meute » ?

\- Eh bien, Scott, les filles et même Isaac, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

\- Ton cœur s'est emballé quand tu as prononcé le nom d'Isaac. Attends, ne me dis pas que…

En voyant que sa jeune sœur le fuyait du regard, Derek gronda de colère.

\- T'as pas intérêt de sortir avec lui ! Tu es encore trop jeune !

\- Et toi ? T'as bien couché avec Stiles et pourtant je t'ai rien dit.

\- Les choses sont différentes, ne compare pas !

\- Bon on va changer de sujet, avant que je perde patience. Met ce tee-shirt bordeaux et file le voir.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, compte là-dessus, répondit Derek en enfilant le vêtement.

Il récupéra sa veste et la mit par-dessus, avant de sortir de sa chambre, suivi de sa sœur. Il était encore un peu tendu et Cora le sentit. Malgré qu'ils aient perdus leurs proximités de quand ils étaient encore enfants, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras, pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait.

\- Ça va aller. Stiles va t'accepter et je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il est ton compagnon…

C'est en entendant le bruit d'étouffement de Peter, qu'ils se rendirent compte que leur oncle était présent dans la pièce. L'ancien psychopathe but une gorgée d'eau puis demanda.

\- Attendez, ais-je bien compris ? Cet idiot empoté de Stilinski est le compagnon de Derek ? J'espère que c'est une blague ?

L'alpha ne tint plus une seconde et se transforma sous sa forme de loup garou, empoignant son oncle par le col de son tee-shirt.

\- Ose encore dire du mal de lui et je te tuerai ! Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer s'il le faut.

\- Du calme, du calme mon cher neveu. C'est juste que je suis un peu surpris. Que tu couches avec lui, c'est une chose. Mais qu'il soit ton compagnon, c'est…

\- Termine ta phrase et tu le regretteras !

\- Hey Derek, calme-toi. Je suis sûre qu'oncle Peter fait ça juste pour te taquiner.

\- Absolument, répondit le vieil homme, craignant pour sa vie.

Derek se calma et ses traits redevinrent humains. Il inspira puis expira lourdement avant de se tourner vers sa sœur qui lui sourit.

\- Allez, vas-y ! Tu as tout mon soutien ainsi que celui de Peter.

\- Je n'ai rien… commença Peter, mais il fut interrompu par un coup de pied au ventre de la part de sa nièce.

Il était complètement à terre, souffrant le martyr en se tenant le ventre. Derek haussa un sourcil envers sa sœur et celle-ci lui répondit :

\- Il l'a bien cherché !

\- Joli coup en tout cas, répondit l'alpha avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête une dernière fois vers sa sœur avant de descendre et de grimper à bord de sa camaro, direction la maison du shérif.

Il arriva en une dizaine de minutes devant la maison et se gara juste derrière la jeep de son compagnon. Malheureusement pour lui, la voiture du shérif était présente et vu qu'il voulait bien faire les choses, Derek décida de passer par l'entrée principale et non par la fenêtre de la chambre de l'adolescent.

Le loup garou poussa un profond soupir puis se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension il se dirigea vers la maison, puis en prenant son courage à deux mains, il sonna.

En quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur le shérif qui le scruta mystérieusement. Ce dernier se demandait sûrement ce que faisait le jeune Hale devant sa porte. Il remarqua la veste que portait le brun et était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais ne s'en rappelait pas où il l'avait aperçu.

\- Bonsoir shérif, dit Derek d'une voix peu assurée. Stiles est là ?

\- Bonsoir. Tu es bien celui qui avait été accusé du meurtre de sa sœur, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, Derek Hale. Mais j'ai été innocenté, monsieur, répondit le lycaon en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le shérif eut un sourire en coin puis finalement lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Il est en haut dans sa chambre. Tu peux y aller.

Derek hocha la tête et rapidement, il grimpa les escaliers. La porte de la chambre de Stiles était entrouverte et il put l'entendre chantonner d'un air faux, ce qui lui donna l'envie de rire. Il était sur le point d'entrer afin de le faire peur, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il était venu tout lui dire et il devait faire les choses bien. Il cogna donc à la porte et depuis son bureau, l'hyperactif lui répondit.

\- Tu peux entrer, Scott. Pas besoin de faire ton poli, espèce d'idiot. Vu le nombre de fois où tu es passé par la fenêtre…

\- Stiles, lui dit le lycaon d'une voix rauque, tout en entrant dans la pièce.

L'adolescent reconnu cette voix parmi mille et eut un frisson lui prenant depuis l'échine tandis que son cœur s'accéléra. Lentement il retourna sa chaise de bureau, avant de se lever subitement, vraiment choqué par la présence du loup garou dans sa chambre. Stiles le regarda attentivement et malgré la veste en cuir du lycaon, son regard s'attarda sur les muscles qui étaient mis en valeur par le tee-shirt. Sans le vouloir, l'hyperactif se lécha les lèvres, trouvant le loup garou vraiment très séduisant. Derek put remarquer le rouge aux joues de son compagnon et cela fit gronder son loup.

\- Oh… euh… Sourwolf, euh… je croyais que c'était Scott. Désolé…

Le lycaon secoua la tête comme unique réponse et se mit à contempler l'adolescent en face de lui. Il s'estima vraiment chanceux de l'avoir pour compagnon, car Stiles lui plaisait énormément avec ses grands yeux whisky, sa peau laiteuse et ses lèvres roses qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Tout en le regardant, il essaya en même temps de trouver un moyen de lancer la conversation et de lui déclarer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Chose compliquée quand on a vécu seul durant de nombreuses années.

\- Comment va ton père depuis l'histoire avec le Darach ?

\- Oh… euh il va bien, répondit l'adolescent, un peu déçu.

\- Et toi ?

\- Attends, tu es venu ici juste pour me demander de mes nouvelles ? S'emporta l'hyperactif, les bras s'agitant dans tous les sens. Si c'est pour ça, tu aurais dû m'appeler et ne pas venir ici.

De son côté, l'adolescent était vraiment déçu, lui qui espérait que Derek venait avoir la fameuse conversation qu'il lui avait promis. Il secoua la tête, essayant de garder un peu d'espoir en lui. Le lycaon, en voyant que la situation était en train de lui échapper, se rapprocha et décida de le rassurer, même s'il était en train de perdre ses moyens en présence de son compagnon.

\- Non, Stiles. Je… suis venu discuter avec toi.

\- Très bien, alors parlons, Sourwolf. Dis-moi tout !

\- Je… c'est vraiment compliqué pour moi, répondit le lycaon, la pointe de ses oreilles virant au rose.

Stiles en voyant l'air légèrement paniqué de l'homme loup était vraiment surpris et maintenant il voulait y croire. Croire que Derek était venu spécialement lui dire la chose qu'il espérait de tout son cœur, ces mots qui changeraient tout. Pour le mettre en confiance, Stiles fit quelques pas vers lui et à présent, ils étaient vraiment proches. L'adolescent plongea son regard caramel dans le lac d'émeraude et put y déceler de la peur, mais surtout de l'amour.

\- Parle-moi, Derek. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Stiles, je…

\- Dis-le, Sourwolf. 3 mots, 7 lettres. Fais-le…

\- Stiles, je…

\- Oui ?

Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus en confiance, le regard du lycaon oscilla entre les somptueux iris caramel de l'adolescent et ses lèvres pleines qui n'attendaient que d'être comblées. En soupirant, il décida enfin à se lancer.

\- Je… je t'aime, Stiles…

Et c'était le signal qu'attendait Stiles pour fondre sur les lèvres du loup garou. Il pressa d'abord ses lippes contre celle de Derek pour se rappeler de leur douceur, puis il recula lentement avant de lui déclarer.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Derek.

En voyant le magnifique sourire qui ornait le minois de son compagnon, Derek craqua et lui prit le visage en coupe afin de l'embrasser langoureusement tandis que Stiles s'agrippa à la nuque du lycaon, son autre main sur sa taille. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsque Stiles lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement après cette longue attente et ce baiser traduisait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots. Pas seulement leurs lèvres étaient liées, mais leur cœur ensemble ne formait qu'un et des millions de papillons explosèrent dans leurs ventres tellement ils se sentaient bien à ce moment précis.

Stiles commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du lycaon et ce dernier se laissa faire, puis il sentit la langue de l'adolescent sur ses lippes. C'était à la fois doux et timide. Derek sourit à travers ce baiser puis lui autorisa l'accès et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour se lier comme jamais, entamant une danse endiablée sans qu'aucun n'essaie de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent ce baiser, ils reculèrent lentement leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre, laissant leurs souffles s'emmêler mais gardèrent un contact en laissant leurs fronts se coller. Ils ouvrirent les yeux puis en échangeant un regard amoureux, les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent. Derek ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus à son goût avec ses joues rosées et ses lèvres un peu enflés par leur baiser.

Pendant que Stiles posa ses deux mains sur le puissant torse du loup garou, celui-ci lui caressa la joue et l'adolescent ferma les yeux, appréciant ce geste doux et rempli d'amour. Même si ce silence était agréable et qu'ils étaient dans une bulle qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, Stiles lui parla avec un peu d'hésitation.

\- Alors… euh… on sort ensemble, Derek ?

Derek hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser dans un chaste baiser. Mais il voulait mettre les choses au clair et lui révéler la vérité, voulant être honnête avec lui pour qu'il construise leur couple sur de bonne base.

\- Stiles, avant toute chose, je dois t'avouer quelque chose aussi.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas t'engager et réellement sortir avec moi ? Tu as honte de t'afficher ? Demanda l'adolescent, s'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.

\- Mais non, idiot ! Ce n'est pas ça et jamais je n'aurais honte de m'afficher avec toi. C'est juste difficile à expliquer…

\- Sourwolf, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire et que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. D'ailleurs je te l'ai prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

Derek ferma les yeux quelques seconde avant de les rouvrir et savait que Stiles disait la vérité. Il décida de se lancer, coûte que coûte.

\- Cela concerne ma lycanthropie. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais ne m'interrompt pas.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Les loups garous de naissance ont une particularité contrairement aux loups garous qui ont été mordus. Ils ont ce qu'on appelle une compagne ou un compagnon. C'est une personne qui leur est destiné, leur âme-sœur et qui représente tout pour eux. Après qu'un loup garou de naissance ait trouvé son âme-sœur, il n'aimera que cette personne toute sa vie et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

L'hyperactif l'écouta attentivement, assimilant tout ce que venait de dire Derek. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en réalisant la chose.

\- Attends, pour que tu me raconte tout ça, tu essaies de me dire qu'en réalité je suis ton compagnon, ton âme sœur ?!

\- Oui, Stiles...

Stiles fut bouche-bée tellement il était choqué de cette nouvelle, n'arrivant pas à formuler aucune phrase correcte. Son cœur battait tellement vite et Derek craignait que son compagnon ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'adolescent se jeta dans les bras du loup garou, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Stiles ? Lui demanda le lycaon.

\- Je suis tellement content de le savoir, Sourwolf. Non seulement je suis ton petit ami, mais également ton compagnon. C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, Derek.

L'adolescent lui prit le visage en coupe malgré cette barbe de trois jours qui lui piquaient un peu les mains, puis fondit sur les lèvres de Derek. Ce dernier fut ravi de répondre à ce baiser et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que le lycaon ne vienne encercler la taille de son petit ami. Dieu qu'il aimait avoir son compagnon dans ses bras et l'embrasser le transportait sur un petit nuage où il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui comptait. Pendant que leurs lèvres étaient liées, Stiles laissa une de ses mains s'aventurer dans les cheveux du loup garou et les caressa.

Lorsqu'il recula son visage de celui de l'adolescent, Derek ne put qu'admirer le regard embué de l'hyperactif qui lui fit son plus beau sourire, puis il se tendit à nouveau. Stiles remarqua le changement de comportement de son petit ami et tout en lui caressant la joue, il lui demanda :

\- Hey, mais il se passe quoi ?! Je t'ai dit que j'étais heureux d'être ton compagnon. Pourquoi tu sembles si tendu ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Stiles, ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. C'est un engagement à vie, presque comme un mariage.

\- J'en ai conscience, Derek…

\- Tu es trop jeune, Stiles ! Je ne veux pas t'enfermer dans cette relation.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, car Stiles s'emporta, ne comprenant pas le comportement du lycaon. Il attrapa donc le visage du loup garou entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, où Derek put y voir de la détermination.

\- Non mais j'espère que c'est une putain de blague ?! Tu vas bien m'écouter « Monsieur le loup » ! Peut-être que je passe les ¾ du temps à faire l'andouille, le pitre ou tout ce que tu veux, mais sache que je suis bien plus mature qu'il n'y paraît. Et pour qu'on couche ensemble, là je ne suis plus trop jeune ?

L'homme loup grogna de rage, surprenant l'adolescent qui était choqué par le comportement du lycaon.

\- Derek ?

\- Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Lors de ces deux fois, nous avons fait l'amour, Stiles, répondit le loup garou d'une voix rauque.

\- Oh…

Cela fut la seule réaction qu'eut l'hyperactif tout en rougissant et il se rendit compte à son tour que Derek l'aimait vraiment et ce, depuis le début de leur relation. Dire qu'il pensait que Derek avait accepté de passer la nuit avec lui, juste pour passer le temps, il avait tout faux.

\- Euh… oui, nous avons fait l'amour ces deux fois… Et pour continuer, je t'aime, Derek. Bordel, tu ne peux pas savoir l'étendu de mes sentiments pour toi. Tout ça pour te dire, que j'accepte cette relation avec toi, que jamais je ne serai intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre et toi aussi tu as intérêt à ne pas regarder ailleurs, sinon je te botte le cul.

Derek sourit face à la dernière remarque, puis prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces et profitant pour se gorger de son odeur si sucrée. Il recula et croisa le regard ambré de son compagnon et celui-ci en profita pour lui caresser sa joue rugueuse.

\- Stiles, je…

\- Je sais, Sourwolf, répondit l'hyperactif avant de l'embrasser dans un chaste baiser. Maintenant, dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un truc à faire pour nous deux ? Un rituel ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Il faut que je te morde…

\- Attends, ça veut dire que tu dois me transformer en loup garou ? L'interrompit l'adolescent, légèrement paniqué.

\- Laisse-moi finir, idiot. Il faut que je te morde pendant qu'on fera l'amour. C'est cette morsure qui permettra de nous lier pour toujours et non, tu ne vas pas te transformer en loup garou.

\- Merci. Par contre, il y quelque chose que je dois te demander, mais que je n'osai pas avant…

\- Pose ta question.

\- Euh… d'accord. J'ai euh… remarqué un truc lorsqu'on faisait l'amour. C'est comme si ton euh… pénis avait gonflé en moi, pendant que nous ne formions qu'un. Tu peux m'expliquer ? Car des fois, je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, que sous le coup de l'excitation, je l'ai tout simplement imaginé.

Derek ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son compagnon lui pose des questions à propos de son nœud. Il aurait dû s'en douter vu que l'adolescent était quelqu'un de très perspicace. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec lui.

\- Tu ne l'as pas imaginé, Stiles. Il s'agit de mon nœud car je suis né loup garou et sans le vouloir, je t'ai noué.

\- Comment ça ? Tu m'as noué ?

\- Je t'ai revendiqué en quelque sorte, mais la revendication n'est pas complète, car je ne t'ai pas mordu.

\- Oh… et euh… cela s'est également produit avec tes autres partenaires ? Demanda l'adolescent amèrement, avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Stiles, commença le lycaon en lui attrapant le visage. Seulement avec toi, car mon loup t'a reconnu en tant que notre compagnon et cela, bien avant que je m'en rende compte.

Le visage de l'hyperactif s'illumina, heureux de savoir que cela se produisait uniquement avec lui, car il était le compagnon de Derek.

\- Oh d'accord. Quand allons-nous le faire alors ? Demanda l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quand tu seras majeur.

\- Pffffff, t'es chiant, Sourwolf. Dire que je pensais que maintenant, ça allait être sexe à volonté. Tu me déçois.

Derek roula des yeux avant de rigoler, car seul son compagnon était capable de sortir quelque chose comme ça. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, disait-on.

\- Très bien, je vais patienter parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais en attendant, ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ça…

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'adolescent plaqua Derek contre son armoire avant de l'attraper par le col de sa veste et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Le lycaon se laissa faire, ravi de l'audace de son compagnon et tout en fermant les yeux, il répondit au baiser de l'hyperactif avec hargne. Il posa donc sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune, son autre main pressant la fine taille de Stiles. Malgré le tissu qui était en contact contre sa paume, Derek pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son compagnon. Il glissa donc sa main sous le tee-shirt de l'adolescent et fut ravi de toucher cette peau si douce qui lui avait tant manqué.

En sentant la main chaude du lycaon contre sa peau, l'hyperactif gémit à travers le baiser et cela fit gronder le loup de Derek qui en était très fier. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, puis afin de reprendre leurs souffles, Stiles lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Derek en profita pour presser son corps contre celui de son compagnon. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, ne formant qu'un et Stiles ferma les yeux à nouveau tout comme son petit ami, afin d'apprécier l'instant présent. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux ambrés, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis embrassa longuement la joue du loup garou, avant qu'il ne migre vers sa gorge qu'il mit à mordiller, laissant des marques qui contrastaient avec le teint halé du lycaon. Derek savoura cette douce torture que lui infligeait son compagnon avant de se rendre compte de plusieurs choses. De un, ils étaient dans la chambre de Stiles et de deux, le shérif était toujours en bas, ignorant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. À contre cœur, il repoussa son compagnon et put y lire de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

\- Hey, mais pourquoi tu me repousses ? Oh, peut-être que tu n'aimes pas quand je te fais ça ? Ou peut-être ton côté loup ne souhaite pas que je te mords au niveau de la gorge, alors désolé, je ne le referais plus si tu…

\- Non, non. J'aime beaucoup et bizarrement mon côté loup est heureux lorsque tu me fais ça. C'est juste que ton père pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment, dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Oh merde ! Mon père… commença l'adolescent en reculant et en s'agrippant les cheveux. Comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier ?

\- Stiles ?

L'adolescent fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, disant des paroles incohérentes qui partait dans tous les sens et le lycaon remarqua qu'il commençait à pâlir, ce qui commença fortement à l'inquiéter.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Non pas du tout, Sourwolf. Mon père va me tuer, j'en suis sûr.

\- Respire et essaie de te calmer.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, explosa l'adolescent. Si mon père apprend que je sors avec un gars, il risque de ne pas l'accepter et de me renier. Je…

Il ne put continuer à parler, car une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge et Derek sut que son compagnon était sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Il décida donc de réagir rapidement en lui attrapant la main et de l'entraîner vers le lit. Le lycaon prit place et pour le plus grand étonnement de l'hyperactif, l'obligea à s'asseoir sur lui, sur ses genoux. Il prit la tête de Stiles et la colla contre son torse, avant de lui dire :

\- Essaie de respirer en te calquant sur les battements de mon cœur, d'accord ?

L'adolescent se contenta d'hocher la tête et fit ce que son petit ami lui avait dit de faire. Il prit plusieurs inspirations et expirations, se calquant sur les battements de cœur du lycaon tandis que celui-ci lui réconfortait en lui prodiguant de douces caresses sur son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles se calma enfin et remercia silencieusement son petit ami. L'adolescent releva la tête et malgré son sourire forcé, Derek sut qu'il était toujours préoccupé.

\- Merci Sourwolf, mais je suis sûr qu'il va mal le prendre. Je…

\- Non, il va bien l'accepter car il t'aime.

\- Non, j'en suis sûr. Et imagine s'il me demande de choisir entre vous deux ? Jamais je ne pourrais choisir, car je vous aime trop tous les deux. L'un est mon père et l'autre représente l'homme dont je suis follement amoureux. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Stiles, regarde-moi ! Il va t'accepter, n'ai aucun doute là-dessus…

\- Derek, je…

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini. Il va accepter car il va voir que tu es heureux et c'est ce qu'il compte pour n'importe quel parent.

\- Comment tu fais, Derek ?

Le lycaon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question de son compagnon. Stiles en le voyant faire rigola, avant de venir lisser les sourcils si expressifs du loup garou.

\- Comment tu fais, Derek ? Pour rester positif, après toutes ces merdes que tu as eues dans ta vie. Enfin, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable car tu es toujours debout malgré tout ce que tu as vécu et là tu me rassures en disant que mon père va m'accepter, euh… nous accepter.

\- Toi, Stiles.

\- Quoi, moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu me permets de rester debout, car tu es dans ma vie mais aussi car tu es mon compagnon. Un compagnon représente tout pour un loup garou.

\- Wow ! S'exclama l'adolescent en rougissant. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ?

Le lycaon grogna et fit un bruit de morsure dans le vide, ce qui fit rigoler l'adolescent. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Derek puis lui dit avec amusement :

\- Mais sérieusement, Sourwolf. Il est passé où le grand méchant loup grincheux, grognon, qui ne discute qu'avec des froncements de sourcil ou des plaquages au mur ? Car regarde-moi, je suis assis sur mon petit ami. Wow, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça mais ça me plaît grave. Et puis tu parles ! Derek Hale qui parle. C'est le monde à l'envers.

\- Stiles, ne me fais pas regretter d'être venu, répondit le lycaon en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, non et non, « Monsieur le loup « ! Tu es venu et tu vas rester, pas le choix, haha ! Tu as encore pour longtemps pour me supporter, enfin toute la vie. Donc, je disais que tu n'es plus le même qu'avant. Avant tu me faisais peur avec ton regard assassin et je croyais que tu allais me dévorer tout cru à chaque fois qu'on se croisait. Tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Derek le renversa sur le lit, le surplombant de son corps imposant.

\- Der… ?

\- La ferme, Stiles !

\- Haha, tu ne me fais pas peur et non, je vais continuer. Jamais tu ne trouveras un moyen de me faire taire !

Le lycaon le prit au mot et lui attrapa les poignets avant de les placer au-dessus de sa tête. Derek le défia du regard, puis avec un sourire en coin, il fondit sur la gorge exposée qu'il mordilla, arrachant des petits gémissements à l'hyperactif. Il oubliait où il était ou si le shérif allait les surprendre, plutôt occupé à lécher, suçoter cette peau tendre et il prit un malin plaisir à infliger ça à son compagnon. Il fut récompensé par les doux halètements de Stiles qui sonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. L'adolescent prenait un plaisir fou à se faire torturer de la sorte et se cambra à chaque fois que Derek calmait ses petites morsures en le léchant. Si Derek décida de se la jouer comme ça, alors lui aussi pouvait en faire autant. Il laissa donc sa main vagabonder jusqu'en dessous de la veste et du tee-shirt du lycaon, avant de laisser traîner ses doigts sur ce dos musclé, faisant frissonner le loup garou. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de plaisir tout en fermant les yeux. Pour se venger, il prit d'assaut la bouche de son compagnon et l'embrassa avec fougue. L'adolescent se mit à pousser des gémissements contre les lèvres de son petit ami et répondit à son baiser avec la même hargne, se mettant à lui griffer le dos pour le plus grand plaisir du loup garou. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement où Stiles laissa sa langue franchir la barrière des lèvres du lycaon, afin de se lier avec sa jumelle. Leur baiser était à la fois doux et plein de passion, où aucun des deux hommes ne cherchèrent à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes et avec regrets, les deux jeunes hommes furent obligés de rompre leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux presqu'en même temps, le doux caramel des yeux de l'hyperactif croisa les intenses lacs d'émeraudes du lycaon et put y voir de l'amour aussi pur et sincère, ce qui réchauffa son cœur. Il sourit donc à Derek puis à bout de souffle, il lui déclara :

\- Je… tu as gagné, Sourwolf.

\- J'ai finalement trouvé un moyen de te faire taire, répondit l'homme loup d'une voix rauque.

Tout en étant toujours au-dessus de son compagnon, Derek eut un sourire en coin en voyant la lueur amusée dans le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier rigola, puis lui pinça la hanche.

\- Connard, tu me le paieras la prochaine fois ! S'exclama l'adolescent avant d'éclater de rire.

Le rire de l'hyperactif fut contagieux car le lycaon en fit de même, avant de finalement relâcher tout son corps sur celui de Stiles. Ce dernier était ravi que Derek s'ouvre plus à lui, n'hésitant pas à briser sa carapace et à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait rire, cela mit du baume au cœur de l'adolescent.

\- J'aime ton rire, Derek, déclara-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le lycaon se tendit avant de relâcher la pression et de croiser le regard de Stiles. Celui-ci déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis ajouta :

\- C'est vrai, Sourwolf. Tu devrais rire plus souvent, car j'aime l'entendre et ça te va vraiment bien.

Derek se contenta de cligner des yeux, puis se leva du lit et aida son compagnon à en faire de même. En étant à présent debout l'un en face de l'autre dans la pièce, Stiles sut que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

\- Stiles, ton père…

\- Oh non, on ne pourrait pas lui dire après ou même jamais ?

-Non, car il va l'apprendre dans tous les cas…

\- Sauf si, nous vivons une histoire d'amour cachée, l'interrompit l'hyperactif. Ça sera hyper excitant, devoir se cacher pour que personne ne découvre notre relation.

\- Tu préfères qu'il l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre ? Répond-moi.

\- Je…

\- Ça va plutôt le blesser, car son propre fils ne s'est pas montré honnête.

\- Pffffff… ça m'énerve d'admettre que tu as raison. Bon d'accord, je vais le lui dire maintenant, à condition que tu sois présent.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et Stiles sourit, car il avait le soutien de son petit ami. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il ajouta en rigolant.

\- Et puis si jamais, il se met en colère, tu pourras me servir de bouclier !

\- Idiot ! Répondit le lycaon, plutôt amusé.

Stiles attrapa la main de l'homme loup puis lui désigna la porte de sa chambre. Derek ainsi que son loup était heureux de la main chaude qui était dans la sienne et c'est pourquoi il décida d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux de l'hyperactif, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était avec lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Cora qui joue les entremetteuses, Derek qui avoue enfin tout à son compagnon, leurs baisers passionnés haha :P. Le séhrif va-t-il bien le prendre ou Stiles a finalement raison ? Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut les louloups xD. Merci pour tout les follows, favoris et bienvenue aux nouveaux ^^**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, car ça ne prend que quelques secondes haha**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à tous**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 17

Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers et avant d'arriver dans le salon où était son père, Stiles retira sa main de celle de son petit ami. Il avait peur de la réaction de son petit ami, mais celui-ci hocha la tête, compréhensif. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il entra dans le salon, suivi de près par Derek. En se postant devant son père, il se racla la gorge puis lui dit :

\- Euh… P'pa ?!

\- Ah… vous êtes là. J'étais sur le point de venir vous voir, pour demander à Derek s'il voulait nous rejoindre pour dîner.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait bon sang ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave jusqu'au point de devoir t'arrêter !

\- Euh… non, non. Enfin, je ne crois pas, répondit l'adolescent en ayant le regard vague.

\- Allez parles, fiston ! Tu commences à m'inquiéter !

L'hyperactif croisa le regard de Derek et celui-ci hocha la tête, lui disant silencieusement que c'était le moment.

\- Euh… Papa, c'est euh… pour te dire que… jesorsavecDerek.

\- Attends quoi ?! Je n'ai pas compris la fin.

\- Fallait être plus attentif, répondit l'adolescent en riant nerveusement.

Le lycaon leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré car seulement Stiles était capable de réagir de la sorte. Il lança donc un regard noir à son compagnon et ce dernier grimaça avant de déglutir.

\- Tu vas me dire, ce qu'il se passe, fils ?

\- Bon, d'accord. Papa, je… euh… je sors avec Derek !

Il accompagna sa parole de son geste en prenant la main de Derek dans la sienne. Le shérif cligna des yeux avant qu'un tilt se fit dans son cerveau. Il écarquilla des yeux, vraiment surpris de cette annonce.

\- Attends quoi ? C'est une blague ? Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Je te l'avais dit, qu'il allait mal le prendre, répondit l'adolescent, vaincu, en se tournant vers son petit ami.

Le loup garou s'attendait à une telle réaction de la part du shérif et une voix dans son esprit lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir, que la situation pouvait encore évoluer en leur faveur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fit confiance en cette petite voix et il savait qu'il devait avoir foi en son couple, que les choses allaient s'arranger. Il ne dit rien, mais fit un léger sourire à son compagnon, tout en dessinant des cercles de son pouce sur la main de Stiles. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour et décida d'être franc avec son père.

\- Papa, ce n'est pas une blague. Je l'aime et Derek m'aime, c'est simple.

\- Tu n'es même pas gay ! S'exclama le shérif. Tu as passé toutes ces années à te languir de cette jeune fille, comment s'appelle-t-elle encore ? Lydia, voilà j'ai trouvé. Et cette veste que porte Derek, je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu l'avais porté le soir où tu étais venu me sauver. J'aurai dû faire le lien dès le début.

\- Oui, c'est bien sa veste, car il me l'avait prêté ce soir-là. Mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance. Et pour te répondre, euh… techniquement je ne suis pas gay, on va dire que je suis « dereksexuel », voilà. Répondit-il en riant.

\- Stiles… souffla le lycaon.

Le shérif roula des yeux, face à la bêtise de son fils, tandis que Derek était exaspéré, se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de son compagnon, pour sortir une telle connerie. Il voulait simplement que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et sauter à l'intérieur pour disparaître.

En voyant que son père restait silencieux, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit :

\- Je vois bien que tu ne vas jamais l'accepter. Après je peux essayer de comprendre, ton fils unique qui est finalement gay. Ça ne doit pas être évident en tant que père mais aussi par rapport à ta position en tant que shérif. Donc, si tu veux que je quitte la maison, je vais faire ma valise de suite.

Il fit volte-face pour se diriger vers les escaliers, mais fut interpellé par son père.

\- Fils, attends !

\- Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

\- Je… désolé. J'ai mal réagi. C'est juste que je suis très surpris. Essaie de me comprendre, car je t'ai vu durant de nombreuses années te languir devant cette jeune fille et là, tu apparais devant moi en disant que tu sors avec Derek Hale. Et pour ta gouverne, le truc de shérif, ce sont des balivernes !

\- Papa, je… tu ne vas pas me renier et me rejeter ? Demanda l'adolescent avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr que non, fils. Tu es un idiot si tu as pensé ça de moi. Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

L'adolescent se précipita dans les bras de son père et celui-ci le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, faisant comprendre à son fils qu'il ne devait plus jamais douter de lui. Derek en assistant à cette scène était soulagé, ne voulant pas être un mur entre son compagnon et son père.

\- Je t'aime, fiston. Ne l'oublie pas, dit le shérif contre sa tempe.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Papa. J'ai eu tellement peur.

En rompant leur étreinte, Stiles sourit à son père avant de se placer à nouveau près de son petit ami. Le shérif scruta leurs moindres gestes et en remarquant la façon dont Derek regardait Stiles, il sut que le loup garou l'aimait vraiment.

\- Par contre, autant jouer cartes sur table. J'approuve ta relation avec Derek et je ne vais rien dire par rapport à votre différence d'âge. Mais pas de sexe avant tes 18 ans, fiston !

Stiles se mit à rougir telle une tomate et tout comme Derek, il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son père. Le lycaon de son côté, se demandait si le shérif n'allait pas lui foutre à la porte, car il avait déjà goûté à la chair du plus jeune. Il déglutit et releva la tête, avant de croiser le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier grimaça puis finalement décida de parler à son père.

\- Euh… Papa, euh… tu te souviens quand je ne dormais pas à la maison, eh bien, euh… l'ami en question chez qui je dormais, c'est Derek. Du coup, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

\- Depuis tout ce temps ?! Tu m'as donc menti !

\- Oh relax, Papa. Je te signale que tu m'avais dit de faire attention car tu ne voulais pas être grand-père.

\- Oui, mais je croyais que tu sortais avec quelqu'un de ton âge, ça change tout.

\- Et tout ça juste parce qu'il est plus âgé que moi ? Pour moi, ce n'est rien, seulement quelques années. Et puis, grâce à Derek je suis toujours en vie.

Derek assista à cet échange entre le père et le fils, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il espérait juste que son compagnon n'allait pas dire n'importe quoi, en choisissant les bons mots.

\- Toujours en vie ? Je suis sûr que tu es en train de dire des conneries, fils. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?

\- Mais si, rappelle-toi. Le Darach sacrifiait des personnes vierges afin d'acquérir plus du pouvoir du Néméton. Donc, je ne vais pas trop entrer dans les détails, dit l'adolescent en rougissant, mais c'est grâce à Sour… euh Derek que je suis toujours en vie.

\- Oh je vois, argumenta le shérif avant de se tourner vers le loup garou. Dit-moi Derek, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Tu vas me dire qu'en tant que personne majeure, tu n'as pas pu résister aux avances de mon adorable fils, c'est ça ?

\- Je… shérif… commença le lycaon.

\- C'est bon, de toute façon on ne peut plus rien rattraper. Mais une dernière chose, pas de bêtise sous mon toit. Car je me rends compte en voyant vos cous, que vous n'avez pas fait que discuter là-haut.

Terriblement honteux, les deux jeunes hommes couvrirent leur cou, mais hélas, c'était trop tard. Le shérif ricana en voyant leurs mines déconfites puis s'avança vers le lycaon. Ce dernier était surpris, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'allait faire l'homme de loi. Si le shérif allait le frapper, alors il serait prêt à accepter les coups, sans riposter car il les aurait mérités. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Noah Stilinski lui tendit la main. Derek regarda cette main en fronçant les sourcils puis se tourna vers son petit ami, comme si celui-ci avait la réponse à ce mystère. Stiles lui fit un grand sourire puis lui désigna la main de son père, en faisant un mouvement de la tête.

Avec appréhension, le lycaon répondit à la poignée de main du shérif avant que celui-ci le serre dans ses bras, lui donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos, puis de reculer.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Derek. Et désolé pour la petite scène à laquelle tu as assisté.

Le loup garou était surpris, ne s'attendant pas du tout à un geste aussi amical de la part du père de son compagnon. Il déglutit puis répondit :

\- Merci et ne vous en faites pas.

\- Bien, maintenant que la situation a été réglé. On va commander des pizzas pour fêter ça ! S'exclama le shérif, une lueur au visage. C'est bien mieux que l'horrible salade qui m'attend dans le frigo.

\- Hey, je te signale que c'est moi qui ait préparé cette salade et avec beaucoup d'amour.

\- Je le sais, fils, mais des fois je me dis que tu veux te débarrasser de moi au plus vite, car tu m'empêche de manger de bonnes choses.

\- De bonnes choses qui font grimper ton cholestérol et qui t'envoie pour un long séjour à l'hosto. C'est ça ?

\- Arrête de me faire honte, fiston. Je te rappelle que Derek est ici.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça tombe bien que Derek fasse partie de notre famille, comme ça il pourra devenir mon complice, pour t'empêcher de manger des bonnes choses comme tu les aime. Tu en penses quoi, Derek ?

\- Je… Dit le lycaon avant de baisser la tête.

\- Aller, tu dois prendre mon parti. Je te rappelle que je suis ton adorable petit ami haha.

Derek ne savait plus où se mettre, car les deux personnes en face de lui, le regardait, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

\- Je… Commença le shérif avant d'être coupé par Stiles.

\- T'as pas intérêt de lui faire du chantage, P'pa.

\- Jamais, je ne ferai ça, fils.

\- Oh que si, je te connais trop, toi et tes tactiques de policier.

\- Arrête de vouloir me faire passer pour le méchant, n'oublie pas que je suis ton père !

\- Oui, oui, répondit l'adolescent en rigolant. Je t'aime aussi, P'pa.

\- Une part de pizza et de la salade, dit Derek, les surprenant tous les deux.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le vieil homme.

\- Deal, bien joué. Je t'aime, Derek.

Sans prendre en compte la présence de son père, Stiles sauta dans les bras de son petit ami, avant de déposer un gros bisou sur la joue du loup garou. Ce dernier avait les oreilles qui étaient devenues roses vifs, tellement il était gêné par la situation et surtout par le regard inquisiteur du shérif.

\- Stiles… ton père…

\- Oh désolé, désolé… réussit à articuler l'adolescent en reculant. Je… j'ai oublié qu'il était présent. Papa ?

\- Ça va, ça va, rassura le père de famille. Mais retiens-toi la prochaine et pense à mes pauvres yeux.

\- Oui, oui. Pour en revenir au dîner, petite ta part de pizza avec beaucoup de salade, n'est-ce pas, P'pa ?

\- Stiles !

\- Je rigole, du calme. Allez, je vais passer la commande et je reviens vite.

Stiles fila dans la cuisine pour récupérer la brochure de la pizzeria et utiliser le téléphone fixe, afin de prendre commande. Pendant ce temps, le shérif fit signe à Derek de prendre place dans le salon. Ce dernier s'assit dans un des fauteuils tandis que le shérif prit place dans un autre, juste en face de lui.

\- Tu sais, commença Noah. Stiles est quelqu'un de bien, gentil, toujours là pour les autres. Un peu trop agité et enthousiaste, comme tu as pu le voir il y a quelques minutes, mais il a un grand cœur. Ne lui fais pas de mal, d'accord ? Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi.

\- Shérif, je…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Noah, mon garçon.

\- Shé… Noah. Stiles n'est pas seulement mon petit ami, mais mon compagnon.

\- Ton compagnon ? Lui demanda le shérif, avec un regard plein d'interrogation.

\- Oui. Un compagnon est l'âme sœur d'un loup garou de naissance. Il représente absolument tout pour lui. Alors vous n'avez rien à craindre car jamais je ne lui ferai de mal.

\- Eh bien, tu me surprends, mon garçon. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu m'aurais avoué une chose pareille, mais ça me rassure. Stiles est entre de bonnes mains alors.

Derek hocha la tête, avant d'échanger un sourire avec le père de son compagnon. Après avoir terminé avec le téléphone, l'hyperactif revint comme une flèche dans le salon.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? J'espère que tu n'as pas dit de mal sur moi, P'pa.

\- Je disais juste à Derek comment tu avais cette fâcheuse tendance à te creuser le nez à longueur de journée, répondit le shérif en riant.

\- Même pas vrai ! S'exclama l'adolescent en écarquillant les yeux. Tu veux juste te venger et me faire honte, pour l'histoire de pizza. C'est vraiment pas gentil…

\- Stiles, si tu voyais ta tête. En tout cas, ma vengeance a fonctionné.

Le shérif éclata de rire, avant que Derek n'en fasse de même. En les voyant rire aux éclats, Stiles les rejoignit, ravis de voir que son père s'entendait avec son petit ami.

Le dîner se passa à merveille et grâce à la présence rassurante des deux Stilinski, Derek put mieux s'ouvrir, faisant même la conversation avec eux à table, comme s'il les connaissait depuis longtemps.

Tout cela était grâce à son compagnon, car ce dernier lui tenait la main sous la table, l'encourageant à parler et à s'ouvrir aux autres. Le lycaon put également sentir le regard plein d'amour de Stiles sur lui, à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole et cela fit rosir la pointe de ses oreilles.

* * *

Vers 23h, le shérif bailla et prit congé, avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et rappelant à son fils de ne pas rentrer tard. Dès que le shérif était parti, Stiles proposa au lycaon de sortir dehors. Il accepta et l'adolescent lui attrapa la main tout naturellement, se dirigeant vers la porte de l'entrée.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Stiles admira le ciel étoilé avec un grand sourire et le loup garou était fasciné non pas par cette belle nuit, mais par son compagnon qui était naturel, s'émerveillant pour la moindre chose. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'hyperactif qui l'interpella :

\- Derek ? Derek ? Sourwolf, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda le loup garou en se reconnectant à la réalité.

\- Je te demandais si tu ne voulais pas aller faire un tour, tu sais… euh… tous les deux ?

\- Stiles, ton père a dit de ne pas rentrer tard.

\- Oh allez, Derek. Et puis demain je n'ai cours qu'en fin de matinée. S'il te plaît.

L'adolescent pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de lui faire une petite moue et lorsque Derek hocha la tête pour abdiquer, Stiles éclata de rire.

\- Je devrais faire ça plus souvent, dit-il fièrement.

\- Idiot ! Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- D'accord, mais on prend ta Camaro ou ma Jeep ?

\- Camaro, je n'ai pas confiance en ta Jeep !

\- Hey, s'offusqua Stiles. Ne te moque pas de mon bébé. Ma Roscoe chérie m'a beaucoup rendu service et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

\- Sérieusement ? « Roscoe chérie » ?

\- Sois, pas jaloux, Sourwolf. J'ai assez d'amour pour vous deux. Allez, on y va.

Avec enthousiasme, Stiles se dirigea vers la Camaro de son petit ami et ce dernier après avoir secoué la tête, le rejoignit. Ensemble, ils entrèrent à bord du véhicule avant que Derek ne démarre. Ils roulèrent durant quelques minutes, discutant de tout et de rien, puis le lycaon décida d'emmener Stiles quelque part.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda l'adolescent en pianotant sur la cuisse du lycaon. J'ai confiance en toi, mais je suis curieux. Allez, dis-moi, Sourwolf.

\- Non.

\- T'as pas mieux comme réponse ? Je veux savoir. Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est un plan pour me torturer puis me tuer ? Je…

\- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ?

\- Non, monsieur le loup et je te rappelle que tu as encore longtemps pour me supporter.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel, puis se reconcentra sur la route. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il appréciait le contact de la main de l'hyperactif sur sa cuisse. Il s'engouffra dans la forêt pour le plus grand étonnement de Stiles.

\- Mais… ?

\- Juste tais-toi, s'il te plaît ! Ne dis rien et fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

\- Je…

\- Stiles !

L'adolescent lui fit une horrible grimace, puis hocha la tête avant de caresser la cuisse de son petit ami, ce qui réchauffa le bas du ventre de l'homme loup.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se gara puis fit signe à Stiles de sortir du véhicule. Ce dernier abdiqua, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait à faire à cet endroit de la forêt.

\- Allons-y, dit le loup garou, tout simplement.

\- Derek, attends. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Un endroit spécial. Juste, ne pose pas de question et suis-moi.

Pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, Derek lui tendit la main et sans aucune hésitation, Stiles accepta cette main tendue, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami. Ils marchèrent durant une bonne dizaine de minutes et Stiles commençait à se plaindre qu'il avait mal aux pieds, que c'est loin et pleins d'autres choses, ce qui commença à exaspérer le loup garou.

\- On est presque arrivé, si tu n'en peux plus, je serai obligé de te porter !

\- Euh… non, ça va, déglutit Stiles en rougissant.

Même si l'idée que Derek le porte lui plaisait, il ne voulait pas passer pour la demoiselle en détresse auprès de lui. L'hyperactif prit donc son mal en patience et continua le trajet avec le lycaon. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Stiles était surpris par ce qu'il voyait. En effet, Derek l'avait amené dans la partie la plus en hauteur de la forêt, sur des collines, ayant une vue directe sur la ville. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbres à proximité, ils avaient également une jolie vue sur le ciel étoilé. Puis et comme par enchantement, des centaines de lucioles volèrent autour d'eux, leur offrant leur plus beau scintillement de lumière. Tout en appréciant le spectacle devant lui, Stiles entoura la taille de son petit, avant de lui dire.

\- Waow, c'est si beau, Derek ! Merci de m'avoir amené ici, car je ne suis jamais venu dans cette partie de la forêt. Ça en valait la peine d'attendre. On pourrait rester ici quelques minutes ?

Derek esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête, heureux de voir le visage qui rayonnait de joie de l'hyperactif. Son loup gronda lui aussi à travers sa poitrine, fier de ce qu'il avait réalisé. Stiles regarda aux alentours, puis en quelques secondes, il trouva la place idéale et entraîna Derek jusqu'à cet endroit. Il s'assit en premier et alors que Derek allait prendre place juste à côté de lui, l'adolescent le stoppa.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je reste debout !?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'assois à côté de moi, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Où alors ?

Tout en écartant les jambes, Stiles tapota la place qu'il avait faite à son petit ami. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Allez, fais pas ton loup mal léché ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'as jamais été entre mes jambes, dit-il en riant.

\- Stiles… répondit le loup garou en roulant des yeux.

\- Allez, Sourwolf, dépêche-toi !

Malgré tout, Derek abdique et se retrouva assis entre les jambes de son compagnon, dos à lui. Stiles était ravi que le lycaon ait finalement accepté puis il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Le loup de ce dernier gronda de pur plaisir et Stiles fut surpris d'entendre le grondement qui émanait de la poitrine de Derek.

\- Attends, c'est… euh… ton loup ? Il ne semble pas content…

\- Non !

\- Oh… je… désolé alors.

\- Non, il gronde car il est heureux et moi aussi.

L'adolescent jubila et se pencha, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue du loup garou, ce qui fit rosir la pointe de ses oreilles, une fois de plus.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si tactile, déclara l'homme loup.

\- Euh… je… ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'adore te toucher et sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre moi. En même temps, je me dis que j'essaie de rattraper tout ce temps qu'on a perdu, Sourwolf. Je peux arrêter et me contrôler si tu veux… dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Non, je suis juste surpris mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Il posa ses mains sur celle de son compagnon et se laissa aller contre le corps fin derrière lui. Stiles se colla encore plus à lui, déposant sa tête contre son épaule avant de lui susurrer.

\- On est tellement bien comme ça, tu ne trouves pas, Derek ? J'ai tellement rêvé de ce genre de moment, tu ne peux pas savoir…

Derek se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux à cet instant précis, car il était dans les bras de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux son compagnon.

Le couple resta ainsi durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, discutant de tout et de rien, ponctuant parfois leurs paroles par de douces caresses et à plusieurs reprises, Stiles déposa des baisers sur la joue rugueuse de son homme. Ce dernier en retour se laissa faire, appréciant les contacts amoureux de la part du plus jeune.

Finalement et même s'ils n'avaient pas envie, ils décidèrent de rentrer, Derek ne voulant pas être un frein aux études de l'adolescent. Alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, Stiles frissonna, commençant à avoir vraiment froid. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembloter et le lycaon enleva sa veste, avant de la déposer sur les épaules de son compagnon. Ce dernier poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction, ravi de la chaleur que lui procurait la veste en cuir mais en même temps car elle était imprégné de l'odeur musqué du loup garou.

Ils montèrent dans la Camaro et en quelques instants, Derek se gara devant la maison des Stilinski. Le jeune couple resta silencieux dans la voiture, main dans la main, savourant cet instant à deux, appréhendant le moment où ils allaient devoir se quitter.

\- Je… dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils rigolèrent puis Derek lui fit signe de se lancer en premier et Stiles cligna des yeux, avant de lui sourire.

\- Je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une bonne soirée, alors merci, Derek. Tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- La même chose, déclara le lycaon en se rapprochant.

Les joues du plus jeune se teintèrent de roses lorsqu'il comprit les intentions du loup garou. Il hocha la tête avant de se pencher légèrement lui aussi, puis fut ravi lorsque Derek captura ses lèvres. C'était d'abord un effleurement comme une douce caresse, où leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent. Puis Derek approfondit le baiser, en tenant la nuque de son compagnon, prenant ainsi le contrôle. Stiles qui était ravi de se laisser guider, attrapa le col de sa veste et savoura le goût et la pression des lèvres de son petit ami contre les siennes. L'adolescent recula légèrement et Derek grogna de contrariété, ce qui fit rigoler Stiles. Ce dernier décida de mordiller la lippe inférieure du loup garou pour le taquiner avant de laisser glisser sa langue. Derek à son tour en fit de même, avant de lécher la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon, comme pour lui demander l'accès. Avec joie, l'adolescent la lui accorda, permettant à leurs langues de se lier et de se goûter, tout en s'apprivoisant l'une et l'autre. Le lycaon grogna de plaisir à travers ce baiser, car Stiles le lui rendait avec la même ferveur. L'adolescent avait à présent une main dans les cheveux de Derek, les tiraillant dessus, ce qui le fit encore plus grogner. À bout de souffles, les deux jeunes hommes rompirent leurs baisers, haletant de plaisir puis Stiles colla son nez contre celui du loup garou, avant de finalement migrer et embrasser la gorge de Derek. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir, se mettant à caresser le dos de son compagnon.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, avant que Derek ne lui fasse signe qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Stiles acquiesça et ensemble, ils sortirent du véhicule et rejoignirent le porche de sa maison. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, ne savant pas ce qu'il fallait faire et redoutant le moment de se quitter. Alors que l'émotion le prenait, Stiles se jeta dans les bras du loup garou et le serra de toutes ses forces. Le lycaon fut d'abord surpris, puis en embrassant la tête de son compagnon, il sourit et répondit à son étreinte.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Derek. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être dans quelques années.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le lycaon.

\- Pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble, gros bêta. Attends, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pensé à ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste, que ça m'étonne que tu le penses déjà à ton âge.

\- Hey ! S'exclama l'hyperactif en lui pinçant la hanche. Reparle encore une fois de mon âge et je te botte le cul, Sourwolf !

Derek rigola avant de l'enlacer encore plus. Il recula puis en croisant le regard déterminé de son compagnon, il abdiqua.

\- D'accord. Content ?

\- Oh que oui et vivement que tu me revendiques aussi, pour avoir du sexe à volonté.

\- Stiles…

Le lycaon soupira, mais se fit trahir par le grondement de son loup à travers sa poitrine. Stiles le remarqua de suite et recula avant d'hausser un sourcil en sa direction.

\- Ne fais pas genre que ça ne t'intéresse pas, car j'ai entendu ton loup grogner et vu que vous êtes une seule et même personne, donc…

\- La ferme, idiot !

Mais dans la voix de son petit ami, Stiles entendit plus un ton d'amusement que d'exaspération. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de Derek, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il portait toujours la veste du lycaon.

\- Oh, euh… ta veste. Attends, je…

\- Garde là, je la récupérai plus tard, répondit le lycaon avec un clin d'œil. Bonne nuit, Stiles.

L'adolescent était bouche-bée mais en même temps, il était heureux, car il allait pouvoir s'endormir avec le doux parfum musqué du loup garou. Ce dernier l'avait très bien remarqué et était satisfait en voyant cette lueur dans les yeux de son compagnon. Derek le laissa d'abord rentrer chez lui avant de retourner auprès de sa Camaro, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et le couple s'entendait à merveille. Enfin, pas vraiment car Stiles continuait d'être lui-même, exaspérant son petit ami avec des absurdités ou le taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Le lycaon dans ces cas-là, préférait rester silencieux mais des fois lorsqu'il ne tenait plus, il plaqua son compagnon contre la moindre surface possible, pour le faire taire. Pour le calmer, Stiles n'hésitait pas à l'embrasser et à chaque fois le lycaon tombait dans le piège, ne résistant pas aux lèvres tentatrices du plus jeune. Il se voyait quasiment tous les jours et chaque week-end, Derek dînait chez les Stilinski, lorsque Noah n'était pas de service et il s'entendait très bien avec le shérif.

De plus, lorsque Derek a annoncé à la meute qu'il était en couple avec Stiles, tous les membres étaient contents pour eux.

Malheureusement, un gros point noir avait survenu dans la vie du jeune couple. En effet, Derek avait remarqué un changement chez son compagnon. Ce dernier avait des cernes sous les yeux, qui s'amplifiaient de jour en jour et il commençait à perdre de sa vitalité et de son énergie débordante. Lorsque le lycaon lui demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui répondait juste qu'il était juste fatigué à cause du lycée et qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir, car trop stressé pour les examens. Derek savait que c'était un mensonge et lorsqu'il lui fit la remarque, Stiles changeait de sujet ou l'embrassait pour ne pas à avoir à s'expliquer.

Un après-midi, le loup garou profita que son compagnon soit en cours, pour aller rendre visite au shérif. Ce dernier le salua puis le fit entrer dans son bureau.

\- Que me vaut l'objet de ta visite ?

\- Je dois vous parler de Stiles, répondit le lycaon avec sérieux. Je sens qu'il ne va pas bien et il refuse de m'en parler.

\- Oh… je suis content que tu sois venu m'en parler et je t'en remercie. Cela me pose problème et il m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler, mais là je n'ai plus le choix.

\- C'est grave à ce point ?

\- Oui, assez grave. Il dort très mal depuis quelques temps et il fait des cauchemars quasiment tous les soirs, hurlant à pleins poumons…

Le cœur du loup garou se brisa en entendant cela, car il ignorait tout et il regretta de ne pas avoir revendiqué son compagnon avant, au moins il aurait tout ressenti et il aurait pu être là pour lui. Son loup semblait désespéré, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à leur humain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Derek. Malheureusement, il ne me dit pas plus que ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est terrifié et apeuré. Après qu'il hurle de terreur, il faut que je reste un instant à ses côtés, pour qu'il se rendorme. Sinon, il n'y arrive pas.

\- A-t-il essayé de prendre des médicaments ou de parler à Deaton ? Demanda le lycaon en soufflant.

\- Il a pris des somnifères, mais sans succès. Il refuse d'aller le voir, rétorquant que son problème va se résoudre dans les jours à venir.

\- Noah, m'autorisez-vous à l'emmener voir Deaton ?

\- Il risque de refuser, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je le sais, mais il ne va pas avoir le choix. Stiles est mon compagnon et je m'inquiète de son état. Quelque chose me dit que seul Deaton sera en capacité de résoudre ce problème.

\- Très bien, Derek, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Si tu réussi à le soigner, tu auras mon éternel reconnaissance.

Le lycaon hocha la tête avant de serrer la main du shérif, puis de se rendre au lycée de Beacon Hills. Cela ne prit que quelques instants pour qu'il arrive à destination et qu'il se gare sur le parking avant de sortir de sa Camaro et de s'y adosser. Il attendit patiemment que la cloche sonne et en quelques minutes, il vit une multitude d'élèves sortant par la porte principale. Beaucoup de filles et certains garçons le regardaient avec envie, mais Derek les ignorait, recherchant son compagnon car c'est celui qu'avait choisi son cœur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il le vit au loin accompagné de ses amis et son cœur se brisa en repensant aux paroles de Noah. Il décida donc d'aller à sa rencontre, ignorant royalement deux filles qui venaient de l'aborder.

Lorsque Stiles l'aperçut enfin, il était surpris, se demandant ce que Derek faisait ici. Ce dernier parvint à sa hauteur en quelques enjambés et retira ses lunettes de soleil avant de les accrocher son tee-shirt. Derek salua tout de même les membres de sa meute, avant de se concentrer sur son compagnon.

\- Hey, Sourwolf ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour tes cauchemars ?

\- Der… comment ? Demanda l'hyperactif en s'empourprant.

\- Ton père m'a tout raconté ! Alors ?

\- Le sale traître ! Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas te le dire.

\- Stiles, c'est normal qu'il m'ait tout avoué car c'est ton père et qu'il a peur pour toi.

\- Mais y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, bordel ! S'emporta l'hyperactif.

Derek ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son compagnon se comportait de la sorte. Au contraire, il devrait être ravi d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et en aucun cas, c'était un signe de faiblesse de se confier. Le lycaon se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer puis lui déclara.

\- Très bien, si ce n'est pas si grave comme tu le prétends, allons voir Deaton !

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

Le lycaon commençait à en avoir marre que Stiles soit aussi têtu et qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il attrapa son compagnon par la taille et alors que Stiles croyait que son petit ami allait l'embrasser, ce dernier fouilla les poches de son pantalon afin de récupérer les clés de sa Jeep. Rapidement, il les jeta vers Scott qui les rattrapa au vol, grâce à ses réflexes lupins. L'hyperactif ne comprenait pas ce qu'était en train de faire son petit ami et fut encore plus décontenancé, lorsque Derek lui arracha son sac et le jeta au pied de Scott.

\- Rends-moi service et ramène ses affaires ainsi que sa jeep ce soir chez lui. D'accord ?

Scott hocha la tête, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre le couple. Mais il avait confiance en Derek et il savait que ce dernier était en train d'agir pour le bien de son meilleur ami.

\- Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Tous furent étonnés lorsque Derek souleva son compagnon par la taille avant de le jeter sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patate et de se diriger vers sa Camaro. Rouge de honte, Stiles hurla et se débattit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il subissait une telle humiliation de la part de son petit ami.

\- Sale homme des cavernes ! Grosse brute ! Foutu loup mal léché ! Repose-moi à terre !

\- Non, répondit le lycaon, tout en continuant d'avancer vers sa voiture.

\- Tu vas me le payer, Sourwolf ! Connard, repose-moi, bordel de merde ! Tu me fais honte, putain !

\- Tu l'as bien cherché, Stiles !

Alors que son compagnon continuait à l'injurier de tous les noms possibles, Derek l'ignora totalement et lorsqu'il arriva près de sa voiture, il le reposa au sol. Il l'obligea à monter dans la voiture et Stiles dut abdiquer à contrecœur. Une fois installé, le lycaon démarra et prit la direction du cabinet de Deaton.

Durant tout le trajet, Stiles fit la tête à son petit ami, ne voulant pas lui parler. Au début Derek eut un sourire en coin, car c'était pour la première fois qu'il voyait un Stiles silencieux mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du cabinet de Deaton, le lycaon commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Stiles ?

\- Je ne te parle plus, Derek !

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je fais ça pour ton bien.

\- Ah ouais ? Déjà que j'étais en bas de l'échelle sociale dans mon lycée, bah maintenant c'est pire et grâce à toi. Bravo, Sourwolf !

\- Je reconnais que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- Si tu le dis…

Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse, mettant fin à la conversation. De son côté, le loup garou poussa un profond soupir et fut ravi de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte de son compagnon. Celui-ci le fit attendre et en voyant que Derek n'allait pas céder, il expira avant de sortir à son tour.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le cabinet du vétérinaire et ce dernier les salua, avant de les guider à l'arrière, dans sa salle de consultation. Il les fit signe de prendre place et les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent côte à côte, tandis que Deaton était en face d'eux.

\- Alors ? Demanda le druide. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Stiles, vas-y et dis-lui.

\- Derek, je t'ai dit que ça allait passer…

\- Très bien, si tu refuses, je vais le faire à ta place. Stiles fait des cauchemars depuis quelques temps et il a dû mal à s'endormir. On voudrait savoir s'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturelle derrière tout ça.

\- Je vois. C'est possible, mais il faut que Stiles me parle de ses cauchemars, afin que je puisse déterminer le problème et trouver une solution. Alors, raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe…

L'adolescent se tendit en sentant le regard du druide sur lui et qui attendait patiemment qu'il réponde. Il était apeuré et se rappeler de ces terribles cauchemars, lui brouillait la vue, car ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Soudain, il sentit la main chaude du lycaon qui venait d'envelopper la sienne et il se tourna vers son petit ami. Ce dernier le couvait du regard et cela fit accélérer les battements de cœur de l'adolescent. Il s'essuya les yeux et Derek hocha la tête avant de lui faire des petites caresses sur sa main. Stiles savait à présent que son petit ami ne le jugerait pas et qu'il avait son soutien inconditionnel. Avec courage, il décida de se lancer.

\- Je… c'est… tout le temps la même chose…

\- Tu peux tout nous dire, vas-y Stiles.

\- Dans mon cauchemar il fait nuit et je suis dans ma chambre… et il y a… aussi Derek. On est endormi l'un à côté de l'autre dans mon lit. Puis j'entends un bruit et je vois la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre toute seule sans qu'il n'y ait personne. Du coup, je… je me lève pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un mais il y a personne. Je ne vois pas le couloir de ma maison, mais seulement de l'obscurité, de la noirceur…

\- Je vois. Continue, Stiles.

\- Je suis apeuré, car je ne reconnais pas ma maison. C'est pourquoi, j'essaie de refermer cette porte, mais je n'y arrive pas, dit-il avec sa voix qui se brisa.

Derek ainsi que son loup était déchiré de l'intérieur, ne supportant pas de voir Stiles dans cet état. Il continua de couver son compagnon du regard, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir, rassuré d'avoir la main du loup garou dans la sienne.

\- Que se passe-t-il après ? Demanda le druide.

\- Je… j'essaie d'appeler Derek, mais aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche… et… il ne peut donc pas m'entendre. Je me sens comme aspirer par… cette porte et c'est là que je me réveille en hurlant…

Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur son tee-shirt. Avant qu'une autre larme ne subisse le même sort, Derek délia sa main de celle de l'hyperactif avant de balayer cette larme de son pouce.

\- Je vois et je pense savoir ce qui est en train de t'arriver, Stiles. Je reviens, afin de récupérer de la documentation dans mon armoire.

Le druide les laissa un instant et Derek en profita pour s'agenouiller au pied de son compagnon. Ce dernier refusa de le regarder en face, déviant la tête car il avait terriblement honte.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi…

\- Non, Der…

Le lycaon prit donc le visage de son compagnon en coupe, le forçant à le regarder. Il ressentit la peine, le désespoir et la honte qui émanait de l'adolescent. Il se mit à lui caresser la joue, dessinant des cercles avec son pouce.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Stiles ?

\- Pourquoi ? Car j'ai honte de moi, Sourwolf. En vrai, tu n'as pas de chance, car ton compagnon est non seulement humain mais en plus, il est faible et pleure comme un gosse.

\- Tu n'es pas faible et arrête de te dénigrer ! Au contraire, je suis chanceux de t'avoir pour compagnon.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, lâcha l'hyperactif.

Derek secoua la tête, puis attrapa la main de l'hyperactif dans la sienne avant d'y déposer un baiser et de continuer.

\- Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

\- Derek… souffla l'adolescent.

\- Laisse-moi continuer. Tu crois vraiment que tu es faible ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une personne aussi faible aurait pu me sauver la vie à de nombreuses reprises ? M'aurait maintenu dans l'eau pendant deux heures car j'étais paralysé ? La liste est encore longue, Stiles.

En entendant les paroles de son petit ami, Stiles ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant, il était heureux de voir le regard confiant et plein d'amour de Derek. Même si le lycaon n'était pas du genre à lui répéter ces trois mots magiques, l'adolescent savait que Derek l'aimait sincèrement, le prouvant de mille autres manières. Il se pencha et serra son petit ami de toutes forces, reposant sa tête contre la poitrine de Derek. Il se laissa aller et fut ravi lorsque le lycaon répondit à son étreinte, tout en lui caressant le dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Deaton revint auprès d'eux et Derek reprit sa place initiale, reprenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Le druide les observa longuement, avant d'avoir un sourire en coin, puis de feuilleter l'énorme livre qu'il avait ramené.

\- Attendez… voilà, j'ai trouvé. Un esprit qui s'appelle « Nogitsune » essaie de prendre possession de ton corps. Il a sans doute était attiré par le Nemeton, depuis que vous vous êtes sacrifiés, Scott, Allison et toi.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent, surpris. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Car tu es un hôte idéal en quelque sorte et la porte de ton esprit est toujours ouverte.

\- Mais pourquoi, il n'a pas choisi Scott ou même Allison ? Ils sont bien mieux que moi. Bordel, vous allez dire que je suis méchant de penser comme ça, mais je cherche juste à comprendre.

\- Stiles, tes amis ont sans doute réussi à fermer la porte de leur esprit. Mais c'est aussi à cause de ton passé…

\- Mon passé ? Demanda l'adolescent, incrédule.

\- Tu as perdu un parent, ta mère, Stiles.

\- Mais Allison aussi a perdu sa mère et en plus, c'est plutôt récent.

\- La différence, c'est que tu étais encore très jeune lorsque ta mère est décédée. Les séquelles que ça laisse sur un enfant d'un si jeune âge sont irréversibles tandis qu'Allison était plus proche de l'âge adulte que toi, lorsqu'elle a perdu sa mère.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir, puis se détendit en sentant que Derek venait de presser sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le lycaon qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- D'accord, c'est tombé sur moi. Mais est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je puisse me débarrasser de ce machin ?

\- Bien sûr, j'y arrive. Il suffit que tu arrives à fermer la porte de ton esprit.

\- Euh… vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de vous dire que je n'y arrive pas…

\- Je le sais, coupa le druide, indigné. Mais quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire à ta place.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Derek et Stiles en même temps.

\- Derek peut le faire, car non seulement il est un alpha, mais il est aussi ton compagnon.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, surpris, puis Derek décida de prendre la parole, prêt à tout pour sauver son compagnon.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Il suffit que tu plante tes griffes au niveau de la nuque de Stiles, que tu entres dans son esprit. Puis, que tu retrouves le cauchemar dans lequel tu es présent, en prenant la place de l'autre Derek pendant quelques secondes et d'aider Stiles à fermer cette porte.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ? Demanda l'hyperactif, perplexe.

\- Non, il y a quand même des risques. Derek doit faire attention à ne pas trop enfoncer ses griffes dans ta nuque, mais aussi ne modifier que ce souvenir pour détruire cet esprit malfaisant.

\- D'accord, j'accepte. Déclara le lycaon. Quand pouvons-nous le faire ?

\- Ce soir, si vous le souhaitez. Juste fais attention à la profondeur où tu planteras tes griffes. Beaucoup de souvenir se présenteront à toi, tu devras ne pas les toucher et ne surtout pas à chercher à les modifier.

Le lycaon hocha la tête, puis tourna la tête vers l'hyperactif, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était resté silencieux.

\- Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Derek…

\- Ne sois pas idiot ! Je ne le fais pas par obligation et tu le sais très bien pourquoi, répondit le lycaon en clignant des yeux. N'aie pas peur et fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Alors qu'une larme menaçait de couler, Stiles s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant d'acquiescer. Les deux hommes remercièrent le druide avant de prendre congé.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Stiles et ce dernier fut content de voir sa précieuse Jeep garé devant l'entrée. Ensemble, ils montèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent où ils s'assirent sur le lit. Le loup garou pouvait sentir que son compagnon était stressé et il se mit donc à dessiner des cercles sur son dos, pour le détendre, en vain. Il prit la joue de l'hyperactif en coupe, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Stiles était toujours tendu, mais lorsqu'il vit que son petit ami, se penchait vers lui, il comprenait ses intentions de suite et esquissa un sourire en sa direction. Il ferma les yeux et lorsque les lèvres du loup garou effleurèrent les siennes, il sourit avant de lui rendre son baiser. Ce baiser était une promesse d'amour que Derek faisait à Stiles, lui indiquant qu'il était en sécurité avec lui et qu'il ferait tout pour le sauver. Ce baiser langoureux dura de longues minutes, avant qu'ils ne le rompent par manque d'air. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient pantelants, se remettant de cet échange charnel qui envoyait des papillons dans leurs ventres.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Stiles. Prêt ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête tandis que le loup garou se levait, se plaçant derrière son compagnon. Il caressa la nuque de l'hyperactif, tandis que ce dernier ferma les yeux, attendant avec appréhension que Derek pénètre dans son esprit.

L'homme loup fit sortir ses griffes et les planta au niveau de la nuque de l'adolescent, et à son tour, il ferma les yeux, se laissant transporter dans l'esprit de Stiles. Il vit plusieurs choses et tout en respectant les recommandations de Deaton, il ne toucha pas aux souvenirs de Stiles. Cependant, il vit un souvenir qui l'interpella et le fit sourire. Dans la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il vit Stiles nu, allongé dans son lit et se masturbant tout en gémissant le nom du loup garou. L'adolescent prononçait des paroles incohérentes, tellement le plaisir qui le prenait était intense. Derek se lécha les lèvres en voyant la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'était déposé sur le corps fin et désirable devant lui. Il eut un sourire en coin, heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être branlé en pensant à l'autre. Il arrêta de se laisser distraire en continuant son chemin, mais se promit de taquiner son compagnon à ce sujet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva au souvenir, comme l'avait décrit Stiles. Il s'approcha suffisamment de l'autre Derek et se fondit en lui, comme s'il venait de fusionner en une seule personne. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que Stiles se lève pour fermer cette fichue porte, pour ne pas trop bouleverser les choses.

Dès qu'il vit que Stiles essayait de fermer cette porte et qu'il se tournait vers lui, pour lui demander de l'aider, Derek bondit du lit et attrapa la main de son compagnon. Il hocha la tête et ensemble, avec leurs mains liées, ils fermèrent cette porte. Le lycaon prit l'hyperactif dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, avant de lui caresser le dos pour le réconforter.

Derek décida qu'il était temps de laisser son alter égo du souvenir et se sépara de lui, avant de revenir au présent, où il était dans la chambre de son compagnon, ses griffes plantées au niveau de sa nuque. Il les retira délicatement et Stiles poussa un petit cri face à la petite douleur qu'il ressentait, mais ce n'était rien de grave. Lorsqu'il se reconnecta à la réalité, l'adolescent se tourna vers Derek et se jeta sur lui, les renversant sur le lit. Le loup garou rigola puis en lui massant le cuir chevelu, il lui demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Je… je me sens léger, Derek. Je pense que ça a marché, merci infiniment, dit-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du lycaon.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis le loup garou décida de rentrer chez lui, ne voulant pas abuser de la confiance du shérif. Alors qu'il se levait du lit, il sentit la main de Stiles qui le retenait. Il se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

\- Reste avec moi, ce soir.

\- Stiles, ton père… commença le loup garou.

\- Je lui ai demandé plus tôt et il accepte même que tu passes la nuit ici, répondit l'hyperactif en lui montrant le message de son père sur son téléphone.

Derek le vérifia et lorsqu'il eut la preuve, il sourit et acquiesça. Le jeune couple décida de faire la cuisine ensemble et ils dînèrent, discutant et riant de toutes sortes de choses. Au moment d'aller se coucher, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent en sous-vêtements et s'embrassèrent longuement avant de s'endormir, rêvant de leur futur à deux.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le shérif qui accepte finalement la relation de Sterek, les moments romantiques entre nos deux tourtereaux, mais aussi la résolution du problème Nogitsune. Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _Miss Jones : Merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma précieuse fic ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut à tous les loulous xD j'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes. Vraiment désolé pour la longue attente, c'était le rush dans mon travail mais je continuais d'écrire, même si ce n'était que des petits paragraphes ^^'**  
 **En tout cas, merci d'avoie été toujours présents depuis le début (pour certains), pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre final, qui clôture ma fanfiction**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 _ **P.S : ce chapitre contient un CITRON. Je répète, ce chapitre contient un LEMON très très acidulé :o espérant que vous ne serez pas trop choqué. Alors ce qui n'aime pas les relations physiques M/M, je vous prie de prendre la sortie.**_

 _ **RAR en bas**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

Quelques mois venaient de s'écouler et les deux jeunes hommes consolidaient leur couple, pierre par pierre, faisant diverses sorties comme aller au cinéma ou au restaurant, tout en apprenant à mieux se connaître. Pour leur plus grand étonnement, ils avaient plusieurs points communs, comme la nourriture mexicaine, les romans policiers ou les classiques d'Hitchcock. Tandis que Stiles vouait un culte aux films Star Wars, Derek était un grand fan de la série Game Of Thrones. Pour pallier cette différence, ils regardèrent les deux sagas ensemble et découvrir que ça leur plaisait à tous les deux.

Derek grâce à son compagnon, avait appris à mieux contrôler son tempérament de feu, surtout lors des entraînements de la meute. Tandis que Stiles avait appris à se faire confiance, ne doutant plus de son physique, car Derek le lui rappelait silencieusement, par des regards remplis d'amour ou des marques d'affections. L'adolescent s'en fichait complètement s'il ne plaisait pas aux autres, car du moment qu'il plaisait à son petit ami, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

Cependant, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur le sujet de la revendication avec Derek, car il voulait s'unir au lycaon et montrer au monde entier qu'ils étaient liés. À chaque fois, le loup garou était sur la négative, essayant en vain de le convaincre, qu'il voulait attendre la majorité de l'hyperactif, mais ce dernier boudait, ne voulant rien entendre. Après des milliers de supplication, Derek craqua et accepta sa requête, à condition qu'il valide son année scolaire. Stiles sauta de joie, ayant hâte d'arriver à ce jour.

En amont, le loup garou demanda l'autorisation du shérif (sans trop entrer dans les détails) et ce dernier pour le plus grand étonnement de l'alpha, accepta, sachant pertinemment que Derek était quelqu'un de bien et sérieux.

Stiles avait réussi son année avec brio et comme il y avait le bal de promo, il insista pour que Derek l'accompagne. Celui-ci était d'abord réticent mais pour lui faire plaisir, il accepta et par la même occasion, il choisit cette soirée pour revendiquer son compagnon.

* * *

Quelques jours avant le bal de promo, Derek se dirigea vers le salon où était affalée sa jeune sœur. Il avait horriblement honte en tant qu'alpha, mais se dit que Cora était la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Cora ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui, grand frère ?

\- Tu vas au bal de promo ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle en s'asseyant convenablement. Attends, ne me dis pas que tu y vas toi aussi ?

L'alpha hocha la tête tandis que la pointe de ses oreilles virait au rouge. Cora, en se basant sur les battements de cœur de son frère, comprit qu'il venait aussi. Elle eut un grand sourire avant de tapoter l'épaule de Derek.

\- Mais c'est génial, je savais que tu ne résisterais pas aux yeux de chiens battus de Stiles. Isaac me doit donc 20 dollars.

\- Quoi ?! Demanda Derek avec un regard noir. Vous avez parié sur moi ?

\- Oh ça va, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. Il était persuadé que tu n'allais pas venir, tandis que moi, je savais que tu ferais tout pour faire plaisir à ton compagnon. J'avais raison, dit-elle en faisant un mouvement avec ses sourcils. Mais du coup, pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'allais au bal ?

\- Je… Commença Derek.

Cora tapa des mains, agacée par le comportement de son frère. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui attraper le visage et l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais parle bon sang ! Je croyais que tu étais devenu un peu plus ouvert depuis que tu t'es mis en couple avec Stiles. Faudra que je lui en touche un mot à ce sujet.

\- Cora ! Je te rappelle que je suis ton alpha…

\- Oh mais je le sais, le coupa l'adolescente. C'est juste que là je te parle en tant que sœur et non en tant que bêta.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Derek en roulant des yeux.

\- Alors ? Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Je… j'ai rien à me mettre pour le bal.

\- Fallait le dire plus tôt, allez viens ! Il est temps d'y remédier.

La jeune fille se leva et attrapa le bras de Derek, l'obligeant à se mettre debout. Puis elle se dirigea vers la table du centre de la pièce pour récupérer les clés de la Camaro, qu'elle plaça dans les mains de l'alpha.

\- Cora… Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- On va aller faire du shopping pour te trouver une tenue digne de ce nom. Alors, prépare ta carte bleue, car elle va chauffer.

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit.

\- Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Cora…

\- Allez, on y va.

En voyant que son frère n'était pas trop emballé pour aller faire du shopping. Cora décida de changer de stratégie.

\- Très bien, mets ton henley avec ta veste en cuir pour le bal. Espérons juste qu'aucun mec avec un super costard ne drague Stiles et qu'il décide de rester avec lui.

Son plan marcha à merveille, car Derek se transforma, ses traits prenant ceux de sa forme lupine et il grogna de colère.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Stiles est mon compagnon et personne n'a le droit de l'approcher !

\- Hey, du calme, Derek. Heureusement que Stiles n'est pas là, sinon tu lui aurais fait peur, alors relax !

L'alpha prit une profonde inspiration et se calma tandis qu'il reprenait petit à petit, des traits humains. Il souffla puis lui dit :

\- On y va ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton enjoué.

Les deux jeunes Hale prirent la route, direction le centre commercial de Beacon Hills. Cora entraîna son grand frère dans une boutique spécialisée, qui vendait des costumes pour homme. Elle en sélectionna plusieurs ainsi que diverses chemises et déposa une pile dans les bras de Derek, avant de lui faire signe d'aller les essayer en cabine. Derek soupira mais abdiqua malgré tout.

Il essaya d'abord une chemise bleue ciel avec un costume gris qui lui allait plutôt bien selon l'adolescente, mais Derek n'était pas convaincu. Il enfila alors un second costume bordeaux avec une chemise noire mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était la dernière taille et il se sentait un peu trop à l'étroit tandis que sa jeune sœur était morte de rire.

Finalement, après plusieurs essayages, Derek trouva la tenue parfaite un costard noir avec un revers en satin du même ton sur le col, auquel il avait enfilé une chemise blanche qui nécessitait des boutons de manchette. Il se regarda plusieurs fois dans le miroir et était plutôt satisfait du résultat, espérant que sa tenue plaise à son compagnon. Cora surgit derrière lui avant de poser un nœud papillon noir au niveau de son cou. À travers le miroir, elle lui sourit, puis lui dit :

\- Voilà pour compléter ta tenue et ne t'en fais pas, Stiles va tomber à la renverse. J'en suis certaine.

\- Merci, répondit-il tout simplement avec un petit sourire.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Maintenant dépêche-toi de te changer pour qu'on aille payer, comme ça on pourra aller chercher une paire de chaussures.

Le lycaon acquiesça et rapidement, il passa en caisse, tout en étant surpris par le prix affiché. Cora lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de lui montrer les boutons de manchette en caisse. Il les survola du regard avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur une paire de boutons qui lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Il demanda au vendeur à voir le modèle et il sourit, car les boutons de manchettes étaient de couleur ambre, lui rappelant la couleur des yeux de son compagnon. Le loup garou choisit ce modèle et le vendeur l'emballa dans une boîte, avant de le laisser passer en caisse. Le lycaon prit le sac des mains du vendeur et se laissa entraîner par Cora dans une boutique de chaussures.

Heureusement pour lui, il trouva rapidement une paire de chaussures noires vernis qui était plutôt confortable pour Derek. Il passa en caisse et en constatant qu'il avait tout, il décida d'emmener sa jeune sœur dans une boutique de robes, ne lui laissant aucune limite pour le prix, afin de la remercier de son aide.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé et Derek se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de prendre le sac qu'il avait préparé plus tôt, ainsi que ses clés. Il sortit de son loft, prit les escaliers et dès qu'il arriva sur le parking, il monta à bord de sa voiture, direction la maison des Stilinski.

De son côté, Stiles était stressé, car c'était la première fois qu'il allait à un bal de promo en étant en couple. Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux, était que ce soir, Derek allait le revendiquer en tant que son compagnon. Même s'il était excité à l'idée de le faire et après avoir harcelé son petit ami des milliers de fois, Stiles stressait comme jamais.

Il secoua la tête, se disant que tout allait se passer à merveille et qu'il allait vivre un moment magique avec l'homme dont il était follement amoureux. En pensant au lycaon, Stiles se mit à sourire comme un idiot et lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans le reflet, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir encore plus niais que Scott lorsque celui-ci regardait Allison. Il rigola de cette pensée idiote, puis décida d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer, sachant que le loup garou n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il enfila sa tenue pour la soirée et se regarda dans le miroir, faisant quelques sourires et grimaces avant de rigoler. Il décida de se mettre un peu de cire dans les cheveux afin de dompter quelques mèches rebelles. Lorsqu'il arriva à un beau résultat, l'adolescent bomba le torse, fier et il espérait que son petit ami soit impressionné.

Derek venait à peine de se garer devant la maison des Stilinski, juste à côté de la voiture de police du shérif. Il était heureux et la preuve était le sourire qu'arborait son visage. Il sortit donc de son véhicule d'un pas confiant et se dirigea vers le porche, avant de cogner à la porte. Le shérif lui ouvrit et lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui donner une poignée de main.

\- Tu es très élégant, mon garçon. Patientons dans le salon, le temps que Stiles termine de se préparer, d'accord ?

Le loup garou hocha la tête et suivit le shérif jusqu'au salon, avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Noah à propos du match de baseball de la veille, avant d'entendre les pas de marche de Stiles dans l'escalier ainsi que son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Il se leva et lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé par son compagnon, il se tourna vers lui, ébahi. En effet, l'adolescent portait un costume gris clair, avec le gilet assorti, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. L'hyperactif se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné par l'intense regard du lycaon sur lui. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête vers lui, Stiles lui sourit avant de s'approcher de lui et de le saluer. Il aurait très bien pu déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du loup garou, mais il était trop gêné par la présence de son père. Ce dernier s'approcha du jeune couple et leur tapota l'épaule.

\- Vous êtes beaux, les garçons. Il faut que j'immortalise ça en prenant une photo. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

\- Papa, non !

\- Mais si, répondit le shérif en reculant. Mes deux fils sont sur leurs 31 et vont ensemble au bal de promo ce soir, il me faut une photo souvenir.

Tandis que le shérif partit dans sa chambre afin de récupérer son appareil photo, l'homme loup était surpris par les paroles de Noah, car celui-ci avait utilisé le mot « fils » pour le désigner. Stiles n'avait pas remarqué que son petit ami était perdu dans ses pensées et s'approcha de lui, déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres afin de le saluer convenablement.

\- Hey, la moindre des choses c'est de répondre à mon baiser, s'exprima l'adolescent un peu vexé.

Le lycaon secoua la tête et s'excusa silencieusement avant de prendre en coupe la joue de son compagnon et de l'embrasser en retour. En lui rendant son baiser, l'hyperactif était aux anges et Derek put même le sentir en train de sourire.

\- Bon maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?!

\- Rien.

\- Pas à moi, Sourwolf ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Dépêche-toi, avant que Papa reviens.

\- Ton père, il… il m'a appelé « fils » ?!

\- Oh… oui. C'est exact, il l'a fait. C'est parce qu'il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi et il t'apprécie. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux lui dire de ne pas recommencer, si tu veux…

\- Non ! C'est juste que je suis étonné…

L'adolescent lui sourit avant de lui caresser l'épaule affectueusement. Derek décida d'accepter ce que la vie lui avait apporté et il se trouvait extrêmement chanceux d'avoir eu un second souffle de vie, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le shérif revint vers eux, armé de son appareil photo. Il leur fit signe de se placer l'un à côté de l'autre, près de la cheminée. Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent face à l'objectif tandis que Noah prenait la photo. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié que Derek était un loup garou et de ce fait, il y avait deux énormes flashs lumineux sur la photo.

\- On va la refaire, d'accord ? Dit l'adolescent avant de faire un clin d'œil à son père.

\- Stiles, mes yeux…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On va refaire la photo et Papa, tiens-toi prêt !

Stiles se posa aux côtés de son petit ami, une main chaude dans le bas de son dos, tandis que celle du lycaon était sur la hanche de son compagnon. Puis au moment opportun, l'adolescent cria « Derek » et ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le regardant intensément alors que Stiles lui faisait son plus beau sourire. C'est à ce moment précis que le shérif appuya sur la touche, capturant ainsi cet échange de regard intense sur son appareil photo.

Il leur montra la photo et Stiles était content, trouvant que la photo était vraiment réussie.

Derek remercia le shérif pour toute sa confiance et ce dernier lui sourit, avant de lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos. En attrapant la sangle de son sac à dos, Stiles leur dit :

\- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je suis sûr que Scott et les autres sont déjà en train de nous attendre. Passe une bonne soirée, P'pa !

\- Merci, amusez-vous bien, les garçons !

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent à Noah, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. À peine avaient-ils ouvert la porte, qu'ils entendirent la voix du shérif.

\- Et surtout, protégez-vous ! S'exclama le shérif, avec amusement.

\- Oui, Papa ! Ne t'en fais pas, répondit l'adolescent en rougissant comme une tomate.

Ensemble, ils sortirent rapidement de la maison, avant de refermer la porte, morts de honte, tandis que le shérif éclata de rire dans le salon.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! Demanda le lycaon.

\- Euh… eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée. Vu qu'il m'a donné l'autorisation de dormir dehors, il a dû conclure quelque chose. Après c'est vrai, ce soir nous n'allons juste pas dormir dans les bras de l'autre, répondit Stiles avec un sourire en coin. Nous avons toute la nuit et je compte bien en profiter, Sourwolf.

\- Stiles…

Le lycaon semblait exaspéré, même si au fond, il ressentait la même chose. Derek ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé de lui, faisant passionnément l'amour à son compagnon. À chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il était en sueur avec une énorme érection et le seul moyen pour se rendormir, était de mettre la main dans son caleçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse le nom de Stiles. Il secoua la tête et se reconnecta à la réalité avant de poser une main dans le bas du dos de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui sourit et accrocha sa main à la hanche du loup garou, avant de déclarer.

\- Hey, j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais euh… tu es vraiment trop beau dans ce costume !

\- Moins que toi, répondit le lycaon avec un grand sourire.

Stiles se mit à rire nerveusement puis le remercia silencieusement tandis qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la Camaro. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et l'hyperactif déposa son sac sur la banquette arrière. Il trouva bizarre d'y trouver un autre sac, celui de Derek, mais décida de faire abstraction de ce détail.

Pendant que le loup garou les conduisait au lycée, Stiles lui parla tout en pianotant sur la cuisse de Derek. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup lorsque l'adolescent se montrait très tactile avec lui et son loup était ravi, poussant des grondements de plaisir.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent et Derek se gara juste en face du lycée. Dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, le jeune couple sentit de nombreux regards sur eux, de convoitise sur Derek tandis que Stiles n'avait que du mépris. Un groupe de filles gloussa même lorsque le loup garou passa près d'elles. L'une eut le courage de l'interpeler, tandis que son groupe rigolait comme des idiotes.

\- Hey le beau gosse avec le costume noir ! Tu fous quoi avec Stilinski ?! C'est qu'un loser et en plus je suis sûr que t'es même pas gay ! Tu as besoin d'une vraie femme comme moi. C'est quand tu veux, chéri !

Stiles avait l'habitude d'être traité de la sorte, mais l'être devant son petit ami, lui faisait horriblement honte. Derek de son côté, sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez tandis que ses griffes lui démangeaient la main. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à bondir ou à faire une remarque cinglante, mais la main chaude de Stiles sur son poignet le dissuada. Il décida donc de leur faire voir d'une autre manière à quel point il était fou amoureux de Stiles, même si en temps normal il n'aimait pas se montrer en public. Pour la plus grande surprise de l'hyperactif, le loup garou l'attrapa par la nuque, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue. L'adolescent était étonné et en fermant les yeux, il répondit tout de même au baiser enflammé de son petit ami. Il posa sa main sur le bas du dos du lycaon et il sentit Derek gémir contre ses lèvres. Ce doux son le fit gémir en retour et il décida de quémander l'accès à la bouche du loup garou et lorsque ce dernier céda, leurs langues se goûtèrent et se caressèrent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Le groupe de filles était choqué de cette situation et prirent leurs clics et leurs clacs, décidant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur langoureux baiser, Derek ainsi que son compagnon soupirèrent, se remettant lentement de leurs émotions. En ouvrant les yeux, il croisa les yeux ambrés de son compagnon et le lycaon lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Merci Sourwolf, tu n'étais pas obli…

\- Shhhhhh, tais-toi, répondit-il en glissant son pouce contre les lèvres de l'hyperactif. Quand tu veux, d'accord ?

L'adolescent lui sourit avant de mordiller le doigt qui lui était présenté, tandis que Derek sentit tout son sang affluer vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

\- Stiles… grogna-t-il. Pas ici.

\- Oh désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- On y va ?

Derek lui tendit la main et l'adolescent la prit dans la sienne, avant d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux du loup garou. La musique battait son plein lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le gymnase qui semblait totalement différent avec ces nombreuses décorations. En tout cas, c'était encore mieux que la fois où il était allé en compagnie de Lydia, pensa l'hyperactif.

Rapidement, ils repérèrent le reste de la meute et ils les saluèrent avant de s'asseoir avec eux. Le groupe s'était tut juste avant leur arrivée, ce qui intrigua l'adolescent.

\- Mais il se passe quoi i… ?

\- Aiden, la coupa la Banshee, tu pourrais aller me chercher un verre ? Je meurs de soif. Et profites-en pour amener les garçons avec toi.

Le susnommé acquiesça en se levant, accompagné de son jumeau Ethan, Danny, Scott, Isaac et Derek. L'hyperactif allait en faire de même, mais Lydia la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. L'alpha se tourna vers son compagnon, l'interrogeant du regard, mais Stiles secoua la tête, lui disant qu'il pouvait aller au bar.

Dès que le groupe de garçon était suffisamment loin, Lydia décida de taquiner son ami, profitant également que la musique soit suffisamment forte.

\- Dis-donc, c'est vrai ce qu'on a entendu, Stiles ?

\- Attends, tu m'as retenu juste pour… ça ?!

\- Mais non, idiot. Alors, tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ? Questionna la banshee.

\- Apparemment, il y avait un couple qui était en train de s'embrasser devant le lycée et c'était torride, d'après ce qu'on a cru entendre. Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ? Demanda Allison en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

L'hyperactif qui connaissait parfaitement ses deux amies, était rouge de honte et aurait aimé se cacher, afin de ne pas subir leur raillerie. Cora ne dit rien, se contentant de rigoler en voyant le compagnon de son frère en train de se débattre.

\- Les filles, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, c'était moi et Sourwolf, d'accord ?

\- On ne le savait pas, feint la banshee.

\- À d'autres, Lydia. Pas à moi !

\- Bon d'accord, on était en train de te charrier. Maintenant, place aux détails.

\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer par pitié.

\- Mais quoi, Stiles ? On veut des détails croustillants s'il te plaît.

L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, exaspéré par le comportement de ses deux amies.

De leur côté, le groupe de garçon était au bar, chacun prenant une boisson. Derek décida de prendre un soda pour son compagnon, se disant que celui-ci devait sûrement avoir soif. Une fois les boissons en main, il allait rebrousser chemin, mais fut interpellé par Danny.

\- Derek, c'est bien ça ? Je peux te dire un truc ?

\- Oui ? Demanda l'alpha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh… depuis que je t'ai vu dans la chambre de Stiles, j'avais des doutes sur ta relation avec lui. Je savais que tu n'étais pas son cousin Miguel comme il le disait.

Derek qui ne savait pas où allait mener cette conversation, fronça les sourcils mais le laissa continuer, intrigué.

\- J'avais donc très bien ressenti cette attraction entre vous deux et vous en avez pris du temps pour réagir. Tout ça pour te dire que je suis content pour Stiles et toi. C'est un type bien, alors ne lui fais pas de mal. Car on en trouve plus des comme lui.

\- Merci, répondit le lycaon, surpris. J'y compte bien.

Il hocha la tête envers Danny, avant de retourner auprès de son compagnon et de lui tendre sa boisson. Ce dernier lui gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant avant de prendre quelques gorgées de sa boisson sucrée. Derek s'installa à côté de l'hyperactif et tout en sirotant sa boisson, il plaça son bras inoccupé sur le siège de Stiles, afin de se rapprocher de lui. L'adolescent, ravi, le prit comme une invitation et malgré la présence de la meute, posa lui aussi son bras sur le siège du lycaon. En voyant que les membres de la meute étaient en pleines discussions et voyant qu'aucun regard n'était tourné vers eux, Stiles décida d'être audacieux, attrapant la main de son petit ami afin d'y apposer un chaste baiser. Derek en se rendant compte de ce que venait de faire Stiles, se mit à sourire, se sentant chanceux d'avoir un tel compagnon.

Alors qu'une nouvelle musique venait de débuter, Stiles se mit debout et avec appréhension, il se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Euh… je… j'ai… euh envie d'aller danser. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Stiles, je ne…

\- C'est pas grave, répondit-il un peu blessé. On y va ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le reste de la meute.

Les autres acquiescèrent et rejoignirent la piste de danse tout comme Stiles. Cora avant d'y aller elle aussi, se tourna vers son grand frère, lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Cora…

\- Mais va le rejoindre, bon sang ! Tu vois bien comment il est triste, car tout le monde va quasiment danser à deux et toi, tu le laisses y aller seul !

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose…

\- On s'en fout ! Magne-toi et va le rejoindre !

Derek hocha la tête, décidant de suivre les conseils de sa sœur. Il se leva et rejoignit son compagnon, avant de signaler sa présence en lui touchant l'épaule. Ce dernier qui était de dos se retourna et lorsque Stiles se rendit compte que son petit ami était à ses côtés, il fut surpris.

\- Sourwolf, tu… ?

\- Je ne sais pas danser, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, idiot.

\- Idiot, toi-même, répondit l'adolescent en lui tirant la langue. Tu crois que moi, je sais danser ? L'important n'est pas de savoir le faire, mais de s'amuser, d'accord ? Allez, viens et laisse toi porter par la musique.

En disant cela, Stiles attrapa les mains de son petit ami et se mit à se déhancher, tout en bougeant les bras, entraînant le loup garou à faire comme lui. Derek était admiratif en voyant le sourire sur le visage de son compagnon, car celui-ci était naturel, enthousiaste, respirant la joie de vivre et n'ayant absolument pas peur du ridicule. Le lycaon se laissa porter par la musique et se mit danser comme l'hyperactif, s'en fichant complètement si les gens se moquaient de lui ou pas. Puis Stiles lâcha une des mains du loup garou avant de le faire tourner sur lui-même. Ce dernier se laissa faire et en fit de même avec l'adolescent, avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire tous les deux.

Ils dansèrent pendant longtemps, puis le DJ changea de style de musique, en mettant un slow. Derek resta debout, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais il put compter sur son compagnon qui lui sourit affectueusement avant de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Je vais te montrer, Derek. Fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi te guider, d'accord ?

Le loup garou hocha la tête et l'adolescent attrapa les mains de Derek, pour qu'il les pose sur sa taille, tandis que Stiles enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami. L'adolescent commença à bouger lentement, entraînant le lycaon avec lui. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, avant qu'ils n'échangent un sourire. Stiles se rapprocha de son oreille puis lui chuchota un « Je t'aime, Derek » avant de reculer et de lui sourire. Le lycaon lui sourit en retour avant de lui voler un baiser. Face à cette déclaration physique, on pouvait voir des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux de l'adolescent, tellement il était fasciné par le regard rempli d'amour du lycaon. Il posa donc sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et se laissa porter par la musique, tout en savourant l'instant présent.

Le jeune couple continua de danser et lorsque cette musique toucha à sa fin, l'adolescent colla son front avec celui du loup garou, puis lui demanda :

\- Euh… on y va ?

\- Allons-y, Stiles.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Derek prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et ensemble ils firent signe au groupe qu'ils allaient partir. Les membres de la meute hochèrent tous la tête, tandis que Lydia et Allison firent des mouvements de sourcils à Stiles, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles avaient une petite idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire en sortant du bal. L'hyperactif secoua la tête un peu exaspéré, avant de se concentrer sur la main dans la sienne et de suivre son petit ami.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et en quelques instants, ils arrivèrent près de la Camaro. Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent à bord du véhicule et Derek démarra, se dirigeant vers un endroit bien particulier.  
Pendant que le lycaon conduisait, Stiles posa sa main par habitude sur l'épaisse cuisse de Derek et tout en le caressant, il lui dit :

\- Sourwolf, merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation. J'ai passé un très bon moment au lycée. Tout était parfait et toi, tu… tu as été génial. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour moi et ça me touche énormément. Vraiment.

Le lycaon se tourna vers lui et cligna des yeux, avant de prendre la main de l'hyperactif dans la sienne et d'entremêler leurs doigts. Derek se reconcentra sur la route, puis Stiles se rendit compte qu'il ne prenait pas la route menant au loft.

\- Euh… Derek, tu ne n'es pas trompé de chemin ?

\- Non.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la route qui mène au loft. Attends une minute. Ton sac est sur la banquette arrière, donc je déduis qu'on ne va pas à l'appartement. Dis-moi où est-ce qu'on va, bon sang !

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ? Juste tais-toi et fais-moi confiance, okay ?

\- D'accord, répondit l'hyperactif en boudant.

Ils roulèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, avant que Derek ne se gare sur le parking d'un hôtel trois étoiles. Stiles était choqué, écarquillant les yeux comme jamais.

\- Putain, tu nous a emmené dans un hôtel ?! Je… je… dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- On peut aller dans un autre hôtel, si celui-là ne te convient pas.

\- Non, c'est génial. C'est juste que je suis encore sous le choc. Putain, j'ai même pas assez de sous pour payer la moitié.

\- Tu n'as rien à payer, car j'ai déjà réglé la note.

\- Mais, tu n'avais pas à le faire !

\- Stiles ! On va vraiment se disputer ici pour une histoire d'argent ou bien, on va enfin entrer dans ce putain d'hôtel ?

\- Je préfère la deuxième option, répondit l'hyperactif avec un sourire en coin. Merci pour ça, dit-il en désignant l'hôtel.

Derek acquiesça, puis les deux jeunes hommes récupèrent leurs sacs à l'arrière avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au comptoir, une jeune femme les salua, tandis que Derek se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivi de près par son compagnon. Ils s'arrêtèrent au quatrième étage et le loup garou amena Stiles jusqu'à la chambre qui leur avait été attribué. En entrant, l'hyperactif fut choqué par la dimension de la chambre. En effet, elle était très grande, disposant d'une grande armoire, d'un petit frigo, ainsi que de divers meubles comme une table et des chaises, ainsi qu'un petit salon privé qui donnait sur une grande terrasse avec baie vitrée. Contre le mur, il y avait un imposant lit en bois sculpté qui semblait bien moelleux et en face, un gigantesque écran plat à led. Le tout dans des tons sobres et clairs.

\- Putain, cette chambre ! S'exclama Stiles. Combien elle t'a coûté ? Enfin, ne me dis pas, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Non, tu ne veux pas savoir, ricana le lycaon.

L'adolescent remarqua également de nombreuses bougies posé sur la plupart des meubles, ainsi que sur les tables de chevet de chaque côté du lit, mais elles étaient éteintes. Il décida de ne pas faire de remarques à ce sujet et en rougissant, il se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Euh… je reviens, je dois utiliser la salle de bain.

Le loup garou se contenta d'hocher la tête et dès que l'adolescent s'enferma à clé dans la salle de bain, Derek décida de mettre en place ce qu'il avait prévu. Il récupéra un panier qui était caché derrière un des fauteuils et qui contenait des pétales de roses. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que les pétales étaient encore en bon état. Le lycaon parsema les pétales sur le lit puis une à une, alluma toutes les bougies de la pièce et éteignit quelques lumières. L'ambiance était à présent romantique et intérieurement, il remercia Cora pour ses précieux conseils et espérait que Stiles soit content de ce qu'il avait préparé.  
Le temps que son compagnon ne revienne, Derek décida de se mettre à l'aise, en s'asseyant sur un côté du lit.

Stiles se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain, marchant de manière bizarre après ce qu'il venait de faire et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la lumière de la chambre semblait différente, il écarquilla les yeux, tellement surpris.

\- Putain, Der… waow, c'est toi qui aies fait tout ça ? Et pour moi, enfin, pour nous ? Bordel… dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Les oreilles de Derek virèrent aux rouges, tellement il était gêné mais en même temps, il était fier, tout comme son loup, car Stiles semblait adorer sa surprise. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, tandis que l'hyperactif s'approcha de son petit ami avant de se poster devant lui. En voyant le lit sur lequel était assis Derek, l'hyperactif fut encore plus surpris en voyant les pétales de rose.

\- Bah dis-donc, tu sais, Sourwolf, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, si tu voulais me mettre dans ton pantalon, dit l'adolescent en rigolant.

\- Stiles… jura le lycaon. Très bien, je vais enlever tout ça.

Le loup garou se leva, un peu agacé et était sur le point de retirer les pétales du lit, mais fut arrêter par la main de Stiles sur son avant-bras.

\- Hey, je plaisantai, Derek. Alors, t'as pas intérêt d'enlever tout ça, car ça me plaît terriblement. Je dirai même que c'est la plus belle surprise qu'on m'ait fait de toute ma vie.

\- Stiles… soupira le lycaon en croisant le regard de son compagnon.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama l'hyperactif en se rendant compte d'une chose. Tu as fait tout ça pour me faire la cour !? Putain, j'ai tout fait foiré avec ma plaisanterie. Je suis désolé, vraiment déso…

Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes et qui l'embrassait langoureusement. Stiles fut d'abord surpris, puis ferma les yeux, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du loup garou et répondant à son baiser avec la même fougue tandis que le lycaon avait encerclé la taille de son compagnon. Derek se sentait revivre en ayant les lèvres de l'adolescent contre les siennes et son loup n'arrêtait pas de japper, tout en chassant sa propre queue.

En rompant leur baiser au bout de quelques minutes et à bout de souffles, Stiles s'excusa une nouvelle fois mais le lycaon le fit taire en posant sa main sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

\- On a toute la nuit pour y remédier, dit Derek avec un sourire en coin.

Il retira ses mains de la taille de l'hyperactif, prêt à enlever sa propre veste, mais Stiles l'en empêcha. Il haussa un sourcil plein d'interrogation vers lui, tout en entendant le rythme endiablé que faisaient les battements de cœur de Stiles. Derek avait peur pour son compagnon, mais craignait également que celui-ci ne change d'avis à propos de la revendication.

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

\- Je… Commença l'adolescent en rougissant.

\- On peut tout arrêter et juste se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Stiles. La revendication peut attendre.

\- Non, non. C'est juste que euh… j'ai un peu peur de la douleur… euh… par rapport à la morsure…

Derek lui sourit affectueusement, avant de lui prendre sa joue en coupe. L'adolescent face à ce geste de la part du lycaon, ferma les yeux et frotta sa joue contre la main chaude sur sa peau.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Der… répondit l'adolescent en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Plus qu'en moi-même.

\- Bien. Tout va bien se passer, Stiles. Je te le promets.

En sentant que Stiles s'était apaisé, le loup garou était sur le point d'enlever sa veste à nouveau, mais fut arrêté par son compagnon qui lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Je… je veux te déshabiller, dit-il avec des yeux embués de désir.

Derek acquiesça et se laissa faire, lorsque l'hyperactif lui retira sa veste lentement. Ce dernier en voyant la chemise qui moulait parfaitement le torse, se lécha les lèvres, avant de se mettre à le caresser et de palper les puissants muscles qui se révélaient sous le tissu. Tout en gardant un contact visuel avec son petit ami, Stiles attrapa l'une des mains du loup garou et se mit à embrasser chaque phalange une par une, ce qui fit soupirer le lycaon.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui enlever ses boutons de manchette, l'hyperactif fut troublé par la couleur de la pierre qui était sur l'accessoire. Avec la lueur des bougies qui illuminait la pièce, l'ambre des boutons de manchette brillait de mille feux et Stiles constata que c'était de la même couleur que… ses yeux. Il eut un grand sourire en réalisant ce que son petit ami avait fait et décida tout de même de l'interroger.

\- Der… les boutons de manchette… ils sont…

\- Oui, Stiles, répondit le lycaon avec la pointe de ses oreilles qui virait au rouge.

\- Putain, je t'aime tellement Derek.

Tout en lui déclarant son amour, Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami et se mit à gémir en sentant la chaleur du corps du loup garou contre lui. Ce dernier était ravi et en profita pour humer le parfum sucrée de son compagnon, tout en lui faisant de douces caresses sur le dos. L'hyperactif se mit à frissonner, en sentant les doigts de Derek qui dessinait des sillons sur son dos. Il s'éloigna lentement du lycaon, pour déboutonner la chemise, mais le premier bouton lui résista.

\- Putain, pourtant dans les films ça semble si facile…

\- Attends, je vais défaire le premier, répondit Derek en se penchant.

\- Malheureusement, Stiles se pencha au même moment et ils se cognèrent la tête. Ils gémirent de douleur, l'adolescent se massant le front.

\- Stiles, ça va ?

\- Ouch, tu as vraiment la tête dure.

Le lycaon ria puis massa la tête de son compagnon et lorsque ce dernier ne sentit aucune douleur, il se pencha et cogna doucement sa tête contre celle de Derek.

\- Mais… ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâché ce soir. Apparemment, c'est ce qu'il faut faire lorsqu'on vient de se cogner la tête. Il faut se cogner à nouveau, comme si on faisait la paix.

Derek se contenta d'acquiescer, ne cherchant pas à savoir où l'adolescent avait pioché une idée pareille. Il se reconnecta à la réalité, lorsqu'il remarqua que Stiles était venu à bout du premier bouton, s'attaquant aux autres rapidement, avant d'ouvrir sa chemise, dévoilant son puissant torse musclé.

Stiles était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Cette poitrine si large avec ses deux pointes de chairs qui n'attendait que sa langue, ces abdominaux en bétons qu'il voulait tant caresser et surtout cette lignée de poils qui descendait dans ce pantalon qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le Nirvana. Il se lécha les lèvres, tellement il appréciait la vue et lorsqu'il croisa l'intense regard du loup garou sur lui, il se mit à rougir, un peu honteux. Derek de son côté, était le plus heureux des hommes, fier de plaire à son compagnon et son loup jubilait, poussant des grondements victorieux.

L'hyperactif en ayant eu l'acquiescement du lycaon, sourit, puis laissa sa main glisser le long de ce torse si musclé, savourant la douceur de cette peau qui était ferme et réagissait parfaitement à ses caresses. L'adolescent pouvait sentir que Derek soupirait, attendant la suite avec impatience. Il ne se fit pas prier, retirant les boutons de manchettes pour les déposer précieusement sur la table de nuit, puis abaissant la chemise pour la laisser tomber au sol. Le regard de Stiles s'attarda quelques secondes sur les biceps de son petit ami, ayant hâte qu'il le serre dans ses bras lorsqu'ils s'uniront de manière charnelle et c'était exactement ce que ressentait le loup garou.

En voyant que son petit ami avait posé ses mains sur sa veste, l'adolescent acquiesça, comprenant le désir de Derek. Ce dernier sourit, puis enleva la veste, le gilet et la chemise de l'hyperactif, qui se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol. En prenant le temps de détailler ce corps fin si désirable, Derek laissa une de ses mains errer sur le torse de Stiles, retraçant chaque grains de beauté, formant une constellation sur cette magnifique peau. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, se mettant à haleter face aux douces caresses du lycaon qui répandit des milliers de frissons sur son épiderme.

Derek décida de se placer derrière son compagnon, apposant des longs baisers au niveau de sa nuque, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'hyperactif. Il était tellement collé à lui, que Stiles pouvait sentir l'énorme bosse contre ses fesses.

\- Der…

\- Shhhh… je te tiens, Stiles.

En voulant plus de la part de son petit ami, Stiles tourna la tête et lorsque Derek comprit ses intentions, il eut un sourire en coin avant de capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord comme un effleurement de lèvres, puis en voyant que Stiles ne pouvait plus tenir tout comme lui, Derek se mit à l'embrasser comme jamais. À travers ce baiser, l'adolescent gémit puis prit le visage de son petit ami en coupe, avant de lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Le loup garou céda rapidement et laissa sa langue allait à la rencontre de sa jumelle, la goûtant tout en la caressant sensuellement. De son côté, l'adolescent était sur un petit nuage et rendit le baiser avec la même ferveur, avant de se retourner complètement et de continuer à l'embrasser.

Puis Stiles commença à son tour, à lui mordiller la gorge et Derek fut ravi de se laisser faire, tout comme son loup. Il s'attaqua au torse du lycaon, répandant des millions de baiser, avant de capturer l'un de ses tétons qu'il se mit à mordiller et suçoter, sous les doux gémissements de Derek. De sa main libre, il vint titiller l'autre, infligeant une double torture pour le loup garou, qui se sentait fondre à cause de ces doigts et de cette langue si experte.

Par la suite, tout en l'embrassant à nouveau, ses deux mains commencèrent à descendre plus bas, voulant détacher la ceinture du lycaon. Ce dernier sourit contre les lèvres de son compagnon, voyant qu'il semblait pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il recula, rompant le baiser par la même occasion, sous l'air étonné de l'hyperactif.

\- Quelqu'un est très impatient, il me semble, dit le loup garou d'un ton enjoué.

\- Der… s'il te plaît…

\- Shhhhhh, nous avons toute la nuit pour ça. Rien que nous deux.

Il accompagna sa parole en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de l'hyperactif, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il continua en s'attaquant à la gorge du plus jeune, la grignotant pour y laisser une première marque, ayant hâte de le revendiquer avec sa morsure lupine. L'adolescent tout en savourant les douces tortures de son petit ami, n'était pas immobile, se mettant à lui caresser le dos, puis laissant une de ses mains s'aventurer dans les cheveux sombres du loup garou, les tiraillant et faisant glisser les mèches entre ses doigts. Cela fit haleter Derek et son loup était ravi que Stiles soit entreprenant, prêt à le plaire.

Puis l'hyperactif ne tint plus en poussant le loup garou contre le lit, l'obligeant à s'asseoir tandis que Stiles se mettait à genoux, lui retirant une à une ses chaussures. Derek de son côté, le couvait du regard et à travers ses yeux, on pouvait lire tout l'amour et désir qu'il ressentait envers l'adolescent. Celui-ci sourit, en lui enlevant ses chaussettes puis à son tour, il enleva ses propres chaussures rapidement, étant content de ne pas s'être cogné à cause de sa maladresse.

Lorsque Stiles leva les yeux pour regarder son homme, il se mit à sourire nerveusement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Derek ne l'avait pas lâché une minute du regard. En ayant l'acquiescement de son petit ami, Stiles laissa sa main remonter au niveau de la ceinture du lycaon, puis commença à la défaire, tout en se léchant les lèvres. Il la retira et la jeta au sol, puis s'attaqua à la braguette qu'il fit descendre rapidement, se mettant à caresser l'aine du loup garou à travers cette barrière de tissus. Il l'entendit soupirer et lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour le voir, il fut fier de voir qu'il arrivait à le faire perdre ses moyens, juste en le touchant. Stiles approcha son visage de l'érection qui déformait le sous-vêtement du lycaon, afin d'y déposer un baiser humide et Derek cru qu'il allait jouir de suite, tellement son compagnon arrivait à le mettre dans tous ses états. Ce dernier l'avait très bien remarqué et pour le taquiner, se mit à le lécher à travers le boxer, juste pour le rendre dingue.

\- Stiles… gémit le loup garou.

\- Maintenant, qui semble pressé, Sourwolf ?

\- Besoin de…

\- Shhhhh… je suis là, Derek.

Le loup garou se releva légèrement pour que Stiles puisse faire glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds. L'adolescent était en admiration devant le physique bien bâti de son petit ami et se mit à déposer des baisers papillons le long de ses jambes musclées, remontant jusqu'aux épaisses cuisses du loup garou, évitant son entrejambe qui n'attendait que sa bouche.

\- Stiles…

Mais l'adolescent au lieu de lui répondre, ricana avant d'abdiquer et de faire descendre le boxer qui eut le même sort que le pantalon. La virilité du lycaon était au garde à vous lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée de sa prison de tissu, pointant fièrement vers l'hyperactif, comme s'il lui faisait signe de faire quelque chose. En la prenant en main, Stiles se lécha les lèvres tandis que Derek haletait, attendant impatiemment la suite.

L'hyperactif tout en lui jetant un regard plein de luxure, commença par le masturber avant de soupirer, le souffle chaud sur son membre envoya des millions de frissons sur l'échine de l'homme loup. Tandis que Derek le suppliait du regard, Stiles abdiqua enfin, léchant une longue bande le long de cette virilité qui lui faisait envie. Cela lui avait tant manqué d'être aussi intime avec son homme et Stiles avait autant hâte que le lycaon de ne former qu'un avec lui. L'adolescent continua sa douce torture en commençant par enrouler ses lèvres autour du gland qu'il suçota avec application, tout en envoyant un regard plein de désir à Derek. En même temps, il remonta l'une de ses mains pour caresser les abdominaux du loup garou, le faisant frissonner, puis il vint taquiner l'un de ses tétons, les pinçant et les triturant de ses doigts.

Derek s'arracha presque les cheveux, tellement son compagnon lui faisait du bien et ce regard ambré qui lui était exclusivement réservé, fit gronder son loup. Stiles décida de le masturber à nouveau et sa langue vint lécher les bourses qui lui était présenté, les prenant en bouche l'une après l'autre, sentant qu'elles semblaient lourdes.

Cela dura encore quelques minutes, avant que l'hyperactif ne décide de passer aux choses sérieuses et d'engloutir le pénis du lycaon progressivement, tout en jouant de sa langue si habile. Avec patience et détermination, il réussit à le prendre entièrement, sous le regard étonné du loup garou qui crut qu'il allait perdre la tête. En voyant que son homme était dans tous ses états, Stiles fut fier et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer à faire des vas et viens à l'aide de sa bouche tandis que Derek avait posé une main sur la tête de son compagnon, se mettant à tirailler ses cheveux si doux. Si le loup garou prenait un plaisir fou à être torturer de la sorte, Stiles était dans le même état euphorique, heureux de voir qu'il arrivait à le faire perdre pied.

Lorsque Derek sentit qu'il arrivait au point de non-retour, il attrapa Stiles par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur lui avant de fondre sur ses lèvres tentatrices qui furent ravis de retrouver les siennes. Stiles fut d'abord surpris, mais était heureux de l'embrasser en retour avec la même ferveur. Le baiser était langoureux, bâclé avec plein de morsure mais les deux hommes s'en fichait, tellement cette passion les prenait aux tripes, comme s'il n'en n'aurait jamais assez. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser par manque d'air, Derek lui sourit puis lui déclara.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te goûter.

\- Der…

\- Shhhhhh… laisse-toi faire.

Le loup garou l'obligea à se lever avant de faire descendre son pantalon et son boxer à ses pieds et de les lui retirer, le mettant entièrement nu devant lui. Il regarda ce corps au teint opalin avec envie, puis lui fit un grand sourire avant d'attraper le membre déjà au garde à vous de Stiles et de l'engloutir. L'adolescent se mit à jurer, tellement la bouche de Derek arrivait à le mettre dans tous ses états et il faillit même trébucher, lorsque le lycaon taquina la fente au bout de sa virilité et dû s'accrocher à ses solides épaules pour ne pas tomber. En sentant que Stiles était dans tous ses états, Derek lui envoya un regard plein de convoitise, puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, faisant jouer sa langue qui s'enroulait et caressait ce membre avec passion.

\- Oh, Der…

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de geindre le nom de son homme et en ayant son accord, il prit le contrôle de sa gâterie, commençant à onduler du bassin tandis que Derek se laissait faire, agrippant ses mains aux fesses de son compagnon. L'adolescent accéléra et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait rendre les armes, il se retira de la bouche de son petit ami, sous l'air ahuri de ce dernier.

\- Je… j'ai envie de t'avoir en bouche, moi aussi.

\- Ensemble, ricana le lycaon en retirant ses derniers vêtements et en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Il fit signe à son compagnon et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre au lit. Il prit l'initiative de s'allonger tête bêche, leurs virilités en face des lèvres de l'autre. Derek le laissa agir en premier et lorsqu'il sentit que Stiles taquinait le bout de son membre, de son côté il ne perdit pas une seconde, prenant le pénis de son compagnon en bouche, tout en le caressant de sa langue. L'hyperactif poussa un juron face à la torture de son petit ami et c'est pourquoi, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se mit donc à le prendre entièrement en bouche, creusant ses joues pour former un étau autour du pénis du lycaon. Il l'entendit grogner et cela fit gonfler l'égo de l'adolescent, qui continua de plus belle en faisant des va et viens avec sa bouche. De son côté, Derek fit une pause et se mit à le lécher sur toute la longueur, utilisant sa langue pour retracer les veines qui ornaient le membre de son compagnon. Lorsque Stiles engloutit son membre en entier, Derek ne tint plus, sur le point d'exploser.

\- Stiles, grogna-t-il… arr… ête, sinon je vais jouir…

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écouta pas, continuant à lui faire sa gâterie, sa langue s'enroulant sensuellement autour du pénis du loup garou, tout en accélérant le rythme de ses va et viens. Le lycaon poussa un grognement rauque avant de rendre les armes, se déversant en plusieurs jets de sperme bouillant dans la bouche de son compagnon. Ce dernier était ravi et s'empressa de savourer et d'avaler tout le précieux liquide. Il se releva de sa position et ricana, lorsqu'il vit que Derek était dans un état second, se remettant lentement de son orgasme. L'hyperactif s'assit sur ses talons et lorsque Derek redescendit enfin de son nuage, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes tout en le regardant, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait encore une goutte de sperme au coin de ses lèvres. Il la récupéra de son doigt, avant de le lécher, tout en regardant son petit ami avec luxure. L'hyperactif rigola lorsqu'il l'entendit jurer et en voyant sa bite tressautait, commençant déjà à reprendre vigueur petit à petit.

\- Putain… Stiles… pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu as tout avalé… ?

\- Bien sûr, mon Sourwolf, répondit-il joyeusement.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé… dit le lycaon, même si intérieurement il était le plus heureux des hommes.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime te goûter.

L'adolescent ria avant que Derek ne se jette sur lui, ayant lui aussi envie de le prendre en bouche et le goûter.

\- Der… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je veux ma récompense.

\- Pu… t…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Derek avait enroulé ses lèvres autour du pénis de l'adolescent, commençant par le titiller de sa langue avant de l'engloutir entièrement. Il soupesa les bourses de son compagnon et fut ravi de constater qu'elle semblait lourde de sa récompense. Il se mit donc à les caresser, tout en effectuant un va et viens avec sa bouche sur le membre de son compagnon. Stiles était dans tous ses états, se cambrant à chaque fois que Derek touchait un point sensible avec sa langue. Il attrapa son petit ami par les cheveux, se mettant à tirailler les mèches si douces entre ses doigts et lorsque Derek leva les yeux vers lui, ce dernier sourit, plongeant son intense regard émeraude dans le lac de caramel qui le regardait avec envie.

Derek tout comme son loup était ravi d'entendre les doux gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de son compagnon et quand il sentit que Stiles n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il accéléra le rythme de sa fellation, creusant ses joues pour le stimuler encore plus. L'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de geindre le nom de son petit ami, tellement il lui faisait du bien, puis il ne se retint plus, jouissant en répandant d'épais jets de sperme dans la bouche du loup garou.

\- De… rek ! Arrrrghhhhhh…

Ce dernier sourit et s'empressa de tout prendre, savourant le goût de cette précieuse semence qui roulait sur sa langue avant de l'avaler avec satisfaction.

Stiles était dans un état second, complètement allongé sur le lit, tandis que Derek avait reposé sa tête contre le ventre plat de son compagnon, le caressant affectueusement. Sur le visage du loup garou, on pouvait voir qu'il était heureux à cet instant et qu'il avait hâte de s'unir charnellement avec l'hyperactif. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, récupérant de cet orgasme et Derek voulait le laisser descendre de son nuage, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Lorsque le loup garou sentit la main de Stiles dans ses cheveux, qui lui caressait avec tendresse, Derek sourit puis commença à déposer des baisers papillons sur le ventre de son compagnon, ravi de l'entendre soupirer. En déposant un doux baiser près de son nombril, Derek le sentit frémir et son loup gronda de pur bonheur, heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau point faible à leur compagnon. Il remonta, tout en léchant une longue bande sur le ventre de l'adolescent, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'accrocher à l'un de ses mamelons pour les mordiller tandis que l'une de ses mains libres, s'occupa de titiller l'autre dans une douce torture.

\- Der… s'il te plaît…

\- J'arrive, Stiles. Patience… Soupira le lycaon en soufflant contre le téton qui était humide par sa langue.

Le lycaon lui lécha les tétons une dernière fois avant de remonter et de déposer d'intenses baisers au niveau de sa gorge et fut ravi lorsque Stiles se pencha encore plus vers l'arrière, pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

\- Der… s'il…

Le souhait de l'adolescent fut exaucé lorsque Derek captura ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser, incendiant leurs bas du ventre. À tour de rôle, les deux hommes prirent le contrôle de ce baiser, leurs lèvres se caressant sensuellement. Puis Derek laissa le bout de sa langue au coin de ses lèvres et l'hyperactif comprit de suite. Il lui accorda l'accès de sa bouche avec grand plaisir et leurs langues furent ravis de se retrouver, se caressant et se domptant voluptueusement, entamant une magnifique danse où aucune des deux ne cherchèrent à dominer l'autre.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, les deux amoureux ondulèrent leurs corps chaud, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, tout en poussant des gémissements de purs plaisirs. Leur langoureux baiser dura de longues minutes, avant qu'ils ne décollent leurs lèvres de l'autre, par manque d'air. En croisant l'intense regard de son petit ami, Stiles rougit avant lui faire un magnifique sourire auquel le lycaon répondit avec joie. Ce dernier déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, puis près de son oreille, il lui susurra.

\- Laisse-moi te préparer, Stiles.

\- Der… oui… gémit l'hyperactif.

\- Bien, mets-toi sur le ventre, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de se décaler et de lui permettre de bouger.

L'adolescent roula sur le ventre, puis attrapa un oreiller, qu'il plaça en dessous de lui, mettant bien en valeur sa croupe, telle une invitation alléchante pour le lycaon. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres, tellement il était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait ; son compagnon qui s'offrait à lui en toute confiance, lui dévoilant sa lune si ronde et parfaitement blanche, faisant japper son loup intérieur qui ne tenait plus en place. Le loup garou posa d'abord ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, avant de remonter et de prendre en main le galbe de ses fesses, tout en étant époustouflé.  
Derek continua sa contemplation durant quelques secondes, avant d'entendre la voix de son compagnon qui le reconnecta à la réalité.

\- Derek ? Sourwolf ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bordel ? Dépêche-toi, sinon je me prépare moi-même, dit-il en inclinant la tête vers lui.

\- Espèce d'idiot, ne sois pas si impatient, j'étais juste en train de…

\- Oh tu admirais la vue ? Demanda l'hyperactif en le coupant avec un sourire espiègle. J'espère que tu aimes ce que tu vois, mon Sourwolf.

\- Beaucoup, Stiles.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses, surprenant Stiles, puis Derek sourit lorsqu'il vit que les fesses de l'adolescent avaient pris une belle teinte rose. Le loup garou se pencha vers le corps offert devant lui, avant de présenter ses doigts à Stiles, qui lui sourit malicieusement. L'hyperactif mit l'un des doigts de son homme dans sa bouche, le léchant avidement et Derek jura, tellement Stiles lui faisait perdre la tête.  
Rapidement, l'adolescent mit un second puis un troisième doigt dans sa bouche, les suçant, tout en lançant un regard plein de luxure au lycaon.  
En voyant que ses doigts étaient très humides, Derek les retira de la bouche de son compagnon, avant de les approcher vers le bas de son dos. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il lui écarta les fesses, puis se mit à jouer avec son entrée, faisant entrer progressivement un premier doigt pour le préparer. Stiles gémit de douleur, se détendant au fur et à mesure, mais aussi grâce aux doux baisers que Derek avait déposé sur son dos.

\- Tu vas bien, Stiles ?

\- Oui… soupira l'adolescent. Tu peux continuer… s'il te plaît…

L'homme loup déposa un tendre baiser sur l'une des fesses de l'adolescent, puis ajouta un deuxième doigt, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour mieux le détendre. Il continua avec un troisième doigt avant de constater que Stiles était complètement dans un état extatique. Il regarda l'entrée de son compagnon avec envie, puis ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, avant de faire ce qu'il désirait depuis bien longtemps. Il se pencha, commençant par lécher l'entrée de son compagnon, avant de le dévorer de l'intérieur, goûtant à l'essence même de Stiles. Derek était heureux, tout comme son loup, car entendre les gémissements de l'adolescent était une fierté pour eux, parce qu'il était important pour un loup de savoir satisfaire son partenaire.

Tellement perdu dans les affres du plaisir, Stiles se cambra et se mit à geindre comme jamais, vivant un moment unique et très excitant, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était plus les doigts de Derek qui était en train de lui faire du bien, mais bel et bien sa langue.

\- Non, non, non,… dit-il tout en reculant, totalement surpris et choqué.

Il se tourna entièrement avant de croiser le regard confus de son petit ami, qui semblait perdu et troublé par la situation.

\- Stiles… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je…

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête tout et qu'on aille se coucher ? Demanda le lycaon avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Oui… euh… non… c'est juste que… euh…

\- Stiles, parle-moi.

\- Ce que tu… tu étais en train de me faire… c'est… c'est dégradant et euh… bizarre ?

Derek eut un sourire en coin, en voyant le rouge aux joues de son compagnon, mais aussi en entendant les battements de son cœur, car c'est comme si Stiles se mentait à lui-même. Il décida de le taquiner afin qu'il avoue la vérité.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- Oui… euh… non… enfin, je…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre en t'entendant, Stiles. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Derek ?

\- Tu n'as pas seulement aimé, mais plutôt adoré. Tout comme mon loup et moi.

\- Quoi, tu… as aimé me faire « ça » ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de moi en train de te préparer de la sorte. Tu me donnes envie de te faire tellement de choses...

\- Putain, arrête, s'il te plaît, dit-il en gémissant.

Le lycaon ricana, avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui, tel le prédateur qu'il était. Il lui prit le visage en coupe, le forçant à le regarder avant de lui déclarer.

\- Maintenant, on va reprendre où on en était si tu es d'accord.

\- Der…

\- Shhhhh… détends-toi et laisse-moi faire, susurra Derek en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Stiles acquiesça en haletant, avant de reprendre sa position initiale, à plat ventre sur l'oreiller qu'il avait délaissé plus tôt et de bien écarter les jambes. Derek sourit puis se plaça derrière lui, avant de lui écarter les fesses et de plonger tête la première. Il lécha d'abord son entrée, pour le taquiner puis au fur et à mesure que son compagnon se détendit, il dépassa l'anneau afin de laisser sa langue le dévorer de l'intérieur. De son côté, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de jurer, tout en s'agrippant au drap, tellement son petit ami lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Der… putain… ne t'arrête surtout pas… hmmmpfff…

C'était une première pour l'adolescent, mais aussi pour le loup garou. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le lécher et l'entendre gémir, était un signe de victoire pour lui, preuve qu'il arrivait à le rendre dingue juste avec sa langue. Derek continua à le dévorer de l'intérieur, faisant tout son possible pour que sa langue aille le plus loin possible, tandis que Stiles se cambrait, prononçant une litanie de mots incompréhensibles. Même s'il n'y avait pas de miroir près de lui, Stiles était persuadé que son visage était rouge, tout comme l'intérieur de ses fesses.

L'homme loup recula lentement, puis continua sa torture en venant lécher son entrée. Du côté de Stiles, le frottement de la barbe rugueuse du lycaon contre ses fesses, le chatouilla, tout en l'emmenant dans un monde paradisiaque qu'il ne voulait pas quitter.

Cela dura encore quelques minutes, puis Derek décida de récupérer le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, avant de verser le liquide sur ses doigts et sur son pénis. Facilement et vu la préparation qu'il lui avait faites, il réussit à insérer ses trois doigts et fit des mouvements en cercle, pour être sûr que son compagnon soit prêt avant de passer à la prochaine étape.

En voyant que Stiles était bien détendu, Derek retira ses doigts avant d'aligner son érection contre son entrée qui n'attendait que lui, avant de finalement changer d'avis. Après tout, c'était maintenant l'heure de se venger, car durant des mois et des mois, le lycaon avait subis les supplications de son compagnon à propos de la revendication. Derek eut un sourire malicieux avant d'écarter les fesses de son compagnon, frottant sa queue entre les deux globes charnus. Il se pencha vers lui, collant quasiment son torse contre le dos de l'hyperactif, avant de lui murmurer.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Stiles.

\- Der… s'il te plaît… gémit l'adolescent.

\- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux, mon Compagnon.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça…

Le loup garou rigola, tout en continuant à se frotter de manière obscène contre lui. Même s'il avait aussi hâte de ne former qu'un avec son compagnon, Derek voulait tenir bon et souhaitait que Stiles soit le premier à craquer.

\- Alors ? Dis-moi, car ma patience a des limites.

\- Toi… souffla l'hyperactif.

\- Sois plus explicite, répondit le lycaon en lui mordillant à l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Toi, Sourwolf. Je… te… désire… tellement…

\- Shhhhh… moi aussi Stiles… mais que dois-je faire ?

Stiles commençait à perdre patience et commença à se débattre, avant que Derek ne lui attrape les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger. Derek ricana puis déposa un tendre baiser sur le coin de sa joue.

\- Je savais que tu étais impatient, mais pas à ce point, Stiles.

\- Mais c'est de ta faute, car tu joues avec mes nerfs ! Se plaignit le plus jeune.

\- Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et je serai à toi.

Cette fois-ci et ce malgré le puissant corps de Derek au-dessus de lui, Stiles bougea tout en ondulant, frottant ses fesses contre le pénis du lycaon. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de jurer, tellement Stiles l'excitait, irriguant encore plus de sang vers sa virilité.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Der… que tu sois mien et que je sois tien ce soir…

\- Putain… Stiles, tu me rends dingue…

\- Que tu me marques et que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi, Der…

Le loup garou ne tint plus, relâchant les poignets de son compagnon avant de lui écarter les fesses et d'aligner son pénis avec son entrée qui n'attendait que lui. Lentement, Derek le pénétra en soufflant, dépassant l'anneau de chair progressivement avant d'être en lui jusqu'à la garde tout à s'accrochant aux fines hanches de son compagnon. Stiles souffla, ressentant une légère douleur au niveau de son antre et son petit ami le caressa afin de le distraire et le détendre pour la suite.

Les deux amoureux gémirent d'union, Stiles en sentant la virilité de son amant qui l'étirait à merveille tandis que Derek se sentait bien au chaud autour de l'étau qui envoyait des millions de frissons sur tout son corps.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le lycaon.

\- Oui… tu peux bouger… Sourwolf.

Lorsque Derek se retira légèrement avant d'effectuer le premier mouvement du bassin, les deux hommes soupirèrent de pur plaisir, tellement l'union de leurs deux corps les emmenait dans un autre monde qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas quitter. Derek tout comme son loup, se sentait parfaitement en harmonie et à travers le torse collé contre son dos, Stiles l'entendit grogner, ce qui le fit sourire.

Le loup garou remonta ses mains tout en le caressant, avant d'attraper celles de son compagnon, et d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens, s'unissant à lui d'une autre manière.

Avec leurs corps qui ne formaient qu'un, plus rien n'existait autour des deux hommes, hormis la bulle pleine d'amour et de passion qu'ils avaient créés ensemble. Stiles s'offrait à son homme et Derek en retour, honorait son corps de la plus belle des façons, en lui faisant divinement l'amour. Le loup garou commença par de doux va et viens et était en extase, tout comme son compagnon. Profitant qu'ils soient de la même taille, l'homme loup couvrit sa nuque de baiser passionné, le marquant de suçons afin de montrer au monde entier que son compagnon était à lui et à personne d'autres. Vu la manière dont son corps épousait le sien, Derek grogna de bonheur et intérieurement il se dit que Stiles était vraiment fait pour lui, tout comme lui complétait l'adolescent.

Puis lorsque Stiles commença à gémir son nom, le loup garou augmenta la cadence de leurs ébats, en lui faisant l'amour avec passion.

\- Pu… tain, Stiles… tu es si étroit… tu me rends fou, bordel…

\- Oh Der…

Ils continuèrent durant de longues minutes dans cette position, Derek se mettant à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, faisant encore plus gémir l'adolescent qui était certainement arrivé au paradis. Puis l'hyperactif libéra l'une de ses mains, avant d'agripper l'une des fesses toniques de son homme, avant d'incliner la tête pour lui faire signe.

\- Stiles… ?

\- Je… je…

\- Tu peux tout me dire, mon compagnon, répondit le lycaon en lui souriant.

\- Je… je veux te chevaucher, Der… répondit l'hyperactif en rougissant.

Derek grogna avant d'acquiescer et de se retirer lentement du corps de l'adolescent. Il se leva puis prit place au centre du lit, attendant avec impatience que Stiles le rejoigne et s'unisse avec lui de nouveau. L'hyperactif s'approcha lentement de lui avec un sourire éblouissant, puis s'installa en plaçant ses longues jambes de part et d'autres de la taille de son petit ami. Il se releva légèrement, attrapant la virilité du lycaon d'une main, tandis que l'autre écarta ses fesses. Lentement, il s'empala sur le pénis du loup garou jusqu'à la garde, tout en fermant les yeux et en gémissant, tellement il se sentait bien et comblé par son homme.

L'adolescent s'accrocha aux solides épaules de son petit ami, puis commença à onduler du bassin, arrachant des râles de pur plaisir au loup garou tout en frottant sa forte érection contre les abdominaux de Derek. Ce dernier avait posé ses mains sur les fesses de l'hyperactif, les malaxant et les caressant, avant d'accrocher ses mains à la taille de son compagnon. En se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et Derek fut troublé, tellement les pupilles de son compagnon était dilatées. Il lui prit le visage en coupe avant de lui sourire affectueusement. Tout en effectuant des va et viens sur le pénis en lui, Stiles serra le loup garou dans ses bras avant de planter ses ongles sur le dos du loup garou, se mettant à le griffer tellement cette passion lui prenait aux tripes et Derek haleta, tout en lui rendant son étreinte. En s'offrant à lui, Stiles se rendit compte d'une chose vraiment importante, ce qui embua ses yeux de larmes, tellement l'émotion était forte.

Le loup garou avait très bien sentit les émotions de son compagnon et l'obligea à lui faire face, avant de le regarder et de lui demander avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Stiles, que se passe-t-il ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, non. Tout est parfait, vraiment… dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. Parle-moi, dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Non, c'est juste que… que… c'est toi, Derek.

\- Moi ?

L'adolescent lui sourit timidement, approchant une de ses mains près de sa tête, redessinant chaque trait de son visage à l'aide de ses doigts tremblants. Derek ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant cette douce caresse avant de le regarder avec amour.

\- Oui, toi, soupira-t-il. Je me rends compte que ça a toujours été toi et ce, depuis notre rencontre dans la forêt. Tu m'as plu dès le début mais je… je ne voulais pas l'admettre. C'est pourquoi je m'étais tant accroché à Lydia, dit-il en riant nerveusement.

\- Stiles…

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance. Maintenant, tu dois te dire que je suis trop sentimental, voir même pathéti…

Mais Stiles ne put terminer sa phrase, en sentant les lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, l'embrassant dans un tendre baiser. L'adolescent fut d'abord surpris, puis en fermant les yeux et souriant contre ces douces lippes, il répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue. Cela dura de longues minutes, où les deux hommes se perdirent dans cet échange passionné, puis durent le rompre par manque d'air.

Derek tout comme son compagnon étaient pantelants, reprenant leurs souffles petit à petit, tellement ce baiser les avait transportés au Nirvana. En croisant le regard ambré de l'hyperactif, Derek lui sourit affectueusement avant de prendre sa joue en coupe et de lui dire avec sérieux.

\- Redis encore une fois que tu es pathétique et je ne répondrais plus de moi…

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'adolescent qui lui coupa dans un chaste baiser avant de rigoler et de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- D'accord, d'accord, Sourwolf. Promis, je ne le redirais plus.

\- Pour en revenir à toi, non, tu n'es pas pathétique et sache que je ressens la même chose, Stiles.

\- Oh… vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Oui. Je me voilais tout simplement la face, ayant peur du regard des autres. Mais maintenant je m'en fiche complètement de ce que le monde peut penser, car tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et parce que je t'aime !

\- Attends quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent, surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as dit en dernier. Redis-le.

\- Ne me le fais pas répéter, répondit le loup garou, un peu gêné et ses oreilles virant aux rouges.

Stiles eut un sourire en coin et en ondulant des hanches, il arracha un gémissement à son homme. Il était fasciné par le visage tordu de plaisir du loup garou, puis il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et lui susurra.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Derek. Je dirais que je suis complètement dingue de toi.

Avec malice, Stiles le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge entièrement sur le lit et Derek ricana en le voyant faire. Tout en gémissant, l'adolescent le chevaucha sensuellement et ses mains caressèrent d'abord les abdominaux biens dessinés du loup garou, avant qu'il ne se cambre vers l'arrière, s'accrochant aux épaisses cuisses de Derek. Il se mordit la lèvre et continua à faire des longs et lents va et viens, contrôlant le rythme de leurs ébats sulfureux. De son côté, le loup garou était en plein extase, agrippant les hanches de son compagnon pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, puis se mit à caresser son ventre plat et était fasciné par lui. En effet, le corps luisant de sueur de l'hyperactif était un véritable appel à la luxure et les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, sonnaient comme la plus belle mélodie à ses oreilles. Derek avait également une vue impressionnante sur l'endroit où son corps s'unissait avec celui de son compagnon, ce qui le fit gronder tout comme son loup.

En se mordillant les lèvres, Stiles se pencha vers lui et Derek en comprenant de suite, leva la tête pour aller capturer les lèvres de son compagnon. Pour le taquiner, il attrapa la lèvre inférieure de l'hyperactif pour la mordiller avec malice et Stiles gémit comme jamais. Ce dernier sanglota presque, car Derek ne faisait que le taquiner, alors que lui voulait que son petit ami l'embrasse et ravage sa bouche avec sa langue. Face au regard mutin de son petit ami, l'adolescent ne tint plus et tout en attrapant le visage en face de lui, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Derek grogna, puis répondit à son baiser avec la même hargne, en profitant pour quémander l'accès à sa délicieuse bouche. Cette requête lui fut accordée par un soupir et c'est avec joie que sa langue retrouva sa jumelle, la caressant langoureusement. L'adolescent gémit contre sa bouche et le loup de Derek, tellement heureux, se mit à chasser sa propre queue tout en jappant.

Tout en se mouvant au-dessus du corps de son petit ami, Stiles continua d'embrasser le loup garou avec fougue, puis rompit leur échange par manque d'air. Il eut un sourire béat, puis en mordillant la gorge de Derek, l'hyperactif lui dit.

\- Bordel, j'aime trop t'embrasser… Sourwolf… je t'aime tellement, putain…

Derek rigola, puis en profitant que son compagnon soit dans un état second, il écarta ses jambes tout en les remontant et en prenant appui ses pieds, il prit le contrôle de leur ébat, lui faisant l'amour passionnément. Il serra l'adolescent dans ses bras et déposa des milliers de baisers sur son visage, puis lui mordilla au niveau de la gorge qui lui était présenté. Lorsque Derek toucha cette boule de nerf en lui, les yeux de Stiles se voilèrent et il n'arrêtait pas de geindre, ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête.

\- Hmmm… oui… bébé, là ! Continue… c'est si bon… j'en veux plus ! Encore…

Derek fut d'abord choqué par le surnom que venait de lui donner son compagnon et comprit de suite que Stiles ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il sourit comme un idiot et bizarrement, ça lui plaisait beaucoup, même si au début de leur relation, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas se donner de surnom niais. Le loup garou grogna de fierté, puis obéit en pilonnant sa prostate comme jamais, le faisant crier de plaisir. Les deux amants étaient certainement arrivés au paradis, tellement ils se sentaient bien, appréciant la chaleur du corps de l'un et de l'autre. Derek se sentait merveilleusement bien avec l'antre de l'hyperactif qui épousait sa virilité parfaitement et Stiles était en plein extase tellement le pénis en lui, lui procurait énormément de plaisir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes et en sueur, Derek caressa le visage de son compagnon puis captura ses douces lèvres dans un tendre baiser, avant de lui chuchoter.

\- Accroche-toi bien, Stiles.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, puis enroula ses bras autour du cou du loup garou, afin qu'ils inversent leurs positions, tout en restant unis. Tout en portant son compagnon, le lycaon se déplaça, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Stiles touche un oreiller, afin qu'il soit confortablement installé.

Derek lui fit un sourire en coin puis prit l'une de ses longues jambes pour la poser sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre était enroulé autour de sa taille. Tout en faisant des va et viens rythmés, il prit la jambe sur son épaule et déposa des doux baisers autour de sa cheville alors que Stiles s'agrippa au drap, tordant le tissu entre ses doigts. En gardant les yeux fermés, l'hyperactif n'arrêtait pas de gémir le nom de son petit ami et Derek le regarda avec luxure, fier de le satisfaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles ouvrit les yeux puis fit signe au loup garou de s'approcher. Ce dernier cligna des yeux puis se pencha, et l'adolescent en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek, se collant à lui. Le lycaon en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, continua à lui faire l'amour, puis lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Stiles lui caressa la joue en retour.

\- Hey, commença le lycaon. Que veux-tu, mon compagnon ?

\- Eh bien, je trouve que mon mec est trop loin de moi alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est l'embra…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Derek le coupa dans un tendre baiser auquel répondit l'adolescent en souriant contre ses lèvres. Lorsque Derek recula en se léchant les lèvres, il lui demanda avec malice.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Idiot va.

À son tour, Stiles l'embrassa avec fougue, laissant sa langue retrouver celle de Derek, se liant avec passion avec elle.

Tout en le caressant en même temps, c'est comme s'il pouvait sentir que le loup de Derek faisait tout pour prendre le contrôle.

\- Revendique-moi, Sourwolf.

\- Stiles…

\- Je le sens, Derek. Ton loup est à la surface, alors transforme toi.

\- Stiles, je… j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et te blesser.

\- Écoute, j'ai confiance en toi, en vous et je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal.

\- Stiles…

\- Revendique-moi, Derek, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Finalement, Derek hocha la tête tout en fermant les yeux puis petit à petit, ses traits prirent ceux du loup garou. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Stiles croisa des orbes rouges qui le regardaient avec fureur. Il ressentit d'abord de la peur, puis il se ressaisit, se disant qu'il devait rassurer le loup sur qui il était et du lien qu'il y a entre eux. L'adolescent prit sa joue rugueuse en coupe, puis avec affection, il lui parla.

\- Hey, Der… c'est moi.

Aucune réponse et l'homme loup continua de le regarder avec férocité, faisant rougeoyer ses orbes écarlates. Stiles ne baissa pas les bras et continua.

\- C'est moi, Stiles. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me faire du mal, car tu m'aimes, enfin vous m'aimez. Tu te demandes sûrement qui je suis, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te le dire. Je suis ton compagnon, qui est vraiment raide dingue de toi. Bon, ce mot prends un double sens à l'instant présent, mais passons, dit-il en riant. J'ai autant confiance en toi, que toi en moi. Tu ne crains donc rien avec ton compagnon. Alors calme toi et revendique moi.

Malgré la présence des canines proéminentes, Stiles approcha son visage de Derek et l'embrassa chastement. Après cette preuve d'amour, Derek ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient verts. Stiles sut que son homme était à présent en harmonie avec sa partie loup. Derek lui murmura un merci, tandis que l'adolescent cligna des yeux. Les deux hommes continuèrent de faire l'amour, ne cessant de gémir le nom de l'un et de l'autre, tellement ils se sentaient si bien en s'unissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles tout comme Derek le sentit ; le nœud de ce dernier était en train de se former. L'hyperactif hocha la tête en gémissant et Derek cligna des yeux, continuant à onduler du bassin et le pénétrant jusqu'à ce que son nœud se forme en Stiles, s'emprisonnant en lui. Il était au bord de la jouissance, tellement le liquide pré éjaculatoire suintait au bout de son pénis, tout comme celui de l'hyperactif qui peignait leurs deux torses. Stiles le comprit de suite et il dévoila sa gorge, prêt à se faire revendiquer par Derek. Ce dernier grogna puis en pilonnant la prostate de son compagnon, il s'approcha de sa gorge et le mordit, enfonçant ses canines dans cette peau opaline. Cette morsure fit gémir l'adolescent qui griffa le dos de Derek et il atteignit la jouissance en criant le nom du loup garou, répandant plusieurs jets de spermes sur leurs torses. En le voyant dans un état extatique, Derek grogna.

\- Pu… tain… Stiiiiiles !

En à peine quelques secondes, Derek atteignit le 7ème ciel lui aussi, peignant et marquant l'intérieur de son compagnon avec sa semence incandescente. Il bougea encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reput avant de croiser le regard embué de Stiles.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Ouais… ça picote un peu, mais ça devrait aller.

\- Laisse-moi voir, dit-il en dégageant la main de Stiles.

Le lycaon vit la marque de revendication et ses yeux clignotèrent de couleur rouge, avant de revenir à la normale. Il était tellement fier, tout comme son loup, puis il se ressaisit, se disant qu'il devait prendre soin de son compagnon.

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose. Tu me fais confiance ?

Stiles se contenta de cligner des yeux pour approuver. Le loup garou approcha ses lèvres de son cou blessé, puis il lécha d'abord la plaie, avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. L'adolescent gémit de soulagement, puis Derek lui demanda.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci Sourwolf. Et pour ce soir, waow, c'était génial. Tu fais vraiment des miracles avec ta langue.

\- Stiles… répondit-il le lycaon en levant les yeux au ciel, même s'il était amusé.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité après tout, c'était vraiment incroyable.

Le lycaon rigola puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui sourire et de reposer sa tête contre son épaule, tandis que Stiles lui caressait les cheveux. Derek ferma les yeux quelques instants, laissant son esprit vagabonder en repensant à sa vie. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, affronté et perdu durant ces dernières années. Puis il repensa au grand bonheur qui s'était offert à lui et il sourit contre la peau de l'adolescent. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pensé avoir l'occasion de rencontrer son âme sœur et encore moins se mettre en couple avec cette personne si spéciale. Derek se sentait si chanceux que sa moitié soit Stiles et il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir revendiqué comme son égal, son compagnon. Il fut tiré de ses pensées, par une claque sur ses fesses ainsi que par la voix de Stiles qui criait son nom.

\- Hey, Sourwolf, tu m'entends ? Attends, ne me dit pas que tu t'es endormi sur moi ! Lève-toi, tu es trop lourd et tu pèses une tonne. Tu es en train de m'écrabouiller.

Le lycaon roula des yeux, avant de finalement rigoler, puis de lui demander.

\- Une tonne ? Vraiment ?

\- Euh… je veux dire, une tonne de muscle. Bouge ! Tu es trop lourd.

\- Pourtant tu me dis toujours de ne pas te traiter comme un fragile, un faible.

\- Ha ha ha, trop drôle. Maintenant, bouge !

Derek ria puis en disant à son compagnon de bien s'accrocher à lui, il inversa leur position en appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit, alors que Stiles était à présent au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier d'un sourire mutin, lui taquina.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux maintenant et puis ça te permet d'admirer la vue. Je sais que tu adores ça, haha.

\- Idiot, pas du tout, répondit-il alors que la pointe de ses oreilles virait au rose vif.

\- Pas besoin de mentir, Der'. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, discutant de tout et de rien, tout en échangeant quelques baisers et douces caresses, les faisant frissonner de plaisir. Puis soudain, Stiles éclata de rire et le loup garou haussa les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, mais en tout cas c'est trop drôle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le loup garou, curieux.

\- Non, c'est que je me suis rendu compte d'un truc et c'est marrant.

\- Parle !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Patience, Sourwolf. Eh bien, de là où je suis, je remarque que tes deux dents de devant ressemble à celle d'un lapin. Et ce qui est marrant c'est que tu es un prédateur, un loup quoi mais avec des dents de lapin.

En disant cela, Stiles éclata de rire alors que son compagnon était blasé, se demandant où était-il allé ce genre de connerie.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

\- Allez, c'est trop drôle, Derek. Je vais dire aux autres que tu es un lapin garou, à cause de tes dents. Ils vont bien rire.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- C'est déjà le cas, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il ponctua sa parole en contractant ses muscles internes, tout en ondulant du bassin et cela fit tirer une dernière charge de sperme dans son antre. Le loup garou jura, s'arrachant presque les cheveux, tellement son compagnon le rendait dingue.

\- Tu disais ? Demanda l'hyperactif avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pu… tain… Stiles… tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je t'aime trop pour souhaiter une connerie pareille.

Il rougit en disant cela, baissant la tête un peu par honte, alors que Derek arborait un large sourire. Ce dernier attrapa le menton de son compagnon, l'obligeant à le regarder, puis il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un tendre baiser rempli d'amour. Stiles enroula ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, répondant à son baiser avec la même hargne, laissant sa langue aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Derek se mit à le caresser, le faisant frissonner, tout en se laissant guider durant leur langoureux baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, puis par manque d'air, ils rompirent leur échange, collant leur front, l'un contre l'autre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Derek décida de le taquiner pour le petit nom que Stiles lui avait donné pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

\- Stiles ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Tu m'as appelé « Bébé ».

\- Qui ? Moi ? Tu as dû te trompé, dit-il alors que ses joues viraient au rouge.

\- Tu mens et tu sais que le sais. Alors ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Stiles avait terriblement honte et jura, avant d'enfouir son visage contre le cou du loup garou, pour ne pas affronter son regard.

\- Putain, je ne peux même pas m'enfuir ou me cacher dans la salle de bain à cause de ta queue dans mon cul. Ça me soule, bordel.

\- Hey, du calme et regarde-moi !

\- Non, non et non, Sourwolf. J'ai trop honte.

Derek l'attrapa par la nuque avec délicatesse puis l'obligea à le regarder. Alors que l'adolescent s'attendait à croiser des yeux meurtriers, il fut surpris par un regard plein d'amour.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte…

\- Mais si, le coupa l'hyperactif. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas se donner de surnoms et regarde ce que j'ai fait ce soir…

\- Hey, laisse-moi finir, Stiles. Je vais t'avouer la vérité, répondit le lycaon en lui caressant la joue. Lorsque tu m'as appelé « Bébé » pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, ça m'a surpris au début. Mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé, au contraire.

\- Oh…

\- C'est la vérité, Bébé.

Il ponctua sa parole en déposant ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles dans un chaste baiser, avant de lui sourire. L'adolescent lui sourit en retour, puis le serra dans ses bras, reposant sa tête contre son épaule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup garou se rendit compte que sa virilité avait retrouvé sa taille normale et il fit signe à Stiles qu'il allait se retirer. Ce dernier hocha la tête, tandis que Derek se retira de l'antre chaud de son compagnon qui se sentit vide. Par instinct, le lycaon réagit rapidement, récupérant des serviettes pour les nettoyer et éviter d'en mettre partout. Stiles le remercia silencieusement puis lorsque Derek l'entraîna dans ses bras, il se laissa faire, avant de lui faire une remarque.

\- Hey, Sourwolf. J'espère que tu ne veux pas t'endormir comme ça. Je te rappelle qu'on est tout crade et qu'une bonne douche s'impose. En même temps, je veux également vérifier à quoi ressemble ma morsure de revendication.

Derek se contenta de grogner de fierté, puis serra son compagnon dans ses bras, avant de lui humer le cou, heureux de sentir ce parfum qui sentait la perfection. Stiles rigola en sentant le nez du loup garou contre son cou, puis il comprit de suite.

\- Aaah, c'est un truc de loup, c'est ça ? Je comprends mieux, mais il va bien falloir qu'on prenne une douche, Sourwolf. De toute façon, je compte bien remettre ça durant la nuit et te réveiller pour qu'on fasse l'amour encore et encore.

Le lycaon ouvrit les yeux et fut ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de se lever subitement du lit faisant presque tomber Stiles à la renverse.

\- Mais… où vas-tu comme ça, Der ?! J'ai presque failli tomber par ta faute.

\- La salle de bain, maintenant !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Derek l'attrapa et le porta, avant de le jeter sur son épaule, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Stiles protesta tout en rigolant, donnant même des claques sur les fesses rebondies de son homme.

\- Hey, fais-moi descendre, je peux encore marcher je te signale.

\- Non ! Répliqua l'homme loup en riant.

Rapidement, il entra dans la salle de bain puis avec délicatesse, il déposa son compagnon au sol, avant de lui attraper les mains.

\- Douche ou bain ?

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Stiles, je te demande si tu veux prendre une douche ou un bain.

\- Oh… eh bien, j'aurai dit une douche, mais j'ai peur que ça dérape et que tu me prennes contre le mur, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répondit le lycaon d'une voix rauque.

\- Pervers !

\- Vas regarder ta morsure au lieu de m'accuser. Je vais préparer la baignoire en attendant.

Par vengeance et en rigolant, le lycaon lui donna une claque sur les fesses, avant de se diriger vers la baignoire et d'ouvrir le robinet, déversant du gel douche bien moussant.

Stiles sourit comme un idiot, puis se tourna vers le miroir où il regarda sa morsure de revendication. La plaie avait commencé à cicatriser et cela grâce à Derek. Il la toucha, ne ressentant qu'un léger picotement et il soupira de soulagement. À son tour, il pensa à sa vie et surtout à sa première rencontre avec l'homme qui est devenu son compagnon. Dès le début, Derek l'avait plu et c'est cette rencontre qui l'avait fait s'interroger sur sa sexualité. Mettant de côté cette attirance, l'adolescent s'était efforcé à espérer quelque chose de la part de la rouquine, en vain. Mais lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'aller faire une requête au loup garou, tout a changé. Absolument tout. Il s'est senti revivre dans les bras du lycaon et petit à petit, il s'était rendu compte que sa simple attirance s'était transformée en un sentiment beaucoup plus fort, de l'amour. Plus le temps passait et plus il désespérait, persuadé que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques. Lorsqu'il a cru perdre Derek à plusieurs reprises, il a cru qu'il allait mourir, mais une voix au fond de lui, lui disait de garder espoir. Il a eu raison d'y croire car maintenant il était devenu le compagnon de Derek et il était à présent, l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

L'adolescent fut tiré de sa rêverie en sentant des mains chaudes sur sa taille, ainsi que le frottement d'une barbe rugueuse contre son épaule. Il croisa le regard pétillant du lycaon à travers le miroir et il lui sourit timidement.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Derek tout en le caressant.

\- Oh… euh… oui. Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Le loup garou se contenta de cligner des yeux puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Alors que Derek se dirigea vers le bain moussant qui les attendaient, Stiles l'interpella par son nom.

\- Stiles ? Demanda l'homme loup.

Mais l'hyperactif ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sauter dans ses bras et de le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Derek fut d'abord surpris, puis répondit à son étreinte en lui caressant le dos.

\- Hey, ça ne va pas ?

\- Non, enfin… si, c'est juste que…

\- Stiles, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

\- Je… je suis heureux d'être ton compagnon et ce soir, tout a été parfait. Alors merci, Der'.

\- Je ressens la même chose, Bébé, dit-il avant de déposer un bisou sur la tête de son compagnon.

Les deux hommes reculèrent puis se sourirent, avant d'échanger un chaste baiser rempli d'amour. Puis en rigolant nerveusement, Stiles l'entraîna vers la baignoire, ne voulant pas que l'eau refroidisse. Derek acquiesça puis prit les devants en entrant en premier dans l'eau. Sachant pertinemment que l'hyperactif était quelqu'un de très maladroit, le lycaon lui tendit la main et Stiles fut touché de l'attention de son compagnon. Il lui sourit timidement, puis fut le premier à s'installer, s'adossant contre l'un des rebords de la baignoire. Il fit signe au lycaon de s'asseoir et celui-ci allait prendre place, en face de lui, mais Stiles secoua la tête, avant de tapoter la mousse devant lui. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que l'hyperactif rigola.

\- Allez Sourwolf, ne fais pas ton loup mal léché et puis je sais que tu adores être entre mes jambes. Alors viens !

Derek soupira avant d'abdiquer en riant, même si au fond de lui, il savait que Stiles disait la vérité. Il s'installa donc entre les jambes de son compagnon et celui-ci fut ravi de lui encercler la taille avec ses bras. Il déposa un tendre baiser au niveau de la nuque, faisant soupirer le lycaon. Puis Stiles en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, lui dit :

\- On est bien comme ça, tu ne trouves pas, Bébé ?

\- Hmmm…

Les deux hommes savourèrent cet instant, se détendant dans l'eau mousseuse, tout en se caressant et en discutant. Puis Derek s'éloigna de lui, en s'adossant juste en face de lui, alors que Stiles fit une moue. Le loup garou ria puis avec un clin d'œil, lui fit signe de le rejoindre. L'adolescent en se léchant les lèvres, s'approcha lentement de lui, puis s'installa à califourchon sur lui, le fixant intensément en le surplombant de la taille. Les yeux de Derek errèrent entre le lac de chocolat et les lèvres roses qui n'attendaient que d'être comblé par les siennes. Rapidement, il ne se fit pas prier et les captura dans un sulfureux baiser, enflammant leurs bas du ventre à tous les deux. L'adolescent tout en s'accrochant aux solides épaules du loup garou, lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, Derek glissa ses mains sur le dos de l'hyperactif, puis en arrivant sur son bas du dos, il lui saisit les fesses, les malaxant tandis que Stiles se mit à gémir contre ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, puis en rompant leur intense baiser, l'hyperactif décida de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour le taquiner, ce qui fit grogner Derek. Celui-ci, était aux anges et lorsque Stiles relâcha sa pauvre lèvre meurtri, il se vengea en retour, en lui grignotant la gorge.

\- Putain, Der'… Tu me rends dingue, hmmmmphh…

Derek sourit contre sa peau, puis lui lécha une longue bande sur sa pomme d'adam, avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Puis alors qu'ils restèrent dans cette position, en se câlinant amoureusement, le ventre de Stiles vint interrompre leur silencieux moment idyllique. L'adolescent était mort de honte, tandis que Derek éclata de rire, ce qui fit détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Désolé, désolé, s'excusa l'hyperactif. Faut dire que cette partie de jambe en l'air, ça creuse l'appétit.

\- Sortons de l'eau et on pourra remédier à ça, d'accord ?

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Stiles hocha la tête avec enthousiasme puis se leva afin de permettre à son homme de faire pareil. Derek fut le premier à sortir de la baignoire et comme quelques minutes plus tôt, il tendit la main à son compagnon, pour l'aider et ce dernier le remercia avec un sourire. Ils s'essuyèrent tous les deux, avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de leur taille avant de rejoindre la chambre. Derek lui fit signe de s'installer sur le lit et de l'attendre, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le frigo. Stiles était curieux de savoir ce qu'était allé faire le lycaon, mais pour la première fois, il décida de patienter, en s'allongeant sur l'énorme lit de leur chambre. De son côté, le lycaon récupéra deux coupes de remplis de fraises, avant de les recouvrir de chantilly. Il veilla bien à ce que l'une des deux coupes soit généreusement garnie de crème, sachant que son compagnon était quelqu'un de très gourmand.

Avec les deux coupes en main, il revint vers le centre de la pièce et c'est à ce moment précis que Stiles se redressa. Lorsque celui-ci vit les coupes de fraises dans la main du loup garou, son visage s'étira en un large sourire.

\- Putain ! Derek ! Là tu ne viens pas de gagner, un deuxième round, mais également un troisième ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, Sourwolf.

Derek baissa les yeux et rigola, avant de sentir sa queue se durcir à l'idée d'un deuxième et troisième round avec son compagnon. Il secoua la tête et s'empressa de lui tendre sa coupe bien garnie, puis de le rejoindre au lit pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Stiles commença par déguster ses fraises à la chantilly, poussant des gémissements à chaque bouchée, preuve qu'il adorait vraiment ça. Le loup garou était troublé et décida d'attaquer sa coupe, pour ne pas se laisser distraire. En étant toujours maladroit, Stiles réussit à se salir les doigts avec la chantilly et se mit à les lécher pour les nettoyer, sous le regard attentif de l'homme loup. Ce dernier était bouche bée en regardant la langue de l'adolescent s'enrouler autour de son doigt et il s'imagina des choses pas très catholique. Derek se l'avoua à lui-même Stiles avait une parfaite maîtrise de sa langue et arrivait à lui faire perdre ses moyens très rapidement, même s'il avait un excellent self control. Sans se rendre compte, il se lécha les lèvres et Stiles en sentant son intense regard sur lui, leva les yeux vers avant d'avoir un sourire en coin. Il claqua des doigts, surprenant le lycaon qui se reconnecta à la réalité.

\- Hey Bébé, tu faisais quoi ? Dis-moi tout. Demanda Stiles avec intérêt.

\- Rien. Mange avant que ça fond.

L'adolescent rigola puis son regard descendit plus bas où il aperçut la bosse sous la serviette du loup garou. Il était fier de savoir qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effet à son homme et décida donc de le taquiner.

\- Eh bien, la bosse sous ta serviette me dit le contraire, mon Sourwolf.

\- Stiles… soupira le lycaon.

En un geste vif, Stiles arracha la serviette, dévoilant le début d'érection de son compagnon. Ce dernier avait les oreilles qui avaient viré au roses et il évita tout contact visuel avec l'hyperactif. Malicieusement, le jeune homme au teint pâle lui arracha sa coupe des mains, avant de les déposer tous les deux sur la table de nuit. Il arracha sa propre serviette, la jetant au sol avant de grimper à califourchon sur son homme. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et attrapa le loup garou par la nuque, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Derek fut d'abord surpris, puis posa une de ses mains dans les cheveux si doux de l'hyperactif, tandis que l'autre était sur sa fine taille. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, laissant également leurs langues se retrouver et se caresser avec passion, avant de rompre ce sulfureux baiser par manque d'air. Ils étaient pantelants, reprenant leurs souffles petits à petits, tout en collant leurs fronts ensemble. Stiles recula puis lui sourit avant de finalement lâcher un bâillement à cause de la fatigue. L'hyperactif avait un peu honte, mais son compagnon le rassura en clignant des yeux.

\- On peut aller se coucher si tu veux.

\- Oh et euh… ton « problème » ?

\- On s'en occupera plus tard, répondit le lycaon avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles rigola puis lorsque Derek s'installa confortablement dans le lit, il fut heureux de se lover dans ses bras, reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine très musclé. Rapidement et aussi par leur incroyable soirée, les deux hommes trouvèrent le sommeil. Durant la nuit, Derek se réveilla agréablement avec les lèvres de son compagnon autour de son pénis, avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, où le loup garou honora ce corps de la plus belle des manières, faisant rougir de jalousie la lune et le soleil.

FIN

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Entre l'aide précieuse de Cora, le bal de promo où les deux amoureux dansent ensemble et surtout le lemon :P... Allez je veux tout savoir. Alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **Miss Jones :** Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre final ^^_


End file.
